What The Future Holds
by MonaGirl
Summary: This is a next generation fanfiction story; sequel to "Back To The Start". After a time leap of fifteen years, babies and toddlers have become teenagers with their own unique problems to overcome: the first great love, separation, loss, and worries about the future are just some of the issues the young people have to deal with, and their fates are all interwoven.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer 2027**

 **Cafeteria, Tree Hill High School**

It was a beautiful summer day when my best friend Sawyer and I were sitting in the cafeteria of our High School and had lunch together. We were friends as long as I could remember, which was probably because our mothers had been best friends since High School, too. Precisely because I knew Sawyer so well, I immediately noticed that today she was silent and just picking at her food.

"Did something happen?" I asked, looking at her worriedly. As she shoved her plate to the side that she had barely touched, I knew I hit the nail on the head.

"He's leaving Tree Hill."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, confused. But right after I had asked that question, I knew who she meant. I tried not to roll my eyes. For quite some time now, she had a crush on one of the trainers of the High School basketball team, the 'Ravens'. And I couldn't blame her because Justin Baker was really hot. But this crush would lead to nowhere. At age 21, he was five years older than Sawyer and I and knew exactly what he wanted to accomplish in his life. We were still in the middle of puberty and had no idea what we wanted to do for a living after school. But why should we decide even now, where there was still so much to discover, until we were grown-up? I looked worriedly at Sawyer, knowing that she wished nothing more than a fairy would appear to let her grow older.

"Justin," she admitted with a sigh. "Izzy told me that he wants to go to L.A. to become an actor."

Isabella Baker, also called 'Izzy', was Justin's little sister and the youngest daughter of my aunt Brooke and her husband Julian. She was one and a half years younger than me and in 10th grade. Unlike me, Izzy already knew exactly what she wanted to do when she was older; a fashion designer, like her mom. She had designed the outfits for the latest cheerleading season together with my aunt and I had to admit that she really did have an eye for fashion. "Put that idea right out of your mind!" I urged Sawyer.

"I can't. I love him," she said unhappily.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you know about love? Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

She shook her head. "You don't need to have sexual experiences to love someone," she said defiantly.

I felt my cheeks burning. That comment was aimed at me because my boyfriend and I had touched each other in an intimate way without having sex. He had just stopped. But even though he hadn't been ready for the next step in our relationship, I had been more than willing to lose my innocence to him. "You can't compare what Jude and I have with each other, with your mindless crush!" I said more harsh than intended, causing her to flinch slightly. "Oh shit, Sawyer, I'm sorry!" I said contrite and reached over the table for her hand. "I didn't mean to make fun of it. But you know how absurd this is, right? You better should find someone your age," I suggested.

"And who? Justin's younger brother Davis?" She asked wryly.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "As far as I know, he's solo right now." When she glared at me, I knew that my suggestion had been a mistake. "Okay, maybe not exactly Davis," I said quickly. "He just wants to score with a girl and then drop her like a hot potato." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how twin brothers can be so different."

"If you're just trying to lose your virginity as quickly as possible, then you could ask him," Sawyer said flippantly.

I looked at her in horror. "Just because I'm talking about it doesn't mean that I would do it with the first one that comes along! Besides, he is Jude's twin brother." I looked at my food in disgust, which now became cold. "But we are completely off topic. Was Justin the reason for your bad mood?"

Sawyer nodded. "I'm going to miss him, and I thought about giving him a farewell gift," she said softly.

"What kind of farewell gift?" I asked, frowning.

"I wanted to write a poem for him," she confessed with a shy grin. "Do you think he would like that?"

"If you want to make a fool of yourself, just do it." I sighed and pushed a strand of my dark blond hair out of my face.

"Anonymously," she added quickly. "And you've got to help me."

"Me?" Confused and with raised brows, I looked at her. "How should I help you with this?"

"You are Jamie's sister. I thought you could smuggle the poem into his locker," she suggested. "If I give it to you, then Jamie could put it in there. You don't have to say who wrote it. But I have no other way to get into the boys changing room."

I looked at her skeptically. "I don't know, Sawyer. Justin doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who likes romantic stuff. And as I said before, even if he reads your poem, he still doesn't know it's from you." I shrugged. "Maybe it would be easier if you tell him what you feel. I mean, it doesn't matter anyway, because he'll leave Tree Hill in a couple of days."

"Did you know that he sometimes looks at me when we have Cheerleader training?"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?" I asked with a grin. "You're a natural beauty with your long, fair-haired curls and slender figure. One would have to be blind to not notice you."

Sawyer laughed. "Thanks for the description, but that applies to you as well."

"Only that my hair is shorter, dirty blond and I weigh more than you," I said dryly.

"But you have a boyfriend and I haven't. I really envy you," she admitted with a sigh.

She was right. Jude and I were perfect for each other. We had grown up together, had gone to the same kindergarten and later the same school, too. We had started out as friends but gradually it had turned into something more, something deeper.

"Lydia?"

I looked up. "What?"

"Will you do me the favor and give Jamie my poem so he can put it in Justin's locker?" She repeated again.

I nodded, sighing. "I'll do it. And I also don't tell Jamie that you were the sender, okay?" When she jumped up, walked around the table and hugged me, I laughed.

"We should go back to class now," Sawyer said, taking her tray off the table.

"Do you know when Justin is leaving for L.A.?" I asked.

"I don't know. Soon I guess." She shrugged. "They probably want to give a farewell party for him. At least Izzy mentioned something like that. I think, not before the next weekend. But I'll ask her later. We wanted to do homework together."

"At the Baker's house?"

Sawyer shook her head. "No, at our house. My mom invited Izzy's mom to coffee and cake. And Izzy and I will be doing our homework in the meantime."

My heart jumped for joy. "And where is her dad?"

"I suppose at the movie set," Sawyer shrugged. "As far as I know, he is currently shooting a new movie."

"And Justin and Jamie wanted to meet to play basketball," I mumbled thoughtfully. An idea suddenly crossed my mind. "Thanks for the info!" I jumped up and grabbed my tray as well. "You're right. We should go back to class. Let's go!" I ignored her puzzled look as we returned the trays to the service area and then went on to our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the River Court**

It was probably one of the last games I would have with Jamie at our place on the lake, because in just a few days my plane was leaving to L.A., where soon a new life would start for me. It wasn't easy for me to leave everything behind. But I knew that only in Los Angeles I could achieve my dream of becoming an actor. Jamie's dream job was already set. Like his father, he wanted to become a professional basketball player. And though I've been coaching the 'Ravens', the basketball team of Tree Hill High for almost two years now, it wasn't the fulfillment of my life. Maybe it was because my birth mother had been an actress or the fact that Julian had often taken me to the move set that I wanted to become an actor. I didn't know what ultimately had been the trigger to it. But my decision was definite. And at 21, it was the perfect age to start my career. My birth father, Tom, had offered me to live in his apartment until I had found something of my own. He had lived in Tree Hill for several years before returning to L.A. And even Julian would often commute between Tree Hill and Los Angeles, because he owned an office and a casting studio there.

"Hey man, you missed the basket twice already. What's up with you today?"

I looked at Jamie, who had just asked the question and dropped the ball. "I think I'm not in the mood to play," I confessed honestly.

"Okay." Jamie frowned. "Do you want to talk then?" He suggested pointing to a bench.

I nodded and sat down. "It's strange to do all things the last time," I confessed softly. "I've never seen anything other than Tree Hill in my life, and the thought of going to L.A. is exciting and frightening at the same time." I gazed at Jamie, who looked thoughtful. I never would have admitted to others that I was scared, but I knew that Jamie wouldn't laugh at me.

"I know what you mean. That's why I stay in Tree Hill. But that doesn't make it easier to let you go." He lowered his head. "Call me sentimental, but 17 years is a damn long time."

I knew he was referring to the time we knew each other. I had been just 4 years old when my birth mother had died in a plane crash and the Bakers had adopted me. Jamie had been only half a year older at the time and we had understood each other from the beginning. For many years we had been inseparable. Had that really been 17 years? I wondered. "Yes, that's a damn long time," I agreed. "But that's the way things are. You don't usually stay in one place until you die. You go out into the world and explore everything. I can't imagine staying here and settling down."

"If you had the right girl by your side, maybe you would."

I jerked my head and looked at him startled. Did he suspect something? No, that was impossible, I tried to calm myself. Nobody, not even Jamie, could know about my secret feelings for this girl. I cleared my throat. "I'm too young to commit myself to a woman," I said, lowering my head again.

"Did you know that my parents were already married at our age? I think it's exciting when you meet in high school the woman you want to grow old with."

I nodded. "It was the same with Brooke and Julian," I remembered. "But that's not the rule but rather the exception."

"Actually, my sister sees this completely different." He rolled his eyes. "Lydia has this fixed idea with marrying at 17, so she can have her first child by the age of 19."

"We're not talking about my brother as a potential marriage candidate, are we?" I asked, frowning.

"Who else?" Jamie shrugged. "She's been with Jude since elementary school. I'm afraid that his fate is sealed."

I laughed. "I really feel sorry for him. Too bad that I won't be around to see that."

"Don't worry, I'll invite you to _my_ wedding in time," Jamie promised and grinned.

"You have a girlfriend?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Not yet. But my day may come. And the girls in L.A. will surely run after you, too," he grinned. "You will hardly be able to ward them all off."

I forced a smile. If he knew I didn't care about this, because I had already lost my heart to a girl, even though I knew nothing would ever happen between us, he would think I was crazy. "If you can't find a suitable girlfriend in Tree Hill, then visit me in L.A.. I can give you one of mine," I said jokingly.

"Oh man, I miss you already," he confessed. "And everyone from the team as well."

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. Even though I had spent the first years of my life in California, I had no memory of it anymore. All that mattered was the years after my 4th birthday. Here was my home, my family, my friends. Actually, I didn't want to leave Tree Hill. But I didn't want to stay either, especially now that it had become harder for me to suppress my feelings. I jumped up. "I think I have to go now," I said hoarsely, hugging Jamie briefly. "Thanks for the game and the talk."

"Anytime again." He smiled sadly.

I nodded once more and was about to turn away when he called me back.

"Justin?"

I turned to him and waited.

"You know that Tree Hill won't be the same without you, right?"

I didn't give him an answer, but turned away quickly and left because I felt that tears had formed in my eyes. My decision was final. I would leave Tree Hill and go to L.A., even if it broke my heart. I quickly got into my car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**House of the Baker's**

My heart was pounding as I knocked at the door and waited for someone to open it. After school, I had arranged a meeting with Jude at his parents' house, but without telling him what I had in mind then. It should finally happen today; for today I wanted to lose my virginity. After all, I was almost 17 and therefore older than half the girls in my class who had already done it. To prepare myself, I had used my parents' liquor cabinet to give me some courage. In addition, I had stolen some condoms from Jamie's room. He always had some there and probably wouldn't notice anyway that three were missing. And to top it all, I had put on the sexiest clothes I could find in my wardrobe: a short pink miniskirt and a white, tight-fitting top. Although I didn't have such a slender figure as Sawyer I knew I looked good enough. My dark blond, shoulder-length hair, which I usually wore tied to a ponytail, was loose, so that it fell softly over my shoulders. And of course I had put on make-up even though I never used it very often. Finally the door opened and I put on my best smile. But it died on my lips when I saw who stood in front of me. "Davis?" I gasped, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Holy cow!" He exclaimed and eyed me from top to bottom. "If this isn't our little Lydia," he said mockingly.

"Is... is Jude at home?" I stammered shyly because I felt suddenly naked under his gaze.

"He had something to do and returns later. But come in!" He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Hesitating, I entered the house as I squeezed my bag to my chest where I had stowed the condoms, my cell phone and my brush. As he approached me and then bent down to me, I reflexively held my breath.

"Hm... I smell... alcohol", he said and straightened up again. "Aren't you a little too young to drink alcohol?" He asked, frowning.

"Who are you, my guardian?" I straightened up in front of him to my full height and looked at him angrily. "Of all people, you have to lecture me! You get drunk on every party and then you pick up random girls!" When he suddenly came closer and looked deep into my eyes, I felt my knees soften. Those eyes! Jude had the same brown eye color, but in Davis's eyes you could see something wild and uncontrolled that attracted me as much as it repelled me.

"Are you stalking me, Lydia Scott? I thought I was just invisible to you."

My heart raced. But it wasn't fear that I felt, it was something completely different that caused a strange tingling in my stomach. He was so close that I could almost feel his breath, and when he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I reflexively closed my eyes.

"Maybe we should continue our conversation elsewhere than in the hallway," he said.

I allowed him to take my hand and then drag me to his room. But when he closed the door and then leaned against it, grinning, I awoke from my trance. What did I do here anyway? Distraught, I looked around for an escape, because he had locked the door with his broad, muscular body. Fear came over me. I was in the room of Davis Baker, the biggest womanizer and bad boy of Tree Hill High! And now I was trapped. Breathing heavily, I backed up to the wall and stopped there trembling. "Let me... go!" I begged, folding my arms over my chest. But either he was deaf or had fun to torture me, because he pushed away from the door and slowly came towards me. "No!" Tears were suddenly running down my cheeks.

"Lydia..."

"No, please, stay where you are!" I pleaded while my whole body quivered. To my great relief, he actually stopped and gazed at me confused.

"What do you think I'm going to do with you?" He asked, frowning. "Rape you?"

I just stared at him. Now that he had gone back to the door, I felt a little safer. "I don't know," I confessed quietly.

"Oh man..." He ran a hand through his dark brown curls. "Is that the reputation I have? That I take girls against their will?"

I didn't know what to answer. But he wasn't finished anyway.

"I tell you one thing, the girls who go with me do it willingly. I would never use force on a girl!"

I didn't know why, but I believed him. I could feel myself what effect he had on me. He looked handsome, with his dark brown, slightly curly hair, hazel eyes, and tall, muscular figure. Jude, on the other hand, had a lighter shade of brown, and his hair was straight. But I knew about Davis's reputation and had avoided him until then. But that was exactly what he seemed to be thinking about now.

"Do you understand me? I won't hurt you," he repeated again. "So you might come out of the corner and stop crying."

Hesitantly, I stepped closer and smiled involuntarily as I saw that Davis took a box of Kleenex from the bedside table and handed it to me.

"Here! Blow your nose and wipe your eyes before you leave," he said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want Jude to see you like that and make him jump to conclusions."

"What kind of conclusions would that be?" I asked, then bit my lower lip. What a stupid question that was, I realized just now.

"Well, he probably would think that we just had passionate sex in my bed, on the floor, on the table, in the closet..."

"I think that's enough!" I could barely suppress a grin. "Enough mental cinema for today."

"Oh..." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "So you wouldn't mind sharing this special kind of pleasure with me?"

Why did I suddenly have that weird tingling sensation in my stomach again when I thought about what it would be like to have sex with Davis? I punched him slightly in his stomach. "Wacko," I said, grinning, trying to ignore my racing heartbeat. "You know that I'm with your brother."

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "What a waste."

I didn't elaborate on what he meant by that, but opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "Thanks," I said, smiling tentatively.

"For what?" He asked confused. "For scaring you and making you believe that I would hurt you?"

I looked at him ashamed. "No, I want to apologize for that," I said, then shrugged. "It was nice to talk to you. But now I have to go."

"You want to go? But I thought you were waiting for Jude."

I knew it looked like an escape, but the thought of meeting Jude, after I had just thought about how it would feel like to have sex with his brother, was just too much for me. Now I needed a little distance and rest to sort my chaotic feelings. "Tell him I had to practice for a test tomorrow," I said hastily. When he raised his eyebrows again, I knew he had seen through my white lie. But I didn't care. I just wanted to leave.

"Lydia?"

I turned to him, feeling that tingling in my stomach again as he smiled at me.

"Maybe we can meet for ice cream or go to the movies together sometime... just as... friends?" He asked reluctantly.

I just stared at him and felt my heart beginning to beat faster for joy. I nodded before my mind could catch up with it. And then, when I saw his satisfied grin, I realized that I had just made the biggest mistake of my young life.


	4. Chapter 4

**House of the Baker's**

As soon as Lydia had left, I ran up to the bathroom, tore off my clothes and turned on the cold shower. I let the water stream shower down on me until my body felt numb. That had been damn close! It wouldn't have taken much that I had gotten an erection in front of her. What would she have thought of me then? Groaning softly, I let myself sink against the shower wall and closed my eyes. That couldn't be happening! Why had I fallen in love with my brother's girlfriend? There were so many girls I just had to call to get what my body wanted. But right now I just wanted her. How she had looked at me, with those big brown, innocent eyes. And then this outfit that couldn't have been more tight-fitting. Of course I had seen her in a short skirt before. The costumes of the cheerleading team were also pretty sexy. But I was distracted with basketball games then and we were in a public hall and not in my room. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. As I rubbed my body with the towel, I imagined what it would be like to slowly undress her and then stroke with my hands over her soft, feminine curves... I stopped the thought, threw the towel aside, and entered the shower again. When the cold stream hit me again, I moaned softly. What was wrong with me? Lydia Scott was an absolute taboo! She wasn't even 17 and my brother's girlfriend. I was well aware of my reputation as a 'bad boy', but I would never go as far as to seduce my brother's girlfriend or take her virginity. That's probably why I deliberately chose only girls who already had experience. I resolutely turned off the water and left the shower stall. It was time to get a clear head again and that meant I had to put Lydia out of my mind. But as soon as I entered my room, I was reminded of her again. In the corner where she had stood to escape from me was her purse. I knew it was bad behavior to snoop around in the purses of strangers, but I was just too curious. But no sooner had I opened the bag and had poured the content onto my bed when I wished I had never seen what was inside. With trembling fingers, I picked up a condom and looked at it. Had I been wrong about Lydia? Wasn't she as innocent as I thought? But suddenly another thought crossed my mind. Had she been here to sleep with Jude? I knew that my brother was also a 'virgin' and wanted to save up for the girl he once wanted to marry. A completely antiquated attitude in my opinion. But maybe he had changed his mind and the two had made an appointment here to finally do 'it'. The thought of how my brother and Lydia had sex made my stomach clench. I stuffed the condoms back into the purse and grabbed her cell phone. Probably she would miss it already, I thought. I hesitated only a moment before putting everything back in the purse, getting up, and going down the stairs. My hands shook slightly as I got in my car and started the engine. Luckily, Jude was still not there. Would have been awkward to explain to him what his girlfriend's purse was doing in my car. I drove straight to the Scott's house and knocked on the door. It was Lydia's mother, who opened it and then glared at me suspiciously.

"Davis?"

"Hi, Mrs. Scott." I cleared my throat, feeling a lump in my throat. Clearly she was surprised to see me here and not Jude. But I couldn't help it now. Lydia needed her phone back. "Is... is Lydia there?" I stammered. She looked at me as if I were an alien from another world. And that's exactly how I felt at that moment.

"Yes, she is upstairs. Do you want to come in?"

Her smile was forced and her friendly invitation to enter her home was feigned. It seemed that she knew about my reputation. I shook my head mechanically and held out Lydia's purse to her. "Here! Could you give this to Lydia, please?" I said hastily. "She forgot her purse at our house." As Haley Scott hesitantly reached for the purse, I reflexively held my breath. What if she looked inside and found the condoms? Then she would find out what her daughter and my brother had planned. But now it was too late to take the purse back. What a stupid mistake!

"Thank you. I'll give it to her."

I was about to turn away when I noticed a movement at the stairway. It was Lydia who came down the stairs slowly and then stood next to her mom. She had changed her clothes, now she wore a simple T-shirt and jeans, I noticed. She also had removed the make-up and had tied her hair up in a ponytail. My heart skipped a beat as she looked at me with her big, brown eyes. "Okay, it's time for me to leave," I said and was about to turn away when she called me back.

"Davis?"

I turned to her and swallowed hard. It wasn't easy to withstand her mother's scrutiny, and I sensed that my appearance here wouldn't be without consequences for Lydia. But I also wanted to know what she had to say to me.

"Thank you!"

I forced a smile and nodded to her again, before I finally left. I had almost reached my car when my cell phone rang. I didn't know why I thought it was Lydia, because she probably didn't even have my number. In fact, it was my little sister Isabella, though 'little' was not really true anymore. She was already 15, just two and a half years younger than me. I answered the call.

"Hey, Bro! Can you pick me up from Sawyer? Mom wants to stay a little bit longer. And I don't want to call a taxi or walk."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I put the phone away and started the engine. It took me only a few minutes before I reached the other Scott's house. As the third member of the friendship clique, my sister was just the person I needed to find out more about Lydia and Jude. I knew the girls didn't do only homework but also exchanged the latest gossip. Therefore, my little sister was a living 'gossip source'.

"Thanks Bro!"

"Whereto?" I asked.

"Home. I promised Mom that I'd finish two designs," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "First school, then homework and now designing costumes. What about a time out?"

"Free time is overrated," she said, pressing the button on the CD player. "Mom always says 'nothing comes from nothing'. She established 'Clothes Over Bros' back in high school. She was as old as you to that time."

"Yes, I know," I said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry that I'm the only one in the family who doesn't know what he wants to do after school."

"You could become a professional basketball player, like Jamie Scott," she suggested.

I wrinkled my nose. "No, thank you. I'm not interested, although I think you could make a good living with it." I wondered how I could get to the subject of 'Lydia and Jude'. "You and Lydia Scott are really close friends," I began hesitantly. "What I mean is that you girls tell each other everything, right?"

"Most things, not all," she admitted with a frown. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Is she still a virgin?" I had barely finished the sentence when I realized how stupid the question had been. Izzy looked at me shocked as if I had just asked her if she was a virgin. "Okay, forget it," I said hastily, trying to concentrate on the road again, but Izzy's scrutinizing look made it almost impossible for me.

"Does Jude know that you have a crush on his girlfriend?" She blurted out.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Are you crazy?" I snapped. "What gave you that idea?"

"Denial is futile," she said with a grin. "I have eyes in my head. How you look at her each time when we have cheerleading training. Actually, the others have already noticed that, too. "

"Who do you mean?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Some girls from 10th grade. Kim, for example, thought you were sweet, but she said she wouldn't stand a chance anyway because you had a crush on Lydia Scott," Izzy babbled on.

I looked at her shocked. I just had realized that I had feelings for Lydia. How was it possible that the others knew about it before me?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said, rolling her eyes. "Jude, however, won't be happy when he finds out that you have something going on with his girlfriend."

"I don't have something going on with Lydia!" I said to my defense. We had reached our house and I parked my car in front of the door.

"Thanks for picking me up and bringing me home, Bro!" Izzy jumped out of the car and then turned to me again. "And for your information... Lydia is indeed still a virgin," she said before running into the house, leaving me alone with my puzzled thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haley's and Nathan's house**

The moment I ran up the stairs I knew that I wouldn't get around for a discussion with my mom. And I had guessed right when she suddenly stood in my doorway and looked at me with piercing eyes.

"What was your purse doing at Davis Baker's house?" She asked, raising her eyebrows meaningfully.

I had pushed my purse with the revealing contents right under the bed, so my mom couldn't even come up with the idea to examine the contents. "I was at the Baker's house to meet Jude," I said, shrugging.

"If you were with him, why didn't Jude bring your purse back?"

As she stood in front of me and gazed at me with her x-ray vision, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Actually, we had always been honest to each other and I could come to her with any problem, but this time it was something completely different. I took a deep breath before answering. "Because he wasn't there," I confessed softly. I saw her squinting her eyes and expected a lecture.

"You know that Brooke and Julian are our closest friends," she said calmly. "And we had agreed then when you had told us that you and Jude had become a couple. But Davis…" She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her dark blond hair, which was already covered with gray strands. "Davis Baker is only using girls. You are too good for him, Lydia!"

Somehow I suddenly felt the need to defend Davis. "He's not so bad once you get to know him better," I said, raising my chin defiantly. It was already clear to me that she wouldn't accept my objection.

"I forbid you to meet with him!"

Astonished and a little shocked by the harsh tone, I stared at my mother. We never had disagreements, which was probably because I almost always gave in before a fight could escalate. But this time I was stubborn. "I'm almost 17, Mom!" I hurled at her. "As far as I know you were already pregnant with Jamie then and you and Dad had to marry because of that!" That I had gone too far I realized because she had suddenly turned pale.

"You... you don't want to tell me that you slept with Davis?!" She gasped in shock.

It was on my tongue to answer 'not yet', but I held back. On the way home, I had plenty of time to think about it and I had realized that I wanted it to be Davis, who would deflower me, not Jude. No matter what would become of us afterwards. But I had felt things with him that I had never felt before.

"Lydia Bob Scott!"

I rolled my eyes. When she spoke to me with my full, idiotic name, then she was really mad at me. "No, Mom," I said calmly. "I didn't sleep with Davis."

"You know Lydia, I wasn't proud that I had gotten pregnant when I was a teenager," she said calmly.

I nodded. "Have you ever regretted it?"

She looked at me thoughtfully and then shook her head. "I wouldn't have had your brother then. And he was a great gift. For me and your dad," she emphasized. "But that doesn't mean just because I didn't regret my decision, that I want my daughter to suffer the same fate." She looked at me intently. "So please be careful!"

"Now comes the inevitable talk about the 'flowers and bees'?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Believe me, Mom. What I know goes far beyond this."

"Yes," she confessed softly. "That's what worries me."

"I haven't..." I broke off and cleared my throat. Maybe the conversation would have been different if instead of Davis I had met Jude at the Baker's. Then maybe I wouldn't be a virgin anymore and had no indecent thoughts about my boyfriend's brother.

"You are still so young and your whole life lies ahead. Don't rush things, Lydia."

I nodded uneasily. How could I do that if I kept thinking about how it would feel to be kissed and touched by Davis Baker? My God, had I really sunken so deep that I didn't care anymore if I would become one of his many conquests? I knew that my mom was talking about Jude and me, but right now my brain was too busy going astray.

"Good." She smiled. "Then I'll let you do your homework now."

When she had left, I took my diary, sat down at my desk and began to write:

 _Wednesday, June 24, 2027_  
 _'I think I fell in love with my boyfriend's brother. What shall I do?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tree Hill High, Cafeteria**

The next day I was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Sawyer, with whom I had made an appointment to meet here after school. She had texted me that she had finished her poem and wanted to give it to me. But I had been sitting here for fifteen minutes and she still wasn't there. When I suddenly heard a laugh, I looked up and just saw Davis kissing a girl with long blond hair before he walked into the cafeteria, looking for a seat. He'd quickly found a replacement, I thought bitterly as I felt my stomach clench painfully. The day before it had been a brunette with whom he had made out in public. Simply disgusting! My mother had been right to warn me about him. He really wasn't good for me, not for anyone. I rummaged around in my school bag and pulled out a book that I opened and pretended to read. But I couldn't concentrate on a single sentence. I just couldn't forget what had happened the day before. I cast a furtive glance over the edge of my book and reflexively held my breath as our eyes met. I quickly lowered my head again, but it was too late. He already got up and, to my great shock, actually approached me.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" I replied shyly as I felt my heart beat faster.

"May I sit down?" He pointed to an empty chair.

I nodded uneasily and moved to the side.

"Are you here alone?"

Did he want to make friendly conversation, or why did he even talk to me? It was the first time he talked to me at school. So far I had always thought he was afraid to bring his good reputation as 'bad boy' and 'womanizer' in jeopardy when he talked with us boring girls. Apparently, that had changed since yesterday. I cleared my throat before answering. "Not quite," I replied. "I have an appointment with Sawyer."

"What are you reading?" He asked, reaching for the book.

"Inorganic chemistry," I replied dryly. "I'm telling you it's incredibly entertaining." I rolled my eyes ironically and felt how my pulse speed up as he grinned.

"Yes, I can imagine. I had that last year, too, and it almost messed up my grade point average."

I looked at him in confusion. Was he here to talk with me about chemistry? If I didn't believe one thing, it was this. There had to be another reason why he had come to my table. "What do you want, Davis?" I asked him point-blank.

"I didn't tell Jude," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"What could you have told him?" I asked, frowning.

"Maybe that you were in my room with a bag full of condoms?" He said and grinned nonchalantly.

My heart literally skipped a beat. He had searched my purse and had found the condoms? Oh my God! How embarrassing! "You... you were snooping around in my bag?!" I blurted and looked at him horrified.

"I thought there was something important in it," he defended his act. "Your door key, for example. Then you wouldn't even have the chance to unlock the door."

"You had no right to rummage in my stuff!" I blurted out, glaring at him angrily. "That's none of your business!"

"You're so upset because your little secret has been leaked," he said mockingly.

"My little secret?" I echoed confused.

"You wanted to sleep with my brother, right?" He said matter-of-factly.

I felt my cheeks turn red. This wasn't the right place to discuss things like that and I didn't really want to explain such intimate details to Davis. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Jude is my brother. So it _is_ my business," he insisted stubbornly.

"Are you worried about his well-being?" I sneered.

"I only know his attitude," he said casually. "Unless, he changed his mind. But I don't believe that."

"What attitude?" I asked frowning. What did Davis know about Jude, which I didn't know?

"You never talked about it?" He asked in disbelief.

Gradually, my patience was at an end. "What the hell are you talking about?" I blurted out uncontrollably. As he moved closer to me I had to force myself not to flinch.

"Jude wants to save up for the girl, that he intends to marry," he whispered softly. "And I think you're a little too young for that."

I turned my head so fast that our heads nearly collided. Our eyes met, and I struggled not to drown completely in his dark brown eyes. Our lips were only a few inches apart, and I saw something flash in his eyes that I didn't know how to interpret. Reflexively I closed my eyes and waited with a beating heart what would happen next. But nothing happened. When I opened my eyes after what felt like an eternity, the place next to me was empty. Davis was gone. I took a few deep breaths to get my racing pulse back to normal speed. I had just recovered a bit when I saw Sawyer enter the cafeteria. She waved to me and then sat down, smiling.

"Hey Lyddy! I'm sorry I'm late," she said apologetically. "I had to stay a little longer to write off a homework assignment."

"It's fine," I mumbled, trying to forget what had happened with Davis before.

"Here is the poem."

Mechanically, I took the envelope and shoved it into my schoolbag.

"Thanks for doing that. By the way, I know now when the farewell party will take place."

"What farewell party?" I stammered, lost in thought.

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked, frowning. "You are totally out of it. Did you have trouble with Jude?"

I looked at her in confusion. "What? Um... no."

"Oh my God! You did it, didn't you?" She gasped excitedly.

I thought about what Davis had told me. Suddenly everything made sense. I now understood why Jude always had rejected me when I wanted to get more intimate. I wasn't the right girl he wanted to marry. I expected that the thought would have hurt, but to my biggest surprise I felt relief.

"Lydia?!"

I blinked twice to wake up from my daydream. "No," I said quickly. "We decided to wait."

"Thank goodness!" Sawyer breathed a sigh of relief. "You are still too young for that."

I looked at her indignantly. "As if you would wait if Justin wanted you," I said, rolling my eyes. "I get dizzy when I think about how fast you would lose your virginity."

"Shh!" She looked around with embarrassment. "Not so loud! I don't want others to know."

I was beginning to get fed up with her hopeless crush on Justin Baker. "God, Sawyer, it's no use to lurk around him all the time," I said, annoyed. "Either you are actively doing something or you are leaving him alone and forget him." The moment I uttered the words, I realized that I felt the same way about Davis. I had to tell him what I felt instead of running away from him and my feelings. And I had to end things with Jude, too. I had suddenly realized that I didn't love him the way I should. I picked up my school bag and jumped up. "I have to go now," I said. I could still feel her questioning gaze as I headed for the exit and then left the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

****House of the Bakers****

When I came home just before midnight, everything was quiet in the house. I was surprised because the children usually stayed awake longer. Or they had their headphones on and listened to music or played computer games. I went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and inspected the contents. A bit of pasta salad was left over from supper, which I took and ate it straight from the bowl. Halfway saturated, I went up the stairs and listened. It was really quiet, so I decided to go to bed right away. As I carefully opened the door to the bedroom, I saw Brooke lying on her side, holding my pillow tightly in her arms. Smiling, I looked down at her. Even today, 18 years after our wedding, I was crazy about her. Maybe our sex life wasn't quite as exciting as it was when we were in our early 20s, but it was even more intense when we found the time for it. Right now, Brooke was working on a new 'Baker Man' collection, and I was busy filming my new movie. My dad had told me recently that he was about to retire from the film business, which meant even more work and responsibility for me. Brooke and I barely saw each other, and I had decided that we needed to change that. In one week was our 18th wedding anniversary, and I had a surprise for her that I hoped she would like. I was interrupted in my thoughts when Brooke opened her eyes.

"Julian?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, it's me," I said with a grin. "Did you expect another man in your bed?" As she laughed softly and then pushed the pillow aside and hugged me instead, I quickly laid my lips on hers before she could turn back.

"Hm..." she murmured. "You taste like... pasta salad."

"You really know how to destroy a romantic mood," I said playfully indignant.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to seduce me," she smirked. "I think back then I would have recognized the hint. I'm a bit out of practice, can't remember the last time you seduced me."

"Then we should refresh your memory as soon as possible," I said with a grin and leaned over her. "And that's best done in the city of love."

"The city of love?" She echoed, confused. "You mean Paris?"

"Oui, madame."

"What are you talking about, Julian?" She asked with a frown.

"Our wedding anniversary is in one week," I said. "And I thought it would be nice to take a trip for a few days, just you and me. We haven't done that for a long time. I think, the last time had been after Izzy's birth."

"Well, the twins had only been 2 years old then and Justin was 6 and then the baby..."

"That's exactly what I mean," I interrupted. "We have never had time for ourselves because for the last 15 years we have been busy raising our children and going to work. I think we really deserve it."

"But why Paris?" She asked.

"Because I know how much you love the French language," I said with a smile.

"You remember that?" She asked in astonishment. "That's been an eternity since I told you about it."

"I haven't forgotten anything of what you ever have told me," I said, looking her deep into her eyes. "I know there is this list you made, what you wanted to do until your 30th birthday. And even if we're 10 years late now, I think we should cut some of that off."

"You're crazy, Julian Baker, you know that?" She grinned.

"Does that mean you agree?" I asked, looking at her expectantly. As she sat up and sighed softly, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"If I agree and we fly to Paris, what do you think, how long will we stay there?"

"5 or 7 days maybe?" I shrugged.

"You want to leave the children alone for such a long time?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, she had doubts because of the children. "Justin is 21, Jude and Davis 17 and Isabella is 15," I listed. "They are old enough to stay alone for a few days," I said firmly.

"I don't know, Julian. I don't feel good about it. Besides, Justin wants to move to L.A. in a few days. You probably don't believe that I leave the twins and Isabella alone here!"

Gradually her overprotection got on my nerves. "They're not babies anymore, Brooke," I said sharper than intended. "How are they going to become independent if you constantly coddle them?!"

"If you say now that I'm like your mother, then you can take your things and sleep on the couch!" She warned.

I rolled onto my back and groaned softly. "Okay," I relented. "I'll call my mother and ask her if she'll take care of the kids in the meantime, okay?"

"Your mother?" She raised her eyebrows in disapproval. "Your mother needs a babysitter herself!"

Promptly, I sat up and looked at her angrily. "Okay, enough of that! My mother is 66 and completely healthy! You're just looking for an excuse, why you don't want to go to Paris with me," I accused her.

"That's not true!" She countered in a loud voice.

"Yeah, it is!" I shouted back. "And you know what, I really take my stuff now and sleep on the couch, so you can have your way again, because it's all about you anyway. Don't take my feelings in consideration!"

"Julian..."

I heard her calling after me, but I had already taken my things and had slammed the door. As I stormed down the stairs, Isabella crossed my path. I could see from her expression that she was completely confused.

"You and Mom," she began hesitantly. "Did you have a fight?"

I stifled a sigh. "Go to bed now, Izzy," I said, ignoring her comment.

"I wanted to, but it was so loud." She bit nervously on her lower lip. "Are you sleeping on the couch now?"

I looked at my pillow and blanket and nodded hesitantly. "Yes, at least for tonight. And you're going to your room again, young lady," I said in an authoritarian tone. "Tomorrow is school. You have to be rested." But Izzy had always been persistent, even today there should be no exception.

"Are you getting divorced now?"

Shocked, I looked at her as I felt my stomach clench painfully. I quickly went to the couch, put my clothes down and gestured for her to sit down. "How do you come up with such an absurd idea?" I asked cautiously.

"Debby's parents get divorced," she confessed after a brief hesitation. "She told me a few days ago. And now she and her brother are split up. She stays with her mother, he comes to the father. And then they have to sell the house as well. And maybe Debby has to move because her mom can't stay in Tree Hill."

When I saw her eyes fill with tears, it almost broke my heart to see my little girl so unhappy. Although she kept emphasizing that she was too old to be cuddled by her parents, I spontaneously took her in my arms and held her. "Don't worry," I said as I gently stroked her long, dark curls. "Your mom and I won't get a divorce. I promise you that."

She raised her head and looked at me with her tear-streaked face. "You promise?"

I nodded and hugged her again. "I promise." When the door to the living room opened, I looked up while I still held Izzy in my arms.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked anxiously.

Izzy broke away from the embrace and got up from the couch. "It's okay. I'm leaving now."

I looked after her thoughtfully before turning to Brooke. "Izzy heard how we were fighting," I told her. "She's scared we'll divorce." I saw Brooke's eyes widen in alarm.

"Oh my God," she stammered. "Why does she think that?"

"The parents of her friend Debby get a divorce," I said softly. "And if you can remember, then she also experienced the same thing two years ago with another friend. No wonder she thinks we'll get a divorce someday, too." When Brooke walked over to the couch and picked up my pillow, I looked at her questioningly.

"I want you to come back to the bedroom," she said softly. "I don't want to sleep without you."

Hesitantly, I took my bed clothes and carried it back upstairs. While we were sorting our bed, Brooke gazed at me with a long look.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You're right. We should think about ourselves just once. And if you still want to, I'd like to go to Paris with you."

I approached her smiling and took her in my arms. "I love you, you know that?" I said softly as I looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she confessed, then put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer until our lips touched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Changing Room, Tree Hill High Sports Hall**

With mixed feelings I entered the changing room and opened my locker, where my shower gel and changing clothes were. It was officially my last game as a coach of the 'Ravens' before I would leave Tree Hill. I realized that it was one of the things I would do for the last time. Jamie was right. 17 years was a damn long time. And leaving everything behind was harder for me than I thought. I felt comfort in the thought that I wouldn't be alone in L.A., Tom was there and Julian would visit me. Not to mention Julian's father, my grandfather, Paul Norris, who moved to the City of Angels 5 years ago after living in Tree Hill for several years. But I would miss Jamie, my brothers and my sister, and somebody only I knew about. Was it the right decision to leave Tree Hill? It was a question I didn't ask myself for the first time since I had decided to go to L.A. As I reached for my towel and shower gel and slowly pulled it out of the locker, something else that had been inside fell to the floor. It was a light yellow envelope, with a word written in a delicate handwriting: Desire. Irritated, I turned the envelope back and forth to see if there was a sender. But there was nothing else but this word. Was this a farewell letter from the boys? But the writing looked more like a female handwriting, becoming curious I opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper that was inside. The letter was written in the same delicate, slightly curved style. Confused, I looked around. Who was the sender? And how had the letter even gotten into my locker? Okay, I could answer the second question myself. My padlock had been broken for a long time, so my locker was always open. Still, it was odd. I couldn't imagine that a girl had gone into the man's changing room just to put a letter in my locker. I put my shower gel aside and sat down on the bench. It wasn't a normal letter, I noticed, when I read the first lines, it was a poem. I wasn't really that interested in poetry. That was Izzy's thing. But the words there just touched me deeply in my soul, causing me to shiver because it reflected my current situation.

 _'Wherever you go, my thoughts are with you.  
Wherever you go, my heart beats just for you.  
Because without you my life is meaningless and empty.  
You changed my life without you being aware.  
I dream at night what could have been, though I know it can never be.  
And if you go now, my heart will go with you, if only symbolically, for I will stay here.'_

I dropped the poem and just stared into space. It was Jamie who suddenly approached me.

"Hey, Dude! What's up? Do we want to drive around a bit with my new car and see if we can ask some girls out along the way?"

I frowned at him without really understanding the meaning behind his words. "What?" I asked, confused. He looked at the sheet of paper in my hand and grinned.

"Ah, so you found it."

I held up the sheet questioningly. "You were the one who had put the letter in my locker?" I asked surprised.

Jamie nodded hesitantly. "But before you ask me who it's from..." He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"And who gave it to you?" I wanted to know.

"I only did my sister a favor," he said cryptically and grinned.

I stared at him with wide open eyes. "That's from Lydia?!" I gasped in shock. "I had no idea she had a crush on me. I thought she was with Jude."

Jamie raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "Well, if you can believe the rumors, then not for very long."

"What does that mean?" I asked suspiciously.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Oh, man, that's none of my business, but Stacy told me that she had watched Lydia and Davis in the cafeteria together. And the two had been very close."

I stared at my buddy in disbelief. "Lydia and Davis?" I stammered. "But then I don't understand why she wrote me a love letter."

"Show it to me!"

Even before I could stop it, Jamie had snatched the letter out of my hands and read the lines.

"Olala. Looks like someone is secretly in love with you," he said, smirking. "But I can assure you that this is not from Lydia."

"Why, how do you know that?" I asked with a frown.

"Because that's not her handwriting," he replied curtly.

Relieved, I exhaled. But if it wasn't Lydia, who was? "What did you mean by that, that you did her a favor?"

"She just gave it to me and asked to put it in your locker. That's all I know," he said with a shrug. "It's probably from one of her friends."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "You mean one of her _many_ friends? Lydia is the leader of the cheerleading team. She knows practically every girl in high school. And she's just as popular."

"Sorry, man. I would help you, but I don't know any more."

"That's... like looking for a needle in a haystack," I moaned in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair. "I have no idea how to find out who wrote this."

"Do you want to know? I mean, you're leaving Tree Hill in a few days anyway. What do you care if this girl has a crush on you?"

Yeah, what did I care? Actually, I shouldn't. But for some unknown reason, I wanted to find out before I was leaving. And my first contact person would be Lydia Scott - after I had a serious word with my younger brother. I folded the poem, shoved it into my locker and grabbed my shower gel and towel. "I'm taking a shower now and then I have to go home," I told Jamie. "We can drive with your car another time," I added. "How about next week?" I was surprised that Jamie looked at me oddly and didn't respond to my question. Only when I was under the shower I realized that there would be no 'next week' for me in Tree Hill. Next week I would already be in Los Angeles.


	9. Chapter 9

**House of the Bakers**

Since the incident in the cafeteria the day before, I hadn't been able to get Lydia Scott out of my mind. But she was with my brother. Again and again I had prayed this sentence in the last 24 hours. And yet it brought nothing. Maybe because I had sensed that she wanted me the same way I wanted her. How I would have liked to kiss her as she had leaned over and had closed her eyes. But I had also known that fooling around in a public cafeteria with the girl who had actually been spoken for hadn't been the smartest idea. Never before had I envied Jude so much! I really had to get her out of my head. The question was just, how? I sat down at my desk, got my math stuff out of my school bag and started with my homework. I had just solved the first math problem when there was a knock on my door. "Yes, please!" I called without looking up.

"Hey, little brother! Do you have time to talk?"

I turned to the door and saw Justin entering my room. "Sure, for you always," I said with a grin and put my homework aside. I would miss our talks when he was in L.A. He was a good listener, and there was practically nothing that I couldn't confide to him. That's how it had been from the beginning. When Jude had a problem, he usually went to our mom. If Izzy had worries, she asked our dad for help. And if I had something to talk about I turned to Justin. The fact that he showed up here unrequested to talk showed me that he probably had sensed that I needed someone to talk to. I saw him sitting down on my bed and nervously ruffling his hair.

"Okay, I'll ask you one question and would like to get a straight answer," he began hesitantly.

I frowned. What a strange start for a conversation. But I was curious what he had to tell me, so I nodded.

"Is there anything going on between you and Lydia Scott?"

I felt my pulse quicken involuntarily and my mouth gone dry. "I... no," I managed with difficulty. "Why?"

"You were seen with her in the cafeteria," he said dryly. "And it seems like the rumor is going around now that there is something going on between the two of you." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "You know how fast gossip spreads."

I looked at him, startled. "Yeah... Did Jude hear about that, too?" I stammered.

Justin shrugged. "No idea. But Stacy Huntington told Jamie, and you know what a chatterbox she is. "

I sank back groaning. That couldn't be possible, that Stacy, of all people had watched me and Lydia in our 'intimate' moment! She was the editor of the school magazine and for that very reason already interested in gossip.

"Is there any truth in that rumor?"

I turned back to Justin. So far, we didn't have any secrets from each other. He knew about my 'girl-stories' and other things I never dared to reveal to Mom and Dad, because I knew I could trust him. But how could I explain something to him that I didn't really understand myself? "Lydia and I," I began hesitantly, "are just friends." The way he looked at me, I knew he didn't believe me.

"Davis Baker has female friends?" He asked skeptically, then grinned. "This is a memorable event to be noted in the calendar."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop it! If you don't even believe me, how should others do it?"

"Actually, I don't care with how many girls you have fun with, but Lydia is special," Justin pointed out. "She's Jamie's little sister and I'm sure he'll cut your balls off if you hurt her."

I swallowed hard. Not a nice mental cinema that he just had planted in my head. But I was far from hurting her. "I would never do that. She means a lot to me," I said in my defense. But as soon as I had uttered the sentence I knew that it had been a mistake to speak so frankly about my feelings, because Justin glared at me suspiciously.

"You have a crush on her," he stated simply, grinning. "Wow, I can't believe it. Davis Baker, the biggest womanizer of Tree Hill High has fallen in love!"

"You're nuts!" I rolled my eyes annoyed. "I have never been in love."

"I know, that makes it so special," he said, smirking. "Besides, there's a first time for everything."

I mulled over what he had just told me and asked myself if he was right. Was I really in love with Lydia or just interested to score with her? It was an undisputed fact that I couldn't think straight in her presence. And also after our last meeting in the cafeteria, after she had turned her face to me, I had trouble afterwards to get my pulse back to normal again. I wanted her, that it almost hurt. But I also knew that she wasn't a girl for one night. If I wanted her, I would have to make a commitment.

"Talk to Jude before he finds out from another source," Justin advised. "And what is even more important, talk to Lydia."

When he got up and left my room, I sat thoughtfully for another moment before deciding to do it right away. We were practically neighbors. So I just took my bike and cycled over. I hadn't come up with an actual plan when I stood at the front door of the Scott's house with a nervously beating heart. It wasn't long before the door opened and Lydia appeared in the doorway. Apparently, she seemed to be shocked to see me, because she was staring at me with wide open eyes.

"Davis?" She stammered.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. "May I come in, or is it an inconvenient time?" I asked in a slightly uncertain voice.

"My mom is out for shopping, my dad is working and Jamie is out and about with his car," she said slowly. "So we are undisturbed."

I didn't know why it suddenly started to tingle in my stomach at the mention that nobody was in the house. But I could hardly wait to be alone with her.

"Come in!"

When she grabbed my hand and then pulled me up the stairs, I followed her willingly. I couldn't believe what was happening. But when we reached her room and she closed the door softly behind her and even locked it, I realized that this wouldn't be a friendly visit. Her chest rose and fell slightly, while she was looking at me in anticipation. I knew it was a bad idea to give in to my impulse. I couldn't help it but slowly approached her, reached out and touched her soft, silky hair. She didn't move and stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Do you know what I would like to do now?" I said hoarsely. As she silently shook her head and continued to gaze at me with that inviting look, I gently reached under her chin. "Kiss you," I confessed softly. I saw her eyelids flutter, but she continued to hold my gaze.

"Then do it."

The whole time, I had tried to suppress my feelings for Lydia, but now that she had invited me to kiss her, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I placed my hand around her neck and pulled her closer to me until our lips touched. I had already kissed many girls, but this kiss, so sweet and gentle, made me feel things that I had never felt before. And apparently she felt the same, because instead of drawing back from me, she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips tighter on mine. My whole body quivered with sexual excitement, and I knew that if I wouldn't withdraw from her now, it would be too late. Gentle but determined, I pushed her away from me. "Lydia, stop!" I breathed. "If... if we don't stop now, then..." I didn't get any further as she took a step towards me and put her arms around my neck again.

"Sleep with me, Davis!" She begged softly.

Did I just hear right? Did she just ask me to have sex with her? Oh man. You had to be a monk to resist this tempting offer. And I was definitely not a monk. Nevertheless, my sanity was winning at that moment. I reached into my neck and pulled her hands away. "No, Lydia," I repeated again. "We should be reasonable. You are with my brother. And I would never..."

"I broke up with Jude."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "When?"

"This morning."

I just wanted to let this news sink in, but my breath caught as I saw Lydia suddenly pull her T-shirt over her head and only stand in front of me in her bra and jeans. My mouth went dry as I stared at her small, firm breasts and imagined what it would be like to suck on her rigid nipples. The very idea of that was simply too much!

"There is nothing left that could stop us," she mumbled and went to her bedside table and opened her drawer. "Are they enough for now?"

I stared at the condoms she held in her hand. There were three of them. The three condoms she had already had when she came to our house with the purpose to sleep with Jude. Stunned, I just nodded.

"Good. Then... let's do it now."

I ignored my inner warning bell when I approached her and pulled down the zipper of her jeans. I had a million reasons to stop and to leave immediately. But there was one reason why I stayed. I wanted her, and since she was no longer with Jude, I succumbed to my feelings. I quickly took off my clothes and then cautiously put my arms around her. It felt so good to feel her naked skin on mine. I noticed how she shivered and looked down at her worried. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" I asked again. When she nodded, I put my lips back on hers and then shoved her over to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lydia's room**

I was prepared that it would hurt. That's what my mom had told me about her 'first time'. And it had also been mentioned on various Internet sites that I had visited for research purposes on this topic. My fingers clawed into the bed sheet and I tried to keep calm, though my heart was throbbing in fearful anticipation. Why hadn't I said 'no'? We didn't know each other well enough. At least not that way. We should have just taken some time with it. But now it was too late. Although I had been prepared for that, I winced when he finally entered me and a burning pain spread in my lower abdomen. _Done!_ I thought disillusioned. Now I wasn't a virgin anymore. I didn't know if it still was caused from the pain, which admittedly gradually subsided, or if it was simply the fact that I had just lost my virginity that I started to sob.

"Lydia?"

He interrupted any further action, pulled back and gazed at me with a startled look.

"Did I hurt you? Oh man, I'm sorry! I have no experience with... with virgins," he stammered helplessly.

I almost smiled as he struggled desperately to find the right words.

"I'm really sorry," he repeated again, gently wiping the tears from my cheek. "I should have realized that you weren't ready at all."

 _But I was ready_ , I thought, confused. I had literally thrown myself at him and had begged him to sleep with me. So I must have been ready. No idea what he meant. When I heard him gasp, I followed his gaze. There was only a small blood stain on the bed sheet. And not even as much as if I suddenly had gotten my menstruation. So I couldn't really understand why he looked at me so shocked. "It's okay," I said quickly. "It wasn't that bad."

"I think I should go now."

I watched in confusion as he picked up the used condom, dumped it in the trash can, and then quickly got dressed. Presumably he was more used to being told in the end how great it had been and not 'it wasn't that bad', it crossed my mind. But I couldn't bring myself to say something 'nice' to him. He probably would have known anyway that it was a lie. As he walked to the door, I jumped out of bed, grabbed my T-shirt, and slipped it over. "Davis, wait!"

He slowly turned to me, and I actually recognized something like fear and uncertainty in his eyes. "Was that it?" I asked softly. "No kiss? No hug to say goodbye?" When he gave me a quick hug and just a kiss on the cheek, I could barely hold back my tears. Was that really it? Didn't he want to see me again after we had sex? I knew his reputation. But somehow I had been so naive to believe that it would be different for him with me. But apparently I wasn't special. And the worst part was that I had lied to him about Jude. I hadn't broken up with him. I had just decided to do it and had just wanted to wait for a good opportunity to tell him. After Davis had left my room and I had locked the door again, I couldn't hold back tears. Sobbing, I sank onto the bed and curled up in a ball. I didn't know how long I had lain on the bed and had cried when there was a knock on the door.

"Lydia? Is everything okay? Why did you lock your door?"

Startled, I jumped up and stared in horror at the bed sheet, where you could still clearly see the blood stain. Quickly, I reached for my clothes, got dressed, before I threw the blanket over the stain, went to the door and opened. "Hi Mom!" I greeted my mother in a slightly trembling voice. "I was so tired after school and lay down a bit," I lied. "I suppose I ended up accidentally locking myself in." I saw her eyes go to the unmade bed and prayed that she wouldn't lift the covers now.

"Okay. If you're awake now, I'd like you to help me downstairs in the kitchen making dinner."

I nodded. "Yeah, of course," I said and shoved her towards the exit. When we finally went downstairs, I exhaled in relief. She hadn't noticed, or she would have said something. All I had to do was to put the sheet into the washing machine and then discard the used condom elsewhere. While I was standing in the kitchen, cutting vegetables with my mother, I wondered what to do next with Davis, with Jude and with the fact that I had a crush on Davis and had no idea how to deal with these feelings. Especially now that he had dumped me. The problem was that I couldn't trust anyone. Sawyer had already made her position clear on the subject, and I couldn't go to Jamie either. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the doorbell.

"Please, can you open the door, Lydia?"

I nodded, wiped my hands and then went to the door. It was Justin Baker, who was standing in the door frame, looking at me with a frown. "Justin?" I exclaimed surprised. "Jamie isn't here," I said quickly. But if I thought that he would leave, I was wrong.

"I don't want to see Jamie," he said after a brief hesitation. "I'm here to talk to you." He cleared his throat. "It's about the poem."

"The... poem?" I repeated slowly as I frantically thought about what I could tell him without revealing Sawyer's secret. The plan had been completely stupid, I realized just now. And I was annoyed with myself for agreeing to it. When he looked at me expectantly and didn't budge, I softened. "Okay, come in," I told him. "Let's go up to my room." Fortunately, my mother didn't ask any questions when I went upstairs with him. But how stupid the idea had been, I realized right away when I opened the door to my room and saw my rumpled bed with the remaining traces of the loss of my virginity. I quickly closed the door again, before Justin could enter. "It's... pretty messy in there," I muttered as I felt my cheeks heating up. "Let's go to Jamie's room." I felt really uncomfortable when Justin and I then sat on Jamie's sofa and he held the poem before my nose.

"Do you have any idea who wrote this?"

I just glanced at it, because I didn't want to know what Sawyer had written to him. That was her private affair and none of my business. "No," I lied and returned the poem to him.

"I don't believe you." He frowned. "According to Jamie, you gave it to him to put it in my locker."

I cleared my throat and wondered what I could answer. "That's true, but I just wanted to do someone a favor," I said hesitantly.

"Yes, I know that. But who did you want to do a favor?"

I could hear from his tone that he was about to lose his temper. But I couldn't tell him. I promised Sawyer. "I can't tell you," I replied, stoically meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry, but the sender wants to stay anonymous."

"What a bullshit!" He shouted and ran a hand through his hair. "How should I thank her if I don't even know who wrote this!"

I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't a traitor. He would've had to torture me before even a word would come over my lips. "The sender wants to stay anonymous," I repeated again.

"Is that kind of a... a game?" He asked, frowning angrily.

I shook my head. "No, it's not a game."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a farewell poem," I explained as I remembered what Sawyer had told me. "It's her way of saying goodbye."

"And you really don't know who the sender is?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I know," I finally admitted softly, then winced as he grabbed my arms and looked me straight in the eye.

"Then tell me who it is, right here, right now!" He blurted out and started to shake me slightly. "Tell me, Lydia! Then I'll leave you alone."

I thought that I had already shed enough tears for one day, but apparently I was wrong, because to my horror, I noticed how my eyes filled with tears again. Justin released me immediately and looked at me startled.

"I'm sorry, Lydia! I didn't want to hurt you!"

I stifled a laugh, because those were almost the same words Davis had used after we had sexual intercourse. But the thought of my disastrous defloration didn't really help to improve my mood. I started to sob and finally found myself in Justin's arms.

"It's all right," he murmured soothingly as he gently stroked my back.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault why I was crying. But then I should have told him everything else. He held out a handkerchief to me, grabbing it, I wiped my eyes. Embarrassed I moved aside. "I have my... cycle," was the first thing that came to mind. "I'm always a bit emotional then." To my biggest surprise, he nodded and looked at me knowingly.

"Yes, I know. My mom and Izzy are the same," he confessed and smiled sympathetically.

As he rose and walked to the door, I exhaled in relief. Apparently he wouldn't press me anymore because of the poem.

"I'm leaving now. But tell the sender that she should reconsider her decision about revealing her true identity."

I nodded. "I'll tell her," I promised. And I meant it, I would talk to Sawyer. Even though her feelings would be unrequited, she should be honest with him. But before I could call her, I had to fix my room first and help my mom with dinner. Quickly I got up, went over to my room and began stripping off the bed cover.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tree Hill Fitness**

I drove straight to the fitness center in Tree Hill. After what I had just experienced, I urgently needed physical exercise and a way to work off. I knew I had behaved like a jerk when I had left her. But I hadn't been able to stay. The sight of her fresh blood on the bed sheet and her tears had just been too much. Feelings of guilt gnawed at me. Hadn't I sworn myself never to sleep with a virgin? The responsibility was just too big. Not only did I hurt her, no, she probably would never forget who she had had her first time with. Girls were sensitive when it came to things like that. Unlike boys, who didn't really care who they had sex with for the first time. I could barely remember my own, because it happened more than two years ago and was with a girl who was several years older than me. I went to my locker, took out my sports clothes and changed. I knew that I couldn't ignore her forever. Sooner or later I would have to talk to Lydia. But for now I just wanted to forget the last few hours. I entered the room where the exercise equipment was and then stood riveted to the spot when I saw who had had the same idea to go to the fitness center: My twin brother Jude, the last person I wanted to see now. But just to turn around and leave, it was too late now because he had already spotted me and made a gesture that I should come to him. For a moment, panic came over me. Did he know what Lydia and I had done? But immediately I tried to calm myself. What did he care? The two had broken up. Although my heart was throbbing, I walked towards him. "Hey Bro! What's up?" I greeted him.

"Did you also get this weird text message?" He asked.

I frowned in confusion. "What text message?" Of course, I hadn't been able to check my mobile phone for messages the same time I'd been with Lydia. But I could hardly say that to my brother.

"From Mom," he explained. "There's a gathering in the dining room today." He rolled his eyes. "She and Dad have an announcement to make. You know what that means, right?"

I sighed softly. These 'Baker Family Meetings' were founded by my parents several years ago to make sure that the whole family was present for important announcements. Because, admittedly, it was difficult sometimes to get us all together in one room. "What do you think it is this time?"

"No idea." Jude shrugged. "All I know is that last time we learned that Justin is going to L.A. So my guess is that it's not really good news."

I nodded. "Did you ask Izzy?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen her yet. I went home right after school. And as far as I know, she has intensification class in math and physics and cheerleader training after that."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes the genes were just unfairly distributed. Izzy had inherited the good looks from Mom, the intelligence from Dad, and the confidence from our grandmother. I, on the other hand, was good-looking, so most girls claimed, but I was an average student and would probably never go to college. Jude had more luck. He was best in class in almost all subjects, and an even bigger nerd than Izzy.

"I think that's enough for today. Still need to practice at home for a test we write the day after tomorrow."

I looked up in confusion because I had completely forgotten his presence. "Yeah, okay," I mumbled. "See you later at home." As he turned away and wanted to leave, I remembered something else. "Oh, by the way, Jude, I'm sorry for you and Lydia." The look he gave me then, a mix of confusion and incomprehension, made the blood freeze in my veins, and I realized she had lied to me. The question was just, why? Just to win me over to have sex with her?

"What are you talking about?"

I started sweating, though I hadn't even done anything physically strenuous. "I... I've heard the rumor that... the two of you broke up..." I stuttered and quickly lowered my head. I couldn't meet his eyes now.

"No idea where that came from," he said, frowning. "But it's not true. Lydia and I didn't break up."

"Yeah, I thought so," I said with a forced smile.

"On the contrary." He grinned suddenly. "Her birthday is in three weeks, and I wanted to give her something special. I thought of a necklace or earrings. What do you think?"

When he gazed at me with that expectant look, I felt my stomach clench. "Yes," I said in a choked voice. "Sounds nice."

"Would you like to help me to pick out something?" He asked.

I tried to stay calm, even though my heart raced. "Okay, yes, why not? Just let me know when you want to go to the jeweler."

"Thanks Bro! You're the best!"

When he ran out of the hall, I dropped powerless on a bench and clasped my hands before my face. It was worse than the worst nightmare I ever had! Lydia had lied to me about her and Jude, and he still loved her that he even wanted to give her a birthday gift. I struggled with my guilty conscience that I had slept with my brother's girlfriend and couldn't grasp the fact that I had also fallen in love with her. What a mess! And then there was Mom's secret message to all of us. Simply too much for just one day. Sighing, I got up, went to the weight bench and began with my workout.


	12. Chapter 12

**House of the Scotts**

After I had finished my work, I called Sawyer and made it urgent that we had to meet today. Luckily, she immediately agreed and I headed straight to her. When we sat in her room a short time later, with cookies and cool lemonade in front of us, I came straight to the point.

"You have to tell him," I told her unmistakably. "He visited me and wanted to know who had written the poem."

"He already got it?" She asked in surprise. "You were really fast. What exactly did he want to know?"

"Well, who the writer was and what it means." I rolled my eyes. "Your stupid crush really causes trouble for both of us. What's so bad about telling him how you feel? He may even be flattered that a girl is interested in him."

"Or he'll laugh at me," she sighed. "You can believe me that I've already tried to fight against it. But I just can't get him out of my head."

"What you need is a real boyfriend, someone who is your age and not as out of reach as Justin Baker," I said firmly. "If you fall in love with another boy, then you'll easily forget him."

"Yeah, maybe," Sawyer muttered thoughtfully. "But please not someone like Davis!"

My head jerked up. How did she come up with that? "Um... no, of course not Davis!" I blurted quickly. "What made you think that I was talking about him?"

"You mentioned his name during our last conversation," she said with a shrug. "But just because he's good-looking doesn't mean that I wanted to get involved with him."

"You think he's... good-looking?" I stuttered jealously.

"From a purely visual point of view - yes," she confessed. "But in character - no."

I exhaled in relief. That was the last thing I wanted that my best friend fell in love with the boy I wanted. But she was right. Davis was an ass to say it outright. But just as Sawyer, I couldn't stifle the feelings I had for him. "How did it start?" I asked curiously.

"You mean how I fell in love with him?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can't remember anymore."

She pushed her bangs aside and showed me an already faded scar over her left brow. "It was a year and a half ago in cheerleading training," she began her story. "We were in the hall rehearsing individual figures for a competition. I had been selected to be at the top of the pyramid. The guys from the 'Ravens' were playing basketball with their coaches next door. I don't know why, but I was totally unfocused that day. Well, I lost my balance and fell to the ground."

I nodded as I remembered. Because of the deep cut on her forehead, there had been blood everywhere. Alarmed by our screams for help, the boys had run over to see what had happened. Justin, one of the coaches, had been the first to be there. And he had immediately provided first aid and then had called the ambulance. He had stayed with her the whole time, reassuring her and holding her hand. No wonder she had fallen in love with him. The other guys had just been standing and stupidly gawking. One had even vomited. But Justin had stayed calm. Suddenly, an idea came to me. "What would you think if we would try this again?" I suggested.

She looked at me confused. "What exactly do you mean?"

"You'll be in trouble and Justin would've to save you again." I was suddenly completely convinced of my great idea. "Maybe it works, that he falls in love with you, too."

"Another laceration?" She asked skeptically. "No, thanks!"

"No laceration this time." I shook my head. "I was thinking about drowning." She looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "Not for real," I reassured her. "You just feign to drown. But I think that might work." I could tell from Sawyer's expression that she was intrigued. "As head of the cheerleader team, I can also make decisions about where our training will take place," I continued. "And I think it might be fun to try out some figures in the water." I winked at her. "What do you think?"

"You want to go to the beach with us?"

"Exactly." I nodded eagerly. "And since we're all still minors, we need supervision. I could ask Jamie if he could ask Justin to supervise."

"You mean like in the series 'Malibu Beach Patrol'?" Sawyer asked.

"I loved this series!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Did you know that Izzy's dad directed the series? Well, she even went with me to the film set and I met some of the actors. That was so exciting!"

"And then I play a 'drowned body'?"

"Hm... Not that drastic, I would suggest. I think it's enough if you get a cramp or something like that. I'll be thinking about something else. First I have to let the girls know and ask Jamie to help us."

Sawyer laughed. "Seems you have thought this out down to the last detail."

"Look at it as a farewell gift from me. Then at least you will have the opportunity to kiss him," I said smirking.

"Kiss him?" Sawyer stammered, turning pale.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," I corrected eye rolling. "But that's almost the same. If you're convincing enough, his lips will definitely be on yours. Afterwards you can decide for yourself what you make of it." I looked at her expectantly. "So will you go through with it?"

"Okay," she agreed after a moment's hesitation. "It's the craziest idea we've ever had," she said, smiling.

"Great. Then that's settled," I said and got up. "I'll go to Jamie now, then inform the girls and get back to you." I was already at the door when she called me back.

"Thank you for helping me! You're a great friend!"

I smiled. At least one positive event on this day. I opened the door and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**House of the Bakers**

Everyone had followed Mom's request, I realized, when I entered the dining room in the early evening. But that wasn't surprising, because we were all curious and wanted to know what our parents had to tell us this time. I couldn't forget their fight and I really hoped it had nothing to do with that. My fear was still there that they might get a divorce, though Dad had assured me that wouldn't happen. But how much could you trust your parents? Debby's parents had certainly denied it first as well until it had became official. Nervously, I began to chew on my fingernails and immediately got a glare from Justin. I glanced over at Davis, who was nervously running a hand through his hair. Just as I began to chew fingernails, he fumbled in his hair when he was nervous. Was he also worried that mom and dad would split up? I looked at the clock. We had agreed on 7 pm, now it was already 5 minutes after that. When I just wanted to get up to see where they were, the door opened and mom and dad entered the dining room. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly tense, because everyone was waiting for the great announcement.

"How nice that everyone has followed my invitation."

When Mom grabbed Dad's hand, I exhaled in relief. She wouldn't hold hands with him if she intended to divorce him. I looked around among my siblings. Everyone was calm and waited.

"I don't want to torture you any longer, because I can see that you can't wait to learn what we have to tell you." She took a deep breath. "As you may know, your dad and I have our 18th wedding anniversary in a few days. And since we weren't having a honeymoon back then, we wanted to make up for it now."

Honeymoon! That was the big secret, no divorce! I looked around and saw that my brothers were a bit more relaxed now too. "You want to make a trip?" I inquired curiously.

"Yes. And since our destination isn't exactly around the corner, we need to prepare something for it before we can start."

"Shall we help you?" Jude asked.

"No, we don't need help. We can manage on our own packing our bags."

"Where are you going?" Davis intervened.

"To Paris."

"Oh my God!" I blurted. "Mom, the 'Fashion Week' takes place there. Do you want to visit?"

"I don't think your mom and I will have time for that. We have some other things planned."

I looked at my father frowning. What was more important than visiting a world-famous fashion show? "May I come with you?" I asked and laughter erupted around me.

"They want to catch up on their honeymoon," Davis said with a chuckle. "I don't think they want you with them."

I pouted and folded my arms in front of my chest. "It was just a question," I mumbled.

"Well, if I'm allowed to continue talking without anyone interrupting me, then I can tell a little bit more about it."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm listening now."

"Your father and I plan to stay there for a week," she continued. "Otherwise, it's hardly worth it. We talked about it and made the decision that you are old enough to spend a few days alone."

"Wow!"

I glanced quickly at Davis.

"That doesn't mean that you have a place where you can do what you like. That especially applies to you, Davis. Visits from girls are not allowed."

"And what about Lydia?" Jude interrupted.

"Well, Lydia is an exception. She..."

"No!"

I flinched as Davis suddenly jumped up and began to pace back and forth. Suddenly all eyes were on him and I wondered why he reacted so odd. He knew that Jude and Lydia were a couple. And so far he never minded when they met.

"If I'm not allowed to invite girls, then this rule should be apply to Jude, too."

"Lydia can visit me," I interjected quickly. "She is my friend, too. You can hardly forbid me to meet with my friends, right?"

"I think we will clarify that later separately. Now, it's about whether you're old enough to stay alone for so long."

Dad looked at me questioningly and I nodded. "Sure, we're almost all grown up," I replied casually.

"So we can trust you?"

Everyone nodded at the same time. I looked at Justin, who suddenly cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make, too. I decided to stay in Tree Hill for another month. That means I can take care of the kids."

We all looked at him wondering what had happened, that he had changed his mind so quickly?

"That's good, because we were already thinking about telling your grandmother to take care of you."

I looked at my father frowning. The first years after my birth, grandmother Sylvia had lived in our house with us. But I could barely remember her, because I was too young.

"If I stay here, it won't be necessary for her to come," Justin said quickly.

"Well, then that's settled. Do you have any questions?"

"When are you going to fly to Paris?" I asked.

"Saturday in a week. We still have to prepare a few things before we can make the trip, and I have something to do here as well. The new collection has to be finished this week."

"I can help you," I offered.

"I know but I didn't mean you. I know that you work like crazy, besides school and your hobbies. I also have some employees who work for me, they could also try a little bit harder. Okay, that's it for now. You can go."

Relieved, we all got up from our seats and I walked over to Justin. "Why are you staying in Tree Hill for another month?" I asked curiously.

"The 'Ravens' haven't found a new coach yet," he replied. "That's why they asked me to stay another month. I'm sure they will find someone soon."

"I'm glad you'll stay longer," I said, smiling. "And I promise you that I won't cause any trouble in the time when Mom and Dad are in Paris."

He laughed. "Well, that's the least I can expect." He suddenly became serious again and pointed to Davis and Jude. "No seriously, Izzy, I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about these two."

I looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? Before I could even ponder on it, my cell phone started to hum. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and then, frowning, read the text message that Lydia had just sent to me.

"Hi Iz, the cheerleader team meets tomorrow after school in the big gym to discuss the new rehearsal plan."

Another rehearsal plan, I thought with a sigh. I hope it didn't interfere with my other appointments. "When is dinner ready?" I asked curiously because I wanted to call Sawyer.

"Mom just went to the kitchen," Davis informed. "You can help her."

Sighing, I nodded. That I, the only girl in the Baker household, always had to help my mom to prepare dinner, was unfair. But at least I didn't have to do the washing up afterwards. "See you later," I told my brothers and went over to the kitchen to help my mom.


	14. Chapter 14

****Tree Hill High, Sports Hall****

When our cheerleader team met in the big sports hall the next day after class had ended, only Lydia and I knew why it had even come to this meeting. I still couldn't believe that my best friend was doing this all because of me. But of course that had to stay between us. Nobody could know the real cause. I looked at Lydia who was standing in front of us, ready to make her speech.

"Hey girls! Nice to see you all here. As I have already announced in my message, it's about a change in the training plan, more precisely, a change of location."

There was a babble of voices and I turned to the others. Not everyone seemed so excited about the news.

"What exactly does 'change of location' mean?" A voice from the crowd called.

"It means we go to another place for one day," Lydia explained. "And I thought, as long as the weather is so nice, we could go to the beach."

Once again there was a murmur from the crowd, and I turned to Izzy, who clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to suggest that for a while. You can train much better in fresh air. And if you fall, the sand softens the crash."

She was right. I gazed at Lydia with a meaningful look and she winked at me.

"Are you all okay with that?" She asked, looking around. "If you agree with my suggestion, please raise your hand!"

I looked around quickly and was really surprised to see that almost all hands were up in the air.

"Then the decision is made." Lydia nodded satisfied. "We'll meet at the beach tomorrow afternoon."

"Great!" Izzy nodded pleased.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to take your swimwear with you," Lydia added. "We will probably try some figures in the water. Are you all able to swim?" She looked questioningly at the other girls.

"The undercurrent can be dangerous."

I turned to Jennifer. "Don't be silly," I said, rolling my eyes. "We don't want to go deep inside, just stay close to the shore." Okay, to be fair, the girls couldn't know that I was the only one who would go deeper into the water. It had to look real when I got into 'distress'.

"I'm afraid of the water," confessed a squeaky voice.

"Then you just stay on the beach, Erin," Lydia suggested. "Nobody forces you to go into the water."

"I have my flow. I'm not allowed to go into the water either."

I saw Lydia rolling her eyes about this comment. Why couldn't she use tampons? But there were more important things to discuss. "What about supervision?" I asked for the others.

"Oh yes, right. Don't worry about that. I asked my older brother, and he agreed to take care of us," Lydia said.

"Shall I ask my brother, too?" Izzy asked. "He told us yesterday that he won't move to California for another month. So it wouldn't be a problem for him to look out for us."

I wanted to hug her for this good news. My heart started to throb faster with excitement.

Lydia smiled. "Good idea, Izzy, ask your brother. I could do it myself, but it's better this way. Let me know how he then decided."

"Was that it? Can we go now?"

I realized how impatient the girls were to get home quickly. Many had long lessons and just wanted to relax. Some others had to do homework and learn for upcoming exams. I, on the other hand, was way too excited to go home. When everyone was gone, I turned to Lydia. "Would you like to go to the ice cream parlor?" I suggested. I saw how she hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, but just one scoop, not more. I can't afford to gain weight."

I rolled my eyes. Lydia wasn't skinny, she was in a good shape with just the right curves. But she always thought that she was too fat. "One scoop of ice cream," I promised and then took her arm "Thanks again, for doing this for me. And if Justin agrees, then it's really perfect." I looked at her because she didn't respond to my comment, but looked very thoughtful. "Lydia?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Sawyer... I... there's something I need to tell you," she said hesitantly, then lowered her head.

"Would you prefer that we go someplace else instead?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I prefer to tell you at a neutral place."

She didn't say much more and I was suddenly really curious what she had to tell me. When we arrived at the ice cream parlor, we immediately decided for a place in the far corner and I sat down opposite her. "Okay, spit it out!" I urged her. "What's troubling you?"


	15. Chapter 15

****Ice Cream Parlor, Tree Hill****

The thing with Davis and what had happened between us never left my mind. And I just needed someone I could confide my secret. I knew that I could trust Sawyer. And besides, it was also that I knew something about her that she wanted no one to know. So I took a deep breath and started with my confession.

"I slept with Davis," I confessed to her and waited anxiously for her reaction.

"You- you did... what...?" She stammered, stunned.

I leaned forward so that no one could listen to our conversation. "Yesterday, I drove to the Baker's after school because I had a date with Jude," I began to tell. "You were doing homework with Izzy and Mrs. Baker was drinking coffee with your mom," I reminded her. "Justin wasn't there either. He wanted to meet with Jamie to play basketball."

"And you thought, because nobody was at home, you would have the opportunity to sleep with Jude," Sawyer completed.

I nodded. "Yeah. But when I knocked at the door, only Davis was there. Jude had something else to do and wanted to come later. So Davis invited me in and we went to his room to wait there."

"You lied to me then, when I asked you if you had sex?" Sawyer asked indignantly, raising her eyebrows. "You said you wanted to wait."

"I wasn't lying." I shook my head. "When we met in the cafeteria, I was still a virgin. It was a day after that when we slept together." I knew how lame my defense sounded, and I still couldn't understand how I could forget my principles. "Sawyer, please!" I pleaded. "You have to believe me, I didn't plan that."

She sighed and brushed a strand of her long, blond hair from her face. "All right, keep talking."

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know how this could happen. We were suddenly alone in his room, and he was so close to me, and I suddenly felt things that I had never felt when I was with Jude," I confessed softly and put my hand on my stomach. "I had this strange tingling sensation in here."

Sawyer lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "I can't believe it," she said. "You actually have a crush on Davis Baker!"

"Guilty." I grinned sheepishly and then lowered my head. "I have never felt anything like this before. I mean, I always thought he was hot. But I had Jude, and somehow I didn't want to be one of the girls Davis scores with. And at first I could resist him. I went home. But a short time later he appeared at our house and I couldn't turn him down again."

"Are you a couple now?" Sawyer interrupted.

I shook my head and looked at her sadly. "Now I'm one of the girls he wanted to score with," I said quietly. "He left right after we had sex. And since then I haven't heard from him."

"Oh Lydia, I'm so sorry!"

When Sawyer grabbed my hands and looked at me sympathetically, I could barely hold back my tears. But somehow it was good to pour out my heart. I didn't have anyone else I could trust.

"Did you use any protection?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course. I had borrowed some condoms from Jamie's closet earlier. Do you think I want to get pregnant at the age of 16?"

"You know that condoms aren't the safest contraceptive," Sawyer stated. "You should go to the doctor and ask for the pill."

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed. "For that I need my mom's permission. And when I ask her if I can get the pill, she'd want to know why, and then she learns that I had sex. Besides, it was only once and I don't intend to repeat it."

"Was it that bad?" Sawyer asked sympathetically.

I nodded hesitantly as I felt my cheeks get hot. We sat in a public ice cream parlor and talked about my first sexual experiences. Certainly not the right place to discuss things like that.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled thinly. Sawyer's compassion felt good but it didn't help me over my heartache. It was just too painful that he rejected me.

"What about Jude? I mean, after you've slept with his brother, you can't pretend that you're in love with him."

I looked at her thoughtfully. She was right. After my encounter with Davis, I realized that I had never really loved Jude. At least not as a girlfriend should love her boyfriend. But I didn't want to hurt him either. He was, after all, one of the most important people in my life, alongside Sawyer and Izzy. But I couldn't go on with playing his girlfriend. It wasn't fair to him, even though I knew that Davis and I would never be a couple. "I'll break up with him," I decided spontaneously. "I should have done this earlier."

Sawyer nodded. "I think that's the best," she agreed, picking up the menu. "Shall we order something now?"

I nodded and beckoned the waitress. "The big fruit cup with mixed ice cream and chocolate sauce," I ordered and felt how Sawyer looked at me smirking.

"Spaghetti ice cream for me," she ordered.

When the waitress left, she gazed at me with a grin and raised her brows meaningfully and I felt compelled to defend myself. "I just need this right now," I said, shrugging.

"You're right," she nodded. "Ice cream is the best way to overcome a heartache."

But she was wrong, because even after I had finished my ice cup, I still felt bad. Maybe I wouldn't feel any better until I had talked to Jude. "Let's go," I said after we paid. When she turned her eyes at me with a thoughtful look, I knew that she knew what I was up to. But she said nothing, just took my arm, and together we left the ice cream parlor.


	16. Chapter 16

****Jeweler Shop, Tree Hill****

I was feeling so out of place when I entered the jewelry shop together with my brother, intending to buy a birthday gift for Lydia. But I had promised Jude to help him pick something and couldn't wimp out now. Since our last fateful meeting, I had avoided Lydia. Too much burdened me on what had happened that day, even though I knew I was acting like an asshole. She deserved that we talked about it. But every time I remembered our first time, my stomach clenched and I panicked. There had been the blood on the sheet and her stifled cry, which hadn't been an expression of ecstasy but a sign of pain. And then later when she had cried it had been clear to me how much I had hurt her. Perhaps she would always be afraid of sleeping with a boy because she would think it would always be so painful. And that was my fault. I had that screwed up for her. And what made matters worse: I had sex with my brother's girlfriend! A fact that weighed even more because I really didn't enjoy cheating on my brother. We have always been honest with each other. If he found out now what we had done, he would hate me forever. And I couldn't even blame him, because I already hated myself for it. But as much as I regretted everything, I had to admit that I had done it because I really had feelings for her. But would she believe me after what had happened between us and what she knew about me? And wasn't it pointless to hope for a real relationship, because Jude had still been in love with her? The whole time I had wondered why Lydia had lied. Had she done it because she had wanted to have sex with me, or had real feelings been involved? There was no point in thinking about it. I had to talk to her again, as much as I didn't look forward to this conversation. Distracted by my thoughts, I looked up when a jeweler approached us.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend," Jude said. "She's celebrating her 17th birthday in three weeks."

"Have you thought of anything in particular?" The jeweler asked.

Jude looked questioningly at me and I just shrugged. He couldn't expect me to decide what kind of jewelry he should give Lydia. I came along to support him, not to make decisions.

"Maybe a necklace with a pendant?" He suggested.

"Very well. What kind of pendant do you have in mind?"

And again he looked questioningly at me. I didn't know why I just remembered that a unicorn of plush had sat on the bed when we had made love. "A unicorn," I blurted out without thinking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jude looking at me frowning. I'm sure he wondered how I knew that his girlfriend had a plush unicorn sitting on her bed. Oh crap! If I wasn't careful, he would learn what we had done.

"A very nice choice," the jeweler said, taking a mini-unicorn in silver out of his drawer and put it in front of us.

I no longer dared to look at Jude of fear that I would reveal myself. I just hoped that he would take it and then we could leave.

"Yes, that's very pretty," Jude said. "And in addition a silvery necklace. How much is it together?"

"Wait a second." The jeweler took the necklace and the pendant and put everything together in a small jewelry box. "It's $ 59.50."

"Okay." Jude gave him the money and took the box.

I was relieved when we were outside again. All the time I had expected that Jude would accuse me that I had slept with his girlfriend.

"Thanks Bro! I'm really glad that you came along and helped me to pick out the right pendant. I didn't know what to take. Lydia will love it! She collects unicorns. But how did you know that she likes them?"

I broke into a cold sweat. I had to come up with something right now and fast. "Izzy mentioned it once," I lied.

"It's true. She's crazy about it. She even has sheets of it and pillows and a stuffed animal."

How could Jude know that Lydia had bed linen with a unicorn print? Jealousy came over me as I thought about that he probably had seen her naked before. "Are we done? Can we drive back now?" I urged him. I just wanted to get away from here. And I had to find a way to talk to Lydia. She needed to know what I felt for her, even though she probably wouldn't return the feelings. "Can you lend me your phone?" I asked my brother when we were sitting in his car again. "I left mine at home at the charger." He gave it to me without hesitation and without asking questions, and I quickly scrolled through his call register until I came across Lydia's name. Fortunately, the number wasn't hard to remember, so I could memorize it well. As Jude looked to see what I was doing, I pretended to be playing a game. He couldn't know what I was doing. It wasn't until we got back home that I managed to relax. Luckily, Jude hadn't noticed anything, so when I was alone in my room, I picked up my cell phone and typed in the number I'd remembered. It wasn't long before she answered the call.

"Yes?"

My hands were wet and a lump had formed in my throat. "Lydia?" I asked in a slightly trembling voice. No reaction. I just heard her breath. "Lydia, please, don't hang up!" I pleaded. "I know that I acted like an asshole, but please give me the chance to explain!" I didn't know what I had expected, but not what she replied to my request.

"Okay. Tomorrow during the school break in the cafeteria. Be on time."

She hung up before I could say anything else. It was clear that she wanted the conversation to take place in a neutral place. So I couldn't get too close to her or hurt her again, which she apparently secretly feared. Sighing, I put the phone back in my pocket. How should I bridge the time until tomorrow? I wanted to go to her right away and talk to her. But I respected her wish and would be patient, as hard as it was for me. I looked at the clock. It was still early enough to do some sports. I changed quickly, took my bag and left the house to go to the fitness studio.


	17. Chapter 17

****House of Bakers****

 _ _'Wherever you go, my thoughts are with you.  
Wherever you go, my heart beats just for you.  
Because without you my life is meaningless and empty.  
You changed my life without you being aware.  
I dream at night what could have been, though I know it can never be.  
And if you go now, my heart will go with you, if only symbolically, for I will stay here.'__

I read the lines over and over again, wondering who she was; the stranger who wanted to keep her identity a secret. Somehow it was strange to know that someone was running around outside who felt that way. Why did she want to stay anonymous? Did she already have a boyfriend or was she married? Or maybe it was just too embarrassing for her and she was afraid to be turned down. Whatever it was, this poem was the main reason why I had decided to stay here for a little while longer. I had to solve the puzzle before I could go to L.A. Otherwise, I would always wonder if I might have missed a chance. When it knocked on the door, I quickly folded the poem and put it back in my drawer. "Yes?" I called. It was Izzy who entered my room and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I want to get straight to the point without quibbling," she said hastily.

"Sure, shoot," I told her.

"Well, Lydia wants to go to the beach with us tomorrow so we can practice our figures there," she said. "She already asked Jamie if he agreed to supervise, and I told her that I would ask you too. Do you have some spare time tomorrow afternoon?"

As she looked at me pleading with her big, brown eyes, I couldn't reject her request. "Okay, yes, why not?" I shrugged and smiled. "That will be fun. You want to go swimming, too, right?"

She nodded. "That's why we need someone who can take care of us. And you were in the swim team back then and have the best qualifications to watch us."

"Sure." I grinned. "And besides, this is a good opportunity to hang out on the beach again. I haven't done that for a long time."

"Great! Then that's settled. I'll text it to Lydia right away."

I thought she would get up and leave the room, but she stayed seated and I sensed she had something else on her mind. "Is there anything else?" I asked curiously.

"What you said, that you would fear trouble because of Jude and Davis," she began hesitantly. "I think I know why."

Astonished, I looked at her. Did I really say that? "What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm talking about Lydia," she confessed and lowered her head in embarrassment. "I know that Davis has a crush on her."

I nodded carefully. I had the same suspicion, even though he had denied it. "You worry about what happens if Jude finds out?"

She nodded. "They're my brothers and I love them both. But what Davis is doing is wrong. And I can't go to mom or dad because that would only cause more trouble."

"Thank you for telling me," I said smiling, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I thought you knew about it?" She asked in surprise.

"I had my suspicions," I admitted. "But I didn't know anything concrete. How do you know about that?"

"We talked about it. Besides, he keeps staring at her when we have training. That's quite embarrassing. But so far, Jude hasn't noticed yet."

"Do you want me to talk to him again?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yes, maybe. Such a 'man-to-man' conversation can be useful sometimes."

I laughed. "You know a lot about that."

"Girls mature faster than boys," she said, raising her chin. "Even though Davis is already 17 ½, he isn't smarter than me."

I knew she was right. Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. I opened my drawer, took out the poem and held it out to her. "Here, look at this! Do you know the handwriting?" I watched her, frowning, while she was reading the lines.

"Where did you find that?" She asked suspiciously.

"In my locker." I leaned back and looked at her curiously. "Do you know who wrote that?" I repeated again. "Izzy, if you know, please tell me!" I pleaded.

"This is a love poem."

I closed my eyes impatiently. "Yes, I know that already. So do you know the handwriting?"

"There is no signature," she stated, frowning. "The person who wrote this probably prefers to stay anonymous.

"I guess so." Gradually, my patience slipped. It was just the same with Lydia. She hadn't told me either about the writer. I was sure that Izzy knew more about it, too. "Have you all conspired against me?" I asked indignantly. "Lydia didn't want to tell me, and neither are you."

"You asked Lydia about it?" She asked in surprise.

I nodded. "She said if the person wants to stay anonymous then I should respect that."

"That's exactly how it is." Izzy jumped up. "That was a lousy trick, Justin! You thought I would tell you, even though you knew I would never betray a friend of mine."

I ran through a hand through my hair in frustration. Now I had a guilty conscience. The girls really stuck together "I'm sorry," I said meekly. "I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"You haven't." She shrugged casually. "I would like to help you, but if I tell you who wrote that, then the person would be mad at me. And I don't want to risk that. We have a 'friendship code of honor'. I can't break that."

I nodded. "Yes, I understand. I also wouldn't betray any of my friends, "I admitted. When she left, I looked after her and wondered if I would ever find out who the writer of the poem was. Or maybe it was better I would never find out, because wouldn't it make things even more complicated now that I had decided to leave Tree Hill? Sighing, I opened the drawer, put the poem back in, and then closed it again.


	18. Chapter 18

****Tree Hill High School, Cafeteria****

I was really nervous when I entered the cafeteria and looked for Davis. Luckily, it was swamped with people, so it would be easier to meet without attracting attention. Half the night I had been awake thinking about what I could tell him. And I was even more interested in what he would tell me. What he had said on the phone had sounded genuine. He really regretted that he had left me after having sex. I scanned the rows of tables and felt my heart beating faster when I spotted him. Suddenly I remembered how we had kissed and touched each other and felt that tingling sensation in my stomach again. No doubt, I really had a crush on him! He had now spotted me too and raised his hand and smiled at me. This smile! My knees suddenly felt like jelly. How was it that I couldn't think of anything else in his presence than to kiss him? I approached his table and sat down opposite him. "Hey!" I said shyly and had to force myself not to stare at him. He simply looked hot and enigmatic in his black shirt and jeans and with the sunglasses pushed up to his hair. Why haven't I noticed earlier how sexy he was? Or maybe I had noticed and I just tried to ignore it? I raised my head because I felt his eyes on me.

"Thanks for coming."

"It's okay," I muttered as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Since we don't have much time, I want to tell you first, how sorry I am how I treated you." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I told you that I usually don't sleep with virgins. I prefer experienced women."

I stared at him, stunned. Did he really say that out loud? Oh man, why didn't he just slap me in my face instead of making such a remark! "Yeah, I thought so," I said coolly. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to do something that you didn't really want." Somehow I had hoped that he would say something like 'no, don't worry, I wanted it too', but he just looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Why did you do it then?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

I couldn't tell him that I had fallen in love with him, so I made something up. "You know, all my girlfriends aren't virgins anymore," I lied. "I finally wanted to get rid of this 'innocent' status. And since you already had experience with that, you were the perfect candidate for me. "

"Does that mean that you only... used me?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

The conversation took a completely different turn from what I expected. But to give it a positive turn, it was too late anyway. I just nodded. "I couldn't know how horrible this experience would be for both of us." Was I imagining it, or did he just flinch? He stared at me with eyes wide open, and I knew that I had gone too far with my statement. "I'm sorry..." I didn't get any further when he suddenly jumped up.

"Don't worry, Lydia. From now on, I won't bother you anymore. From my point of view, nothing had happened between us anyway," he said coolly. "And as for my brother... I won't tell him anything. It would really break his heart if he found out that his little girlfriend is nothing else than a slut!"

I reacted spontaneously without thinking, when I raised my hand and slapped him in his face. If we had previously been invisible to others, everyone's eyes were on us now. Startled, I pulled my hand away and stared in horror at the spot on Davis's cheek, which had turned red. Suddenly tears of frustration and despair stung in my eyes, but he didn't see them anymore, because he had turned around and had ran out. To escape the inquisitive eyes of the others, I did the same. As fast as I could I left the cafeteria and went after him. But although I was really fast, I couldn't find any trace of him. Instead, Sawyer crossed my path.

"Hey Lydia! Good to meet you here. Everything planned for this afternoon?"

It took me a moment to get what she meant, but then I nodded. "Yes, Izzy asked her brother and he agreed. Justin is going to be with us on the beach." I forced a smile. "Our plan can start."

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" She blurted out, "Do you really think he won't realize I'm just pretending to drown?"

"You were in the theater group last year. Just pretend to play a role," I suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She nodded eagerly. "And nobody else knows what we are planning?"

I shook my head. "No, only the two of us know about it."

"I have to go now, my class will start soon." She started to leave when something else occurred to me. "We meet at 3.30 pm on the beach. I have already informed the other team members."

"Okay, see you later then!"

When she left, I looked after her thoughtfully. I hoped that at least this plan would work. Because my plan to talk to Davis about our relationship had gone wrong. When the bell rang, indicating the break to be over, I also hurried to go back to my classroom.


	19. Chapter 19

****On the Beach****

I was still totally rattled because of the incident with Davis when the cheerleading team met on the beach in the early afternoon. Everyone had actually come and instead of the cheerleading outfit, everyone wore bathing suits. I had picked a place not far from a beach volleyball court, where my brother and Justin were playing volleyball with some other guys now. At the moment, I didn't really care if they were distracted, because at first 'real' training was on the program, and I called the girls together.

"It's great that you all came," I greeted them. "As you know, this is a special training today. We're trying our figures on dry land before we go into the water." There was a general murmur, which I took as agreement. "Who is afraid of the water, of course, may stay outside. But don't worry, we won't go inside very deep anyway."

"I told my dad we would train in the water and he said the undercurrents here are terribly dangerous."

I rolled my eyes on the inside. Jennifer always had something to complain about, no matter what happened. "I already said that we stay near the shore. Nothing will happen. We're totally safe. And besides, the guys..." I pointed to Jamie and Justin,"... over there are here to look after us." I looked around. "Well, all clear? Can we start?" When they nodded in agreement, I organized the girls into groups and we started our training. We made good progress and when I finally suggested to try the more complicated figures in the water, almost everyone went along with my idea. We had a lot of fun for an hour, accompanied by a lot of laughter as the girls plunged down into the water. I glanced over to the beach volleyball court, where the boys were still engrossed in their game. It was about time that they focused on us again. "Okay, enough," I called to everyone. "We are done for today. You have been really great. If you want, you can splash around in the waves or just go home." I was just about to call Sawyer up and tell her that our plan could begin when I felt warm hands on my shoulders. Startled, I turned around and looked into Davis's dark brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" I blurted.

"I wanted to ask you the same."

My pulse quickened as I registered that he was wearing almost nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and sunglasses, which he had casually pushed up to his forehead. Instinctively, I stepped back, my gaze still fixed on him. No wonder the girls were crazy about him, I thought. He had the perfect body; tall, athletic, and a smile that made your knees weak. Fine drops of water trickled from his upper body and I had to force myself not to reach out my hand to brush a strand of damp hair from his forehead. "We... we just had cheerleading training," I stammered hoarsely. As he bent down to me, I reflexively held my breath.

"Don't lie to me, Lydia," he said in a velvety voice." I overheard you and Sawyer at school. You're planning something. What is it? Something illegal?"

I stared at him in shock. He had overheard us? "What... what did you hear?" I stuttered.

"Not much, unfortunately," he said grimacing. "Only that you're planning something and want to meet on the beach."

"That's why you're here," I mumbled. It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Our conversation was interrupted abruptly when Jennifer suddenly ran up to us. I could tell that something was wrong from the way she behaved.

"Sawyer went into the water to swim," she called to me. "And now it seems that the waves are carrying her farther and farther out. We have to do something!"

I glanced quickly at Justin, who was still playing with the boys. It was time for him to pay attention and quickly, because when I looked out to the sea, Sawyer was already so far away that I felt queasy myself.

"Don't worry, I'll get her out of there!"

Helplessly, I could only watch as Davis threw his sunglasses in the sand and then ran into the waves. As a member of the swim team, it wasn't a problem for him to 'rescue' Sawyer from drowning and bring her safely back to the shore. But that also meant that our plan had failed. Justin hadn't noticed any of this and Sawyer was visibly embarrassed to be comforted by Davis, who asked her if she was okay and if he should take her home. "She's fine," I said sharper than intended, reaching out to help my friend get back on her feet. "Thank you for your help, but you can go now." But Davis didn't even bother to do what I said. He stared at me questioningly as I felt myself getting more and more nervous.

"That was a stupid idea to go so deep into the water!" Jennifer said reprovingly. "What were you thinking, Sawyer?"

"I... I was just swimming and didn't notice how far I was away from the shore," she replied sheepishly, then reached for her neck. "Oh no!" She gasped out and went pale. "My necklace..."

I looked at her confused. "What necklace?"

"I lost my necklace," she said desperately. "It belonged to my mom and she got it from her mom before she died."

I looked out to the raging sea. No chance to find the necklace ever again.

"I'll get it," Davis promised and ran back towards the water.

I watched him in horror. He didn't intend to dive in these waves! I thought of what Jennifer had said about the undercurrent and panicked. As fast as I could, I ran to the water. "Davis, don't!" I yelled after him, but he didn't hear my warning anymore because he had already dived under. Alarmed by my call, Justin and Jamie came running.

"What happened?" Justin asked worriedly.

"I lost my necklace in the water," Sawyer explained. "And Davis went inside to search for it."

"Is he nuts?" Justin exclaimed furiously. "Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to dive in this swell, not to mention the undercurrents?"

I looked at him anxiously, then stared out at the sea again. Nothing could be seen from Davis since he had dived under. How long could a person stay under water? I panicked. "Do something!" I pleaded and looked at my brother and Justin. When they both ran into the water, I leaned on Sawyer trembling. "If anything happens to him, it's my fault," I stammered, suddenly feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"No, it's my fault," Sawyer said softly. "If I hadn't lost my necklace, he wouldn't have gone back into the water."

I nodded and then flopped weakly into the soft sand, letting the tears run as I stared out into the sea. It felt like an eternity when Jamie and Justin emerged out of the water and then headed for the shore. In their arms they carried Davis's limp body.

"Anyone with a cell phone's got to call 911!" Justin shouted into the crowd as he dropped Davis on the sand and then started reanimation.

It was Sawyer who finally called and told what had happened. Sobbing, I knelt in the sand, next to Davis, who was still unconscious. My whole body was trembling. "Please... don't die," I whispered in a broken voice. When the ambulance finally arrived, Davis had regained consciousness again, thanks to Justin's CPR. I would have liked to ride in the ambulance with him, but I knew that as a non-relative they wouldn't allow it. Justin went with him instead and I was left alone on the beach with Sawyer and Jamie. The other girls were already gone.

"We should go now, too," Jamie said, reaching out his hand.

I was glad that he didn't blame me for what had happened, though I knew I would have deserved it. But he apparently realized how bad I felt at the moment. Reluctantly, I took his hand and then rose from the sand. "Can you take me to the hospital?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "So it's true what the rumors say," he mused.

I looked at him in astonishment. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Davis," he replied. "You fell in love with him."

It was pointless to deny it now, when everyone had seen me crying over him. I nodded reluctantly. "But he has no idea."

Jamie frowned. "A good opportunity to tell him. Come along! We're going home now, you can change your clothes and then I'm driving you to the hospital." He looked at Sawyer. "Can I give you a ride, too?"

She shook her head. "I'm here by bike. But thanks for asking. We'll talk on the phone, Lydia, okay?"

I couldn't wait to get home to change. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad," I begged Jamie before we entered the house. "I don't want them to get worried."

"Justified worries, I would say." He rolled his eyes meaningfully. "I don't want to start lecturing you now. But if you're really serious about Davis, then expect resistance. Especially Mom won't be happy that the two of you see each other. And you should also tell Jude the truth."

I nodded. Of course, I knew that I had to be honest with everyone. But not now. Now I just wanted to see Davis in the hospital to make sure that he was okay. I quickly ran up to my room to change.


	20. Chapter 20

****In the hospital****

When I woke up, it took me a moment to orientate myself. But then I remembered: I was in the hospital. During my heroic attempt to 'rescue' Sawyer's necklace from the sea, I actually had run out of air because I had completely underestimated the undercurrent and the waves and then had submerged too deep under water, where I had completely lost my orientation. If Justin and Jamie hadn't pulled me out, I would probably be dead now. I couldn't thank them enough for saving me. But first, I would have to listen to a moral lecture from mom and dad, I thought, sighing as I saw them entering my room. But instead of scolding me, Mom sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Davis!" She exclaimed in tears. "I was so scared when Justin called and told us you were in the hospital!"

I patted her back awkwardly and threw a helpless look at my dad. I had a terribly bad conscience that I had scared them. And seeing Mom so desperate almost broke my heart. "I... I'm fine," I said in a low voice. "Seriously," I added, hoping she would let go of me. I felt bad for what I had caused.

"I would have thought you more reasonable, Davis!"

Ah, there it was, the moral lecture. And for once it didn't come from my mom, but from my dad.

"How could you put yourself in danger? You've lived your whole life in Tree Hill and know how dangerous it is to swim far out. Every year people are killed in the sea! And you, as a member of the swim team, should know how to behave in the water!"

"Julian..."

"No, Brooke. He's going to listen to it now, whether he likes it or not!" He took a deep breath. "I can't tell you how disappointed I am! Above all, as you had promised us a few days ago, that you're old enough to take care of yourself. We can see now how this works," he said sarcastically.

He paced back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest, I could only stare at him. My dad was the most sweet-tempered and patient person I knew. Seeing him so furious shocked me because I knew I was the reason for his bad mood.

"We can forget about Paris now," he continued. "I won't let any of you even 24 hours out of sight!"

"Dad..." I started, but he won't let me speak.

"And you're grounded for the next two weeks! Then you have enough time to think about your irresponsible behavior!"

I had already opened my mouth to protest, when he just turned and ran out of the room. Confused, I looked after him and then at my mom.

"He reacts that way because he was really scared and worried about you," she said and sighed. "Justin told us he had to revive you. You could have died, Davis!" She said urgently.

As if I didn't know that myself! Sometimes my parents believed that I was still a little child. "I know all this, Mom," I blurted out, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "And I regret what I did. It was inconsiderate of me to go into the water. I just didn't think. Dad doesn't need to make me grounded for that," I tried to defend myself.

"I'm talking to your dad," she promised. "But you still have to answer a few questions."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you just run into the sea when you knew how dangerous the undercurrents are?" She inquired curiously.

I hastily lowered my head to avoid her scrutiny. Usually I had no secrets from my mom, but I couldn't tell her that I had done it to impress Lydia. No one in my family knew what had happened between us, and it should stay that way.

"Davis?"

"I already said that I didn't think about it," I said shrugging. "Sawyer had lost her necklace and I just wanted to help her to get it back."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

I looked at my mother startled. How did she come up with such an absurd idea? Sawyer Scott wasn't ugly-looking, but she was way too sweet-tempered and dreamy for me. I needed a girl who challenged me and was self-confident; a girl like Lydia. "Um... no," I said, frowning. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you put yourself in mortal danger for her," she said, winking. "That's the reason why I thought you like her." She smiled. "Well, I would be glad if you go out with her. Sawyer is a nice girl."

"Mom, are you deaf? I'm not interested in Sawyer Scott!" I said louder than intended.

"All right, I got it!" She raised her hands in a placatory way. "You should rest now. I'll check on you later again."

When she had left, I leaned back and groaned in frustration. What a mess! Not only did I put myself in danger, now my parents didn't trust us anymore and wanted to cancel their planned trip to Paris. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I heard a tentative knock on the door. Since when did the doctors or nurses knock on the door before they would enter? But it wasn't the doctor or the nurse, who entered my room; it was Lydia. My heart started to race nervously and my mouth went dry. "Hi," I croaked barely audible.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly.

I nodded while I could only stare at her.

"I was so scared," she confessed and walked over to the bed. "When I saw you lying lifeless in the sand...I thought you... you were dead."

Were those tears in her eyes? Maybe now was the time to confess what I really felt. "Lydia, I... need to tell you something..." I began hesitantly and looked deep into her eyes. "What I said to you in the cafeteria... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You're not a slut and if I didn't want you, then I never would have slept with you."

"I'm sorry, too," she murmured softly. "The slap and everything else too. I lied when I said that I only chose you because you already had experience," she confessed. "I did it because I felt that there was something special between us. But what we did was wrong. I should have broken up with Jude before. I know that now."

Was she just confessing her love to me? Carefully, I reached for her arm and pulled her gently towards me. "You want to break up with my brother?" I asked softly. "For what reason?"

"Because... because I don't love him," she said hesitantly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've fallen in love with you."

I was sure that I was just dreaming, because I couldn't believe that Lydia was actually sitting on my bed confessing her love to me. That was just too good to be true. But as she bent down and put her lips on mine, I knew I wasn't dreaming. Carefully, I reached out and touched her cheek and her hair while we were still kissing each other. When we briefly parted, she smiled at me and I felt warm inside at the thought that we were together now. But she hadn't broken up with Jude yet. An obstacle that we had to face together and that I was afraid of. Not because I didn't love her, but I didn't want to hurt my brother.

"I think I have to go now," she said, getting up.

"Will you come back?" I asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"Of course. You won't get rid of me so fast," she said, grinning.

When she kissed me again, I knew that this was more than just a little love affair between us. It was the first time that I had fallen in love. And I vowed to myself that I would do anything to make Lydia happy. But first I had to fix things with my parents. I couldn't allow that they would give up on their dream to go to Paris. I needed a solution, and suddenly an idea crossed my mind.


	21. Chapter 21

****House of**** ** **the**** ** **Bakers****

I left Julian alone for the rest of the day, realizing that he was in that kind of mood when it wasn't possible to talk to him in a reasonable way. But I was also aware that I had to talk to him again about the incident with Davis and our planned trip to Paris, which I was looking forward to very much. I took the opportunity to talk to him after dinner, while we stood together in the kitchen and made the dishes. The children had retreated to their rooms, so we were alone now.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh with Davis today," I began cautiously.

"Harsh? If he weren't as tall and strong as I am, I would have liked to put him over my knee and spank his butt!"

I had to smile involuntarily at the mere thought of that. "You didn't even spank him when he was a child," I said, rolling my eyes. "I can't remember that you ever had hit one of our children. So stop with those empty threats."

"All I said was that he deserved it." Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair. "The boy makes trouble since he can walk. He's impetuous, perky, shameless, feisty, has constantly another girlfriend..."

I couldn't help it, I suddenly had to laugh. Julian stared at me in confusion. "The name 'Davis' is no coincidence," I said with a grin, and when he still didn't get what I meant I added, "Davis is just like me at that age. You knew my reputation. During my high school time I only had other guys and sex on my mind. It only got better after I met you. I had some relationships after you, but they were just a distraction. I loved only you."

"That may be so, but I can't just watch how he ruins his life!" He exclaimed desperately. "He already had so many chances in his life. He can't lose all of them."

I approached him and put my arms around his neck. "I know why you're so harsh with him," I said quietly, looking him straight in the eye. "But that's in the past, Julian." As he turned away from me, I knew I was right.

"It just goes on and on," he muttered in a low voice. "First we nearly lose him during his birth, then I forget him in the hot car, then the pneumonia when he was 5, the fall from the tree, his bike accident a few years ago, and now this."

"And he survived all of it," I tried to reassure him. "He seems to have several guardian angels."

He nodded. "And every time I die a thousand deaths!"

"I know. But you can't protect him from this. Davis's 18th birthday is in a few months. Then he's going be old enough to live his own life and make his own decisions."

"If he acted like 18, everything would be fine," he said, sighing. "But he behaves like..."

"...me when I was his age," I quickly threw in. "And you can see that I eventually found the right way." Smiling, I put my hand on his shoulder. "What he needs is a steady girlfriend that gives him stability. But he probably isn't ready for that yet. I truly believe that one day he will be ready. Then he'll settle down, marry, have children, all the things the two of us have too."

"You mean to say that I should talk to him again?"

I nodded. "He deeply regrets his behavior and knows how stupid it was to put himself in danger. That's why I find it a bit hard that you want to ground him for two weeks. And about Paris..." I cleared my throat. "Maybe you can reconsider your decision. You have said yourself, it's always only about the children. That would be something only for us and I wouldn't want to miss out on the opportunity to go to Paris."

"I don't know, Brooke..."

"Justin is here and Izzy and Jude, too. And after what had happened with Davis, he surely isn't going to do any mischief again," I said quickly. "How should the children learn to take responsibility if we don't even trust them?" When he looked at me long and thoughtful, I knew that I had almost won.

"I think about it, okay?"

"Okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Just think about all the romantic nights we can have there," I whispered in his ear. "Just you and me."

"Who says we can't have it here as well?" He smirked. "The kids are in their rooms. No one will notice when we retire to our bedroom and have hot sex."

I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Then you get the 'appetizer' here and after that the 'main course' in our bedroom," I promised. As he kissed my neck, I stifled a moan. It was incredible that after 18 years of marriage we were still wild about each other. That had never changed. When he lifted me up in his arms, I let out a soft shriek.

"I think we skip the 'appetizer' and just go straight to the 'main course'," he said in a hoarse voice and quickly ran up the stairs.

 ** **In the hospital****

Brooke had convinced me that it was important to talk to Davis again, so I drove to the hospital the next day. After the doctor had assured me that he was doing fine and he wouldn't leave with a lasting damage, I made my way to his room and entered without knocking. What I saw then made me remain rooted to the spot. Lydia Scott was lying in his bed, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue deep in his mouth. I cleared my throat to alert them and watched how they recoiled from each other, startled.

"Dad! Can't you knock?"

I saw Lydia jump up and hastily yank off her shirt until her belly was covered again. Good Lord, had I just barged in a love making act? Her cheeks were flushed when she looked at me shyly.

"Hi, Mr. Baker!"

"Lydia, may I have a private talk with my son?" I asked after clearing my throat again. The whole situation was terribly embarrassing for me. But how could I know that my son had a female visitor? And it wasn't just any girl; it was Lydia Scott, Jude's girlfriend. At least I thought so. Since when was Davis making out with Lydia? Did Brooke know about it? As Lydia pushed past me and left the room, I turned to Davis. "Tell me, what's going on between you and Lydia?" I inquired curiously.

"We're together now," Davis said, shrugging. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I hesitantly shook my head. He was still upset about my behavior from yesterday. I could hear that from his tone. "I'm just wondering because I thought she was with Jude."

"It's over between them." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Anything particular you want to talk about?"

I raised my arms and let them fall again. "I came to apologize," I replied. "I'm sorry how I treated you. I didn't mean to give you a lecture. I was just worried, you know?"

"Yes, Mom already explained it to me," he said, fiddling with his blanket. "I'm sorry too. I really hope that you don't cancel your trip to Paris because of me. I know how much Mom is looking forward to it."

I had to smile involuntarily. Brooke was right. Davis was tough on the outside but soft on the inside and had a vulnerable, big heart. He was just like her. "We talked about it and I told her that I would think about it."

"If you're really worried about leaving us alone, then maybe it would be a good idea to ask Grandma Sylvia to take care of us," he suggested.

I looked at him in surprise. "You really have to be desperate if you want her to visit us," I said, smiling.

"She's okay." He shrugged casually. "Just cranky when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Which is practically always the case," I laughed. "All right, I'll call her and ask."

"Great! Mom will be happy."

"I spoke to the doctor earlier," I changed the subject. "You can be released tomorrow. Your dive into the ocean didn't cause any permanent damage. I'll come back tomorrow morning and pick you up."

"Best news of the day," he said with a grin and pointed to the door. "Can you tell Lydia to come back inside before you leave?"

I playfully raised my forefinger threateningly. "No physical strain in the next few days, the doctor said."

"Very funny, Dad!" He rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to get physically strained? I'm lying in the bed."

"What the two of you were doing when I came in looked quite physically demanding," I said with a knowing grin.

"You have fun to embarrass me, eh?" He sighed.

I laughed. "I'll send her back in," I promised and left the hospital room. Lydia stood outside and approached me.

"Mr. Baker?"

"I should tell you to go back in," I said, smiling.

"Please don't say anything to Jude," she begged softly. "I want to tell him myself."

"You usually break up with one boy before you start something with another," I said.

"I know." She lowered her head in embarrassment. "This thing with Davis and me happened so fast that there hadn't been the right time to tell him yet."

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, very much." She nodded eagerly, "And I'm glad we're together now."

What did Brooke say to me yesterday? Davis just needed a steady girlfriend that would give him stability. Well, maybe Lydia Scott was the answer to all our questions. "Go back to him," I said, smiling. "He's already waiting." When she disappeared back into his room, I turned and headed for the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22

****In the Hospital****

Immediately after school I drove to the hospital to visit my brother. The news of his accident had been a shock for me, especially when I learned how close he had escaped death again. I parked my car and was about to get out, when a pink VW Beetle came parking next to me and a young girl with slim figure and long, straight honey-blonde hair got out. I guessed that she was about my age. She gave me a shy smile as she locked the door and then headed towards the entrance. I followed her straight behind. As it turned out, we had the same way, because in the elevator I met her again and was surprised when she pressed the button to the same floor I wanted to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed how she watched me curiously. When the elevator stopped and we both got out, suddenly a thought crossed my mind. Was she here for Davis? Was she one of his 'former' girlfriends? At least she looked like someone he would be interested in, I realized as we walked side by side down the hall. I looked at the box of chocolates she held in her hand and frowned. Somehow I felt compelled to say something. "Don't you know he has a nut allergy?" I said pointing to the chocolates. She stopped abruptly and stared at me in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She uttered.

"Nuts," I repeated again. "There are nuts in the chocolates. It's dangerous for him. He once had an anaphylactic shock and nearly died." She walked on, but I noticed her still looking at me with a frown. We had almost reached Davis's hospital room when I touched her arm slightly. "Um... I'm Jude, by the way," I introduced myself. "I'm Davis's twin brother." Somehow I expected her to introduce herself, but she just gave me that odd look again and kept going. Just before we had reached Davis's door, I grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. "Look, you're welcome to go in first," I said, smiling. "He's certainly more pleased to see you than me." She had beautiful light blue eyes, I noticed as she glared at me.

"Will you let go of me freely, or shall I call someone from the staff and tell them that you're stalking me?"

Shocked, I released her immediately and then looked dumbfounded after her when she just passed me and then opened the door two rooms after Davis's. She didn't want to go to my brother, I realized just now. She wanted to visit somebody else. Probably her boyfriend. I let out a soft groan and closed my eyes. I felt so stupid right now! I knocked on Davis's door and then entered.

"Hey Bro! How are you?" I greeted and walked towards him.

"Good. You know the saying that a cat has nine lives?"

"You scared us, you know that?" I looked at him with a serious face. "Justin told us everything. Well, I'm not in the swim team and still know how dangerous it is to dive in the sea because of the undercurrents. What were you thinking?"

"You sound like Dad," he said sulking. "I already got my moral lecture. So spare me!"

"Justin told us that you did it for Sawyer." I winked at him. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" I was surprised when he suddenly lowered his head and avoided my gaze.

"No, there's nothing going on with Sawyer and me," he said gruffly. "I just wanted to help her getting her necklace back. She told us it was a family heirloom."

"You and your helper's syndrome," I said reproachfully. "Look what you got!" I looked at his bedside table, where a box of chocolates lay, and was suddenly reminded of the stranger who was just two doors away visiting her boyfriend. I didn't have a chance to apologize, but I had to do it before she left and I would never see her again. "I'll be right back," I said to my brother, who looked at me confused. "I just have to do something first." I quickly left his room and went to the other one, two doors away. Before I knocked, I took another deep breath and hoped she was still there. When I entered, she sat in a chair next to her boyfriend's bed and looked at me with wide-open eyes. "Sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly. "I really don't mean to disturb you and I'll leave right away. But at least I wanted to apologize for my idiotic behavior. It was just a stupid misunderstanding." When I wanted to pull the door shut again and leave them alone, she suddenly jumped up and approached me

"Wait!"

I frowned in confusion. "Is there something else?" As she gave me a slight smile, I felt a tingling in my stomach.

"Your name is Jude, right?" She asked and then pointed to the boy in the hospital bed. "This is my brother Brandon and I'm Tracy."

Hesitantly, I took her slender hand. "Hi, Tracy!" I stammered.

"You thought I wanted to visit your brother, right?" She asked smirking.

I shrugged. "As I said, a stupid misunderstanding."

"Why is your brother here?" She asked curiously.

"He tried to play hero and almost drowned," I said, rolling my eyes.

She pointed to the bed. "Brandon tried to play soccer and tumbled. His foot is broken and he will probably have to stay here for a while."

"Would you stop talking about me as if I weren't here?!"

I looked over to the bed where her brother was lying, he had an angry glare on his face. He looked like 15 or 16, and had dark blond hair. "I really don't want to disturb you anymore," I said hastily and turned to go.

"Are you going to High School here?" Tracy asked.

I nodded. "I'm in 11th grade, and you?"

"Oh, I don't know. We just moved here from Texas recently. My parents haven't decided for a school for Brandon and me yet."

"There aren't that many schools here in Tree Hill," I said. "Or do you mean a private school?"

She nodded shyly. "In Texas, I was at a private school for music, art and classical dance. But there's no such institution here. "

"You're a dancer?" I asked, surprised.

"Since I was three," she confirmed. "First ballet, later ballroom dancing. And I play the piano and sing."

"Wow!"

She laughed. "Most people react the same way when I tell them what my hobbies are. But it's nothing that special."

Her blue eyes gleamed and I suddenly felt the desire to learn more about Tracy. "At the risk of being obtrusive," I said, grinning sheepishly, "would you give me your cell phone number?"

She went back to her brother's bed, took a pad and pencil from the table and scribbled down her address and phone number, which she then handed to me.

"Just call me. Maybe you would like to show me around Tree Hill. I don't know my way around here just yet."

I put the note in my pants pocket and nodded. "I'll call you," I promised, said goodbye and went back to Davis's hospital room.

"Where have you been?" He asked frowning. "I already wanted to send a search party for you."

I smiled. Usually we didn't have any secrets before each other, but I didn't want to tell him about Tracy. "Just taking a walk outside," I lied. "But enough of me. Tell me how are you!" When I left him after an hour, I still hadn't gotten the girl with the long blond hair out of my head. And I suddenly felt bad, because I was still with Lydia. Sighing, I got into my car and drove home.


	23. Chapter 23

****House of the Scotts****

In the afternoon, after our cheerleading training, I met with Sawyer at her home because there was still a lot to discuss. Things we just wanted to keep to ourselves for the time being, like Sawyer's crush on Justin and my relationship with Davis. We sat in her room, having cocoa and homemade cookies from her mom, while we talked.

"Our plan didn't go as planned," I said to Sawyer, while I took a cookie.

"It wasn't for nothing," she replied, taking a sip of cocoa from her cup. "I mean, if Davis hadn't nearly drowned, you never had the courage to confess your feelings to him."

"Actually, it was Jamie's idea," I confessed. "He said I should be honest with him and he was right. I'm glad I did it, even though I didn't know if Davis had the same feelings for me."

"You really didn't know?" Sawyer asked, astonished. "Honestly, Lydia, everyone but you knew that long ago. Sometimes you're simply running around with blinders." She suddenly changed the subject. "How is he doing?"

"He's fine. Tomorrow he can be released. And I can't wait to have him back," I said with a grin.

"Be careful!" She warned. "As long as you haven't broken up with Jude, I wouldn't be so open about your relationship."

"Yes, you're right," I admitted with a sigh. "I'll talk to him as soon as possible." I reached into the cookie jar again. "What about your necklace? Did you tell your mom that you lost it?"

She shook her head. "Not yet," she confessed softly. "You know, she didn't give it to me, I just took it from her. And now it's gone. I don't know how to explain that to her."

I put my cookie aside and reached for her hand. "Hey, your mom is pretty cool. I'm sure she'll understand."

"That I stole and lost the necklace her mother had given her shortly before her death?" She shook her head doubtfully. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that."

"We could search for it," I suggested. "What the ocean swallows is coming back eventually."

"Where did you read that?" She asked surprised.

"I read that in a book about tides," I replied hesitantly. "You can always find things on the beach, which were washed up on the shore."

"We can go to the beach and look for it tomorrow," she said with a shrug. "But I don't think we'll find it."

"It can't hurt to try. And while we're scanning the beach, we could figure out what to do with you and Justin."

"I don't know, Lydia," she sighed. "I'm beginning to think it's better if I really get him out of my head."

"You want to give up?" I looked at her in disbelief. "Now of all time, where he just decided to stay for another month in Tree Hill? You'll never get that chance again."

"Our stupid plan nearly cost Davis's life," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to risk that again."

"We're figuring out something else, okay?" I promised her. "But please don't give up! We're so close." She looked at me and I smiled encouragingly. If I had managed to win the most popular boy over, then Sawyer could do the same with Justin. I was firmly convinced of that. Maybe the age difference of 5 years was still an issue, but in a few years the gap between them wouldn't be that severe anymore.

"Any more cocoa or cookies?" Sawyer offered.

"No, thanks." I got up. "Don't be mad, but I have to go now."

"Let me guess, you're going to the hospital to visit your sweetheart?" She asked smirking.

I looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious that you want to spend as much time with him as possible." She said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you, Lyddy!"

"Thanks!" I returned the smile. "And we'll make you happy, too." I could hear her laughing as I left her room and ran downstairs to the front door. I couldn't wait to see Davis again. The whole time I had only been thinking about him. And so I got into my car and drove straight to the hospital.

 ** **On the beach****

Lydia was really serious about what she suggested yesterday, which was why she stood in front of my door one hour before my usual wake up time and urged me to eat fast and get dressed. I wondered why she had been so persistent. It wasn't until we actually were on the beach that I learned the truth.

"I called Jude yesterday," she confessed. "He told me he had visited Davis in the hospital. But apparently he said nothing about us."

"It's not his business to tell Jude," I said reproachfully. "You should do it and soon."

"His parents will fly to Paris in a few days. Then we have the house for ourselves. I want to tell him then." She sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But that's not the reason why I asked you to hurry."

"I was hoping for another reason," I said, rolling my eyes. "We could have discussed that later, after school."

"Jude accidentally mentioned that Justin would always go jogging on the beach in the morning," she said. "And always at the same time." She looked at her watch and grinned. "Exactly 6 o'clock."

I checked the time. It was shortly before 6 o'clock. "Did he tell you that on purpose, or did you hear him out?" I asked, frowning.

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, I just asked him if he knew if Justin had any hobbies."

I looked at her startled. "You didn't really ask him that!"

"Yes, I did," she confessed. "If we want to think about a new plan, we need to know something about the target."

"Target?" I had to smile about this comparison. "We aren't detectives, Lydia. And Justin isn't our culprit."

"But that's usually what happens in movies, when you want to find out more about a suspicious person," she said and twisted her mouth.

"And Jude didn't find your question a little odd?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure he thought I asked for Jamie. The two are still best friends."

"All right," I sighed and dropped into the soft sand. "What now?"

"We wait here." Lydia looked at the clock. "It's almost 6. If he's left home now, he could be here in about 15 minutes."

"You're crazy, you know that?" I said with a smile and looked at my watch. "In the meantime we could look for my necklace. What do you think?"

When she nodded in agreement, I got up and headed for the water. Carefully I searched the ground for something sparkling, but the waves came and went without me finding anything. When I raised my head and looked at Lydia, I saw her staring into the distance. A glance at the clock showed me that it was a quarter past 6. Did she really think Justin would jog this way? And even if he would do it, what should I say to him then? I panicked and quickly went over to her. "If he stops by, what should I tell him?" When she didn't answer right away and stared fixedly at one point, I lost patience. "Lydia! Could you give me an answer?" I exclaimed indignantly, when suddenly she turned to me.

"Quick, Sawyer, drop in the sand!" She hissed.

"What?" Confused, I stared at her.

"Do as I tell you! He's coming!"

I stared into the distance and could see a person coming slowly closer. My heart started to beat faster.

"You fell and twisted your ankle," Lydia said. "Do it now, drop!"

I did as she told me to and dropped in the sand, staring intently at Justin, who came closer and closer. Lydia knelt next to me and felt my ankle.

"Oh no, does it hurt a lot, Sawyer? Can you get up?" She asked worriedly.

I had to force myself not to grin. Lydia had a great talent in acting. "I- I don't know," I stammered, glancing at Justin, who had almost reached us now.

"Oh, hi Justin! Glad you stopped by," Lydia said in greeting. "Sawyer fell and twisted her ankle," she explained.

In fact, he stopped and looked down at me and my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"What are you two doing here so early?" He asked curiously.

"We wanted to look for Sawyer's necklace again," Lydia answered.

I held my breath reflexively as Justin knelt beside me in the sand and began examining my ankle.

"Does it hurt when I squeeze here?" He asked worriedly.

When he looked up and our eyes met, my head was suddenly blank. It was only when Lydia gave me a slight stab in the ribs that I woke up from my state of trance. "Um... yes," I lied.

"I don't think she can walk," Lydia interjected.

What exactly was she planning now? Did she really think Justin would carry me? Fascinated, I watched as he continued to examine my ankle with care.

"You really have a knack for getting yourself into difficult situations," he said, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat. That smile! I had to force myself not to do something stupid, something like pulling him closer to me and kissing him. Sighing, I leaned back, closed my eyes and enjoyed his gentle treatment.

"Does it hurt very much? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

My eyes flew open and I looked at him in horror. "No, I... don't think that's... necessary," I stammered.

"Can you stand on your own? Wait, I'll help you," he offered his help.

I hoped he wouldn't hear how fast my heart was beating as he put his arm around my waist and slowly pulled me up. He was tall and strong, I realized, as I leaned my head against his chest and then closed my eyes. I could have stayed in that position forever, but I also knew that it was impossible.

"Are you here by car?" He asked, looking at Lydia.

She nodded. "Yes, we wanted to go to school afterwards. My car is parked in the parking lot right on the pier."

"Okay, I think that will go faster."

Before I knew what this comment meant, he had already lifted me up and carried me across the beach towards the parking lot. Cautiously, I put my arms around his neck and imagined it would always be like this. "Am I not too heavy for you?" I whispered. As he looked down at me and smiled again, I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach.

"You're as light as a feather," he said, moving forward.

We reached Lydia's car too fast, when Justin dropped me gently on the ground.

"Can I leave you alone now?"

I nodded quickly before Lydia could reply. "Yes, thanks again. Without you, I would probably still be lying on the beach." I gave him a tentative smile.

"Each day a good deed," he said, grinning, then pointed back to the beach. "I want to go on with my jog."

"Have fun!" Longingly, I looked after him and then looked at Lydia, who gazed at me smirking.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"I would say that plan worked out perfectly," she said, nodding in satisfaction. "Did you notice how he looked at you the whole time?"

I shook my head sighing. "No. My eyes were closed."

"You're as light as a feather," she repeated Justin's words, laughing. "Honestly, you two are really cute together. You as the helpless victim and he as the strong hero, just like... Superman and Lois Lane."

I rolled my eyes. "You and your comparisons. But you're right. He really is strong."

"And extremely good-looking. Don't you think?"

I poked her slightly into the ribs. "Hey, he's mine. Is that clear?"

She laughed. "Clear. I don't want anything from him. But now that the two of you had gotten so close, it's time to tell him that you wrote the poem."

I looked at her, frowning. "I don't know if it's not too early for that."

"Well, that's all I can do for you," Lydia said, sighing. "Now you just have to keep it rolling." She got into the car. "Where to now?"

"To school, of course," I said and buckled up, before Lydia started the engine and left the parking lot.


	24. Chapter 24

****Tree Hill High School****

Even before my father went to the hospital to pick me up, I had called him and asked to bring my school supplies so he could drop me off at school later. Although he didn't like the idea and said that I still needed rest, he gave in. He couldn't know that I only wanted to go to school to see Lydia. But I knew just as well that we had to be careful. As long as she was officially with my brother, we couldn't meet in public. But somehow I hoped there would be a possibility for us to meet. I took the opportunity during the break, when all the students went to the cafeteria to eat. After looking for her for a while, I found her in front of the classrooms, talking to Sawyer. She smiled as she spotted me and my heart began to beat faster. As she said goodbye to Sawyer and then headed for the ladies' room, I followed her. I thought she was going to stop, but to my great disappointment she opened the door to the ladies' room and disappeared inside. I glanced around and then opened the door and entered. After all, it was the only place where nobody would look for us and where we could be undisturbed. I checked the toilet booths and then knocked on this one that I knew Lydia was inside. I grinned at her as she opened it and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Davis?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me in," I asked, gently pushing her back into the tiny booth before she could recover from her shock. I quickly locked the door and put my arms around her waist. "Don't you want to give me a welcome kiss?" I asked teasingly.

"We're in a public restroom!" She hissed softly. "Besides, it's the girls' room. You can't just walk in there! What if someone saw you!"

I could see how embarrassed and how shocked she was and I grinned. It wasn't the first time I was making out with a girl in a toilet booth. But I wouldn't admit that to Lydia. Since she still hadn't responded to my question, I bent down and kissed her.

"Not here, Davis!"

She pushed me away and I felt disappointment. "It's the only place where we can meet without being watched," I whispered in her ear.

"Come to me after school," she suggested.

"And what about your mother? She won't be thrilled to see me," I said.

"Yeah, right." She gnawed thoughtfully at her lower lip. "And we can't meet at your place either, because Jude will be there. Hm... what are we doing now?"

"You really need to talk to him, Lydia," I said urgently. "I don't want to meet with my girlfriend in public toilets, just to be alone with her." I just had finished mentioning 'alone', when the door opened and someone entered the room. Lydia's eyes widened in shock and I could barely stifle a grin. I knew it wasn't quite fair when I put my arms around her again and then pressed my mouth to hers, because I knew she couldn't pull back from me without attracting attention. But she didn't want to withdraw from me I realized surprised, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss fiercely. When I felt how her body pressed tightly against mine and reminded me again how soft her bare skin had felt under my hands when we had slept together, I could barely stifle a moan. When I heard that the person next to us left I breathed a sigh of relief. I pushed Lydia gently away, opened the latch with trembling fingers and literally stumbled out of the toilet booth, my chest rising and falling as fast as if I had just run a marathon. I rushed to the sink, turned on the cold water, and put my head under the faucet. A cold shower would have been even more effective, but that had to do it for starters.

"Davis? Are you okay?"

I shook out my wet hair over the sink and then turned to her with a sigh. She was too inexperienced to know what she just started. "If you kiss me like that and press your body so close to mine, I can't guarantee anything," I said hoarsely. She understood and lowered her head in shame. "Hey, it's all right. I didn't want to make you feel bad. But we shouldn't meet in small rooms in the future," I said with a smile.

She nodded, then went to the door and opened it. "The coast is clear," she said. "You can go now."

Before I left the ladies' room, I put my arm around her waist again and kissed her goodbye. "I'll call you later, okay?" I promised her and then walked quickly down the hall. But I didn't get far when Sawyer crossed my path.

"Did you see Lydia?" She asked with a frown.

As she studied me from top to bottom, she probably guessed that we had been together. I pointed to the ladies' room and saw how her eyes widened.

"Have you been in there together?" She asked in shock.

I knew it was futile to lie, so I nodded. "We haven't found a better place where we can meet without interruption," I said with a grin.

"My parents aren't at home," she said. "If you want, you and Lydia can come to me later."

I looked at her in surprise. Did she really mean that? That would be great, because then we could meet, without anyone would notice. "You should tell Lydia about it and ask her what she thinks about it," I suggested. When Sawyer nodded and walked past me, I decided that it was time to go back to class, even though I knew I probably couldn't concentrate on school matters. Sighing, I ran a hand through my damp hair and went back to my classroom.

 ** **House of the Bakers****

All the time I couldn't forget what had happened with Sawyer on the beach. How it had felt when she had leaned her head against my shoulder and had wrapped her arms around my neck, as I had lifted her onto my arms and carried her to the car. For months I had tried to withstand these feelings because I knew that I wasn't allowed to have them. She was only 16, five years younger than me. But feelings didn't ask for age. I had already realized that one and a half years ago, when I fell in love with her, after she had hurt herself during the cheerleading training. I had stayed with her until the paramedics had arrived. She'd only been 14 at the time, and I had just finished school and had become the coach of the 'Ravens'. I had a bunch of girlfriends before, but not any of them had made my pulse quicken like Sawyer Scott. She was like a forbidden fruit for me, which I wanted to taste but wasn't allowed to. The fact that she was close friends with Izzy and was constantly going in and out in our house didn't make things any easier for me. And watching her performing during cheerleading sessions was pure torture. I thought that if I didn't give in, my feelings towards her would vanish. But I was wrong, as I knew since this morning. I still had feelings for her. Moving to L.A. was my only chance to forget her. But now that I had decided to stay a little longer in Tree Hill, there was still no end to it. Sighing, I took the poem and read the lines again. And there was the unknown writer I still didn't know who she was. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't respond until the door opened and Jude entered my room. I looked at him astonished, because he was the last person I had expected here.

"Do you have a moment?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded and pointed to a chair. "Of course. Something happened?" I asked curiously. It was unusual for Jude to seek my help.

"I have a problem and I don't know who to talk to about it," he confessed shyly.

"I'm all ears," I said and smiled encouragingly. "What's going on?" I could see how uncomfortable he was to confide in me. But finally he told me what was on his mind.

"I met a girl yesterday, Tracy," he said reluctantly. "She was visiting her brother at the hospital and I was there to visit Davis. By chance we got into conversation and got along really well. Finally, we exchanged addresses and our telephone numbers."

He paused and I looked at him questioningly. "And where is the problem?" I asked, frowning.

"She wants us to meet." He lowered his head in embarrassment. "She just moved here with her parents and asked me if I could show her around in Tree Hill."

I nodded slowly. Gradually it dawned on me what he wanted to tell me. "Would you like to meet her?" I asked calmly.

He nodded. "I would love to. As I said, we got along very well. But I'm not sure if I should do this."

When he hesitated again, I continued. "You're wondering if it's fair to Lydia when you meet another girl, right?" I smirked as he looked at me in amazement. Big brothers just had a sixth sense. Besides, I knew things about Davis and Lydia, which Jude didn't know about.

"I'm not sure if I still love her," he confessed. "I've felt things with Tracy that I shouldn't feel if I'm still in love with Lydia."

I was almost relieved that he said that, because that would make way for Davis and Lydia to get together. "I think you're right. Well, if you don't feel that way for her anymore, you should tell her that," I suggested carefully.

He nodded. "I will. Then I can meet with Tracy without anyone else saying I'm cheating."

I smiled. Jude was always so precise in everything that it was almost a little bit extreme. But he was right that he should end things with Lydia before he met another girl.

"Thank you, Justin! I knew you would help me."

When he jumped up and left my room, I leaned back with a sigh. Within a week I had given love advice to two of my brothers. Only with me all good tips failed. 'Put that idea of Sawyer Scott right off your mind' was one of them. And I knew that it would be harder for me to forget her, now that we had been so close. I looked at the clock, it was time to leave. In half an hour the basketball training would begin. I put the poem back into the drawer and left my room.


	25. Chapter 25

****House of the**** ** **Scotts****

I still couldn't quite believe that Sawyer was really offering us to stay at her parents' home, as I parked my car in front of the house and walked to the door where Lydia was already waiting for me.

"You're late, Davis!" She said reproachfully. "I've been waiting here for almost 20 minutes."

"Do you know how difficult it was to get away from home?" I retorted. "Izzy was there and so was Jude. And just today my brother asked me if we wanted to go to the fitness studio with him." I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't tell him that I'm going to meet with his girlfriend. So I lied and told him that I wanted to go to the library to borrow a book for the next biology test."

"And he believed that?" She asked suspiciously.

"No idea. But at least he didn't ask more questions but got in his car and drove to the fitness studio without me." I pointed to the locked door. "Is Sawyer inside?" I had just finished my sentence when Lydia pulled out a key and grinned mischievously.

"Not necessary," she said. "Sawyer gave me her door key. So we're all alone."

"Alone?" I repeated, feeling my hands getting wet and my mouth dry. Did that mean that Lydia was interested in repeating our last, intimate encounter? I couldn't quite finish my thought as she unlocked the door and then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house.

"Come along! Sawyer's room is upstairs. I promised her that we wouldn't touch anything in the living room."

"Yeah, okay," I mumbled as I followed her upstairs. As soon as we entered Sawyer's room, Lydia closed and locked the door. Was that the payback for what had happened the first time we met in my room? Somehow, I just had a strange Deja Vu.

"This is just between the two of us," she said, smiling. "Get your clothes off!"

I stared at her in disbelief as I stood rooted to the spot. So this was really about to sleep with me, it crossed my mind. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't ready for a replay. I still hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time. Remembering how she had sobbed in pain and all the blood on the sheets made me still cringe. "I... I think we should take it... slow this time," I stammered, waiting tensely for her reaction.

"I can't see a reason why we should do that!"

Of course she knew about my reputation to get girls into my pants. But it was different with Lydia. I couldn't explain it, but with her I didn't want to rush things. I wanted more than just a sexual relationship with her. And I was willing to wait. "I want it to be a great experience for you, too," I finally managed to say. I didn't want to admit to her that I was scared of hurting her again.

"But I'm sure it will be different this time. I googled and read that it only hurts and bleeds the first time. After that, it's going to be great."

She looked at me with her big, brown eyes, and I almost gave in. But only almost. Slowly I approached her and took her into my arms. "If we do that, then not in your friend's bed," I said softly. "It should be a special place." As she sighed and freed herself from my arms and then went to her bag and took out a bunch of condoms and threw them carelessly on the bed, I held my breath.

"Then I took them with me for nothing," she sighed. "I told Sawyer we wanted to do it, and she agreed."

"Why did Sawyer even agree that we could use her bed and her room for sex?" I asked. "I would never allow a friend of mine to use my room for this." I saw her blush slightly and frowned. "Come on, tell me!"

"I recently did her a favor," she admitted meekly. "That's just her way of saying 'thank you'."

"What favor?" I wanted to know more about it now. "Does it have anything to do with what happened on the beach?" As she turned away, I grabbed her arm and gently turned her towards me. "You can be honest with me. I won't tell anybody." I could see how she struggled to tell me the truth.

"Sawyer was never in danger," she finally admitted hesitantly. "That she went into the water was part of our plan. You shouldn't even save her, but... "

When she broke off the sentence and lowered her head, I reached under her chin and forced her to keep looking at me. "Who, Lydia? I think I have a right to know the truth."

"Justin," she said quickly. "Justin should save her. But he was too busy playing beach volleyball with Jamie."

I let go of her immediately and stared at her in confusion. "Justin?" I echoed.

Lydia nodded hesitantly. "Yes, Justin. We planned everything down to the smallest detail and then you showed up."

"Oh, I beg your pardon for putting my life in danger for nothing!" I said sarcastically. "If I had known that Justin should rescue her, of course I would have let him go first! But in the end he was the big hero anyway because he saved me from drowning."

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes. "What you did was incredibly brave. After that, I knew I had to tell you what I feel for you."

I put my hand around her neck and pulled her closer. My anger was gone. "To return the compliment," I whispered. "I also found it incredibly brave of you to confess that you've fallen in love with me. I think, if you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you." I smiled down at her and suddenly felt her lips on mine. The kiss tasted sweet, seductive and sparked the desire for 'more' in me.

"Are you going to sleep with me now?" She breathed softly.

I suddenly had to smile. Lydia really did everything to get her wish. But as much as I wanted her, this time I decided to remain steadfast. I gave her another kiss and gently pushed her away from me. "No, not today," I said softly. "And we should go now, before Sawyer's parents come home and find us here."

"Fine." Sighing, she took the condoms and put them back in her bag. "Then another time?" She asked hopefully.

"Another time," I promised.

"See you at school tomorrow?"

I nodded and suddenly felt a lump in my throat. The thought that we had to part now hurt somehow. I would have liked to stay with her a little longer, but not here, in Sawyer's house. This just felt so wrong and I wondered why I had even agreed to this idea. We both left the house in silence and Lydia locked the door again. One last time we hugged and kissed each other, before she got in her car and drove off. I watched her and wondered why she hadn't told me the reason why Justin should save Sawyer. I would ask her another time, I decided. Sighing, I started the engine and drove home.


	26. Chapter 26

****Haley and Nathan's house****

"You're flying to Paris?"

I had to smile at Haley's surprised expression and only nodded. Peyton and I had been invited by Haley for brunch and now we were sitting together in the kitchen, chatting and eating. For some time the morning meetings had become a fixed ritual once a month, and we enjoyed spending time with each other.

"I can't remember the last time I went on vacation," Peyton sighed, reaching for a croissant from the bread basket.

"Same with me," Haley agreed.

"It's our wedding anniversary," I told them. "Julian and I got married in Las Vegas 18 years ago."

"Oh yes, I remember." Haley also took a croissant and buttered it. "That was a scandal back then." She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you flying to Paris and not to Las Vegas?" Peyton asked.

"I think Julian has something else in mind than playing at the casino all night long," I said, raising my eyebrows meaningfully. "Besides, I always wanted to go to Paris. This is the last chance for me before I turn 40."

"40," Peyton repeated, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe we'll all turn 40 next year."

Haley raised her hand and smirked. "Not true, I'm only 39."

"Could we talk about something else than our age?" I asked, glancing at Haley. "How is Nathan? Does he like his new job?"

"He's quite content with it," she said, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Car salesman may not be his dream job, but he earns good money. And that's all that matters."

"Especially since you earn a lot of money as a teacher," Peyton interjected, then sighed softly. "Lucas's last book didn't go down well with the critics. He is already working on a new one. Some days I don't see him at all because he only is in his office typing."

"I can empathize with you. Julian had been more in L.A. than at home in the last few weeks. So we really deserve this trip to Paris."

"Let's change the topic," Peyton said. "I'm really worried about Sawyer. She's been so quiet and secretive lately." She looked at Haley. "She's friends with Lydia. Did she say something?"

"No." Haley shrugged. "Lydia isn't talking to me much too. It's probably just puberty."

"I can relate to that," I nodded. "That's why I was in doubt whether we can leave the kids alone for a week. But Julian is convinced that they are old enough."

"Everybody is talking about Justin and his heroic act to save Davis," Peyton started a new topic. "Sawyer didn't tell me much except that Davis almost drowned."

"And Lydia had a nervous breakdown because of him," Haley added and sighed. "I have no idea what's going on between the two, but I don't feel good about it," she admitted.

I looked at her in surprise. Usually I wasn't interested in gossip. But when it was about my kids, I wanted to know what was going on. "You're talking about Davis and Lydia?" I asked.

Haley nodded. "The whole school is talking about them now. It's not easy to ignore it when you are not only a teacher but also a parent. They were seen together in the cafeteria and in the hallway in front of the restrooms."

"I had no idea," I stammered. "I thought she was with Jude, and that she was happy with him."

"Apparently it's over between them." Sighing, Haley stroked a strand of hair from her forehead. "I've already tried to talk to Lydia about it, but she remained silent. Maybe you can talk to Davis?"

I frowned, not wanting to get involved in my children's relationships. In the past, I had constantly changing relationships too and I wouldn't have liked it if my parents had interfered in my business. "Aren't they old enough to make their own decisions?" I asked cautiously. "Think back to us how we were at that age. How old were you when you and Nathan met and got married?"

"I already told Lydia that I wasn't proud to get pregnant and marry at such a young age. And I certainly don't want her to do the same."

"The young people of today are much more reasonable," I said. "They already know a lot more than we did before and they certainly know more about birth control." I noticed how shocked she looked at me.

"Are you implying that my 16-year-old daughter already had sexual experiences?" she gasped.

"Sawyer is still a virgin," Peyton tossed in. "I'm absolutely sure of this."

The conversation gradually began to drift in a direction that made me feel very uncomfortable. Maybe I really should talk to my son. Or better, should ask Julian to talk to Davis. Just a one-to-one. But first our trip to Paris was next up on the agenda. "I'm talking to Davis," I promised. Even though we brought the conversation back to another topic afterwards, a certain tension remained in the room. An hour later, I got up and said goodbye to my friends. "I'll call you as soon as we're back from Paris."

"Have a good trip!" Peyton wished.

"Send me a card!" Haley asked.

I hugged them both one last time and then left Haley's house to drive home.

 ** **House of the Bakers****

 **A few days later**

Hard to believe that we would be in Paris in a few hours! All the time I had been worried that Brooke would back down. Davis's tragic accident nearly had ruined everything. But even though she finally had agreed, I knew that it still wasn't easy for her to leave the children alone. But now the last bags were packed and we were ready to leave. Everyone had gathered in the living room to say goodbye to us. And although I would never admit it, the parting was hard for me too. I looked at Brooke who could barely hold back her tears as she hugged our daughter.

"Oh Mom! No need to worry," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "You're back in a week."

I knew it wasn't easy for Brooke to let go. She was such a mother hen, even if she didn't want to admit that. Maybe it was because we had lost our first baby and the pregnancies with the twins and Izzy hadn't been without complications either, that she wanted to protect them. I looked at Justin.

"You are the man of the house now, so to speak," I said to him and then turned to my other children. "Listen to Justin and behave. Is that clear? And when Grandma is coming later, the same applies to her. I won't hear a complaint." I approached Davis and patted him slightly on the shoulder. "That's especially for you, son. No risky dives in the sea." A knock on the door interrupted me. "That's Grandma," I said and opened the door. It was indeed my mother who entered and was greeted by everyone.

"I'm sorry! I'm a little late," she said apologetically. "But the plane had a delay, and then I couldn't find a taxi right away."

"I could have picked you up from the airport," Justin said.

"I didn't want to trouble you." She looked around. "Where can I take my bag?"

I watched as Brooke went to Davis and whispered something in his ear, whereupon he suddenly turned very pale and hurriedly picked up the bag and headed for the stairs.

"Up the stairs, down the hall, the second door on the left," he explained to his grandmother. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

I looked after him, frowning. "Hey! Didn't you forget something?"

He turned hesitantly. "Oh yeah... Mom... Dad... have a nice trip!" He said and ran quickly upstairs.

Before my mother followed him, she turned to us.

"Julian, Brooke... a safe journey and take good care! Justin and I will look after the kids and the household." She winked at him. "Now let me take a look at the guest room."

I looked at the clock and hugged my mother and then turned to Izzy and Jude. "And you listen to what your grandma says."

"Sure." Izzy nodded.

I hugged both of my children. "Call or text us if needed."

"It's time to go!" Justin urged, grabbing his car key.

Brooke took her suitcase and we followed Justin outside.

"Then let's drive to the airport." He started the engine and drove off.


	27. Chapter 27

****House of the Bakers****

I was relieved when Mom and Dad left. After helping my grandmother to unpack, I went to my room and sent Lydia a text message...

 _ _'My mom knows about us.'__ It wasn't long before an answer came back from her:

 _ _'Yes, mine too.'__

I groaned and texted back: __'How does she know?'__

I waited anxiously for her answer, which came promptly:

 _ _'She's a teacher at our school. She knows everything.'__

My stomach clenched, I wondered what exactly she knew. __'Does she know that we had sex?'__

For a while there was only silence and I was getting nervous. __'Lydia? Are you still there?__ '

It took forever for her to reply:

 _ _'I don't know. Maybe she suspects it. But we need to stop texting. My mom just came into my room. See you later...'__

Frustrated, I closed my phone and wondered what I could do. Lydia still hadn't managed to talk with Jude about us. Maybe I should do it before he finds out from another source. I took my phone again and wrote another text to her: __'I'm telling Jude about us. It's about time. We talk about this later. D'__

I quickly closed the phone and put it in my pocket. I already knew that Lydia wouldn't be happy about it, because it was her job to tell him. But I couldn't wait any longer and I knew that Mom expected from me to be honest with my brother. Jude's room was next to mine, after a quick knock I opened the door and entered. He sat at the desk, absorbed in his homework. As I approached him, he looked at me questioningly. Nervously, I ran my fingers through my hair. "We need to talk." I said quickly, before I could change my mind.

"Okay. What is it about?" He asked, frowning.

I took a deep breath. "I know I should have told you a lot sooner, but I didn't know how," I began hesitantly. "And I can understand, if you're angry and maybe want to punch me in the face." From his confused look, I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. So I had to be more precise. "It's about Lydia," I confessed. "We fell in love with each other and are together now." With a beating heart I waited for his reaction. I had expected that he would jump up, grab me and then beat me up. What I hadn't expected was that he suddenly began to laugh. Now I was the one who was confused about his strange behavior.

"That's a good joke!" He laughed.

"This isn't a joke," I said and looked at him frowning. Was he having a nervous breakdown? "You can punch me if it makes you feel better," I said slowly. "But that won't change the fact that we're together." Relieved, I realized that he stopped laughing.

"How long has this been going on between the two of you?"

I shrugged. "Not that long. Maybe two weeks, not more. We wanted to tell you, but we couldn't find the right time." When he got up, went to his bedside table and then pulled out a small box, I held my breath. It was the gift he had bought for Lydia's birthday, I noticed.

"Here, take this!" He said. "You should give it to her. Actually, you were the one who picked it. Now I understand how you knew that she likes unicorns."

I lowered my head in shame, wondering the whole time why he was so calm. After all, I just told him that I had stolen his girlfriend from him. Hesitating, I took the box and slipped it into my pocket. "Aren't you angry at all?" I asked in a low voice.

"Things with Lydia had changed," he confessed. "I was just reluctant to break up with her because I didn't want to hurt her. I thought she still had feelings for me." He shrugged. "Apparently I was wrong."

I nodded uneasily. What he just told me relieved and shocked me at the same time. For years, there had only ever been Lydia for Jude. She had entered and had left our house constantly and I was sure that Dad and Mom had hoped that they would get married someday. That was all over now. "Does that mean... you don't mind that we're together?" I asked again.

"No, why should I? I don't love her anymore and she seems to have found someone else too," he said smiling. "And honestly, I'm glad it's you and not some random guy."

"I think I have to sit down to grasp that," I said, dropping onto his bed.

Jude laughed. "Were you worried that I would punch you if you told me that you have feelings for Lydia?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, sighing. "Honestly, yes. But now that our and Lydia's parents already know about us, I thought it was time to tell you too. I thought that would be just fair."

"You have my blessing," he said with a grin, then returned to his homework. "May I continue now? I have to finish this. And if you want, we can go to the fitness studio later. What do you think?"

I nodded, smiling, and then got up from his bed. "We'll meet later. I have to do something first." He probably guessed what I had to do when I left his room and quickly ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I think I've never driven to the house of the Scotts that fast. I was relieved when it was Lydia who opened the door and not her mom.

"Davis...?"

I didn't let her finish her sentence, but pulled her into my arms and silenced her with a kiss.

"I read your last text message," she said a little later. "What did Jude say?"

I gently brushed a strand of her dark blond hair out of her face. "He gives us his blessing," I repeated Jude's words. "Isn't that great? From now on we can officially be a couple."

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief. "He wasn't mad?"

"No." I couldn't and didn't want to tell her more about Jude's reasons why it had been so easy for him to end things with her.

"My mom went shopping," she said softly. "Do you want to come in?"

I couldn't refuse this tempting offer. So I took her hand and walked with her up the stairs to her room.

 **Lydia's room**

Even though we had decided to wait, we thrust aside all concerns and doubts and slept together. None of us had planned this. It just happened. The pressure was gone, the fear of being discovered vanished. And we even got Jude's blessing. A fact that really meant a lot to both of us. And though I was a little scared that it might hurt again, I succumbed to my feelings and let Davis seduce me. And this time it was different than last time, which was probably because I was relaxed. We kissed and petted until I was ready to enjoy the sex without any pain. Breathing heavily, we lay next to each other and tried to process what just happened.

"That was... Wow!" I blurted and snuggled closer to him.

"You don't have to say that if it's not true," he said, smiling.

"But it is true," I replied indignantly. "It was amazing!" As he leaned over and kissed me, I felt again a tingling sensation in my stomach. "And I wouldn't mind a second round," I muttered in his ear.

"What about your mom? Won't she be suspicious if you lock yourself in your room for so long?"

"Right now, I don't really care what my mom thinks," I whispered, running my hand down his chest to his crotch.

"You're killing me!" He whispered, fumbling for another condom.

I waited impatiently for him to tear open the foil, but something seemed to irritate him, because he sat up all of a sudden and stared shocked at the wrapping. "What's wrong?" I asked him and sat up too.

"Where did you get these?" He asked hoarsely.

"From Jamie," I replied. "He has a family box in his room." I grinned. "He won't notice that I took some of them."

"He shouldn't use these condoms anymore," he said dryly.

When he shoved the condom into my hand and pointed to the expiration date, I reflexively held my breath. Condoms had an expiration date? I didn't know that. "May 2022," I read in a trembling voice. Startled, I looked at him. "That was 5 years ago!"

Davis nodded. "Your brother was 17 then. It seems he didn't use much of them, if he still has a whole family package of it."

"What does that mean now?" I asked quietly, although I secretly knew the answer.

"That we shouldn't use any more of it." Davis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't prepared to sleep with you, that's why I don't have any other condoms with me right now."

I nodded and got out of bed with trembling legs and picked up my clothes, which were spread around all over the room. We really had not wasted time and immediately had ripped off our clothes. "Do you think it matters that the condoms are expired?" I asked cautiously as I slipped into my T-shirt and my jeans. I could tell by his blank look that he didn't know the answer to that question. "I mean, surely there's a reason why these things have an expiration date, right? I wouldn't eat yogurt that has already expired 5 years ago either!" I knew that I sounded hysterical, but I couldn't completely stifle my rising panic. After all, it wasn't the first time we used those expired condoms. I hadn't noticed the tears that suddenly ran down my cheeks as Davis hugged me.

"It was only once," he mumbled. "What are the chances of getting pregnant the first time?"

"Twice," I corrected. "You forgot our first time." He didn't say anything, just held me a little tighter and I could tell from his fast breathing, that he suddenly had the same fears and doubts as me. My 17th birthday was in two weeks. I was too young to have a baby! "Maybe it's better for you to leave now," I said, freeing myself from his embrace. In fact, he instantly pulled away. Still with tears in my eyes, I watched him as he quickly got dressed and then walked to the door.

"Are you calling me?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and then opened the door. "Go now!" I told him and quickly closed the door when I saw that he reached the stairs. With trembling fingers, I opened the drawer on the bedside table, took my cycle calendar and stared at the last entries. There were still a few days left until my next menstruation. But I already knew that every day of waiting would be torture for me. When I heard voices coming from below, I put my calendar back in the drawer and closed it. I wished I could tell my mom what was on my mind, because I knew she would understand. But to confide in her would also mean that I had to tell her that I had sex. Maybe Davis was right, I tried to calm myself. The chances of getting pregnant were extremely slim. Some women needed years for it. I thrust my worried thoughts aside, left my room and went downstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

****House of the Bakers****

My heart was pounding agitated when I stood in front of the door and let Lydia's last words go through my mind again: _'That's all I can do for you. Now you just have to keep it rolling.'_ After our last meeting, I had realized that I couldn't forget about Justin. For too long I already had these feelings for him and it was unlikely they would disappear by itself. And even if it was only for a month; I finally wanted to confess what I felt for him. Therefore, I had plucked up all my courage and had decided to pay him a visit. I had learned from my mom that Justin's parents had flown to Paris for a week and his grandmother was taking care of the kids in the meantime. Visiting him now was a good time because his parents weren't there to ask questions. Once more, I took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. It was Sylvia Baker, the grandmother, who opened and looked at me with curiosity.

"Hello," I said greeting and smiled. "I'm Sawyer Scott and I would like to see..." I didn't get any further because Mrs. Baker didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"Sawyer?" She exclaimed surprised. "You're the little Sawyer, Peyton's daughter? Come in! I just made fresh cinnamon rolls. Would you like to eat one?"

I gave a tight smile and then entered the house. "Um, thank you, Mrs. Baker, but actually I would like to see..."

"... Isabella, of course." She smiled. "You certainly can't remember me, right? When you were little, you and your mom were here very often. You always were playing with Isabella."

I suddenly remembered. Although Izzy was two years younger than me, we had always been friends; her, Lydia and me. The three 'Musketeers' who went through thick and thin. I couldn't help it when grandmother Baker took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. There was a delicious smell of cinnamon and vanilla flavor everywhere which I inhaled deeply. "I think I'd like one of those cinnamon rolls," I said, smiling awkwardly.

"Of course. You can have some more, if you like," she said and smiled. "I know you girls always watch what you eat to stay in shape, but you are very slim."

I saw that as a compliment and smiled again. "Thanks!"

"Sit down! Would you like something to drink? Tea? Cocoa?"

I was overwhelmed by so much hospitality and enjoyed the friendly attention. "Cocoa, please."

"Tell me, what are you up to now?" She asked curiously and then poured the cocoa into two cups. "Are you still going to high school?"

I nodded, taking a cinnamon roll from the plate and began to eat. "I'm in 11th grade," I said, after I had taken a bite. "I haven't decided yet what I will do after school."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to paint and write," I told her, smiling thoughtfully. "Do you know that my dad is a writer?"

She nodded. "Of course I know that, and a very good one. I have already read some of his books."

"Really?" I looked at her in surprise. "How did you like them?"

"Very much." She took a sip from her cup. "What he writes comes from the heart. And it's autobiographical. That makes it even more authentic." She frowned. "Didn't he write the book based on the 'Ravens' TV show?" She inquired.

I nodded. "Yes, exactly. I read it a year ago and was totally hooked. It was fascinating to read about my own parents when they were as young as I am now."

She grimaced slightly. "And probably a bit shocking as well. The times were different at the time. All the talk about sex..."

Not just when our parents were young, I thought as I remembered what Lydia had entrusted to me on the phone an hour ago. Oh boy, if the old lady knew! I could only hope that Lydia's sex with Davis wouldn't have any consequences. But I had sworn that I would support her, no matter what would happen.

"Sawyer?"

Startled, I looked up. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you would like to have another cinnamon roll?"

"No, thanks." I cleared my throat. "Maybe I should better go now," I said, trying to get up. But she held me back.

"Didn't you want to see Isabella?" She asked surprised. "I'm sorry if I held you up. Just go to her. She's in her room."

I gnawed nervously on my lower lip, wondering what I could reply. I didn't want to see Izzy, I wanted to see Justin. "Um, okay... thanks," I muttered. "Thank you for the cinnamon rolls and the cocoa. It was very delicious." I smiled at her again and then ran up the stairs. With a wild beating heart I stopped in front of Justin's door. What should I tell him why I'm here? My brain was suddenly blank. I had already raised my hand to knock when the door was suddenly torn open and Justin stepped out. For a moment our eyes met and I could see shock and surprise in his look. "Hi," I said softly and smiled sheepishly as I felt myself blushing.

"Sawyer?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

The question was justified, as I had to admit, and I tried to think of something to say. "I wanted to thank you for helping me on the beach," I said quickly. "May... may I come in for a minute?" He nodded and I stepped into his room. The first thing I noticed was a sheet of paper unfolded on his bed. I recognized immediately what it was. It was the sheet of paper on which I had written my poem. My mouth became dry. Wasn't it a good opportunity to tell him that I was the writer? But what would happen after that confession? Obviously we didn't share the same feelings because his gaze was cool and distant. "I... I've never really thanked you for staying with me back then when I had my accident at the cheerleading training," I stuttered. My hand trembled slightly as I brushed my hair from my forehead and showed him my scar. "It's just... just a little scar left." As he touched my scar gently, I reflexively closed my eyes and imagined how it would feel, if he would kiss me now. But the magic moment was over the moment he pulled his hand away. I opened my eyes and then lowered my head. "That's all what I wanted to tell you," I muttered. "I should leave now." Suddenly I felt so stupid. What did I do here, and what did he have to think of me now? But before I could reach the door, he took a step towards me and then stopped in front of me.

"And that's something I've been wanting to do for a long time," he mumbled hoarsely.

Did I dream, or were the lips, which I suddenly felt on my mouth, real? Finally! How long had I been waiting for this. No matter if reality or dream, I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. It was Justin who stopped the kiss and took a step back.

"You should better go now, before I do something that we both would regret later," he breathed.

I shook my head mechanically. There was nothing he could do that I would regret. I was sure of that. My pulse quickened as he gazed at me longingly, and I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Why couldn't we just give in to our feelings? Only because I was 16 and he was 21? It just was not fair!

"Sawyer, please, go now!" He pleaded again.

I nodded and then walked past him to the bed and picked up the poem. "I wrote it," I confessed to him softly, then turned to leave the room in a hurry. I quickly ran down the stairs and walked to the front door. Grandmother Baker gave me a questioning look, but I was glad that she let me go without saying a word. I quickly got into my car and drove home.


	29. Chapter 29

****House of the Scotts****

 **Two weeks later**

It was my seventeenth birthday and I should be happy, but I didn't feel like celebrating. For several days I had been waiting for my menstruation – of no avail. I had tried to calm myself that it was normal that it was delayed for a few days. But now I was 5 days late and had to face the fact that this was no longer normal. I had confided to Sawyer, as she already knew what had happened before. No one else knew that Davis and I had sex. But if this pregnancy test, which I had stashed in my bag, should be positive, then there would be no denying anymore. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the front door. When Sawyer opened the door and hugged me spontaneously, I could barely hold the tears back.

"Hey Lyddy! First of all, happy birthday!" She said and pointed to the bag. "Did you get it?"

I nodded as I tried to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Come in! My mom isn't here and my dad's in the study, typing. He won't disturb us."

I reluctantly entered the house and then took a deep breath. "Thanks for allowing me to do it here," I said quietly. "Right now it's pretty crowded at home, my aunts came to visit with their families and my mom is bustling around the house, preparing everything for my birthday party in the afternoon."

Sawyer nodded. "No problem. Are you really sure that you want to do the test right now? I mean, it's your birthday. Maybe it would be better if we postpone it."

I shook my head. "I can't wait any longer. I need certainty. If I have to wait only one more day, I'll go crazy!"

"Fine. Let's go to the bathroom upstairs."

My fingers trembled slightly as I took the pregnancy test out of my bag and then put it on the edge of the sink.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sawyer asked.

I nodded. Usually I preferred to stay in the bathroom alone, but this time I needed support. Sawyer handed me a water glass and then opened the packaging.

"Pee in there and then put the test stick in the glass," she gave instructions after reading the leaflet. "After that we have to wait a few minutes and then we can read the result."

I stared at the glass and suddenly wasn't sure if I was ready to do it. Only a few minutes left and I would know if I was pregnant or not. But it was the thought that I might be indeed pregnant that stopped me from doing the test. How should my life continue then? I couldn't imagine becoming a mother and I didn't want to marry Davis just because a baby was on the way.

"It doesn't help you if you delay it," Sawyer said, her face grave. "Just do it and get it over with."

I sat on the toilet, peed in the water glass and then put the stick in it. After I had finished this I placed it on the sink. Those were the longest 5 minutes of my life, until the time was up to read the result. "Can you have a look at it first?" I asked Sawyer.

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly. "Maybe you should better look for yourself."

I could tell from her behavior that she seemed to be afraid of the result as well. "Please do it!" I looked pleadingly at her and she understood that I couldn't do it. I watched her nervously as she took the test stick out of the glass and read the result. She raised her head and looked at me, knowing what she was going to say to me before she said it.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer muttered in a low voice.

I stared at the result and suddenly felt her arms around my body.

"I told you before you made the test, that I would always be there for you. And I keep my word. But you have to tell your parents. They must know that you're pregnant."

Pregnant! Just thinking the word felt wrong. I remembered watching a TV show about teenage pregnancies a couple of years ago, and that I wondered how dumb the girls must be to get pregnant at the age of 16 or 17. And now I was in the same situation. I took a step back and put the test back to the sink. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

Sawyer nodded hesitantly. "I promise, but how long do you want to keep this to yourself?"

"I don't know," I said slowly. I knew that I couldn't keep this a secret forever. But I needed a little more time.

"And what about Davis?"

I shook my head mechanically. Just the mere thought to tell him the truth made me cringe, though I knew that he, more than anyone else, had a right to know first.

"You want to keep that from him?" Sawyer asked in disbelief. "But he's the father."

I took the pregnancy test, wrapped it in toilet paper and then threw it carelessly in the trash can. "Can you get rid of it somewhere else?" I tried to ignore her worried look, opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hall. "I don't have time anymore. Everyone is waiting for me at home." I quickly ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Lydia!"

Hesitating, I turned and waited for Sawyer to approach me.

"That's not something you can ignore," she said in a soft voice. "You have to talk about it with your parents. Your mom went through the same thing, maybe she can give you some advice."

I nodded. "I'll talk to her," I promised, though I knew it was a lie. I wasn't ready yet to confide in my mom. "See you later at the party," I said and left the house.

 ** **Lydia's House****

When I drove to Lydia's birthday party that afternoon, I wasn't in the mood to celebrate. All the time I had been wondering how she was doing and whether she had already told her parents. At my first knock at the door Lydia's mother opened for me and let me enter. The party was already in full swing, because you could hear loud music and dozens of guests, most of my age, standing together in groups or dancing on the cleared space in the living room.

"Hello Sawyer! Come on in. You can go straight to the kitchen, I set up the buffet there. Take what you want. Oh, and you can find cold beverages in the fridge."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott," I said politely. "But I want to greet Lydia first."

"I don't know where she is right now," she said, laughing. "Hardly anyone can be found in this crowd of people. Maybe she's upstairs in her room."

My stomach clenched. She shouldn't be alone right now. I thanked Lydia's mother again and then quickly ran up the stairs. But when I pushed the door to Lydia's room open, I found it empty. Where was she? There were two bathrooms upstairs that I also searched for her, but even there I couldn't find her. Gradually, I became really worried. I rushed downstairs again and ran into Davis. "Did you see Lydia?" Apparently I sounded really worried because he looked at me frowning.

"She's at the pool with some other guests," he explained. "I don't know what's going on with her, but she's totally wasted." He grinned slightly. "Actually, I'm the one who always gets drunk at parties. But maybe she thinks, now that she's 17, she has a lot to catch up with."

I looked at him in shock. Lydia was drunk? She was pregnant! Apparently she wasn't caring much about that fact. But something else, what he had said, alarmed me. "Come with me!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him along. I suddenly had a very bad feeling in my stomach and when we arrived at the pool, my fear was confirmed. Lydia stood at the edge of the pool, staring into the water with glassy eyes. No one except me seemed to notice what she was up to, as the other guests by the pool laughed and chatted and ignored what was happening around them. When she jumped, I started to scream. All eyes were fixed on me for a moment before they moved to the spot were Lydia had disappeared. She could swim. Everyone knew that. Probably a reason why no one helped her, hoping she would reappear on her own. But I knew the true reason why she had jumped into the pool. I tugged at Davis's arm. "Do something!" I pleaded, catching a confused look from him. But he reacted immediately, took off his shoes and then plunged headfirst into the pool. When he reappeared a little later, with Lydia in his arms, I breathed a sigh of relief. She coughed and spat out water, but she was conscious. Apparently someone had called Lydia's mother, because she suddenly came running and bent over her daughter, who now lay powerlessly on the ground next to the pool.

"Oh my God, Lydia! What happened?" She exclaimed in shock.

I was probably the only one who knew what really happened and so I answered the question. "She probably drank a bit too much and then stood too close to the pool and slipped," I explained. Davis looked at me frowning and I realized that he knew that I was lying. He had been there. He had seen her leaping deliberately into the water. When Mrs. Scott hugged Lydia and held her, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Do we need an ambulance?" Someone from the crowd called.

"No, I think she'll recover soon," I said quickly.

"I'll take her to her room," Davis offered, lifting her up in his arms.

I walked slowly behind them as he made his way through the gaping crowd while Lydia clung to him and sobbed. When he put her down on her bed, he looked at me pleadingly.

"Could you undress her?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and started to strip off her wet clothes. Lydia didn't move and I didn't know if it was because she was too drunk or still in shock.

"What happened out there at the pool? Can you explain that to me, Sawyer?"

I could have told him what had just happened, but I didn't want to betray Lydia. It wasn't my business to tell him that she was pregnant. So I just shook my head and quickly wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"You're a liar!"

I winced slightly. How did he know that? I didn't say anything.

"The moment I told you that Lydia was at the pool, you had that panicky look in your eyes," he said with a frown. "As if you had known what would happen."

"You just imagine that," I said. "Let's go. She needs rest now." I had hoped he would drop the subject, but Davis was stubborn.

"I'll find out what it's all about," he said threateningly and then went to the door.

Luckily I didn't have to respond to that, because Lydia's mom entered the room.

"How is she?" She asked worriedly, looking down at her sleeping daughter.

I would have liked to tell her everything I knew, but my loyalty to Lydia kept me from doing so. "She's fine," I said reassuringly. "She will sleep now."

"I sent all the guests home," she said quietly and then sat down on the bed and gently stroked her daughter's hair. "I don't know what was wrong with her today, but Lydia never gets drunk."

I hastily lowered my head because I couldn't stand Davis's piercing gaze. He sensed that I was hiding something and I hoped that Lydia would soon confide her secret to him and to her mom. They had to look for a solution together. "I'm going now, too, Mrs. Scott," I said and headed for the door. "Lydia should call me when she's feeling better."

"Davis, just a moment! I would like to talk to you."

I felt sorry for him when Lydia's mom asked him to stay. Presumably she would grill him if he knew what Lydia's strange behavior was about. And he was the last one who knew what was really going on. I gave him a compassionate look, left the room and then ran down to the front door.


	30. Chapter 30

****House of the Bakers****

The call came around midnight when I was already in bed and about to fall asleep. It was Davis, barely able to talk in an articulated voice, because apparently he was too drunk. It wasn't the first time he had drunk at a party and usually my parents picked him up and looked after him. This time it was my job because they had spontaneously decided to stay for a week longer in Paris. And everyone had agreed with it. I got up reluctantly, dressed again and went downstairs. Grandmother Sylvia was still awake, watching TV in the living room. As I passed by the living room door, which was slightly ajar, she called me back.

"Where do you want to go so late, Justin?"

She took her duty of supervision really seriously, so I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was old enough and didn't need supervision anymore. "Davis called," I said curtly. "I'm going to pick him up from a party."

"Fine, then... see you later."

I smiled as she turned to her television program and quickly left the house. The road to the house where Lydia Scott lived wasn't very far, and I was surprised that everything was dark as I turned into the driveway. Confused, I looked at the clock. Usually those school parties always lasted much longer than midnight. But since everything was already dark and I couldn't hear any sound, I decided to go straight to the garden. There he was. He was sitting at the edge of the pool, holding a bottle of alcohol in his hands and stared with a blank look into the clear, blue water below. I quickly went to him and sat down. "Hey!" I approached him carefully. "Why are you sitting out here alone? Where are the other guests?"

"Gone." He jerked his arms. "All gone."

"Then the party didn't last very long", I noted.

He shook his head as he continued to stare into the water.

This kind of behavior was very different than the usual when he was drunk, which made me really worried. "What happened?" When he suddenly leaned forward without warning, I instinctively grabbed his arms so he couldn't plunge into the pool. "Hey, what are you doing? Do you want to kill yourself?" He began to laugh hysterically, and I began to seriously doubt his sanity. "That's not funny!" I snapped, pulling him away from the edge of the pool. But he didn't seem to notice me, just stared at the bottle he had dropped and which was now sinking to the ground of the pool. "Come on, let's go," I said, when I suddenly realized that we were no longer alone. Lydia's mother had appeared in the garden and she glared at us angrily.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" She said coolly. "You aren't welcome here."

Confused I looked back and forth between them, wondering what he had done. But I wouldn't get any information from my brother today. He was completely wasted. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott," I said quickly. "I didn't want to invade your privacy. I..."

"I didn't mean you, Justin," she cut in. "I mean your brother. And he knows exactly what I'm talking about." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

I glanced at Davis, but he was still sitting on the floor next to the pool, staring to himself with glassy eyes. "What happened?" I asked her.

"My daughter almost drowned today!" She exclaimed. "And that's his fault!" She pointed to Davis. "Lydia was never drunk before and she never had any secrets from me. And as soon as she's with him, those horrible things happen! I always told her to stay away from him. But she didn't want to listen to me." She clenched her hands into fists. "But for the future I will prevent that they meet again. Lydia is grounded until further notice!"

I could only stare at her. I didn't know that she could be so harsh. And as much as I wanted to know what had really happened, I also knew that it was better to retreat for now. I grabbed Davis and pulled him up. "I'll take him with me now," I said to her. "He won't cause any more trouble."

"I hope so. And if he sets foot at our property once again, I'll call the police!"

I looked at her, frowning. Would she really go that far as to get him arrested by the police just because he had accessed her property? What happened between him and Lydia? I wondered. I picked Davis up and flung him over my shoulder. I was grateful for the fitness training that I practiced frequently, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to carry him. Somehow I managed to get him into my car. I hoped I would learn more when he had slept off his intoxication and was sober again. Sighing, I started the engine and drove home.

 ** **House of the Scotts****

"You will leave Tree Hill! I've already asked Aunt Quinn and she agrees that you can live with her and Uncle Clay for a while."

I stared at my mom in sheer shock. She could not be serious! She wanted to send me away? Just because I fell in the pool? "Mom, please don't do that!" I begged "What about school?"

"I'll talk with the school principal. But if I tell him what happened, I'm sure he agrees."

"What did I do?!" I exclaimed desperately. I already knew the answer, because before she had threatened to send me away she had given me a lecture about how bad Davis Baker's influence on me was and that she would forbid me to see him again. I had told her that my drinking and falling into the pool had nothing to do with him, but of course she hadn't believed me. If she was already so furious now, what would she do if she found out I was pregnant? I didn't want to think about that and decided to keep it a secret a little longer. If I had to leave Tree Hill anyway, I would take my little secret with me.

"How can you ask me that?" Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I thought I had already expressed myself clearly enough." She took a deep breath. "You got drunk and then fell into the pool. Not only did you make a fool of yourself in front of all your guests, no, you also risked your life! And to blame is Davis Baker. Since you are with him, you have completely changed. Maybe you don't notice it yourself, but that's a fact. He has a bad influence on you. And since I know that you would disobey my orders on seeing him anyway, I have decided to resort to take more drastic measures."

"But why Santa Barbara?"

"Because your aunt and uncle live there. And I know that they will take good care of you. Besides, you have someone who's your age right there."

I rolled my eyes. She meant my cousin Breanna, Aunt Quinn's and Uncle Clay's youngest daughter. She was 16, and I couldn't imagine making friends with her. And there was still the fact that I was pregnant. "But I don't want to leave," I said in despair. "Here are my friends and my home. You can't just send me away!"

"I can and I will," she replied stubbornly. "You are underage, Lydia. And until then, you do what your father and I want."

"How long am I supposed to stay there?" I asked softly.

"Well, there are only about four weeks left before the school summer holidays begin. So you won't miss that much at school. Plus, you're a good student and can catch up on all this until the new school year starts in September."

"September?" I stammered shocked. "I should stay in California until fall?"

"We'll see. Until then, we still have a few months left." She went to the closet and opened it. "And now pack some things together. The plane leaves in a few hours."

"Mom please...!" Tears suddenly formed in my eyes. "Please don't send me away!" I had suddenly realized what it would mean if I had to stay in California for three months. Although I didn't know how far along I was right now, I was sure my condition would be apparent to everyone until then.

"I have no choice, Lydia," she said exhausted. "Now pack your things."

"What does Dad say about this?" I tried to stall time.

"I called him at work and he agreed with my decision."

How simple it was for my parents to decide about my life, I thought bitterly. And I couldn't do anything about it! I grabbed my cellphone. "I'm calling Sawyer," I said quickly. "I have to tell her that I'm going to leave Tree Hill."

"No!"

"No?" I echoed confused. "You also want to forbid that I call my best friend?" I asked in disbelief.

"She'll find out later," she said curtly. "Now give me the phone, Lydia!"

I was too shocked to argue with her. What was going on with my mom? That's not how I knew her. Reluctantly, I handed her my phone.

"Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay are waiting for you in the living room. So hurry up with the packing," she said before she left the room.

I watched her stunned. I still couldn't believe what just happened. But it was not a nightmare I would wake up from, it was the reality. My parents really sent me away. Thousands of miles from Tree Hill! I had never felt so helpless in my life and wished I had succeeded in my attempt to drown myself. I wiped away the tears, then went to my closet and began to pack.


	31. Chapter 31

****House of the Scotts****

I paced nervously in my room back and forth, as I tried to reach Lydia by phone. I had hoped she would have gotten in touch with me after she had woken up. But now it was the next morning and I still hadn't received any sign of life from her. Gradually, I was becoming really worried. It wasn't like her to ignore my calls. And if she hadn't have time for a long phone call, at least she would've written me a text message. So I decided to drive to her house and find out how she was doing. Fortunately it was Sunday, so I had no school. My mom and dad had gotten up early to go for a jog, they did that every Sunday. So I could leave the house unnoticed. I jumped in my little car and drove to Lydia's house. It was still pretty early in the morning when I stood outside the front door and knocked. "Hello Mrs. Scott! Excuse the early visit. But I wanted to ask how Lydia is doing," I said, waiting nervously for her answer.

"Come in, Sawyer. Then we can talk," she said and led the way to the living room.

I felt my stomach clench. What had happened to Lydia that her mother made a mystery of that? Had Lydia told her about the baby? "Is Lydia okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Please, have a seat."

With a nervously pounding heart, I followed her request and took a seat on the couch.

"Lydia is going to stay at my sister's house in Santa Barbara for some time," she came straight to the point. "She's already on the plane to California."

"San- Santa Barbara?" I stammered in confusion. "But... what's she doing there?"

"She's going on vacation for a while," she explained curtly.

"But it's the middle of the school year," I said. "The holidays don't begin until in four weeks."

"I'll talk to the school principal about that," she said coolly.

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" I asked cautiously. "Because she was drunk and fell in the pool?" When she didn't answer, but just looked at me thoughtfully, I knew that I had guessed right. "When will she come back?" I asked softly.

"When the holidays are over."

I looked at her stunned. Apparently, Lydia still hadn't told her mother that she was pregnant. Otherwise she never would have sent her daughter away for that long. "Do you have the address and phone number?"

"I'll write it down for you." She picked up a pad and scribbled an address and phone number on it and tore off the sheet of paper. "Please keep that to yourself, I don't want anyone else to know where Lydia is!" She insisted.

"Who do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"Davis Baker, for example," she said, wrinkling her nose. "He's the main reason why Lydia got in trouble!"

I reflexively held my breath. Had Lydia told her parents about the baby? "Trouble?" I repeated, feigning surprise.

"You know his reputation. And every day in school I see how he fools around with girls." She rolled her eyes. "Until now, I didn't care. But now he's after my Lydia and I won't allow him to hurt her!"

If Lydia's mother only knew what really had happened between Davis and Lydia! She probably would suffer a heart attack! But either way, sooner or later everyone would find out the truth. Lydia couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret forever. "Thanks for the address," I said quickly and put the note away. "I promise that I won't tell anyone where she is."

"Thank you, Sawyer. I appreciate that."

She smiled at me, making me feel bad. Was it really the right thing to exclude Davis from all this? Shouldn't he know that he became a father? "I tried to call Lydia a few times," I said. "But it went straight to voicemail."

"It's not allowed to use a cellphone on the plane. I'm sure she turned it off," she shrugged. "Just try again later."

"Thanks for the talk. But it's time for me to go now." I said and quickly got up and left before she could ask me to stay. On the short way from the house to my car, I had made a decision. A decision that Lydia's mother would dislike. But my guilty conscience forced me to tell Davis the truth. I took out the note with the address, opened the glove box and pulled out a pen and pad. Quickly I wrote off the address and phone number, before I put the note back into the glove box. Then I started the engine and headed to the Baker's house. I had expected that the grandmother would open, but it was Justin. When I remembered our last encounter and the kiss, my heart started to beat quicker. "Is... is Davis at home?" I stammered, feeling myself blushing under his scrutinizing gaze.

"He's at home but not in the state to receive visitors," he replied dryly.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning.

"He has to sleep off his intoxication."

I stared at him, confused, then suddenly remembering Mrs. Scott calling Davis back. Was that the reason why he got drunk? "Do you know what happened?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. I found him by the pool. And later, Lydia's mother joined us. She banished him from her property and forbade him from seeing Lydia again. I don't know what happened between the two, but you were at the party. Do you know something more about it?"

"May I come in? Then I'll tell you what I know." He let me enter and then we went into the living room and sat down. "Well," I began, "Lydia drank a bit too much, then she lost her balance and fell into the pool."

"And why is it Davis's fault?" He asked confused.

"Her mother blames him because Lydia had never been drunk before. She thinks he has a bad influence on her," I explained.

Justin nodded. "Yeah, she said something like that and then mentioned something about 'grounding'." He rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to protect my brother, because I know that he often runs riot and does stupid things. But in this case, it's not his fault." He shrugged. "That was just a stupid accident. That could have happened to anyone who drank too much."

I bit my lower lip and hastily lowered my head. I was sure that it hadn't been an accident. Lydia had deliberately jumped into the pool. And Davis had also seen that. I took out the note with Lydia's address and put it on the table. "Can you give that to Davis when he's sober again?" I asked reluctantly.

Hesitating and frowning, Justin took the note and read the address. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"That's Lydia's new address in Santa Barbara," I said tersely. "They didn't only ground her, her parents sent her away." I cleared my throat. "Lydia's mom gave it to me and I had to promise her not to pass it on. But I can't keep my promise, I want Davis to know where Lydia is. They need to talk." That I had already said too much, I realized when Justin glanced at me with a confused look. But I couldn't tell him more. I had fulfilled my part and had eased my conscience by handing over the address. I quickly rose and walked to the door, but Justin followed me.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I'm a good friend?" I smiled tightly and then froze, when he suddenly reached out and touched one of my curls. He seemed to misunderstand my response because he suddenly pulled his hand away as if he had burned himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he stammered.

I felt disappointment. Since our kiss he was constantly avoiding me. But I could feel that he had the same feelings for me as I had for him. Why was he fighting it? "Don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it," I muttered softly. He didn't say anything, just stared at me dazed and I took the chance to open the door and ran back to my car as fast as possible. Relieved, I realized that he didn't follow me. I quickly started the engine and drove home.

 ** **House of the Evans, Santa Barbara, California  
****

The long flight had exhausted me so that I asked my aunt and uncle to show me my room after we arrived at the house. It was a hot summer day in California and I was glad there was air conditioning throughout the house. I threw my bag carelessly on the floor before I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I hadn't realized that I actually fell asleep when my aunt suddenly stood in front of my bed and woke me up.

"Lydia?"

As she bent over me, I sat up slowly and wiped my eyes. "What?" I asked in confusion, stifling a yawn.

"You disappeared so fast I couldn't ask you if you would like to eat something," she said, smiling.

I pressed my hand against my empty stomach and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's not a bad idea." I'd expected her to leave me alone after the question, but she stopped in front of the bed and looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"I want you to know that it wasn't my idea that you come with us," she began hesitantly. "I tried to talk it out of your mom, but you know how stubborn she can be sometimes." She smiled slightly. "I think Haley was too strict with you, only because you meet this boy." She took a deep breath. "I like Davis. Maybe he has a certain reputation, but I watched him at the party and he didn't even look at other girls. I think he really likes you."

I nodded and suddenly, to my own dismay, felt tears stinging in my eyes. "Thanks, Aunt Quinn," I sniffled and slipped out of bed and walked over to my travel bag. From a side pocket, I brought out the gift that Davis had given me. Carefully, I opened the small box and pulled out the necklace with the silver miniature unicorn. "That's what he gave me for my birthday," I said in a trembling voice.

She took it and looked at it smiling. "That's really pretty. Do you want to wear it?"

I nodded and turned to her so she could put the necklace around my neck. Slowly, I stepped to the mirror and looked at it. And as I stared at my reflection, I remembered the moment that had changed everything...

 _"Let's go to my room."_

 _"And what do your guests say about that?"_

 _"They will hardly notice that I'm away. Well, are you now coming?"_

Reluctantly, Davis grabbed my hand and we went up to my room. I couldn't wait to be alone with him. And it wasn't long before we found ourselves on the bed, kissing and stripping off our clothes. My whole body vibrated with desire, and I could feel that he wanted it just like me. But when I opened his belt buckle and let my hand slide into his pants, he suddenly jerked back.

 _"What's wrong?"_ I asked irritated.

 _"I never asked you that but..."_ He cleared his throat. _"Did you get your monthly bleeding by now?"_

My heart skipped a beat. So he hadn't forgotten and maybe even had counted the days. _"Why do you ask?"_ I whispered hoarsely.

 _"Why do I ask?"_ He echoed in disbelief. _"Well, last time we had sex with a condom that was probably already broken. And you weren't even sure if you were pregnant or not. So my question is justified."_

I looked at him and felt sudden nausea creeping up on me. For several hours I knew that I was pregnant. But he didn't look as if he would be pleased with the news of becoming a father. _"Don't worry,"_ I lied, my heart pounding wildly. _"I had it last week."_

 _"Phew... thank God!"_ He exclaimed, wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from his forehead. _"I really had sleepless nights. Those were the worst nightmares I've ever had. Could you have imagined us as parents?"_ He laughed humorlessly. _"What a joke! We would have ruined our future. This is a responsibility for your entire life, and who wants that at our age?"_ He blew a strand of hair from his forehead. _"We should be more careful from now on. I think it might be better if you went to the doctor and ask him for the pill."_

He babbled and babbled, apparently not even noticing that I had become quiet. His words were like lashes. I realized that he would never take responsibility for our baby. I had to find a way to handle it myself. Slowly I got up from the bed. _"Yes, you're right. Let's wait until I have the pill."_

 _"That's not what I meant,"_ he said, frowning. _"I have some condoms with me. So we can do it... if you want. We should only be more careful this time."_

I shook my head while struggling to hold back the tears. _"I have to get back to my guests."_ I straightened my blouse and was about to leave my room, when he jumped out of bed and stopped me.

 _"What's wrong with you? Did I say anything wrong?"_

The way he looked at me, with those big, questioning, dark brown eyes, I was sure that he really had no idea how much he had hurt me with his words. But how should he know? _"No, everything's fine,"_ I lied. _"I just want to go back to my guests now."_ I wanted to get around him, when he put me in his arms.

 _"I haven't said that to any girl yet, but... I love you, Lydia! And I don't want you to believe that my only interest is to have sex with you."_

I didn't dare to look at him, but wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face as tears were slowly running down my cheeks.

 _"I have something for you that I want to give you before we go back to the other guest,"_ he said softly.

When he took a step back and then pulled a small gift box out of his pocket, I tried to smile, despite the tears in my eyes. _"Thanks,"_ I said tentatively, lifting the lid.

 _"Happy Birthday!"_

Stunned, I stared at the silver chain with the small unicorn pendant. _"That's... beautiful,"_ I said and started sobbing again.

 _"If you like it... why are you crying?"_

Of course he couldn't understand why I was crying and I couldn't explain it to him either. So I did what he expected most of all at the moment; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. And for a moment, I forgot my worries and fears and was guided by my feelings. But when he slid his hand under my blouse and touched my breasts, I took a step back. His look, a mixture of hurt and shame, was hardly bearable for me. With trembling hands I put the necklace back in the little box and put it on my bedside table. _"Let's go now,"_ I said in a low voice. Surprisingly, he didn't try to touch me again and followed me when we left the room.

What had happened after that, I realized only in a blur. I had tried to get myself drunk and since I wasn't used to alcohol the impact had been massive. I had felt liberated, my head had been light, and suddenly I had no inhibitions at all. My problems, which had been overwhelming in my sober condition, had dissolved into pleasure under the dampening feeling of alcohol. And suddenly the solution had been within reach: I just had to jump into the pool, take a few deep breaths and then all my problems would be solved. But when the water had closed around me and I had tried to get air into my lungs, panic had taken over me. And it had been Davis who had saved me and our baby, even though he hadn't have a clue about it and hadn't even wanted it. When he had carried me into the house and put me down on the bed, I had wanted to tell him everything. But what would that have changed? He had made his opinion clear on the subject 'baby'. I hadn't wanted him to stay out of sympathy with me just because this 'accident' had happened to us. This baby was my sole responsibility. And I would live up to it from now on.

"Lydia? Is everything okay?"

My aunt glanced at me with a worried look and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my secret to myself any longer. Slowly, I shook my head. "There is something you should know..." I began hesitantly.

When she turned to me and then took my hands, I mustered up all my courage to confess what had been on my mind since I had read the positive result in the test strip. "I'm pregnant!"


	32. Chapter 32

****House of the Bakers****

I let Davis sleep for a few more hours before I knocked on his door, then entered when there was no response. He lay in bed, his arm across his face to ward off the sunbeams shining through the window. Carefully, I approached him. "Hey! Don't you want to wake up? It's nearly noon." He grunted something indistinct, turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head. I snatched the blanket away, he immediately sat up and glared at me furiously.

"Can't you just leave me alone!"

Relieved, I realized that he was apparently sober again, for he managed to phrase a coherent sentence. "Is that your way to say 'thank you' that I picked you up at the Scott's and carried you up the stairs?" I said reproachfully.

"Thanks. Can you leave now?"

When he pulled the blanket over his head again and wanted to lie down, I grabbed his arm. "We need to talk!" I said urgently.

"About what?" He mumbled.

"About what happened yesterday," I replied dryly, waiting for his reaction.

Groaning, he ruffled his hair. "I don't want to talk about it," he said defensively. "Besides, what do you care?"

Gradually I lost patience with him. "Seriously? Without me you would have drowned in the pool, as wasted as you were!" I saw him straightening up and looking at me with wide eyes.

"The pool..." he breathed. "How is Lydia?"

I slowly took the note from my pocket with the address and held it firmly in my hand. As anxious and confused as he looked at me right now, it would be a shock for him to learn that she had to leave Tree Hill. "That's why I wanted to talk to you," I said hesitantly.

"Is she okay? All I can remember is that I pulled her out of the pool and then brought her up to her room. After that, her mom..."

As he stopped and lowered his head, I touched his arm. "What did Lydia's mom say?" I urged cautiously, though I suspected what he was going to say to me. I'd seen how furious she had been, and she'd probably threatened him that she wouldn't tolerate a relationship between him and her daughter.

"Fine," he gave in. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

I unfolded the note and put it in front of him. "I can imagine what Lydia's mom said to you," I began hesitantly. "And apparently she was serious, because she ordered Lydia to go to her aunt's place in Santa Barbara for a while. "

"She did... what?!" he exclaimed in shock.

I tapped on the names. "Quinn and Clay Evans are Lydia's aunt and uncle. She's with them in California." I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Lydia's mom blames you that her daughter got drunk and fell into the pool. I suppose she sent her away because she doesn't want the two of you to meet again."

"Lydia didn't fall into the pool..." he mumbled lost in thought. "She jumped."

"What are you saying?" I asked in disbelief.

"She didn't slip, as Sawyer said," he repeated hesitantly. "She deliberately jumped. Sawyer and I were there, we saw it with our very own eyes."

"But why would she do that? This is super dangerous when you're drunk." I looked at him questioningly but realized from his blank look on his face that he didn't know the answer. "All right." I said, turning to the door. "I'm going for a run now. You'll get up, take a shower and get dressed. We'll talk about it later, okay?" When he didn't respond and just stared at the address in front of him, I spoke to him again. "Davis? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I should get up, take a shower, put my clothes on," he repeated mechanically. "I will do it."

Satisfied with the answer, I went to my room, changed my clothes and left the house. When I came back from jogging after about an hour, I noticed first that Davis' car was not in the driveway, as usual. With a bad feeling in my stomach I entered the house and met my grandmother. "Hi, Grandma! Do you know where Davis is?" I asked her.

"I think he said something about going to the fitness studio," she recalled. "In any case, I saw him leaving the house with a bag."

I took two steps at once as I sprinted up the stairs and then pushed open the door to Davis's room. His bed was carefully made, and his gym bag was next to his bed. My heart began to pound nervously as I slowly opened his wardrobe. It took me just a moment to confirm my uneasy feeling. Davis hadn't gone to the fitness studio, he had packed his things and was on the way to California – to Lydia! "That idiot!" I groaned loudly and wasn't sure if I meant him or me. If I hadn't given him the address, he wouldn't have come up with the stupid idea of following Lydia. And I had promised my parents that I would take care of everyone, especially him. It was all my fault! I ran out of his room and knocked at the doors of Jude and Izzy. It wasn't long before they appeared and stared at me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked, pulling his headphones off his ears.

"Did Davis say anything where he wanted to go?"

"No." He shrugged. "I didn't even know he left."

"Did he say something to you?" I turned to my sister.

"I don't know where he is either. But why do you want to know where Davis is? Isn't he old enough to decide where he wants to go?"

I ran a hand through my hair and moaned. "Normally, yes. But this time I'm afraid he's going to do something very, very stupid!" As the two looked at me questioningly, I felt compelled to enlighten them about everything. When I had finished my report, Izzy pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad," she said firmly. "It's time for them to come home."

Jude nodded in agreement. "Izzy is right. If he really went to California then they should know that. Is there something we can do in the meantime?"

I nodded. "I'm going to Sawyer, she's the only one who can help us. Not a word to Lydia's parents! Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," Izzy agreed. "And if you drive to Sawyer, I'll come with you." She closed her phone again. "Maybe we can do it alone without informing Mom and Dad," she said.

I nodded, sighing. "Fine, let's go then. Not a word to grandmother either," I said to Jude. "We have to come up with something, that doesn't make her suspicious. Try to call Davis again, say something to him on the AM. Tell him what a complete idiot he is and how disappointed I am that he betrayed my trust!" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go already!" Izzy urged.

I nodded to Jude once again then left the house with my sister.


	33. Chapter 33

****Gynecological practice, Santa Barbara****

I was immensely grateful to my Aunt Quinn that she didn't ask questions but called her gynecologist to make an appointment for me. It felt so good to confide my secret to someone and I finally wanted to know if the pregnancy test had shown the wrong result or if I was truly pregnant. I hoped for the first possibility. And now I was sitting with my aunt in the waiting room of the gynecologist's practice.

"It's going to be okay, Lydia. I'm here for you, no matter what the outcome will be."

I gave her a tight lipped smile as she took my hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Aunt Quinn. That really means a lot to me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded as I felt my heart beating wildly against my ribs. I was usually someone that nothing could shock so quickly, but this time I was really scared of going to this treatment room alone.

"Lydia Scott please in treatment room 2."

When someone called my name, I got up with trembling knees and walked over to the room that had been assigned to me. When my aunt and I entered the room, the doctor was already waiting for us.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. And you are Lydia, the niece?" The doctor greeted us friendly.

I nodded uneasily. "Lydia Scott," I replied and took a seat. Anxiously and tense, I waited for what she would say next.

"You had to give a blood and urine sample before you went to the waiting room," she began hesitantly, straightening her glasses. "Well, the quick test has shown that you are in fact pregnant."

I wished so much that she would say that my first test had been wrong. Stunned, I stared at her, trying hard not to burst into tears. Davis's words flashed through my mind. With a small, reckless mistake I had ruined my whole life! And not just mine, his too. I felt Aunt Quinn stroking my arm comforting. But there was nothing that she could say or do that could give me solace in my present situation. For a short moment I wished I had drowned in the pool!

"I can imagine that this news must be a shock for you. Especially since you are very young," said the doctor quietly. "But you shouldn't panic right now. If you really don't want to keep the baby, there is always the possibility of... "

My head jerked up and I looked at her with wide open eyes. "I don't want an abortion!" I interrupted her. If I was sure of one thing, it was that. I wasn't a murderer!

"You didn't let me finish," said the doctor slightly irritated. "I wanted to say that there is the possibility to give up the baby for adoption."

I should go through the pregnancy, deliver it and give it away afterwards? Stunned, I shook my head. I had never understood how mothers could be able to carry a baby for months, then hand it over to someone else. It had often been a topic in movies I watched with Izzy and Sawyer years ago.

"So do I understand that correctly, that you want to keep the baby?"

So far, I hadn't even thought about it, until now. But being confronted with this question somehow made it real. I looked to my aunt for help.

"My sister Haley, Lydia's mother, also got pregnant at a very young age," she said. "Lydia will get all the support from the family she needs."

I looked at my aunt in surprise. Was she really convinced that my parents would help me?

"What about the baby's father? Will he take responsibility for it?" The doctor cut in.

I remembered Davis's words and shook my head slowly.

"How do you know that, Lydia? Does he even know that you're pregnant?"

I looked at my aunt thoughtfully. "No, he doesn't know," I confessed. "I lied to him and told him that I had gotten my period. But he seemed relieved after my confession. So I kept it a secret."

The doctor cleared her throat. "I would suggest to take a closer look at the embryo first."

How many times have I seen in various films and series this exact scene, where mothers and fathers had seen their baby for the first time and had heard the heartbeat. And every time they had been happy. Now I was in the same situation, saw my baby, who was just the size of a tiny bean, heard his heartbeat and started to cry. I couldn't even tell if it was out of desperation, fear, or maybe even a little joy. I noticed how my aunt grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"If you want, I'll tell your mom," she said, smiling sympathetically.

I shook my head. "No, I think I should do that myself." The examination was over, I was given a maternity log and a first ultrasound scan and was dismissed. When I was back on the street with my aunt, my phone suddenly started to hum. I had turned it off in practice and just had turned it on again when the text message came. It was from Sawyer. "Call me - right now!" I read with a frown.

"Who is this from?"

"From Sawyer," I explained, rolling my eyes. "With three exclamation marks. She's probably mad that I just left Tree Hill without telling her."

"That was not your fault and not your decision," she pointed out.

I put the phone back in my pocket. "I should call her," I said.

"Let's go home, you can call her there," she suggested. "And later, we'll have a talk about what to do next."

"Can you imagine Mom's face when I tell her on the phone that she's going to become a grandmother?" I suddenly had to grin at the thought.

"We could skype her, if you prefer that."

"I don't think it matters how I tell her," I sighed. "She definitely won't be happy about it."

"I know she was very strict to you, but I know my sister. She will never let you down if you ask her for help. And she herself knows best what it's like to get pregnant at 17. Your parents love you, Lydia. Don't forget that. They just sent you away because they wanted to protect you."

"From Davis?" It slipped out. "It's too late for that now."

"Come on now, let's drive home."

I nodded and then followed my aunt to the car.


	34. Chapter 34

**House of the Scotts**

When my mom knocked on the door and told me that I had visitors, I was a little surprised when I saw who it was. Even though Justin didn't come alone, I couldn't prevent that my heart began to beat faster. I could see from their grave expression they wanted to talk with me about something serious.

"Can we talk undisturbed?" Justin started the conversation.

I nodded and let them step into my room. "What is it about?" I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Davis has disappeared!" Izzy answered.

"Disappeared?" I echoed confused. "What do you mean?" I quickly glanced over at Justin, who had his head lowered. Again Izzy filled me in.

"We assume he is on his way to California. Justin gave him the address of Lydia in Santa Barbara and a short time later he was gone. He packed his things and left by car."

I looked at her startled. "Are you sure he wanted to go to Lydia?" I asked and then looked at Justin, who had a pained expression on his face.

"It's my fault!" He said, then sighed in frustration. "I shouldn't have given him the address. I should have known that he would do something rash and reckless!"

"That's not your fault," I said, touching his arm gently. "If you want to blame someone, it's me. I gave you the address."

"You only wanted to help."

"It doesn't help if you blame each other," Izzy intervened, rolling her eyes impatiently. "The fact is that he knows where she is and now he's on the way to her."

I rummaged the note with the address out of my pocket and looked at it thoughtfully. "All right, what can we do with this information?"

"We have to warn Lydia," Justin suggested. "Or we'll call the Evans right away and explain them our situation."

"Or we call the police and ask them to stop Davis," Izzy tossed in. "They are able to stop him before he can even reach California."

I looked at her indignantly. "You really want to get your brother arrested by the police?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bullshit!" Justin exclaimed. "What reason should they have to arrest him? He has a driver's license, and the car is..."

"...registered on Dad," Izzy completed, grinning mischievously. "We could claim that he stole it."

I frowned skeptically and then looked at Justin. "Yes," I agreed hesitantly, "that could work."

"Dad and Mom would eventually learn about it," Justin pointed out.

"So what?" Izzy shrugged casually. "Then he will stop doing such stupid things in the future."

I was suddenly distracted from the conversation when my cellphone hummed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and opened it. "That's from Lydia," I said after recognizing her saved profile.

"Really, what is she texting?"

Izzy snatched my phone away before I could react. Shocked, she stared at that what Lydia had just sent me.

"Oh... my... God!" She gasped and then held the phone to us that we could all see what it was.

My heart skipped a beat. Even those who weren't medically experienced would immediately recognize what kind of picture Lydia had sent me. I stifled a moan. Why did she just have to send me the ultrasound picture of her baby? And then titled with, 'The first official picture of the Scott-Baker baby!' I noticed Justin's and Izzy's questioning and shocked gazes on me and cleared my throat. "I- I wanted to tell you, but..."

"Lydia is pregnant!?" Izzy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Scott-Baker baby?" Justin muttered, then jerked his head as he realized what that meant. "Oh God, no!" He exclaimed. "Does this mean that Davis is the father?"

I nodded hesitantly as I avoided his gaze. "She did the pregnancy test on the morning of her birthday, and it turned out positive," I said softly. "She didn't want anyone to know. But apparently it's no secret anymore."

"No wonder Davis drove off to California," Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

I shook my head. "He doesn't know about it," I said hastily. "For whatever reason he drove to Santa Barbara, it wasn't because of that." I glanced quickly at Justin, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know what that means?"

"That I will become an aunt and you an uncle?" Izzy suggested.

He ignored her remark. "If he finds out, then I don't know what he's going to do. As impulsive as he sometimes reacts, he is capable of running his car into a tree!"

"I wonder what Mom and Dad are going to say about it?" Izzy mused.

"Nobody but you know so far," I said quickly. "So please, don't tell your parents!"

Justin nodded hesitantly. "The shock will come soon enough for them," he said, rolling his eyes. "They should enjoy their trip for a little while longer."

"So what are we going to do with Davis?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know." Justin shrugged helplessly and turned to Izzy. "Let's drive home. I have to think about it first."

"Take the address with you." I handed the note to Izzy. "I've already saved it on my phone."

"Are you writing to Lydia that Davis is on the way to her?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'll inform her about it. She's still waiting for my response about the ultrasound picture anyway."

"Can you send it to me?" Izzy asked.

"Of course." I looked at Justin, who didn't look very happy. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I should have been honest from the beginning. But I had to promise Lydia that I wouldn't say anything." As our eyes met, I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. How I would have liked to send Izzy away that I could be alone with Justin. But there was no time for that. When both had left, I sat down on my bed, pulled out my cellphone and then started to write a text message to Lydia.


	35. Chapter 35

****House of the Bakers****

I've lost count of all the text messages and calls that I had sent to my brother, but – nothing. No reply. No sign of life. And gradually I really got concerned. What if he had an accident and was in some hospital, unconscious? Would they inform us? But I tried to calm myself with the thought that I would feel if something had happened to him. It has always been said that twins have a kind of a sixth sense and a special connection to their 'alter ego'. But although Davis and I always got along well, we were totally different and didn't have that 'special' relationship. Frustrated, I put the phone aside and looked at the clock. Justin and Izzy had been gone for hours. Also a fact that worried me rather than reassured me. If they were there, at least I would have someone to talk to and could share my worries. When I suddenly heard voices from below, I jumped up from my bed and opened the door. But what I heard then made my blood run cold. The voices didn't belong to Izzy and Justin; they belonged to my parents! And that meant they had returned sooner than expected from Paris. Did they know that Davis disappeared? I opened the door and stepped, without making a noise, into the hall to listen to the conversation between my parents and my grandmother...

 _"You're back! I wasn't expecting you so soon."_

 _"Brooke had missed the kids and I got a call from Dad that he had a new book for a movie for me. I don't have to unpack, but fly directly to L.A.."_

 _"Your father is impossible! Now that he's retired he still can't keep his hands off the movie business!"_

 _"I suppose that will happen to me as well. That's our life, Mom. It doesn't matter how old you are."_

 _"It's so quiet here. Where are the kids?"_

 _"I'm not sure. Davis has been away all day, and Justin and Izzy left together too. The only one who is here is Jude. He's up in his room doing homework."_

I quickly went back to my room and closed the door. From what I could hear, Mom and Dad didn't know that Davis had disappeared. They had returned for some other reasons. What did grandmother say? I would do homework? I went to the desk, opened a random book and notebook and pretended to make my homework. It wasn't long before there was a knock on my door and then my parents entered.

"We just wanted to say that we're back. We didn't intend to disturb you."

"It's okay. You don't disturb me." I slowly turned to them. "How was Paris?"

"Simply wonderful! Just as you always see it in photographs. Your father and I made a lot of sightseeing trips. We also brought some souvenirs with us. But we'll give them to you later, when everyone's back."

My stomach clenched painfully. I hated lying to them, but I didn't know how to tell them that Davis would be gone for a while.

"How did it go here? Did you all get along well and didn't cause your grandmother too much trouble?"

I knew my father was joking, but I didn't feel like laughing. "Everything went well," I hurried to say, avoiding his gaze. I saw his frown and realized he knew I was lying. But fortunately I didn't have to reply, when I suddenly heard a clatter on the stairs and then a short time later my door flew open and Izzy appeared in the door frame. She held a note in her hands.

"We have Lydia's address!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I gave her a warning look and only then did she realize that I wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh... Hi, Mom... Dad...," she stammered with flushed cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

I saw my parents exchanging confused glances and was just about to answer Izzy when Justin rushed into my room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mom? ... Dad?"

"One would think you would have preferred that we stayed away for a few more weeks. What kind of greeting is that?"

"I don't know, Brooke. Something is wrong. Where is Davis?"

I glanced quickly at Justin and Izzy, who had their heads lowered and stared at their toes. These cowards! It was time to fill my parents in. Nervously, I cleared my throat before telling them what had happened. "Davis is on his way to California - to Lydia." I was relieved when Justin and Izzy broke their silence and supported me. So at least Davis couldn't say that I was the only one who had told our parents. But what he had done was worse than a stupid prank. If Davis was in trouble, my parents should know about that.

"Oh my God!"

I quickly looked at my mom. Her face had turned pale and she had clawed her fingers around Dad's arm.

"How long has he been gone?"

Justin shrugged. "Since noon. I went for a jog and when I came back he was already gone."

"At the time you were still on the plane," Izzy added quickly.

"Yes, but you didn't know that. You didn't even try to send us a message. I checked my text messages after we landed. What do you have to say about that?"

"At first we didn't know what was going on, Dad!" Izzy said desperately. "We went to see Sawyer and she gave us –"

"Izzy!"

With confusion I looked at Justin, who shot warning glances at Izzy. The two were hiding something. And I would find out what it was.

"What does Sawyer have to do with it?"

And again my siblings exchanged meaningful glances. After all, it was Justin who told my parents how Davis had decided to follow Lydia after her parents had sent her away to California.

"I knew Haley was against the relationship, but I didn't think she would go so far as to send her own daughter away! I'm going to see and talk to her now!"

"Right now you are too upset to talk to her. Calm down first!"

"You can't be serious, Julian! I should calm down? Our 17 year old son is somewhere out there on the way to California, and you suggest I should calm down!?" She shook her head vigorously. "I don't know why you can stay so calm. But I'm going to do something now!"

I felt a little sorry for my dad, because I knew that my mom could be really stubborn sometimes. Silently, we all watched her as she ran out of my room and rushed downstairs.

"Justin and I were talking about to call the police," Izzy interrupted the silence. "But now that you're back, you could do this yourself."

When my dad nodded and then left too, I turned to my siblings. "Okay, we're alone now. I know you're still hiding something. I saw you exchanging glances earlier. What did Sawyer tell you?"

"Shall we tell him?" Izzy asked Justin.

He shrugged. "For my part, he can hear what Sawyer had told us. It won't remain a secret for a long time anyway."

I was really curious what they would tell me. But what I learned then was nothing that I could have imagined in my wildest dreams.

"Lydia is pregnant," Izzy confessed in a low voice. "And Davis is the father."


	36. Chapter 36

**On the road**

I had no idea how long I had been driving, but it was getting dark and the tiredness crept over me. It was time to take a break. The thought was tempting to check in at a motel for overnight, but since I was a minor I had to think about an alternative solution. I decided to leave the highway to find a place to stay overnight. It would be my first night in my car. But there wasn't another option. I parked the car in a wooded area near a lake. At least I could wash myself the next morning, I thought as I climbed onto the backseat. I pulled out my phone to check my messages and then stared in disbelief at the amount of messages I had received over the last few hours. Half a dozen messages were from Jude, the rest from Justin and Izzy. I scrolled through all the texts and started reading...

 _'It's me, Jude. Call me, dammit! Have you heard?!'_

 _'Switch your phone on! Where the hell are you?_

 _'Is it fun to ignore me? I'm warning you, you'll get a lot of trouble because of that.'_

 _'I should tell you from Justin that you're an idiot! I can only agree!'_

 _'Davis? Are you still alive?!'_

 _'Why didn't you tell me what you were up to? We used to talk about everything! Dammit, Davis, I'm really worried! Call me!'_

 _'Here's Izzy. We met Sawyer and she gave us Lydia's address. Don't think you can just leave without consequences! Mom and Dad are back. The fun is over, Davis. They know everything.'_

I stared in horror at the last message. Mom and Dad were back? Already? They wanted to stay another week in Paris! Would they send a search party for me now? I quickly wrote a message to everyone: _'I'm fine. Don't worry. ~ D.'_ and pressed 'send'. I switched off the phone. I didn't want to read their responses. Exhausted, I rolled myself into a blanket and closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long I had slept when a knock on the window interrupted my sleep. Startled, I stared into the dazzling light of a flashlight and shaded my eyes. But I didn't have much time to get used to the brightness, because the door was suddenly torn open and a man in a police uniform grabbed my arm and dragged me from the backseat.

"Driving license and vehicle papers!" He said in a commanding tone.

With trembling hands, I took the documents and handed them to him. Then I watched him suspiciously as he slowly walked around the car, checking everything before he looked at the registration papers. "Is there a problem, Officer?" I asked hesitantly.

He pointed his flashlight to the car. "The car was reported stolen," he said curtly.

I stared at him in shock. "That's... not possible," I stuttered. "The car is mine!" But as soon as I had uttered the sentence, I remembered Izzy's last sentence: _'Mom and Dad are back. They know everything.'_ "My dad is the owner," I admitted quietly.

The police officer nodded. "Julian Baker. I can read that in the registration papers. And it was Mr. Baker who had reported the car as stolen and had filed for a criminal complaint."

I swallowed hard and was left speechless for a moment. I couldn't believe that my dad had reported me. He had given me the car as a gift to my 17th birthday! What would come next? Would he let me getting arrested now? Reflexively, I stretched out my arms to the officer and waited for him to pull out the handcuffs.

"Well, well, not so hasty. I'm not here to arrest you, if you thought that. All I want to do is to take you with me to the police station," the police officer said. "I don't know what had happened between you and your father, that he asked us to hold on to you, but you should clarify that with him." He pointed to the car. "Take everything out. The car is preliminary confiscated until the rightful owner comes to pick it up. You are coming with me now. You will stay overnight at the police station. Your father will pick you up the next day."

I took my bag out of the trunk and threw it carelessly into the police car before I jumped in. The drive to the police station was very short and when we arrived, they took me straight to a separate room.

"This is one of our sobering-up cells," the police officer said. "You can sleep here." He pointed to a cot attached to the wall with chains. "And over there is the toilet. If possible, please sit while peeing," he added dryly. "And now hand me your cellphone. Electronic devices of any kind are not allowed in the cells."

I was too exhausted to argue with him. So I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it over to him.

"That's all for now. You can keep your clothes. A pillow and a blanket can be found in the small closet behind you. Have a good sleep!"

The door got closed and locked up, and I was alone. That's how a criminal must feel, I thought as I took the pillow and blanket out of the closet and brought it over to the cot. Tired, I stretched myself out on my uncomfortable bed, closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

 ** **House of the Scotts****

When I went to bed with Nathan in the evening, there was a stressful and mentally exhausting day behind me. The question of whether I had done the right thing to send Lydia off weighed heavily on me, especially since Brooke had been here and had accused me of being responsible for her son leaving Tree Hill head over heels to go to California. Brooke and I had been friends since high school and I couldn't remember a fight that had escalated like it had today. She had dumped all her fear and frustration on me, and for the first time I had been in doubt. I noticed Nathan's hands on my shoulders and leaned back, sighing.

"You are totally tense," he stated and began to gently massage the cramped muscles. "Is it still because of Brooke's visit?"

"What do you mean, was it the right thing sending Lydia away to Santa Barbara to live with Quinn?" I asked softly. When he said nothing, I turned to him and saw him looking at me thoughtfully. "You agreed," I said. "Did you change your mind?"

He shrugged and continued to massage. "You didn't ask me, Hales, you just told me that she would stay with Quinn and Clay for a while. I just took notice."

Angrily, I turned to him. "You take the easy way out, Nathan! As if the children were my own responsibility. You are her father. Would be nice if you had an opinion about it too!"

He dropped his arms and sighed softly. "Okay fine. But you won't like it what I have to tell you."

"Okay," I began hesitantly and looked at him expectantly. "Then go ahead, be completely honest with me."

He cleared his throat before he started to speak. "First... I like Davis. I think he really has feelings for Lydia. Second... they are old enough to decide for themselves who they want to be with or not, and third... think of the time when you were Lydia's age. You also did what you wanted, regardless of what others said."

I gave a sigh and had to admit that he had a point. But just the fear that Lydia would suffer the same fate as I, had forced me to go through with my plan to send her away. But I didn't want to give in that easily. "You like Davis?" I repeated, wrinkling my nose. "You are not a teacher at our high school and have to see how he kisses another girl every day!"

"Even since he's with Lydia?" He asked.

I thought about his question and then shook my head. "No, I haven't seen him with any other girl for a few weeks," I admitted in a meek voice. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"That means he found the right one and decided to stay true to her from now on," Nathan said dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "No wonder you like him," I said, rolling my eyes. "Considering that you and Brooke also had a common past!"

"Brooke and I were both 17," he said indignantly. "We were stupid and naive and pretty drunk at the time. And besides, it only happened once. Why are you starting it now? I thought we had clarified that a long time ago."

Groaning, I ran a hand though my hair. "Yes, we had. And I also know that this had nothing to do with love between you and her. But I don't want Lydia to experience the same with Davis. He's like Brooke when she was his age. I didn't tell her that, but it's the truth. And I doubt he can only be faithful to one girl."

"But he loves her enough to do this reckless action to follow her to Santa Barbara," Nathan pointed out. "I don't know if I would have done that back then. That speaks volumes, if you ask me. "

"Brooke will never forgive me if something happens to him," I said desperately. "And neither will Lydia." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I couldn't have known that he would do such a thing."

"Did Lydia get in touch with you?"

"No." I shook my head. "I've called her several times, but she ignores me."

"And what about Quinn or Clay? Did you contact them?"

"I tried to reach Quinn, but it went straight to voicemail. I'll try again tomorrow."

"You asked for my opinion earlier," he said hesitantly. "My opinion is, call Quinn, tell her you made a mistake and you want Lydia to come home."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me that before? Then I wouldn't have sent her away. "

"I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for Lydia. I think she is happier at home. And whether you like it or not, you won't prevent that she and Davis meet. You see what he is capable of when you separate them. "

"All right," I sighed. "I'll call her tomorrow. And I also have to talk to Brooke again. I hope they will find Davis unharmed."

"Come here."

When he put his arm around me and pulled me closer, I leaned my head against his chest. "I'm glad we talked about it," I mumbled.

"Yes, me too," he said and kissed me gently, "and now let's sleep."

I snuggled closer to him, closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	37. Chapter 37

****House of the Evans, Santa Barbara****

It looked like it would become again a beautiful and warm summer day when I opened my eyes. But I felt like crawling under the covers or shut down the blinds completely to isolate myself from the world outside. I looked to the alarm clock, causing me to groan softly. How could it be that I had slept 13 hours and was still tired? Were these the first pregnancy symptoms? I took the ultrasound image that I had placed on the bedside table and looked at it. "My baby..." I muttered and touched the image carefully. The thought was still unfamiliar and I wondered how long it would take to see the first physical changes on my body. According to the doctor's measurements, I was 2 months into pregnancy. So still at the beginning. I lay on my back, pushed my nightgown up and placed my hands on my belly. Everything felt like before. No change. Only the ultrasound image proved that something was growing inside of me. I was still lost in thought when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quickly I pushed my nightgown down and sat up. It was my cousin Breanna who entered my room and looked at me worriedly.

"Hey, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Mom said I should check on you because you've been sleeping all day."

I forced a smile. "Yes, I wondered myself. Usually I'm an early bird."

Her eyes fell on the ultrasound image, and instinctively I grabbed it to push it under the covers.

"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "I already know it. Mom told me."

I looked at her in surprise. Apparently the Evans didn't have secrets among each other. "And what do you think about that?" I asked, smiling shyly.

"How does it feel? I mean, what is it like to be pregnant?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I only know for a few days. And so far, nothing has changed."

"What does your boyfriend say about that?"

Sighing, I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "He doesn't know about it yet. But yesterday I talked with my friend Sawyer and she told me that he is on his way to Santa Barbara. So I have to tell him eventually."

"I envy you," Breanna said, sighing. "I don't even have a boyfriend. He really must love you when he's willing to drive such a long distance just to be with you."

I had to smile involuntarily. The same thing had crossed my mind when Sawyer told me about it. Even though it was dangerous and stupid, it also showed how important I was for Davis. But as much as I was looking forward to see him, I was also scared to tell him about the baby. My aunt had said he just needed time to get used to the idea of becoming a dad. She was convinced that he would love the baby when it was born, but I wasn't so sure about that. Davis made it very clear last time that a child was too much of a responsibility that he wasn't willing to take. And if I was honest with myself, I was as scared as he was. But unlike him, I couldn't escape from my responsibility. I had decided to keep the baby.

"What you wish for? A boy or a girl?"

I looked up, startled. I completely had forgotten that Breanna was there. "I don't know," I said with a soft voice and shrugged. "I haven't thought about that yet."

"Seriously?" She frowned. "That would be the first thing that would come to my mind. And then I would think about what he or she would look like." She took a seat on the bed. "Do you have a picture of your boyfriend?"

I nodded, picked up my phone and switched it on. There were quite a few pictures of Davis and me. All snapshots from the last couple of weeks. I held the display so that my cousin could scroll through them.

"Wow! He really looks hot!" She said while looking at the pictures. "He has a sweet smile."

It was funny how all the girls reacted the same way when they saw him the first time. "It's strange," I confided to my cousin. "We've known each other forever. We practically grew up together. But we have never been friends. Davis had fun to tease me and my friend Sawyer. And his twin brother, Jude, had protected us then. I hated Davis for that and had avoided him as best as I could over the years. He had thought to be irresistible." I rolled my eyes as I thought of Davis's way to treat girls. "And the girls had been so stupid to fall for his ploy. I think it had irked him that he couldn't fool me."

"And even though you despised him, you fell in love with him at some point," she stated, grinning.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but that was a slow process and happened over the years. I didn't even realize that. Suddenly I was jealous of the girls he was dating with and couldn't understand why I felt that way."

"How long did it take you to realize that you loved him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I was with his brother at the time and somehow it was weird to see him when I visited his parents' house. He never revealed that he also had feelings for me. On the contrary. He always treated me in such a condescending manner."

"Maybe he wanted to break through your reserve?"

"Maybe." I smiled. "But he did it the wrong way. He made me even more angry and gave me even more confirmation that he was just a jerk and couldn't be faithful."

"Your baby will definitely be good-looking," Breanna changed the subject and got up from the bed. "Shall we go downstairs and eat something now? Mom probably is wondering what's taking me so long, and I have afternoon classes today and need to go back to school."

I pushed back the blanket and slipped out of bed. "I'll just get dressed. Then I will join you in the dining room." She was already at the door when I called her back. "Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!" I said, smiling at her. "It was really good to talk to you. Somehow I'm feeling much better now."

"You're welcome." She returned the smile. "I also enjoyed talking to you. We haven't had the opportunity so often. And I think it's great that you live here with us now."

When she left, I dressed quickly and then went down the stairs to the dining room.

 ** **At the police station****

On the long way to the police station, where Davis had been held overnight, I wondered what I could tell him when I saw him again. For sure he wouldn't get away with it this time. He had already caused a lot of trouble in his life, but this time he had clearly overstepped the mark. And that's why he would have to listen to my lecture, whether he wanted it or not. I had been informed that night that he had been found, and I hadn't only felt relief but anger too. But when I entered the police station and they took me to Davis, I stared in shock at the bars where my son was lying behind, sleeping on a cot without even noticing my appearance.

"You locked him in a cell overnight?!" I blurted and stared at the officer in disbelief. But he just shrugged, which made me even more angry. "The boy is 17! Do you know that? You can't lock children up in a sobering-up cell!"

"We aren't a hotel, Mr. Baker," the police officer said dryly. "You wanted him to stay with us overnight. And that's the usual way what we do with people we had picked up on the road."

"He didn't do anything!" I said outraged.

The officer cleared his throat. "You filed a criminal complaint claiming that he stole your car. He is guilty of a crime and deserves a punishment."

I could only stare at the officer and had to admit that he was right. I quickly glanced at Davis, who was still asleep and didn't notice what was happening around him. What have I done? It was my fault that he was here and that he was treated like a criminal! "Can I take him home?" I asked in a low voice.

The police officer nodded. "Are you withdrawing the charge?"

I nodded hesitantly. It was already enough punishment for him to spend the night in a prison cell. "Yes, I'm withdrawing the charge," I said quietly, then watched as the officer pulled out a key, unlocked the cell door, and then nudged Davis.

"Hey boy! Wake up! Your father is here."

When he finally opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, my stomach clenched. His face was pale and I could see dark circles under his eyes. He also looked like he badly needed a shower and fresh clothes. He looked like a tramp. When he recognized me, his eyes darkened immediately and I instinctively sensed that this wasn't going to be an easy drive home. When he rose slowly and then, accompanied by the officer, left the cell, I reached out my hand to touch him, but he recoiled, as if he had burned himself. He glared at me full of hatred and I flinched. Would he ever be able to trust me again, I wondered. At the moment it didn't look like it at all.

"You're a lucky boy," said the officer. "Your dad is withdrawing the charge against you. You are free to go."

"I want my phone and my bag back."

I looked at him. He could only manage this one sentence while he was still ignoring me.

The officer walked around the counter and took out the things and handed them to him. "I need a signature that you got everything back. Then you can go."

Davis scribbled his signature on a piece of paper, tucked his cell phone into his trouser pocket, and slipped the strap of the travel bag over his shoulder. "And what about my car?" He asked the officer.

"You have to ask your father," the officer replied.

"I've hired a towing service," I hurried to say. "They take care of getting the car back to Tree Hill." I cleared my throat. "You're going home with me now."

We arrived at home after an 8-hour-drive. Davis hadn't said a word to me during the drive, but had his headphones over his ears and had turned the music up so loud that I thought his eardrum would burst. But I knew there was no point talking to him when he was in that mood. Worried, I kept looking at him from the side. He only stared stoically straight ahead. Only by his grinding jaw muscles I could see how tense he was. I had barely parked the car when he torn open the door, grabbed his bag and ran to the front door. Although I followed him right away, I was too late. When I entered the house, all I could hear was his door slam shut. He had locked me out again. Groaning softly, I dropped in the kitchen on a chair and buried my face in my hands.

"Julian? Everything okay?"

I looked up as Brooke gently put her hand on my shoulder. "No." I shook my head wearily. "He'll never forgive me," I said quietly, then told her what had happened at the police station.

"They locked him up in a prison cell?" She gasped in horror. "No wonder he is mad at you."

"He's not 'mad'," I corrected with a sigh. "He hates me." As Brooke put her arms around me, I leaned against her. "I wanted to teach him a lesson, but not like that. You know that I only did this because I was worried. But he'll never understand that."

"Maybe not until he has kids of his own." She smiled. "I've had similar situations with my parents and at that time I couldn't understand why they were so strict with me. Now I do understand them better."

"No matter what he thinks of me now, I'm glad he's back," I confessed softly.

"Haley called me earlier. Apparently my conversation with her came to fruition. She even apologized to me." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "She wants Lydia to come back to Tree Hill."

I raised my head and looked at her surprised. "Maybe I should tell Davis that Lydia is coming home."

"You should tell him." Brooke smiled and straightened up. "Maybe he'll forgive you then."

I nodded, gave her a kiss and then went up the stairs to Davis's room. Of course, I didn't get an answer when I knocked. But I didn't care, I only hoped that he would listen to what I had to tell him now. "Davis? I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I just want to tell you that Haley Scott called your mom and told her that Lydia is coming back home." I waited a moment to see if any reaction would come from him and then went on quickly. "Did you hear what I said, Davis? And from now on, I promise you, we won't interfere in your relationship." I waited again, and when there was still no reaction, I went down the stairs back to Brooke.


	38. Chapter 38

****Santa Barbara Airport****

 **A few days later**

My vacation had ended so quickly, I thought as I stood in the waiting area with my aunt and cousin Breanna, waiting for my flight back to Tree Hill. As glad as I was to go home, I was just as sad to have to leave everyone. In the few days I had spent here, Breanna and I had become close friends. And in my Aunt Quinn I had found someone to whom I could confide all my worries. I knew my secret was safe with her. And yet, I knew that I couldn't wait forever to tell my Mom and the others as well. But there was still plenty of time left for that, I told myself. My plane was called up and Breanna took a step towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you," she said in a brittle voice. "It would have been so nice if you could have stayed a little longer. We could have done so much together."

I hugged her and could barely hold back my tears. "We're texting, okay?" I promised. "And of course you can come to visit me anytime."

"Text me how the baby is doing and send me some pictures."

Involuntarily, my hand went to my flat stomach. When I wasn't remembered, I almost forgot that something was growing inside of me. "Yes, I promise," I mumbled. Now my aunt joined us too.

"Lydia, I know it won't be easy for you in the foreseeable future, but please don't wait too long to tell your parents and the others," she begged. "And if you need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you."

Now I couldn't hold back my tears and pressed my face against her shoulder, sobbing helplessly. "Thanks for everything, Aunt Quinn. I wish we wouldn't live so far away. Then we could see each other more often."

Once again the flight was called up.

"Lydia, you have to hurry. Otherwise you'll miss your plane!" Breanna warned.

I picked up my bag and finally went through the gangway and entered the plane. The tears were still flowing when the plane finally took off and left Santa Barbara. Many hours of flight lay ahead of me, so I took the blanket that had been lying on my seat, curled up and tried to sleep. Time flew by, in the truest sense of the word, and it was already afternoon when the plane landed in Tree Hill. I got my bag from the baggage claim area and then looked around who would pick me up. After all, it was Jamie, who had come and took me in his arms to welcome me.

"Hey, little sister! How are you? Mom and Dad can't wait to see you again."

I carefully freed myself from his arms. "Can we go to the Bakers first?" I asked him. "Sawyer texted me what had happened with Davis, and I just want to know if he's okay."

"Didn't he call and tell you that by himself?" He asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Yes, he did, but he didn't tell me the whole truth why he had to cancel his trip to Santa Barbara. I learned from Sawyer that he had to stay in a prison cell overnight."

Jamie scratched his head thoughtfully. "Justin told me. Well, I can understand why he didn't tell you. Staying and locked up in a sobering-up cell overnight isn't something you want to brag about." He cleared his throat. "However, he wasn't totally blameless what had happened to him."

"You've never been in love," I said to Davis's defense.

"That has hardly anything to do with love," Jamie said, rolling his eyes. "Rather with stupidity. But for all I care, I'll bring you to him. But you can't stay long, okay? Mom and Dad are already waiting for us."

All the way to the Baker's house, I was getting more and more nervous. My little secret was still safe, but for how much longer? It would be weird to see him again, knowing that I was having his baby. The last time we met, I wasn't even sure that the test was correct. Now I had an ultrasound scan as proof. Jamie stopped in front of the house and let me out.

"15 minutes, not a minute longer. Do you hear me? We're already late, because the plane was delayed," he said.

I promised to be back in 15 minutes and then walked slowly to the front door. My knees felt like jelly and my heart was pounding nervously. It was Jude who opened me after I had knocked. Seeing him felt strange, after what Davis had told me. And he, too, seemed embarrassed.

"You would like to see Davis, I presume?" He asked, clearing his throat.

I nodded. "Is he at home?"

"He is upstairs."

He opened the door for me and I wondered if we could ever become the friends we once were. I used to come to the Baker's house to visit him. Now I was here for his brother. Strange how things had changed. I wanted to walk past him to the stairs, when he reached for my arm.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

I nodded and looked at him frowning. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about. But I was curious. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly, after we had gone into the living room and had taken a seat at the couch. I thought he wanted to discuss how we had never broken up with each other officially. But it was something completely different, as I should learn right away.

"I know you're pregnant," he said quickly.

My heart skipped a beat. "Who told you?" I stammered.

He toyed nervously with his fingers. "Sawyer told me," he confessed.

For a moment, the floor seemed to move under me, and I was glad I was sitting. "Who... who else knows about it?" I managed to utter.

"Justin and Izzy know it too," he said. "They went to Sawyer shortly after Davis had disappeared."

Why hadn't Sawyer told me that the others already knew? My best friend had betrayed me! I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Are you here to tell him?"

It took me awhile to grasp the meaning of his question and then shook my head slowly. But at the same time, I wondered how much longer I could keep it a secret from Davis, when everyone else already knew about it.

"Mom and Dad are at work, Izzy is at school and Justin has basketball training," Jude said. "Only Davis and I are here. So the opportunity would be perfect to tell him that he's becoming a father."

"This just can't be true!"

Startled, we turned to the door and looked into Jamie's face, who looked at us with a stunned expression. I felt my heart beat faster in fear and jumped up. "Jamie! What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Repeat what you said!" He asked Jude and approached him in a threatening manner.

My ex-boyfriend looked at me with a worried look, and I felt compelled to clear things up for Jamie. "I'm pregnant!" I blurted out, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

"Then I didn't hear wrong."

"Jamie, I..." I started, but he didn't even let me speak.

"Where's that bastard who got you knocked up?!" He blurted out furiously, his hands clenched into fists.

Panic overcame me. "Leave Davis alone!" I begged. "I haven't told him yet." But Jamie was blind with anger. And so I could only watch helplessly as he ran out of the living room and then took the stairs up to Davis's room. For a moment I was too paralyzed to react. But when Jude grabbed my hand and pulled me along, life came back to me. But as much as we hurried to follow Jamie, we came too late. He already had Davis in a stranglehold and had pushed him against the wall so that he couldn't fight back.

"You're the last scum, Baker!" He yelled at him. "Not only did you sleep with half of all high school girls, you also had to knock up my little sister! I should have let you drown back then."

I closed my eyes as Davis's horrified look hit me. I didn't want him to know about the baby that way. But now it was too late and all I could do was try to stop Jamie from beating him to a pulp. "Let him go!" I begged. "Please Jamie, for my sake! Be reasonable!" Relieved, I realized that he actually relaxed his grip on Davis and then released him.

"He's not worth getting my hands dirty on him," he said snidely and spat on the floor in front of Davis's feet.

When he reached for my hand and pulled me out of the room, I cast one last look back and saw Jude bending down and talking to Davis, who was sitting on the floor. My stomach clenched. I didn't want to leave him alone now, but Jamie's grip on my wrist was firm, and I was afraid I would only make him even more angry when I asked him to stay. And so I finally gave in and followed my brother out. Silently we went to the car and he opened the door to let me in. "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" I asked him in a low voice. For a moment he remained silent and just started the engine and drove off. "Jamie?" His answer came a little later and he didn't even look at me.

"No, _you_ are going to tell them."

I didn't know what to answer but just closed my eyes and let him drive me home.

 ** **House of the Bakers****

When Lydia and Jamie left, I sat next to my brother on the floor and looked at him with concern. He seemed to have a shock because he just stared into space without being able to talk or move. "Hey! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Did you know?"

I had expected this question, and yet it wasn't easy to tell him the truth. "Yes, I knew it," I admitted, looking down to the floor. "Just like Justin, Izzy and Sawyer." I felt that he was looking at me in disbelief and I raised my head to meet his gaze. "After you disappeared, Justin and Izzy drove to Sawyer," I told him. "It was just a stupid coincidence that Sawyer got the ultrasound picture Lydia had sent her just then. Justin and Izzy saw it and then found out about the pregnancy." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Izzy sent me the picture later. Do you want to see it?"

"Not now."

When he turned away and looked in another direction, I was the one who looked at him in disbelief. "Come on, Davis! That's your child as well," I said urgently. "You can't pretend it's none of your business."

"Are you sure she even wants the baby?"

I was prepared for everything, except for this question. I looked at him in shock. "You don't really think Lydia would be able to have an abortion!" I shook my head. "You probably don't know her as well as I do, but she'd never be capable of doing that!"

"Why did she lie to me? We talked about it on her birthday, and she assured me I didn't have to worry. She said she got her bleeding."

"You talked about it?" I asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because there was a slim chance that she was pregnant," he confessed after a moment's hesitation. "I just don't understand why she didn't tell me the truth then."

"Out of fear, perhaps?" I suggested.

"Why should she be afraid of me?"

I could tell from his helpless expression that he apparently had no idea why Lydia had reacted that way. "She wasn't afraid of you, but of your reaction," I clarified. "You're both 17. Not necessarily the age when you start a family. What about school and education? Do you want to move in together, get married...?" I couldn't finish the sentence because he interrupted me.

"Get married?!" He gasped aghast. "Are you nuts? As you have just noted, Lydia and I are still minors. We aren't allowed to get married. And I don't intend to do it anytime soon. As for school and education... why should a baby be an obstacle?"

"Not for you, you fool!" I rolled my eyes impatiently. "For Lydia. A baby is a big responsibility. You have to take care of it around the clock. How is she supposed to get an education under such circumstances?"

"You seem to have already dealt with the topic in great detail," he said dryly.

"I just informed myself," I replied. "After I found out that Lydia is pregnant, I did some research on the internet."

"What would I do without you, Bro." He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you and Lydia should have the baby together because you already know so much about it."

I heard the sarcastic undertone and sighed softly. "I would like to do it, but it's not my baby... it is yours. So you have to take responsibility for it." I cleared my throat. "Just tell me,... didn't you use condoms?"

"Ever heard of a 'broken condom'?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? I always thought that was just an excuse for those who forgot to use protection."

"What should I do now?" He exclaimed desperately. "I've never been in such a situation before. And honestly, I didn't plan on becoming a father so soon!"

"If it gives you comfort, you and Lydia are not alone. We are all here to help you. Justin, Izzy and I have already discussed that."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"You can only find that out by talking to them." I looked at him thoughtfully. "But first you should have an earnest discussion with Lydia."

"And how should I do that? Jamie will watch like a hawk over her from now on, that I don't get too close to her," he sighed.

"Then ask Justin for help," I suggested. "The two are close friends. If Justin talks to him, he'll change his mind about you."

"Would you show me the ultrasound picture, please."

I looked at him surprised about the change of subject and then took my phone and scrolled through my list of pictures. "Here you are," I said, showing him his baby. A whole palette of emotions was reflected in his face as he stared at the ultrasound image.

"Scott Baker baby," he muttered after reading the title of the picture.

When I looked at him I could see tears glistening in his eyes. Spontaneously, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations!" I said, smiling, "Izzy is really looking forward to becoming an aunt. She already promised to babysit." Relieved, I noticed that he smiled.

"Thanks, Bro!"

"For what?" I asked surprised and put the phone back in my pocket.

"For your brotherly advice and the encouraging words," he replied.

"I'm serious about it. If you need help, I'm here for you," I promised. "I know you would do the same for me."

"Do you want to go to the fitness studio with me?" Davis asked, getting up.

I nodded and got up too. "With pleasure. There is nothing better to blow off some steam. After that, you'll feel better." When my brother picked up his sports bag and left the room, I followed him.


	39. Chapter 39

****House of the Scotts****

It was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life and yet I knew that I couldn't wait any longer. It would be even worse for my parents if they found out from someone else. So I mustered up all my courage after we had greeted each other and told them my secret that I had been carrying around with me for a few days now.

"I'm pregnant," I said quickly, then waited nervously of my parents' reaction.

My dad was rarely speechless, but now he apparently didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open, staring at me. My mom had turned pale and had put her hand over her mouth as if stifling a scream. I knew what that confession meant to her. Her worst nightmare had become reality.

"Would you please say something?" I begged.

The silence was more depressing than any lecture she could have given me, but instead of giving me an answer, my mom suddenly ran out of the room, with her hand still over her mouth. And this time, I could clearly hear that she was sobbing. I wanted to follow her, but my dad held me back.

"Leave her alone for a while," he said quietly. "She has to get used to this news for herself, before she can talk to you about it."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I wish I didn't have to tell you that."

"Let's sit down and talk, okay?"

I took a seat on the couch in the living room and waited for my dad to join me. "You have a lot of questions, right?" I asked hesitantly, nervously kneading my fingers.

"What does Davis say about that? He's the father, I assume?"

"I don't know. I mean... yes, of course he's the father," I corrected hastily. "We were at the Baker's earlier. Actually, I wanted to talk to him. But then Jamie came in and threatened to beat him up." I broke off and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. At the thought of what had happened, my stomach was still clenching. I hoped that Jude would look after him. Such news wasn't easy to put up with. And I had a bad conscience anyway that I had to leave him alone with it.

"How long have you known?"

"I did the test on my birthday," I confessed to my dad. "I went to see Sawyer because everyone was here. I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily if it had been 'false alarm'."

"Well, apparently it wasn't a 'false alarm' after all," he said dryly.

I shook my head. "No it wasn't. Everything happened so fast. There simply wasn't time to tell you about it. I went with Aunt Quinn to the doctor's and got the confirmation that I was pregnant. I even got an ultrasound image."

"Can I see it?"

I pulled out my phone and then showed him the ultrasound picture. As he looked at it, a smile crossed his face, and I let out a sigh of relief. At least for my dad, it wasn't such a big shock that his daughter was pregnant.

"I didn't think I would become a grandfather in my early 40s," he said, sighing. "But I can't change that anymore. How are your plans for the future? Have you thought about it?"

He looked at me questioningly and I shook my head slowly. I wish I knew what to do next. In fact, I had no idea yet. And somehow I was hoping my mom could tell me what to do next. "All I know is that I want to keep it," I said in a low voice. "The doctor in Santa Barbara suggested I should give it up for adoption. But I don't want to give my baby away."

"You won't."

When he reached for my hand and held it firmly, I gratefully looked at him. I was happy to have such an amazing, understanding dad. And I hoped that my mother would recover from her shock too and would support me. The only question was if Davis's parents would react just like my dad.

"There are enough rooms in the house to arrange a nursery," he said. "And you don't have to worry about financial support either."

"The summer holidays will start in a few weeks. Nobody will know until then that I'm pregnant. And when school starts again..."

"... everyone will see it anyway," he finished the sentence and smiled." When your mom got pregnant with Jamie, her life had changed completely. She had to stop the cheerleading training and she couldn't attend physical education any more. At that time, she also missed a few lessons because she wasn't feeling well. And when Jamie was born, she stopped to go to school for a while. She had to catch up on all the exams later."

"But she accomplished it," I said with a frown. "Otherwise she never would have been able to become a teacher."

"Yes, she finished school and went to college. But the first years weren't easy. For both of us," he admitted.

"Mom told me once that she never regretted having Jamie," I said thoughtfully. "I hope I can say the same about my baby, too." I got up from the couch. "Should I talk to Mom or do you want to do that?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll talk to her later. Right now, it's better to give her time. And you should go upstairs now and unpack. The long flight must have been exhausting. You need rest."

I had to smile involuntarily. Dad was really sweet when he was so protective. But I also knew that he was right. I should really take it slow from now on. But first I had to do something else. I left the living room, went up the stairs to Jamie's room and opened the door without knocking.

"To clarify that," I began, pointing to his closet. "The condoms you've kept in there for a couple of years are to blame that I got pregnant!" I stifled a grin as he looked at me startled. "They are defective. So if you don't want to become a father at an early age, you should dump them in the trash."

Before I closed the door again, I saw how he had jumped up to run to his closet. Relieved that the conversation with my dad had gone so well, I went to my room and started to unpack my clothes.

 ** **House of the Scotts****

 **In the evening  
**

The entire rest of the day I tried to leave Haley alone. I hoped she wouldn't slip into a depression, as she had gotten after her mother's death. She was more unstable than usual since then, and I feared that the shock about Lydia's confession could cause another breakdown. It was finally in the evening when I entered our bedroom to talk to her. Haley was sitting on the bed, a photo album in her lap, flipping the pages. Hesitantly, I approached her and sat down on the bed. "What are you looking at?" I asked carefully.

"He was always there," she mumbled, pointing to a photo. "Here's Lydia's 6th birthday. And here…" She kept turning the pages. "This is her 8th birthday." She kept flipping through the pages. "Christmas, another birthday, Thanksgiving..." Moaning softly, she let the photo album sink. "Davis was present at all family gatherings," she said frustrated. "Why haven't I noticed that before?"

I frowned in confusion. "Of course he was there. We celebrated with Brooke and Julian together." I looked at another photo. "Here, there are Izzy, Justin and Jude, too. The two always brought their children with them when we were celebrating together. What's so unusual about that?"

"She didn't even like the boy," she said, wrinkling her nose. "She always said that Davis had a bad nature and that one should stay away from him as far as possible."

"Are you looking for a reason why she could get pregnant from him?" I asked slightly irritated. "Feelings can change. And apparently this is what had happened."

"Did they have to sleep together?" She sighed.

I took the photo album out of her hand and put it aside. "I hardly think they had planned that," I said with a shrug. "Those things just happen."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

I could tell by her sarcastic tone of voice that she still couldn't accept it. "This is not about you or me. It's about Lydia and Davis," I said calmly. "It's not easy to become a parent at such a young age. You know that just as well as I do. And what they don't need now is that we lecture them. They need our support."

"All the plans Lydia had for the future – they're all gone," she said desperately and sighed.

"She is not dying, Hales," I said, rolling my eyes. "She's having a baby. And when we help her, she can still achieve anything she wants." I gently put my arm around her. "You did it, too. You are a good example of how you can do anything if you want and if you have support."

"Why did it have to be Davis Baker?" She moaned softly. "Couldn't it be some other boy?"

"Look at the benefit," I said. "We already know his parents and get along great with them. And sharing a grandchild will make your relationship with Brooke even closer."

"Did she already know?" She asked with a frown. "Maybe I should call her."

"Leave that to the kids," I said quickly. "The whole thing is still quite fresh. Just give them some time."

"Did you talk to Lydia?"

I nodded. "Not only that, I also suggested that we make room for a nursery." I suddenly had to smile at the thought. "Can you imagine, Hales. There will be a baby in our house again. That will liven things up."

"And many sleepless nights," she added, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you forgot how demanding Jamie and Lydia were when they were babies. We couldn't sleep through the night."

I scratched my head thoughtfully. "Yes, I remember," I admitted. "But this time we don't need to get up. This will be Lydia's task."

"But we'll wake up anyway." She got up from the bed. "I'm going to Lydia now," she said firmly. "I think I should apologize for my behavior. You are right that she needs our support now."

I spontaneously pulled my wife into my arms and kissed her. "I love you," I mumbled softly.

"Let me talk to our daughter first," she smirked. "Then you can show me how much you love me."

I smiled after her as she left the bedroom and went to Lydia's room.


	40. Chapter 40

****Tree Hill High School, Sports Hall****

"Hey Davis! This is where the action is!"

Startled, I looked up when Justin addressed me upfront. He had a right to reprimand me, because as a coach of the 'Ravens' he expected from us to be focused on the training. And I wasn't in the least focused because a few feet away, the girls from the cheerleading team, led by Lydia, performed their figures. I still hadn't overcome the shock about the news that Lydia was pregnant and Jamie's threat of beating me up. So I had deliberately avoided her and also ignored her text messages because I had been afraid Jamie would find out about it. I had tried not to cause any more trouble for Lydia. So I had been relieved that Justin would coaching us today, not Jamie. I forced myself to focus on the game again, but it wasn't long before I was distracted again. And this time it was because Lydia just wanted to teach a new team member a new figure and therefore was about to take a step onto the back of another girl. I couldn't just watch and do nothing! I ran from the field, over to the group of girls that were training, clasped my arms around Lydia's waist and pulled her back to the floor. "Are you out of your mind?" I snapped. "Ever thought about that you might crash to the floor?" She looked at me with wide-open eyes, and I realized that my behavior had really shocked her. As she wriggled out of my grasp and then turned to her team, I thought for a moment she wanted to ignore me. But then she spoke to the girls.

"We'll take a short break," she said firmly. "Have a drink and rest. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

I quickly glanced at Justin, who looked at me stunned and gave him an apologetic look.

"Come with me!"

Lydia grabbed my arm and steered me outside. She hesitated for a moment before finally pushing me into the girls' dressing room and then closed the door.

"What's gotten into you?" She exclaimed furiously. "How could you do that in front of the two teams! That was so embarrassing! What were you thinking?"

I pointed to her belly. "I don't think you should do any acrobatic exercises in your condition!" I said, looking at her reproachfully.

"What do you care?" She asked snippily and turned away.

"What I care?" I echoed stunned. "That's my baby too!"

"Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "May I quote you?" She cleared her throat. "A baby is a responsibility for your entire life. And who wants that at our age? This is ruining our future!" She mimicked.

I could only stare at her for a moment, because I remembered my words. "That was... theoretically spoken," I said lamely. "I wasn't thinking of a 'real' baby. Oh, and by the way, you also lied to me!" I returned the accusation. "You said you had gotten your monthly bleeding, although you were already pregnant, am I right?" When she nodded and then dropped onto the bench, I sat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I... I was scared," she admitted hesitantly. "I had done the test only a few hours earlier, and it still felt so unreal. I thought if I told you that I got my bleeding, I would get it for real. Foolish, don't you think?"

I shook my head, then reached for her hand. "And then you got drunk and jumped into the pool," I said softly.

"I don't know why I did that," she said with tears in her eyes. "I just didn't think about the consequences. I just wanted to forget for a moment what I had learned."

"You could have died." It was a simple statement and something that had been on my mind the whole time. "You wanted to kill yourself and our baby." When she suddenly smiled, I looked at her confused. "What's so funny about that?"

"You said 'our baby'."

"It is, isn't it?" I frowned at her and then gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She moved closer and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Yes, it's our baby," she said softly. "And I'm glad you saved us."

Reluctantly, I placed my hand on her belly. "Do you already feel anything?" I asked in a low voice.

She shook her head. "Not yet. It is still too early."

I withdrew my hand and nodded. "Yes, it's very tiny." I noticed her confused look and smiled. "Jude showed me the ultrasound picture," I explained. "Do your girls already know that you are pregnant?"

"Sawyer and Izzy know it," she admitted. "The others not yet. I wanted to wait a little longer."

"Do your parents already know?"

"Yes, I told them. My dad reacted pretty cool. My mom needed a little longer to get used to it. What about your parents?"

I shook my head. "So far they don't know it yet. I'm still waiting for a better chance to tell them."

"You realize that everyone is going to speculate on what we're doing in the girl's dressing room for so long, right?" She asked, grinning. "After that, we can no longer deny that we're together."

"I didn't want to deny that," I confessed softly and looked deep into her eyes. "And I will also be there for you and our baby. No matter what others might think about that."

"Oh Davis..."

As she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips onto mine, I suddenly felt hot. Gently, I ran my hands over her body, her breasts and her belly, then paused. "We'd better go back to the others," I said in a hoarse voice. "Aren't the 15 minutes over yet?"

Chuckling, she pulled back. "Do you know what just crossed my mind?"

"What?" I asked, trying to breathe more calmly.

"That we can sleep together without using condoms."

I smiled. "Yeah, a real plus. Just not here and right now!" I jumped up quickly as she tried to put her arms around my neck again.

"Will we meet later?" She rose slowly.

"And what about your Mom and Jamie?" I asked skeptically. "They won't be happy to see me again."

She shrugged. "Mom wouldn't mind and I can handle Jamie. He didn't mean it when he threatened to beat you up. In fact, he just wanted to protect me. But now everything is settled. And we really should talk about what to do next."

"Are you going ahead? I'm coming later," I said, giving her a quick kiss. I had no idea what to do next - with us and the baby. I simply hoped that we would grow into the role of being parents over time. But a big obstacle was still ahead of me; I had to tell my parents, which I really wasn't looking forward to. Sighing, I got up and went back to the sports hall.

 **Sports Hall**

For a moment, I watched Davis and Lydia leaving, before turning to the boys, who were furious about that one of their players had just left the field in a game. They couldn't know what was going on and it wasn't my place to tell them, but we couldn't continue without Davis. "Okay guys," I said to the team. "We're calling it a day." I heard outraged shouts and saw disappointed faces, wondering if I should follow them to remind them of their obligations to the teams. Because even the cheerleading team was confused and didn't know what to do. I had just decided to follow my brother and his girlfriend when Sawyer approached to me.

"Leave them alone," she begged. "I think it's important that they get to talk to each other."

I nodded hesitantly. "Davis was a nervous wreck. The news that he's becoming a father were a shock."

"Yes, Lydia didn't feel any better," she admitted. "We texted half the night. She just couldn't sleep and asked me for help."

"And what did you tell her?" I inquired curiously.

"That she should talk to Davis." There was a slight smile around her mouth. "And that's exactly what both are doing now. So don't disturb them."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, I'll go take a shower and change my clothes." I was about to turn around and leave when she called me back.

"Justin, wait!"

Slowly I turned to her and looked at her questioningly. "Is there something else?"

She nervously glanced at the girls standing together and whispering. "We still haven't talked about what happened in your room back then," she said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry. I was hoping she had forgotten about that. But apparently she was just as unable as me to forget the kiss. "I'm sorry," I said embarrassed. "That won't happen again." Did I see disappointment in her eyes?

"I'm not sorry," she confessed in a low voice. "And do you know why?"

I shook my head mechanically. "No, why?" I watched as she shifted nervously from one foot to the other and struggled to hold my gaze.

"Because I love you," she said quickly.

My heart beat hard against my ribs as I was looking for an answer. "Sawyer, I..."

"No, Justin, let me finish," she begged softly. "I can't help it. I'm in love with you since you held me in your arms after I had the accident. I tried to suppress my feelings and when I learned that you were going to leave Tree Hill, I wrote the poem. Everything that I feel for you, my fears and desires, I had written down. At first I didn't want you to know who wrote the poem. But after the day on the beach, when you saved me, I knew I had to tell you."

I could only stare at her while my throat was getting tight. Did she have any idea what she was doing to me with this confession? "I... I'm leaving Tree Hill in a few weeks," I stammered. "The thing with us... we have no future together."

"Are you just saying that because you're going to L.A. or because you think I'm too young for you?" She asked directly.

I had to smile involuntarily. "You mean I'm too old for you," I corrected.

"I'll be 17 in three months." She raised her chin defiantly. "And in one year I'm 18."

"I'll be 23 by then." I turned to the girls and groaned, when I noticed that they were eyeing us curiously. "We shouldn't discuss this here," I whispered to her. "Come to the River Court tomorrow after school. We can talk there."

"Okay."

Her smile left a warm feeling in my stomach and I watched her when she went back to the girls. I was about to go to the exit when Lydia came running into the hall.

"Hey, is it over?" She asked in surprise, pointing to the empty playing field.

I nodded. "And your team is just packing things up. Were you and Davis having a talk?" I asked concerned.

"We talked about everything," she nodded and smiled. "And what about you and Sawyer?"

"With me and Sawyer?" I repeated, confused.

"We girlfriends have no secrets with each other," she said with a smile. "I know everything."

I stared at her in horror. Who else knew about the kiss? "I... I have to go now... take a shower," I stammered and hurried to leave the sports hall. I urgently needed a shower to sort my chaotic thoughts, when Davis crossed my path as I was on my way to the dressing room. "Hey, little brother, are you okay?"

"You're not mad that I just ran away?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am mad," I admitted. "But I also know why you did it. Only the other guys from the team didn't know what was going on. You simply stopped the game and left. You can't just do that."

"I know." He lowered his head in shame. "I panicked when I saw Lydia trying to perform the figure on a girl's back. She's pregnant, damn it!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," I said soothingly. "Nothing happened. But I think you should tell the other boys from the team soon. Maybe then they won't be so angry with you anymore. And now we should take a shower and change clothes." When he nodded in agreement, I entered the dressing room with him and then went to my locker to get my shower gel.


	41. Chapter 41

****House of the Bakers****

As always we sat together in the dining room in the evening and took our meal. But unlike usual, where there were conversations accompanying the meal, there was a peculiar silence today. I looked back and forth between the children, who either eagerly swallowed their food or poked in it. "Don't you like it?" I turned my question to Davis and Izzy, who had barely touched their meal.

"Mom, it tastes really delicious." Little enthusiastic, Izzy put a piece of meat on the fork and shoved it into her mouth while she was looking over to Davis, who continued to poke around in his food.

"Did anything happen that we should know about?" I asked cautiously and looked at Julian, who only shrugged. But before I got an answer, Jude suddenly pushed his plate away.

"I've had enough. Can I get up?" He asked.

"I have eaten up too. Can I go to my room now?" Justin joined him.

Confused I looked between the two back and forth. Something had happened. I could sense it. "Of course," I said, frowning. "Is there something else you have to do?"

"I still got some homework to do and need to practice for a test," Jude said and jumped up. "Bon appetit!"

As he ran out of the dining room, I exchanged a puzzled glance with Julian, who looked just as perplexed.

"The meal was very good, Mom. Thanks."

Justin left and I dropped the fork and gave my two other children a sharp look. "Well, what's the matter?" I saw Izzy glancing at Davis, who had turned his attention to the dinner plate and continued to shift his food from side to side. "Davis?"

"Oh man, it's unbearable!" Izzy suddenly exclaimed and punched Davis in the side. "Either you tell Mom and Dad, or I will!" She threatened.

The tension grew as we all looked at Davis, who, however, persistently remained silent.

"Lydia is pregnant!" Izzy dropped the bombshell.

I didn't have time to grasp the information as Julian began to cough and reached for his glass of water and took a sip.

"Lydia is... what?!" he gasped, still coughing.

"She is pregnant. And before you ask further on..." She pointed to Davis. "He's the father."

"Traitor!" Davis hissed, glaring at her. "You had no right to tell them!"

"You were chicken to tell them!" She countered.

"Still, it's not your business!" He mocked. "I would have told them at some point."

"When it's too late and you can see that she's pregnant, or when?" Izzy retorted snippy.

"Silly cow!"

"Cowardly asshole!"

I stepped in before they could go at each other's throat. "Stop it right now!" I shouted loudly. "We can talk about it in a civilized manner, can't we, Julian?" I expected some support from him, but he still hadn't recovered from his shock. "Is that true, what Izzy says?" I questioned my son. When he nodded hesitantly and then lowered his head again, I let out a groan. The boy really had a knack for getting into difficult situations. Only this time it wasn't just a trivial issue. This time, his whole life would change. I searched for words, but Julian chimed in.

"And I always thought you young people were so responsible and knew so much about sex and contraception," he remarked dryly.

"It's not his fault," Izzy interrupted her father when Davis didn't respond. "The condom was broken."

I looked at her in surprise. When push comes to shove, she always stuck by her brother.

"The expiration date of the condom was expired," Davis confessed. "And that's probably why it was leaking." He raised his head. "I never would have slept with her without protection. You have to believe me!"

"I assume Jude and Justin already know about it?" Julian asked Davis.

Izzy answered again. "Everyone knows by now. Lydia's parents as well as Jamie and Sawyer."

"Apparently, half of Tree Hill already knows that my son got his girlfriend pregnant," I mumbled, then got up from the chair. "Now that we all seem to have finished with the meal, I want to go to my room and think about what I had just learned. Julian, are you coming with me?" As he nodded and got up, I motioned for him to follow me. We had to talk in private.

"Mom... Dad...!"

I turned to Davis, who gazed at Julian and me with a pained look.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered.

I just nodded because my throat was tight and I was close to tears. I felt Julian taking my arm and leading me outside. Only when we were alone, I finally burst into tears. "Why did this have to happen again?" I sobbed as I pressed my face against Julian's chest. "There really seems to be a curse on the name 'Davis'."

"A baby is not a curse," he said in a low voice. "And if you hadn't lost the baby at the time, we would have had another son or daughter. We also would have been teenage parents."

I took a step back and wiped my face. "Yes, you're right," I agreed. "And we also would have hoped that our parents would have supported us."

"Everything would have been different," he said softly. "We would have stayed together."

"I still wished that they wouldn't have to take on responsibility for a baby so early," I sighed. "Davis isn't 18 yet, and Lydia just turned 17." I reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked, frowning.

"I'm calling Haley. I have to talk to someone."

"Hey, what about me? You can talk to me."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You're my husband. But I need my best friend now," I confessed, hoping he would understand.

He grinned slightly. "It's a woman thing, isn't it? All right, call her and talk to her."

"Thanks!" I kissed him again and then picked up the phone and started dialing Haley's number.

 ** **River Court****

 ** **The next day****

I was a bundle of nerves when finally the school bell rang and the lesson was over. Only Lydia knew about Justin and me, and she also had confessed to me that Davis had texted her, that his parents knew about the pregnancy as well and that a clarifying talk would take place soon. I had offered her my support and she had asked me if I wanted to become the godmother of her child. A strange thought to become a godmother at that age. I started the engine of my car and drove to the 'River Court' where Justin and I had wanted to meet. I stayed in the car and watched the place where some boys played basketball and let my mind wander. What would he tell me? I was afraid that he would tell me what he had already hinted at, that we had no future together. He soon would leave Tree Hill. And what would become of me then? I leaned back and closed my eyes. But only for a brief moment, because suddenly the passenger door was torn open and Justin jumped on the seat.

"Go!" He urged and ducked.

Puzzled, I looked at him. "Where to?"

"Doesn't matter. We just have to get out of here."

I accelerated and the car lurched forward before finally taking off. I glanced at him. He had sat back upright again after we had left the place. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" I asked with a frown.

"I'm just thinking of your reputation," he said curtly, taking a deep breath. "In two weeks I will be gone, and I really want to spare you the talk. It's not good to be seen together."

I was about to tell him that I didn't care what the others said, but I held back. I knew he was only doing this to protect me. And I should be grateful to him for that. "Two weeks," I repeated, sighing softly. "Then we should use the time." He said nothing as we drove away from the city. We had already left Tree Hill when he put his hand on my arm.

"Pull over and stop the car right here," he begged.

I steered the car to the edge of the road and turned off the engine. "And what now?" I asked, looking at him helplessly. When he suddenly turned to me, shoved his hand into my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, I didn't resist. I wanted it just like him. Blindly, I felt for the buckle and loosened the seat belt, so I could put my arms around his neck too.

"Tell me when to stop," he gasped.

But I didn't want him to stop. It just felt too good. "No," I breathed and pressed my lips back to his mouth. "Never..." I heard him moaning softly and felt his hand slide under my shirt and then slowly move up. Heat flowed through me as his hand closed around one of my breasts and he began to fondle it. Never had a boy touched me this way. And no boy had kissed me like that. I was inexperienced, and yet my body apparently knew exactly how to react. Carefully, I pushed his shirt up and ran my hands over his bare, muscular chest. Reflexively, he sucked in his breath and then moved away from me.

"My God, Sawyer," he gasped. "What are we doing here?" With a trembling hand he ran through his hair. "My brother had just learned that he will become a father, and we are sitting in the car just about to make the same stupid mistake!"

Startled, I looked at him and realized only now what we had just done. Embarrassed, I adjusted my bra and pulled my shirt down. "I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly, though I knew it was a lie. If he hadn't stopped I'm sure I would have slept with him.

"We should go back," he said softly, pushing his shirt down. "It was a mistake to drive out here with you at all."

"We wanted to talk to each other," I reminded him.

"Yeah, that's what I had planned originally," he confessed. "But I can't think clearly when you're near me."

My heart leaped with joy. I knew now that he loved me as much as I loved him. "I know you're going to L.A. in a few weeks, and we won't see each other for a while," I said softly. "But you should know that I will wait for you. And if you don't come back to Tree Hill, I'll go to L.A. someday." I smiled. "I altered the last sentence in my poem." I took a deep breath and then began to quote. "And if you go now, my heart will go with you, and if you stay, I will follow you." I hadn't expected that he would pull me in his arms again, but when he kissed me, I returned the kiss and then looked at him tenderly. "I love you, Justin! And that's never going to change." I saw the emotions in his face and I knew that my words hadn't left him without effect.

"I love you too," he confessed softly. "But I don't want you to wait for me. That can take years. And I don't know what the future holds for me. And you don't know either what will happen to you in the meantime. We can't swear eternal love to each other because we don't even know where fate will lead us."

"Don't expect me to forget you," I said, noting how tears suddenly came into my eyes. "I tried it long enough. It didn't work."

"Why are you making it so hard for me?" He sighed. "We can't even have a date in public, because everyone would gossip about us. And you believe that we can have a shared future?"

I nodded tentatively. I couldn't explain it, but I knew Justin was my future. And I was willing to wait for him. I put on my seat belt and started the engine. "Let's go back now." He didn't contradict me, and so I started the engine, turned and drove back to Tree Hill.


	42. Chapter 42

****House of the**** ** **Scotts****

 ** **One week later****

"Have the two of you thought about the future, how to proceed from now on?"

I glanced questioningly at Davis, who could only shrug helplessly. We were all sitting in the living room, Davis's parents, my parents, Davis and I, only Jamie was missing. He had excused himself because he wasn't directly affected by the incident. And I envied him that he could stay away from it all, because the atmosphere in the room was explosive. Since I've become silent, my mom continued with her speech.

"Well, Nathan and I have already discussed that we want to set up a nursery here in the house. We will get everything that is needed. We'll cover the costs. Since both are not yet of legal age, we must also think about a legal guardian. I would like to do that if nobody else has anything against it."

I looked around and realized that Davis' mom frowned. She didn't seem to agree with the suggestion.

"Julian and I have been thinking too, and we think it would be better for the young family if they were not separated."

I looked at her in surprise. Does that mean she wanted Davis and me to move in together? I quickly looked at my mom to see what she thought of the idea. And I could tell from her skeptical facial expression that she disagreed.

"They are still too young to move in together," she said, shaking her head. "And if I imagine, that they have the sole responsibility for such a helpless baby..." She broke off and sighed softly. "Lydia had a goldfish once when she was little. It died because she had forgotten to feed it!"

"Mom, I was 5 at the time!" I interjected indignantly. Davis grinned, and I would have liked to punch him. He should be on my side and not against me!

"We didn't think they would move in in an own apartment," Brooke said quietly. "We wanted to offer that Lydia moves in with us. The house is big enough. We could give them a bedroom and set up a nursery."

"They should sleep in one bed?"

I looked confused at my mom for raising this objection, causing me to roll my eyes. How did she think I got pregnant in the first place? But apparently she still didn't like the idea that Davis and I would share a bed. "Do we have to decide that now?" I cut in. "I'm just three months pregnant."

"You don't believe how fast time passes. And there is still a lot to do until then."

I seriously asked myself what my mom meant by that. Clothes for the baby, a changing table, a cot and a stroller. Not much to buy for a baby. Why did she make such a fuss about that? "If you say so." I shrugged indifferently and got up. "Are we done here? Can we go now?"

"We just started," she said, shaking her head. "We haven't talked about the most important things yet."

I sighed and sat down again. "Okay, what else is so important?"

"Your father and I came to the agreement that it's better for you not to return to Tree Hill High School after the holidays."

"You decided it," he said quickly. "I don't want to have anything to do with it."

I looked at my mom in horror. "What? Why?" I stammered.

"Well, I was talking with the director, and..."

"You told him I was pregnant?" I interrupted her.

"Lydia, sweetheart, you don't think you can keep that from him. Of course I had to tell him. As headmaster, he should know about it."

I could only stare at her in horrified silence. For a moment I was just speechless.

"Why does Lydia have to leave school?" Brooke intervened. "I don't understand that, Hales. You stayed at that time and graduated while you were pregnant."

"That was back then. Today, it's a different time," she replied, clearing her throat. "Lydia has been a role model for the girls so far. She is the leader of the cheerleading team and class spokesperson."

"So what?" Brooke frowned. "What does that have to do with leaving school?"

"The director believes that Lydia's behavior could rub off on the other girls," she finally admitted.

"Pregnancy is not a contagious disease!"

I quickly looked at Davis's father, who had uttered the sentence. Of course he was right, but I also understood the reasons why the director wanted me out of school. As a role model, as my Mom had already mentioned, the other girls might get the idea that being pregnant with 17 was something completely normal. So, based on the motto 'What Lydia Scott does, can only be good' or 'She has a baby, I want one too'. "So how am I supposed to graduate?" I asked softly.

"You'll receive private lessons until you give birth, and after that we will see."

I nodded and struggled not to burst into tears right here and now. Only now did I really realize what the pregnancy cost me: My whole life would change. And I would have to go my own way, isolated from everyone. The thought was just too much. "Excuse me for a minute," I blurted, before jumping to my feet and running as fast as I could up the stairs, into my room. I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed, crying. I hadn't noticed that Davis had come after me, but when he put me in his arms and held me, I pressed my tear-wet face against his chest and let the tears run freely.

"They can't do that," he said furiously. "They have no right to decide about our lives!"

"Yes, they have all the rights," I sobbed. "I'm underage. If they want, they can even take the baby away from us."

"I won't let that happen!" He said firmly. "This is our baby!"

I sat up while still leaning my head against his chest. "We're not 18 yet. You've heard what my mom said. She wants to be the legal guardian for the baby."

"And what if we got married?" He blurted out. "Wouldn't the biological father have the greater rights than the grandparents?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You want us to get married?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to do it, but I would if it helps us."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I have to reject this 'tempting' offer," I said sarcastically. I knew he just wanted to help, but I was disappointed that he saw marriage only as a means to an end. If I would get married, then only because of love and not out of obligation.

"All right, fine." He shrugged casually and then got up. "Shouldn't we go back to the others? I'd like to know what they are talking about us."

That was probably the basic difference between men and women. While I was still mentally on the subject of 'marriage', Davis's thoughts were already on another topic. Sighing, I reached for his hand. "Okay, let's go back to the others," I said, then left the room with him.

 ** **House of the Bakers****

 **A few days later**

When Mom summoned us to a meeting again, it was easy to guess what the topic would be this time. I looked at it with mixed feelings because I knew that I would be in the focus of the conversation. But the talk with Lydia's parents hadn't been a success. We still hadn't found a solution to our housing problem and how to proceed in the future. I still couldn't believe that they really forced Lydia to leave high school. As if it was the first pregnancy at this school! But even though she was heartbroken about it, Lydia had succumbed to her parents' will. As Mom and Dad entered the living room, I tried to brace myself for what would come.

"First, let me tell you that I'm glad you all came," she greeted, looking around. "Surely you can imagine why I've asked you to this meeting, right?"

The eyes of my siblings turned to me and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, we all know why we're here. Can we hurry and get it over with, please! I have to practice for a math test." Izzy, who was sitting next to me, poked me in the ribs and Justin gave me a warning look.

"We wanted to tell you something."

I saw my parents exchanging glances, then my dad nodded slightly, whereupon my mom pulled out a picture and placed it on the table for all of us to see. It was an ultrasound scan, I noticed.

"After we learned that Lydia is pregnant, your dad and I talked about telling you that the same thing happened to us when we were very young," she said softly, pointing to the slightly faded ultrasound image. "I was 16 when I met your dad. We fell in love pretty quickly." She stopped and placed her hand on his arm. "But our love had no future because he had to move to L.A. On the last day, before he got on the plane, we slept together. And two weeks later, I realized that I was pregnant."

I stared open-mouthed at my mom and realized from the baffled faces of my siblings that they apparently had no idea. "You were pregnant?" I blurted put.

She nodded. "That was 23 years ago. But I lost the baby when I was still in my first trimester."

Concerned, I looked at her and realized that the memory still gave her grief because I could see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"We had a brother or sister?" Izzy cut in. She was visibly affected by the confession.

"If I hadn't lost it, yes, then you would have had a brother or a sister. But I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. I have told you to explain that we also know the situation in which Davis and Lydia are now. And we don't judge them."

I wasn't the guy who cried so fast, but I had to swallow hard. I had expected that they would lecture me in front of all my siblings, and now that. I was genuinely moved.

"We really want to support you and Lydia. These weren't empty phrased. And we still hope that Haley and Nathan will give in and allow Lydia to move in with us."

It was time that I also participated in the conversation. "I asked her if she wanted to marry me," I said.

"Oh wow! I hadn't thought that you were so brave to ask her that," said Izzy impressed. "What did she answer?"

"Unfortunately she refused my proposal." I shrugged. "Maybe she thinks we're still too young for that."

"How did you ask her?" Izzy asked.

I scratched my head thoughtfully. "Lydia's mom mentioned that she wanted to be the legal guardian for the baby. And I asked Lydia if we should get married to prevent that."

"My God, Davis! No wonder she refused." Izzy rolled her eyes. "That was the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard of. Tell him how to do it right, Dad."

I looked at my father, who glanced at me with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, tell me what you said to Mom when you proposed to her," I asked him. But it was my mom who answered.

"He prepared a romantic candlelight dinner and then went on his knees and proposed."

"Wow, how romantic!" Izzy rolled her eyes sighing. "If I ever have a boyfriend, I also want him to kneel in front of me and ask me to marry him."

"You're only 15, Izzy," Jude interrupted. "You're too young to get married."

"Lydia is 17. So what?" She shrugged. "Sometimes things like that happen faster than you think."

"Just to clarify," I cut in, "I really don't want to get married right away."

"Then you should wait until you're sure."

My dad was right, I shouldn't rush things. Neither Lydia nor I were ready to take such a serious step. "Are we done now?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, we are done for now. I really hope Haley gives in and Lydia can move in our house."

I looked at my mom and smiled. I even liked the idea of living with my girlfriend under one roof.

"I'd love if Lydia moved in here," Izzy said. "And when the baby is born, I would be willing to play the babysitter."

I had to smile involuntarily. It was a good feeling to know that everyone was standing behind us. Lydia and I wouldn't be alone with the responsibility for the baby. "Then you should talk to her mom again," I suggested. "Maybe she'll listen to you."

"The meeting is closed!"

We all got up and I went over to my mom and dad. "Do you know that you are the best and coolest parents one can wish for?" When Mom hugged me, with tears in her eyes, I backed away and smiled embarrassed. "Okay, I'll go and start studying," I muttered, then quickly ran out of the living room, upstairs to my room.


	43. Chapter 43

****House of the Bakers****

 **One week later**

The last days until my departure had literally gone by really quickly. I couldn't believe that I would actually fly to L.A. to start a new life there. I had already said goodbye to Jamie the day before, as well as to the team. Now my family was the next. I had told everyone that I wanted to say goodbye at home. Nobody should come to the airport. Presumably, they thought, that it would be easier for me to say farewell to them. But there was another reason. But I kept that a secret.

"I'll miss you terribly!" Izzy sobbed.

I hugged her and noticed that I had to fight back tears myself. "I'm not out of the world. We still can text and skype. And of course I'll come back for visits, too," I said, stroking her back. "And surely you can come to L.A. to visit me there."

"We'll all come to a visit once you've become a big movie star," Jude said with a grin. "Then we will certainly get free tickets for the theater."

I laughed. "It will take some time for me to become a movie star. First, I have to go to drama school. And then we'll see."

"Hey Justin! You should use your connections," Davis said smirking. "After all, you have two fathers who work in the film industry."

"And of course they will accompany you along this path."

I looked at my dad and smiled. Like Tom, my biological father, he had promised to help and support me. And I knew that I could always count on him. I pointed upstairs. "Be glad that I'm moving out now. Then you have a room where you can set up the nursery," I said to Davis.

"I still can't believe that Lydia's mom really allowed her to move into the Baker house," Izzy said.

"Due to Mom and you," I said with a smile. "You were very persuasive."

"We won't give the room to the baby. We want you to come home one day and stay forever."

Big tears ran down my mom's cheeks when I took her into my arms and held her tight. "Stop crying, or I'll start!" I said hoarsely. None of them knew how hard it was for me to say goodbye. I'd probably miss them all the more than they'd miss me. And if I knew another way, how my life should continue, I would stay. But there was nothing here for me. I had to go out into the wide world. And considering I wanted to pursue an acting career, L.A. was the essential step stone. "I'll be back for a visit soon," I promised. "At the latest to the birth of the baby."

"Well, then in the new year," Davis said. "That's six months from now. Do you really want to stay in L.A. for that long?"

I nodded hesitantly. How could I make them understand that this was a forever relocation. L.A. was to become my new home. But I didn't want to give them more grief about it. They would notice soon enough that I wouldn't come back.

"We have to go, Justin."

I approached Jude and Davis and hugged them one last time before taking my suitcase and backpack and followed my dad out. When we got to the car, I turned back to the house, where they all were standing, waving goodbye to me.

"Good flight and text us when you've arrived!"

I blinked the tears away and got into the car. I was glad that my dad didn't say anything on the way to the airport. He would be the only one I would see because he was working in L.A. several times a month. He and Tom were good friends. And so it was normal for him to go in and out in his apartment.

"You really don't want me to come to the gate?"

I shook my head. "Just drop me out here," I said. He got out, got my luggage out of the trunk, and turned to me.

"Then I wish you a good flight too," he said. "Like your mom said, get in touch when you've arrived. See you in two weeks. I'll be having a casting there then." He chuckled. "Maybe you want to come over and take a look around there?"

"Sure, see you at the casting studio." I nodded and looked nervously at the clock. We were still on schedule. A lot of time to say goodbye to Sawyer, who hopefully was already waiting for me at the gate. When my dad got in and drove off, I watched him with mixed feelings before I went to the entrance. I checked in, did the usual procedure, then went to the gate with my boarding card. And then I saw her; she wore a fluffy dress that reached just above her thighs. Her blonde curls were falling like silk over her shoulders. My heart started to beat faster. How should I spend one day without her? And now we would be separated for a long time. Apparently she sensed that she was being watched, because she turned to me, and I could see tears in her eyes. I couldn't hold on to myself anymore. Still running, I dropped my backpack and then put her in my arms.

"Sawyer..." I whispered before I put my mouth over hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body tightly against mine, and I could feel the heat of her body through the fabric of her thin dress. For a moment we had forgotten everything around us as we kissed and caressed each other. "You really came," I mumbled into her ear.

"I'd like to come with you," she said softly. "For a moment, I really thought about it."

"Sweet Sawyer." I gently stroked her cheek, then touched her lips slightly. "You don't know how much I would want that. But it doesn't work. You know that as well as me."

"I don't want you to leave! I love you!"

Startled, I noticed tears running down her cheeks and I gently lifted her chin. "Don't make it so hard for us to say goodbye," I whispered, wiping away the tears. "We stay in touch. We can text and skype."

"But that's not the same!" She exclaimed desperately. "Or does it replace this...?"

As she pressed her lips to my mouth and slid her hands through my hair, I could barely stifle a moan. She was right. No texting or skyping could replace that. But I couldn't think about that now, otherwise I wouldn't have the strength to get on this plane. I took a step back. "I have to go now," I said hoarsely, reaching for my backpack.

"Justin..."

Her eyes begged me to stay, while tears were streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't bear this any longer! Without turning back to her, I walked determinedly to the gangway and then entered the plane.

 ** **House of the Scotts****

It was a strange feeling to pack my stuff together knowing that I wouldn't return. I had spent 17 years in this room, had experienced nice and sad things, now leaving everything behind was really hard. But a new period of life was lying ahead of me, which I was looking forward to. I was so grateful to Brooke, Davis's mom, and Izzy, that they had talked to my mother again and had convinced her that it was better for me to move to Davis. So we could share the responsibility for the baby right from the beginning. Although the baby wouldn't come before the turn of the year, I wanted to use the summer holidays to set up the nursery. In the beginning I hadn't felt anything, but now I could feel and see the physical and mental changes of my body. I was tired all day long and I suffered from morning sickness. When it knocked on the door, I interrupted my packing. I thought it was my mom who wanted to know if I had finished packing, but it was Sawyer. And I could tell by her red eyes that she had cried. "Hey, what happened?" I asked worriedly and pulled her to the bed.

"He's gone," she said, barely holding back her tears.

"Who's gone?" I asked with a frown.

"Justin." She wiped her eyes. "We said goodbye at the airport an hour ago."

"That was today?" I asked surprised. Because of my packing and preparations to move to the Bakers home, I had completely forgotten that Justin would leave Tree Hill. "I'm so sorry, Sawyer!" I said and hugged her.

"It's not like you didn't warn me all the time that there's no future for us," she exclaimed desperately. "But it hurts so much!"

When she started to sob again, I just held her in my arms and stroked her back until she had calmed down a bit. I didn't know what to say. We both knew that he would leave Tree Hill at the end of the month. Still we had both blocked out this fact. "Did he say when he will come back?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not so soon, I guess. We want to skype and write us text messages. "

"Then ask him next time, how long he wants to stay," I suggested.

"Yes, I'll do that." She sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Hey, you're packing?" She stated after looking around.

I nodded, smiling. "It's time. Davis picks me up later and then I'll officially move into the Bakers home."

"I'm happy for you, Lyddy. You got everything you ever wanted. I envy you!"

"Well..." I caressed my still flat stomach. "I would have liked to wait a few years longer before having a baby. But it's too late now."

"I mean you and Davis," she corrected. "You got the boy you wanted."

"You'll get that too. Don't pretend your life is over," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I've already found him," she said, leaning back with a sigh. "And I told him that I would move to L.A. when I'm of legal age."

Startled, I looked at her. That was in a year, because Sawyer would turn 17 in three months. "You can't do that!" I exclaimed shocked. "I've always had the idea that our kids would grow up together, here in Tree Hill. It won't happen if you leave."

"Lydia, are you crying?" She asked concerned.

I was surprised about how this thought, that Sawyer would leave Tree Hill, affected me and I quickly wiped my eyes. "I'm crying all the time," I admitted embarrassed. "This has something to do with the hormones."

"I'm not leaving yet," Sawyer said reassuringly. "Only in a year. We will have plenty of time until then."

"Maybe his feelings about you have changed until then," I blurted. But immediately afterwards I regretted my impulse when I saw Sawyer's face. "Don't listen to me," I said quickly. "I'm just talking nonsense right now."

"Yes, you are right." She nodded sadly. "I've already thought about that. I'm pretty sure my feelings won't change, but what about him?"

I looked at her sympathetically and didn't know what to answer. "You never know," I admitted. "I always thought I could control my future. But look at me now..." I pointed to my belly. "Now I'm pregnant and I certainly didn't plan that. Nor could I have imagined that I would get together with Davis. My life is very different now than I had planned. Just leave it to fate."

"Fate...," Sawyer mumbled. "Yeah, maybe you are right." She got up. "I have to go now. We'll meet later at the cheerleading training."

I hugged her again and then watched her with mixed feelings as she left my room. The cheerleading training! I almost had forgotten that today was the day I had to tell everyone that I would quit. And not only that. I would have to tell them the reason for that. Somehow, everything was suddenly too much for me and I curled up on the bed, letting the tears run. I was still crying when the door opened and Davis came in.

"Lydia? What happened? Why are you crying?"

As he sat down beside me and put me in his arms, I wrapped my arms around him. "Nothing, it's nothing," I sobbed on his shoulder.

"Did you change your mind? Would you like to stay here?"

I moved away and looked at him startled. "What? No! Why do you think that?"

"Well, you're lying on the bed crying and it looks like you're not done packing yet." He shrugged. "I thought you might have changed your mind."

I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "No, I didn't change my mind. It's Sawyer."

"Sawyer?" He echoed, confused. "What about her?"

"Well, Justin left today, and she's..." I broke off in the middle of the sentence as I suddenly remembered that Davis didn't know what was going on between Sawyer and Justin. But it was too late. I had already said too much.

"This is the second time you're making such strange allusions about Justin and Sawyer," he said slowly. "What's going on between the two, Lydia?"

I hastily lowered my head. "I can't tell you," I muttered. "I promised Sawyer." I didn't have to say much more, because the way Davis looked at me now made it quite clear that he knew the truth.

"Oh man, does that mean that they have a secret love affair?" He asked in disbelief.

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly. "She was just here to talk with me," I confessed. "She's miserable that he went to L.A."

"I can't believe it." He smirked. "Justin and Sawyer! And all the time they kept it a secret. Do her parents know?"

I shook my head. "Please don't tell them!" I begged him insistently. "This has to remain our secret."

He frowned. "I won't say a word. However, I wonder how they want to continue with this when he's in L.A. and she's here in Tree Hill."

"That's not our business. We have other things to do." I pointed to the pile of clothing still lying around. "Don't you want to help me pack up? Then it goes quicker." In fact, we managed the packing in much less time than planned and when my mom came to my room to see if I had finished, we had just closed the last suitcase.

"Wait, I'll help you carry the suitcases upstairs and bring them to the car."

I looked at my mom in surprise. She seemed changed. I even had the feeling that she had finally accepted that I was moving out. When I wanted to pick up a cardboard box, Davis stopped me.

"You can watch," he said indignantly.

"But I want to help you," I said, reaching for the box again.

"Hey, put it down! You're pregnant!"

I looked at my mom and noticed her slight smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Scott, for helping us," Davis said politely, as all my stuff was stowed in the trunk.

"Don't you think it's time to drop the formalities, now that you're part of the family?" She cleared her throat. "Call me Haley."

I could only stare at my mom. Had she really just welcomed Davis into the family? We said our goodbyes and were already on the way to my new home when I turned to him. "Pinch me," I asked him.

"What…? Why?"

"Because I think I'm just dreaming," I answered. "My mom has always spoken poorly about you and now you're suddenly a member of the family?" I shook my head. "I don't get it."

"Maybe it's 'cause you're a member of the Baker family now too," Davis said with a chuckle. I looked at him confused and tried to see the connection behind it. But I didn't have much time to ponder when we arrived in front of the Bakers house. Davis parked and then walked around the car to open the door for me.

"Welcome to your new home, Lydia Scott!"


	44. Chapter 44

****Sports Hall, Tree Hill High****

When Lydia summoned us to a meeting I was probably the only one, except for Sawyer, of course, who knew what it was about. When we met shortly thereafter in the big sports hall, this time without the basketball team, everyone had gathered to hear what she had to tell us.

"Thank you for coming," she began, smiling. "As I already told you, there is no training today. Instead, I'd like to let you know that I'll quit and pass my leadership on to Sawyer."

There was mumbling and whispering and even some comments.

"Why are you quitting?" Erin asked in dismay.

"Because Davis Baker knocked her up!" Jennifer replied and raised her eyebrows knowingly. "That's true, isn't it?"

I quickly looked at Jennifer and gave her the evil eye. "Mind your own business!" I hissed at her. Lydia had gone very quiet and pale, making me want to kick that silly cow Jennifer in the butt!

"It's okay, Izzy," Lydia said calmly and then turned to Jennifer. "Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant," she admitted. "And since I won't come back after the holidays, I'm giving over my charge to Sawyer. She will take care of everything."

"Why don't you come back?" Erin asked cautiously.

"I'll have private lessons until the end of the year," Lydia said. "And from January I will take a break. I don't know yet how long that will take. But for the time being I will only take care of the baby."

I looked to the new girl in the team, who hadn't said a word. "Hey, Lydia! We have a newcomer here." I nudged the blonde girl slightly so she should take a step forward. "Introduce yourself," I asked her.

"Hi, I'm Tracy... Tracy Miller. Coach Scott sent me here because I want to join you," she said shyly.

"Welcome to the team!" Lydia said smiling. "We are always happy about new members. Are you new to the school?"

She nodded. "My parents moved here from Texas a few months ago because my dad got a job in the city. My brother and I were at a private school before."

"Then your parents must be very rich if you could go to a private school."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. Jennifer just couldn't hold her tongue. "Shut up!"

"Why do you want to be a cheerleader, Tracy?" Lydia asked, ignoring Jennifer's remark.

"I've been dancing since I was three," she said, smiling. "I asked the school secretary if there is something like that at this school. But there is no dance group. That's why the coach sent me here." She cleared her throat. "I don't want to appear tactless, but you mentioned Davis Baker earlier," she began hesitantly.

I fixed her with narrowed eyes. Please no, don't let that be one of his ex-girlfriends! Lydia wouldn't bear that. "He's my brother," I said quickly as I saw Lydia frowning. "What about him?"

"Nothing." She smiled slightly. "Does he have a twin brother named Jude?"

I looked at her in surprise and then nodded. "You know Jude? From where?"

"We got to know each other at the hospital when Davis was there," she said and shrugged. "He promised to call me. But he never did."

"Would you like to meet him? I could arrange something," I suggested and was amazed to see her blush.

"Um... I don't know," she stuttered. "Maybe you can tell him that I'm going to Tree Hill High in September. That'd be enough."

I looked at her more closely. It was the first time that a girl was interested in Jude. Usually the girls always wanted me to hook them up with Davis, which was hopefully a thing of the past. "I'll tell him," I nodded, turning back to Lydia. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I give tutoring lessons in physics and math to a student, and that starts right away."

"You can go." Lydia smiled. "We might talk about that later. Sawyer can take over for me now."

Before I left, I remembered something. "Hey Tracy! Do you have our address?" I asked her. When she shook her head, I walked to the corner in the sports hall, where there was a small table with a scribbling block and a pen on it. I wrote my address and phone number on a notepad and handed it to her. "Just because he didn't call you doesn't mean that you can't call him," I said to her and winked. She looked at me in surprise.

"Th-Thank you!" She stuttered and blushed again. "I'll call him."

I was in a really good mood when I finally said goodbye to everyone and then left the sports hall to go to my tutoring meeting.

 ** **House of the Bakers****

 **Four weeks later**

"Did you see that?"

As Lydia held the newspaper with the movie program in my face, while we were sitting at the breakfast table, I stared in confusion at the film title. "'Back to the Future', Part 1-3?" I read and looked at her frowning. "So what? These are ancient movies from a time when our parents were still toddlers."

"That's a cult-series!" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "They are going to show the movies in the new Cineplex Theater during the movie night next Saturday."

I still didn't understand what she wanted to tell me with this remark. "So?" I asked.

"Can we get tickets? Please Davis!" She begged.

"I have the movies on DVD," I explained patiently. "Also, I wanted to meet with the boys for playing basketball on the River Court."

"At night?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "This is called 'movie night' because it starts at 9 o'clock and then lasts until the next morning. You certainly don't play basketball at night!"

Sighing, I pushed my empty cereal bowl aside. If Lydia had something taken into her head, then she could be really stubborn. "I've watched the movies so many times that I can speak the dialogues," I said, rolling my eyes. "My dad put me in front of the TV when I was barely walking."

"I thought we could do a double date," she said hesitantly.

"What 'double date'?" I asked confused.

"You and me and Jude and Tracy," she replied, grinning mischievously. "He still hasn't asked her for a date."

"Well, they talked to each other on the phone a couple of times," I said with a shrug. "That's a start at least."

"That's not enough. Trust me, girls expect a little more than 'a few phone calls' if they're interested in a boy," she said with a meaningful look. "He has to keep trying otherwise she loses interest."

"And you think you can help them by inviting them to a movie night together?" I asked amused.

She nodded eagerly. "I'd love to help her because I know she's just waiting for a sign from him. But he's so damn shy. And if they go with us, then it won't be forced."

"Fine with me," I sighed. "Then it's settled, we'll go to the movies." As she jumped up from her chair and hugged me, I couldn't help laughing.

"Thanks, Davis! Now all I have to do is find something I can wear. Almost all of my pants don't fit anymore," she sighed frustrated.

I pulled her closer to me and put my hands around her waist. In fact, she felt chubbier around the middle. "Just wear leggings," I suggested. "They are stretchy. And add a loose blouse to it."

"Yeah, that will work," she nodded. "Your mom promised me she would go shopping with me next week. I urgently need maternity clothes. "

I got up from the chair. "Will you arrange for the movie tickets and call Tracy?"

Lydia nodded. "And I tell her to invite Jude. She is much braver than he is. That'll be fun! I can't wait to tell her!"

When she hugged me once more and then ran out of the dining room, I had to smile involuntarily. Lydia wouldn't rest until she had hooked up Jude with Tracy. I already felt sorry for my brother, he had no choice but to come to the theater with us. Sighing, I began clearing the breakfast table when my sister entered the room.

"Was that Lydia who just ran past me?" She asked in surprise.

I nodded. "She wants to set up a date for Jude and Tracy," I told her.

"It's about time." Izzy rolled her eyes. "He has her address for months and yet he didn't have the courage to invite her to a date yet."

"And what about you and her brother... what was his name again?"

"Brandon. And I don't 'date' him, I give him private lessons in math and physics," she corrected annoyed. "He never will catch up on it 'til September. I wonder how he will manage it. They didn't do much at this private school." She rolled her eyes.

"So, your interest in him is purely 'job-related'?" I teased and raised my eyebrows as she blushed.

"He's too young for me," she replied quickly. "I don't have dates with boys who are younger than me."

"Too young?" I echoed smirking. "He's as old as you. He is 15."

"Yes, but I'll turn 16 in a few months. And then I'm older."

"Be glad he's not five years older than you," I muttered, referring to the situation between Sawyer and Justin. But Izzy didn't know about that.

"Sometimes you really talk in riddles." She reached into the breadbasket and pulled out a croissant that she put straight in her mouth.

"Hey, take a seat! It's not good for you when you're eating while standing!" I scolded her.

"Are you already practicing for your role as a dad?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm in a hurry. See you later!"

She ran out of the room and I continued with clearing the table.


	45. Chapter 45

****Cineplex Theater, Tree Hill****

 **A few days later**

All the time I wondered why I even had agreed to go to the movies. Tracy also seemed anything but to enjoy this. And Davis and Lydia had spent hours doing nothing but making out, which was annoying and embarrassing. I looked at the clock and stifled a sigh of relief. The last 5 minutes started. At last the long movie night came to an end. When the credits started rolling, I nudged my brother to notify him to remove his hand from under Lydia's blouse before the lights would go on. Reluctantly he took his hand away and sat upright.

"Is it over already?" He exclaimed in surprise.

I looked at him in disbelief. We'd been sitting in this theater for six hours straight and he still didn't have enough of making out with his girlfriend? Unbelievable! I tried to remember what it was like with me and Lydia when we were together. Except for holding hands and a bit of smooching, nothing had happened between us. Even though I knew she wanted more than that.

"I'm really hungry," Lydia said, rubbing her stomach.

"It's 4:30 in the morning," I said, rolling my eyes. "There is no restaurant open at this time."

"We could drive to the Drive Inn," Davis suggested. "That's open for 24 hours."

"Oh yes, please." Lydia's eyes lit up. "I could die for a double hamburger with french fries and a big coke!"

"Um... if you want to drive to a Drive Inn, could you drop me off at home first?"

It was the first time that Tracy spoke and I could see how uncomfortable she felt. But I didn't want to let her go that easy either. Who knew when we would get the next opportunity to meet. "Okay," I suggested. "First to the 'Drive Inn', so Davis and Lydia can order their food, then I'll bring them home and after that I'll drive you home. Is that okay?" I asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I think we have pizza in the freezer at home," Lydia suddenly interrupted. "Just drive us home."

She exchanged a meaningful glance with Davis and I understood that she was only doing that to help me. "Do you agree?" I asked Tracy. When she nodded hesitantly, I turned and drove to our home. I watched my brother and Lydia as they walked to the front door laughing and hugging each other. The two just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. I smiled apologetically at Tracy and then drove on. We stopped in front of her house and I got out to take her to the front door.

"That was fun," she said and smiled. "Thank you for the invitation, Jude!"

"You called me and asked for this date," I said with a frown.

"Yes, but you bought the tickets and paid for the popcorn and the drinks," she replied.

Actually, it had been Lydia who had bought the tickets, but I didn't tell her that. "I enjoyed our date." I smiled tightly. For a moment we were just standing outside looking at each other.

"I should get inside now," Tracy said, stepping nervously from one foot to the other, as she fumbled with her keys.

"Yeah, okay." I waited for her to go in, but she stared at me full of expectation that I wondered if she wanted me to say anything else. I cleared my throat. "I apologize for the behavior of my brother and Lydia," I said softly. "It was so embarrassing the way they were making out with each other in the theater."

"They are in love," Tracy said with a shrug. "And it was kind of cute how he caressed her belly."

I stifled a sigh of frustration. Apparently, Tracy was no different from other girls who thought that things Davis did were 'cute'. From earliest childhood it had always been Davis the girls had wanted, never me. No idea why that had been, because although we weren't identical twins, we still looked pretty much alike. But maybe it wasn't the look. Maybe it was really his personality. My brother and I were as different as chalk and cheese.

"Jude? Is everything okay?"

My head jerked up. "What?"

"I said maybe next time we'll do something that you like," she repeated again. "I know you didn't enjoy the movies."

"No," I reluctantly admitted, grinning embarrassed. "I've seen the movies more than a dozen times. My dad bought the DVDs when we were still in kindergarten."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked indignantly. "We didn't have to go."

Yes, we had to go, I thought quietly. Because Lydia had arranged this double date for Tracy and me. "Do you like roller-skating? I could teach you," I suggested.

"Perfect." She laughed happily. "That's a great idea. When do we want to meet?"

"We have holidays. Anytime you want," I said smiling.

"How about sometime next weekend?" she suggested.

"Perfect." I grinned. "I'll call you and we'll make a date, okay?"

"Great."

She took a step towards me and looked deep into my eyes. "Is there anything else?" I stuttered in confusion.

"Yes, this..."

I didn't know what was happening when she suddenly stood on tiptoe and quickly put her lips on mine.

"Thanks for bringing me home!"

I stared after her as she opened the door and disappeared inside. Tracy was, besides Lydia, the only girl I had ever kissed. And I had to admit that the kiss, as brief as it had been, had really felt good. Whistling cheerfully I got into my car and drove home.

 ** **Mother & Baby Store, Tree Hill****

It's been a long time, since I went shopping to the 'Mother & Baby Store' the last time. Back then, I had been pregnant with Izzy, which was almost 16 years ago. When Lydia had asked me if I could help her choose clothes for her and the baby, I spontaneously agreed. She was now 4 months pregnant and not any of her clothes fit anymore. I was a little surprised that she hadn't asked her mom for help with that, but she probably thought that a fashion designer could advise her better than a teacher. As we entered the store, which was as big as a Walmart store, Lydia stopped for a moment in awe and let her eyes wander around.

"Wow, that's huge!" She exclaimed.

I looked around and had to agree with her. The store has changed a lot in the past 16 years. There was just about everything that expectant and young mothers needed for their baby's first years. The store was crammed with people. Everywhere you could see pregnant women and young mothers, who pushed their babies in the stroller through the corridors.

"I don't even know where to start," Lydia sighed in frustration.

I pointed to a counter with 'Information' in large letters. "We go over there and ask. The lady behind the counter can certainly help us."

Lydia nodded and we went to the counter. The saleswoman welcomed us friendly and smiled.

"Welcome to the 'Mother & Baby Store'. How can I help you?"

I pointed to Lydia. "My..." I stopped abruptly and wondered how to explain my relationship with her. She wasn't my daughter, but I also didn't want to say 'my son's girlfriend', so I decided on another term. "My... future daughter-in-law needs new clothes," I said, noting how Lydia looked at me flabbergasted.

"Maternity wear is upstairs," the saleswoman said and smiled again. "By the way, you can also find baby clothes there. In the basement you can find everything else you need for the baby, such as strollers, playpens, cots, changing tables, blankets, as well as toys, music boxes..."

I quickly looked at Lydia, who appeared a little overwhelmed by the range of products. "Thank you," I interrupted the saleswoman. "We'll just take a look around."

"Of course. Take your time."

I gently grabbed Lydia's arm and quickly led her away from the counter. "Phew," I blurted out. "She wanted to sell us the whole store."

"I think when you're in here, you can't get out that fast," Lydia said with a grin. "Look around. The place is jam-packed."

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Buy clothes," Lydia decided spontaneously. "I'm tired of wearing my leggings."

We took the elevator and Lydia went to the various stands to gather her clothes. As she entered the dressing room with her new maternity pants and wide tops, she looked questioningly at me as she saw that there were different sizes of belly pads in the shelves.

"You can put it around your waist and can see what you'll look like when you're 8 months pregnant, for example," I said smiling, picking up one of the pads. "Do you want to give it a try?" When she nodded, I put the pad around her middle and closed it with a Velcro strap. "Now you can put on your new clothes." It took what felt like an eternity before she finally left the dressing room.

"Is that really realistic?" Lydia asked skeptically after looking at herself in the mirror.

I nodded mechanically. Seeing her with this 8-month belly suddenly made it very real for me, that in a few months she would really look like that. And a few weeks later on she and my son would be parents of a tiny baby.

"That's amazing!" Lydia blurted, rubbing her fake belly. "I can't even see my feet anymore!"

"And that's only the 8th month," I said with a smile. "Most babies stay a little longer in their mothers' womb."

"I'll go change."

I frowned after her as she quickly disappeared back into the dressing room. I waited and waited, and started worrying at some point when she still didn't show up. Carefully, I knocked on the door. "Lydia, are you okay? Do you want me to help?" When I didn't get an answer, I pushed the door open and entered the cabin. Lydia sat in a chair, her hands pressed against her real belly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Startled, I bent over her. "Everything okay? Are you in pain?" I breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... I'm scared," she sobbed. "I can't do this! I'm only 17!"

I crouched beside her and hugged her. "Of course you can," I said softly. "You're not alone. We are all there for you."

"What... what you said earlier... future daughter-in-law...," she said reluctantly. "I totally screwed that up. He will never ask me again!"

Confused, I looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "The day you met my parents to talk about the baby's future, Davis asked me if I wanted to marry him," she confessed. "But I said 'no' because he asked me for the wrong reason. He said he wanted to prevent my mother from taking over the guardianship of the baby. I didn't want him to marry me just because of that. But that's over 6 weeks ago and he hasn't asked me since that time."

When she started to cry again, I hugged her and stroked her hair reassuringly. "Would you like to marry him?" I asked softly.

"Since we've been living together, I've imagined what it would be like to be his wife," she said quietly. "I've always wanted to marry first before having a baby." She looked up. "Yes, I think I'm ready to marry him now," she said firmly. "But now that I'm ready, he doesn't want me anymore."

I had to smile involuntarily. "You are both so young. Don't rush things. You still have so much time to get married."

"How old were you when you got married?" She asked curiously.

"22." I smiled as I remembered how Julian and I had flown head over heels to Las Vegas to marry. It had been a spontaneous idea. And not many people had been happy about our decision. I wanted something different for Lydia and my son. "I think you should just take your time. Nowadays, a baby doesn't automatically mean you have to marry." I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure Davis will ask you again when he's ready and then hopefully for the right reasons. Just be a little bit more patient."

"You're right." Lydia rose and picked up the hangers with the new clothes she had chosen. "Let's take this and then keep looking for baby clothes."

I was relieved when she changed the subject. The thought that my 17 year old son and his girlfriend of the same age would get married caused pains in my stomach. I stifled a sigh and then went with Lydia to the baby clothes department.


	46. Chapter 46

****House of**** ** **the**** ** **Millers****

As arranged with Tracy by phone, I picked her up from her place to go roller skating with her. I met her parents, who greeted me in a friendly manner and asked me inside their home. Apparently, the Millers were a wealthy family, because they lived in a mansion in a good residential area. Not that my parents earned badly, but I was pretty sure it wasn't that much. Tracy had noticed that I was impressed about her living situation and uttered a remark.

"This is all more illusion than reality," she said, reaching for her roller skates. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded mechanically and followed her outside. What did she mean by that? But I didn't have much time to think about it when Tracy headed for her VW and opened the door.

"I know a good place where we are undisturbed," she said. "Jump in, then I'll show it to you."

In fact, we were driving for a while, until Tracy suddenly stopped in front of a large factory building. Confused, I looked around. "What is this?" I inquired curiously.

"An old factory site. The building has been empty for a while now. I came across it by chance a few weeks ago. Here we are undisturbed."

When she got out and made a sign to come along, I hesitantly followed her. I wasn't comfortable with it, especially since the factory site didn't look very trusting. "Are you sure that nobody is here? I mean, it's certainly not allowed to just enter foreign property."

"Are you worried about being caught?" She raised her eyebrows. "I told you that there is nobody here. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," I hurried to say. "I just thought we're going somewhere where... it's not that deserted," I stuttered.

"Didn't you like my kiss?"

I felt my mouth go dry. Suddenly I understood why Tracy had driven with me to this place. She wanted to seduce me! It was the first time I wished that one of my brothers had been here, they would have known what to do. As she took a step towards me, I backed away. "Tracy, I..." I broke off helplessly. What should I tell her? Confessing to her that I was still a virgin would be too embarrassing. I would turn 18 in three months and I still didn't have any sexual experience. How mortifying was that?

"Are you afraid that the same thing could happen to you that happened to your brother?"

I stared at her in shock. "What... do you mean?" I knew exactly what she was referring to, but I couldn't believe she actually asked me that. "Can you bring me back?" I asked softly. "I think it wasn't a good idea to come here." For a moment I thought she would give in, but suddenly she went back to her car, opened the trunk and put out her roller skates.

"We came here to skate. So we should do that now," she said firmly and put on her roller skates.

"Fine," I reluctantly relented, even though I would have liked to end our date. Tracy's mood swings irritated me. I put on my roller skates too and stood in front of her, undecided. Where should we go to skate? But my question was answered when I saw Tracy heading for the factory building. She opened the heavy door, which had apparently been unlocked, and then wheeled into the hall. Hesitantly I followed her, knowing that we were going to do something forbidden. The hall was truly huge and completely empty. I wondered what had been in here before.

"Catch me, Jude!"

There was no time to ponder about it when Tracy wheeled past me. I followed her and realized how much fun it was to chase after her. And I had wanted to show her how to skate. She was a pro on roller skates, as if she hadn't done anything else in her entire life. She made pirouettes like an ice skater and I was fascinated by how gracefully she moved around. After a few more laps, we were both so exhausted that we just let us fall to the ground laughing while we still held hands. The rapid chase through the hall had put us both into an adrenaline rush that we didn't even notice how we slowly moved towards each other until we were so close that we could feel each other's breath. When Tracy wrapped her arms around my neck and then pressed her lips to mine, I gave up my resistance and returned the kiss. What started with a shy kiss at first, progressed until we both wanted more. Tracy was about to take off my shirt when we suddenly heard dog barking from outside. Terrified, we sat up and listened with bated breath. The door opened and two police officers entered, accompanied by a shepherd dog who barked at us angrily.

"Well, who have we got there?" The officer said and grinned cocky. "Looks like we interrupted a quick encounter."

I saw Tracy's cheeks turn pale. "C-Can you call the dog back?" She asked in a trembling voice. "I'm afraid of dogs."

"Stop it, Tyson, and sit!" He commanded whereupon the dog was immediately silent and visibly relaxed.

"We haven't done anything wrong," I defended our act. "We didn't know that it's forbidden to skate here."

"Ignorance doesn't protect against punishment." The officer said. "There's also a sign outside, 'no access for unauthorized people.'" He leaned forward. "You could read, couldn't you?"

"You forgot the addition, 'parents are responsible for their children'", the other policeman added. "What about it? You are underage, aren't you?"

I nodded in a sullen manner and cursed that I had been a premature baby. "Do our parents need to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so." The officer scratched his head. "But I presume you won't go to jail for that. Maybe you have to do some social work."

I looked at the officers in horror. What that meant was clear to me. Our parents would find out about it and probably not just them, but all the other citizens of Tree Hill. Great!

"You're coming with us. We will notify your parents from the police station. Do you have your IDs with you?"

I handed my identity card to the police officer and saw that Tracy passed on hers as well. I quickly took off my roller skates and followed the officers outside.

"What about my car?" Tracy asked in a trembling voice.

"That remains here for now. You can pick it up later after we have informed your parents," the officer replied.

There would be no point in contradicting. I got into the police car and took Tracy's hand in mine. "It's going to be okay," I murmured, not sure if I wanted to comfort her or me.

"It's all my fault!" She suddenly sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jude!"

I put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder as we headed back to Tree Hill.

 ** **Police Station Tree Hill****

It was the second time that I had to pick up one of my sons from the police station after they had done something illegal. But it was Jude this time, not Davis. I wondered what was behind it when I entered the police station. The first thing that attracted my intention when I followed an officer into the interrogation room, was that Jude wasn't alone. He was there with a young girl I hadn't seen before. I looked questioningly at the police officer. "Could you tell me what happened? Your colleague only told me on the phone that I should come to pick up my son at the police station."

He cleared his throat before answering. "Well, we caught them on a deserted, but watched, factory site. The owner renounced his right to make a criminal complaint because the two are still underage. So they have blessing in disguise."

"What did they do on an abandoned factory site?" I asked.

"What all teenagers do when they want to make out with each other," the officer replied and grinned.

"What?" I thought I had heard wrong, but when I turned my gaze to Jude, I saw that his cheeks had gone pale. For a moment it was on my tongue to tell him that one illegitimate, unplanned child in the family would be enough, but instead I swallowed the remark. It wasn't fair to compare Jude's situation with Davis's. And yet it wasn't entirely wrong.

"We found them in time in the factory building before anything could happen," the officer said. "But if we hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened then." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"It's my fault, Mr. Baker," Tracy said. "It was my idea to go there."

"And I agreed," Jude put in. "You didn't force me."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The trouble just didn't seem to stop. Somehow I felt that everything was sliding through my fingers. "If the owner hasn't made complaint, then they are free to go, right?"

The officer nodded. "They are free. But you two..." He looked at the teenagers, "... stay away from the factory site in the future. Another time you won't get away without consequences."

Jude and Tracy nodded. "We promise," they said at the same time.

I waited until they got their IDs back and then I left the police station with them. "I'll take you home now," I said to the young girl when we got to the car.

"Could you take me to the factory site?" She asked softly. "My car is still there."

"On the condition that you promise me to head home right away," I agreed. "Didn't you want to inform your parents?"

"The police tried," she admitted. "But my mom wasn't there and my dad didn't have time to pick me up," she explained.

I frowned at her. They had called me at work too, but my family had always been my first priority. Apparently there were families where the priorities were different. "I'll take you to your car," I said, waiting for them both to get in. It took almost half an hour to drive to the factory site.

"Thanks, Mr. Baker!" Tracy jumped out of the car and ran over to hers.

"Tracy wait!" Davis exclaimed.

I watched them as the two of them said goodbye and then exchanged a kiss before Jude came back to me.

"Don't say anything, Dad, okay?" He asked. "I know that what we did was stupid. We should never have entered the factory site. I knew it was forbidden."

What should I say to that? "Why did you do it anyway?"

He simply shrugged. "I've always done good things in my life. For once, I also wanted to do something reckless."

"Having sex in a factory building isn't reckless," I corrected him. "That's just stupid."

"We haven't..." He stopped abruptly and lowered his head in embarrassment. "Well, you know what I mean."

I nodded. "But only because the police caught you before it could happen." I looked at him. "How do you know that girl?"

"She was visiting her brother at the hospital when Davis was there too. We met by chance. And after the summer holidays she will go to Tree Hill High," he added.

"Does your mother know you have a new girlfriend?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "But Davis and Lydia know about it."

"Speaking of Davis and Lydia," I began, but was immediately interrupted by him.

"I know what you want to say," he interrupted. "I don't intend to become a father so young. Besides, we only were kissing each other. Like I said, nothing happened."

I gave him a skeptical look, but remained silent, even though I knew how fast one could get from just kissing to sex. "Just be careful, okay?" I asked him.

"Sure." He nodded eagerly. "But please, don't tell Mom!"

There were so many secrets in this family that it probably didn't matter anymore. I nodded hesitantly. "For all I care."

"I hope the Millers aren't too mad."

"A strange family," I said, shaking my head. "Don't even have time to pick up their daughter from the police station."

"They were nice when I picked up Tracy," Jude said, shrugging. "But not everyone can have a cool dad like me."

I had to smile involuntarily. "That's what your brother had said after we learned that Lydia was pregnant."

"It's true. And you even allowed them to move in together. Not many parents would allow that."

"If you say so." I drove into our driveway and parked the car. "All right, what happened today remains our secret. But in return, you promise me that you won't do anything illegal again."

"I promise. Thanks, Dad!"

Smiling, I watched him as he jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. It would never become boring with teenagers in the house. I also got out and followed him slowly afterwards.


	47. Chapter 47

****House of the Bakers****

Julian had been silent at supper and since it was very unlike him to just sit and say nothing, I instinctively sensed that something must have happened. Since he returned from L.A. last week, I suspected it was related to his work. When we got ready for bed, I wanted to find out more about it and sounded him out cautiously.

"Was the casting for your new movie successful?" I asked him while I changed into my nightgown.

"Yes, everything went well."

If it went well why was he in such a brooding mood? "When will the filming begin?"

"In three weeks probably. I have to make some alterations in the script."

Somehow I didn't really progress with my interrogation, so I tried it a different way. "Today, I went to the Mother & Baby Store with Lydia. I forgot how much fun it is to go shopping for baby clothes. Do you remember how we were there and bought everything for Izzy's arrival?"

"Hmmm..."

I frowned. Did he even listen to me? I had to check that. "I'm pregnant!"

"That's great."

If I hadn't been so angry that he didn't seem to listen to a word I had said, I would have found it funny. But that was definitely going too far. Angrily, I glared at him. "Tell me, where are you with your thoughts? I'm telling you that I'm pregnant and your only comment is 'that's great'?" Finally he seemed to understand because he looked at me shocked.

"You're what?!" he gasped.

I stifled a smile. I finally got his attention. "Don't worry. I'm not pregnant," I said, rolling my eyes. "I just wanted to test if you listen to me. Finally it worked."

"That was a mean trick, Brooke!" He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't deal with another baby for the time being."

I sat next to him on the bed and gently touched his arm. "As far as I'm concerned, our family is complete. But it's something else that worries you, right?" I asked him.

"I shouldn't talk about it, because it's not my business," he began hesitantly.

So I was right. There was something that bothered him. "You can tell me everything. I won't tell anybody."

"It's about Justin," he began hesitantly. "He is not happy in L.A."

My heart constricted. "What happened?" I asked worried.

"Did you know that he has a girlfriend?"

I shook my head mechanically. "Where, in L.A.?"

"No, in Tree Hill. Tom told me that they skype for hours or make phone calls. And because he has only this girl in mind, he gets nothing else done. He is unfocused, sleeps badly, neglects his work, and..."

"Sounds like he suffers from lovesickness," I finished the sentence. "Do you know who she is? Is it someone we know?" As he lowered his head and sighed, I knew my guess was right. "Who is she?"

"I'll tell you, but please promise me not to freak out," he said quietly.

"I promise. And now, tell me who she is!"

"It's Sawyer."

"Sawyer, like... Sawyer Scott, Peyton and Lucas's daughter?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded hesitantly. "Exactly her. I had no idea, but I guess our kids know. They always know everything before us, anyway." He sighed again. "Sometimes I feel so completely excluded from everything."

"Not only you." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know either. But isn't she a little too young for him?"

"When you're in love, age is not important. She is as old as Lydia, I think."

I nodded. "Sawyer and Davis are a year and two months apart. So she will be 17 in a few weeks."

"Back to Justin... He won't pass the probationary period at drama school. Tom is really worried about what to do with him."

I looked at Julian thoughtfully. "Should I talk to him? I'm his mother after all."

"I was hoping you would suggest that," he admitted with relief.

"I'll do it tomorrow, but let's go to sleep now," I said with a smile and slipped under the covers. As he lay down next to me and wrapped his arm around me, I snuggled against his broad chest.

"Did you know that Jude has a girlfriend, too?"

I raised my head in surprise and looked at him. "No. How do you know that?"

"I saw them together."

He didn't say more and when he reached for the light switch, I knew that he wouldn't say more about it. Sighing, I leaned back again and then put my arm around his waist. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

 ** **Los Angeles****

 **Four weeks later**

It was probably the hardest decision I had to make in my life so far, but I also knew that I couldn't wait any longer. The phone call with my mom had opened my eyes. She had given me a simple piece of advice: 'Follow your heart'. Sometimes it could be that simple. And I knew she was right. I had to do what my heart told me and, for once, had to follow my instinct. And my instinct told me 'Go, leave L.A., return to Tree Hill and be happy with Sawyer'. My mom had told me the story of how she and Dad had met and how fate had separated them. They had had to wait five long years before they had seen each other again and had fallen in love all over again. I didn't want to wait that long and I couldn't, because my longing for Sawyer and my family grew bigger with every day. Sighing, I opened the wardrobe, took out my clothes and packed them in my travel bag. For nearly three months I had tried to start a new life in L.A. and had failed. But I also knew that this was the right decision. I checked if I had packed everything and then went outside to the terrace where Tom lay on a lounger and sunbathed. When he saw me, he looked up and squinted at the sun.

"Have you made a decision?"

The question was simple and unmistakable, I nodded slightly as I felt a lump forming in my throat.

"You will return to Tree Hill."

It wasn't a question but a simple statement. He knew me better than I thought, which was no surprise, because we had the same genes. "I'm sorry," I said in a low voice, because at that moment I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"No need to apologize." He sat up and took off his sunglasses. "You're doing the right thing. I wish I had done the right thing back then."

Confused, I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was about your age when I met your mother," he began to tell. "We immediately felt attracted to each other and it didn't take long for her to get pregnant." He cleared his throat before continuing. "She came to me and told me about the baby – about you, but I felt too young to take on such a big responsibility and offered her money for an abortion."

When he stopped and looked at me with a pained expression, I knew that it wasn't easy for him to talk about it. But it wasn't a shock to me. I knew it, because my parents had already told me years ago. "Yes, I know," I said softly. "I'm not angry with you for that - not anymore. Fate meant well with me. I have found great parents and it means a lot to me that you have become part of my life again."

"I swear to you, Justin, if I'd known earlier about you, I'd have tried to get in touch with you. I probably couldn't imagine being a dad at 22, but I wouldn't have denied or rejected you either. I would have tried to find a way for us to be father and son."

I believed him. He had been an integral part of my life since I was four, and I had come to know him as a person who regretted what he had once done and now took his second chance to get it right. He would miss me, this I could tell. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," I admitted hesitantly. "All I know is that I have to do it."

"You do it out of love, I only thought of my career and my own life. It was only many years later that I realized what I did to Chelsea at the time."

"My mom... Brooke... told me to follow my heart," I said softly. "And that's why I have to go. But I promise you that we will stay in touch." I smiled sadly. "I was always proud to tell everyone that I have two fathers. And that won't change in the future." When he got up and then spontaneously pulled me into a hug, I could only hold back tears with difficulty.

"Did you already tell Sawyer?" He asked after releasing me.

"No. I want to surprise her," I admitted smiling. "She will celebrate her birthday in a few days. And I want to appear as a surprise guest at her party."

He laughed. "She will get the shock of her life."

"Hopefully a pleasant shock." I stroked a strand of hair from my forehead. "I'm calling my dad now... I mean... Julian and tell him my decision."

"He called me the day before yesterday that he will be back in L.A. this week," Tom said. "You can go to him right away."

I nodded. "Yes, I will do that." We eyed each other indecisively. "That was it, wasn't it?" I asked in a husky voice.

He nodded. "Don't be sad. We stay in touch via skype and you keep me up to date with your love life. Brooke and Julian will be overjoyed to see you back home."

I knew he was right. And it was time to tell them. I hugged Tom one last time, then got my travel bag and left the apartment to drive to my dad's casting agency.


	48. Chapter 48

****Gynecological Practice, Tree Hill****

It wasn't the first time that I was at the gynecologist for an antenatal check-up, but this time it was a special date. Today I should learn the baby's gender. I was now 5 months pregnant and couldn't hide my condition any longer. A few days ago, the new year of school started again, and with his teaching hours and extracurricular appointments, I only got to see Davis in the evening. All the more I was pleased when he had agreed to accompany me to the doctor's appointment. He, too, was curious what we would get, even though he denied it. As we entered the waiting room of the practice, I felt the glances that were focused on us and quickly looked for a place where we could sit down. It was always the same, I thought with a sigh. Apparently it was still strange for some Tree Hill residents to see a pregnant teenager. It would probably be easier to live in a town like L.A. than in Tree Hill, where everyone knew each other. I involuntarily thought of what Julian and Brooke had told us the night before; Justin would come home. I was really excited about it, because it also meant that Sawyer wouldn't go away, as she had threatened at the beginning. She would stay in Tree Hill and she and Justin would get married, have babies...

"Lydia Scott?"

Davis nudged me slightly and I got up. The whole time I had been relaxed, but now I felt slightly nervous and I grabbed Davis's hand as we entered the treatment room.

"Hello Lydia! How are you?" The doctor greeted smiling.

"Very good, thank you."

"Fine. And you're the expectant father?" She asked Davis.

Seeing how uncomfortable he felt, I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Maybe you'd better wait outside?" I suggested. "First the gynecological examination is done, then the ultrasound."

"It's fine. I'm not looking."

I had to smile at his remark and then lay down on the examination chair. In fact, he turned his head to one side while the doctor examined me and then wrote something in the medical record. "Everything all right?" I asked, frowning.

She smiled. "Everything's as it should be," she said soothingly. "Then let's take a look at the baby. And maybe we are also able to determine the gender."

She spread gel on my stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. Davis had turned back to us and was now watching with interest what had become visible on the monitor.

"It's just one, isn't it?" He suddenly asked, when the doctor didn't say anything anymore, but was focused on the ultrasound probe.

"Excuse me?" Confused, she looked up.

"Davis has a twin brother," I explained. "We read on the internet that it may be possible for twins to have twins."

The doctor nodded. "That's right, but in that case I can reassure you. This is definitely just one baby."

I quickly looked at Davis. He seemed relieved, just like me.

"Do you want to know the sex now? The baby is in a good position," the doctor said with a smile.

I nodded eagerly, then looked at Davis, who frowned thoughtfully. "What's wrong? Don't you want to know it?" I asked him.

"I would like it better if we would wait until after the birth," he admitted hesitantly.

"Why did you want to come along then? I thought you wanted to know if we'll have a girl or a boy?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, I just wanted to know if it's just one baby. And I know that now."

"Then go and wait outside! Because I do want to know." When he actually left the room, I looked after him stunned.

"If I may interfere," the doctor began cautiously, "it usually doesn't work if one parent knows the sex and the other parent doesn't. Sooner or later, they will blurt it out. And that means that the other parent might feel betrayed then."

Groaning softly, I closed my eyes. "And what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, postponed is not abandoned. Talk to him again," she suggested. "In four weeks is your next appointment. Maybe he'll think differently by then."

Four weeks! I could only stare at the doctor for a moment. I didn't want to wait that long. And I still had no guarantee that Davis had changed his mind. But right now there was probably no other solution for my problem. "Turn it off," I quietly asked her.

She smiled contentedly and turned off the device. "A good decision," she nodded. "I'm going to print out a new ultrasound photo where you can't see the sex. I already checked that the baby is developing normally."

"You know what it's going to be, right?" I asked her.

"I know it. But that remains my little secret until you have come to an agreement," she said and smiled again.

She wiped the gel from my stomach and then handed me the new ultrasound image and the maternity log.

"See you in four weeks," she said goodbye.

When I entered the waiting room to pick up Davis, he looked at me ruefully.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I should have told you before, that I only came along because I wanted to know if we'll have twins."

I ignored his comment, left the practice and went to our car.

"Are you still mad?" He asked cautiously.

"Open the car and let's drive home!" I was as angry as I was disappointed and I didn't feel like accepting his apology or commenting on it. Although I knew how silly and childish my behavior was, I ignored him for the rest of the day and then went to bed early. It was the first real argument we both had, and it was also the first time I'd spent the night alone in the big King size bed since I had moved into the Baker house. Davis preferred to stay in one of the guest rooms, so I curled up into my blanket and cried myself to sleep.

 ** **House of the Bakers****

Los Angeles was forgotten when I entered the house and was greeted by my family exuberantly. Only now, when I saw them all again, did I realize how much I really had missed them. And I suddenly knew that my decision to return to Tree Hill had been right.

"Will you stay here forever now?" Izzy asked curiously.

I nodded, smiling. "I think so. At least for now, I have no other plans."

"Hey man, I'm really glad you're back," Davis admitted.

"I think we all are."

I looked at my mom who was beaming at me with happiness. Tom was right, everyone was happy that I came back home. "I should drive away more often if the welcome is always so warm," I said with a cheeky grin. "Is my room still available or do I have to sleep in the guest room?" I asked jokingly.

"The guest room is already taken," Izzy interjected, glancing over at Davis, who stared at the floor, embarrassed.

Confused, I frowned. Why was Davis sleeping in the guest room? It was Jude who enlightened me.

"Lydia and Davis had an argument a few days ago. That's why they sleep in separate rooms now."

"Traitor!" Davis hissed at him and ran out of the living room.

I saw at my mom who was running through her hair, sighing.

"This has been going on for several days now. And I don't know what to do to help them."

"What was the argument about?" I inquired curiously.

"Actually, nothing." Izzy rolled her eyes. "They went to the doctor to find out the baby's gender, and then Davis suddenly decided differently, but Lydia still wanted to know. And now they get out of their way, because nobody wants to budge."

Only now did I realize that one was missing. "Where is Lydia?"

"She is at Sawyer's place," Izzy informed. "She helps prepare for the big birthday party that's supposed to take place on the weekend."

I had to smile involuntarily. Sawyer's birthday party where I wanted to appear as a surprise guest. "You didn't say anything to her, did you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry. She doesn't know you're back again. I told Lydia to keep it a secret."

"Thanks, Dad, but I'll have to get her a birthday gift." I looked around the room, "Does any of you have any idea what I could give her?"

"You're the gift," Izzy said, grinning. "I think your appearance is enough to make her happy."

"That's not very original," I said with a frown. "I'm sure something else comes to mind."

"First, we should remember to make the evening meal. Who wants to help me in the kitchen? And I'm not asking Justin, he has other things to do now."

I looked gratefully at my mom. "I will help you tomorrow, I promise. Can I go to my room now?" When she nodded, I picked up my travel bag and carried it upstairs. When I passed the guest room, I stopped and listened. No sound was heard. Carefully, I knocked on the door. "Davis?" No response. "Everything okay?" It was strange. We had a close relationship with each other before, but since I had saved his life, I felt connected to him in a special way. I was really worried. "Can I come in for a minute?" It still took a moment for him to unlock the door and let me in. "I know what the argument was about," I said softly as I sat down on his bed.

"And you'll probably tell me how stupid my behavior had been and that I should apologize to her," he said with a sigh.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. I just want to know why you didn't want to know the gender of the baby?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Do you remember when we used to watch movies together?"

I nodded. Although I didn't understand why he started that topic, I let him continue.

"Back then, we also watched movies where the actress ended up having a baby. And can you remember what the doctor always said when the baby was born?"

I remembered. "Congratulations, it's a boy," I said with a grin. "Or a girl." I frowned at him. "Is that the reason why you don't want to know it before?"

"Not only because of that," he confessed. "I really want to get surprised."

"Did you talk to Lydia about your reasons?"

"No. She hasn't talked to me since." Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly, Justin, I don't care what we get. But Lydia is devastated that she doesn't know."

"Women have different priorities than men," I said. "But that won't help you now. You have to talk to her again. Otherwise you will never find a solution to your problem. And if Lydia ignores you, you just have to force her to listen to you."

"And how?"

"Make a big gesture," I suggested. "Tell her that you are sorry and that you feel bad about your argument. Tell her you love her. Women like that."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Saturday is Sawyer's big birthday party," he said thoughtfully. "That would be a good opportunity for it."

"I'm not so sure," I said doubtfully. "Maybe you two should talk in private, not at a party where dozens of guests are invited."

"But I'm sure she won't ignore me in front of a bunch of people."

Although I was still not completely convinced of his plan, I didn't want to talk him out of it. I just hoped his tactics would work out. "Mom is downstairs with the others preparing the evening meal," I changed the subject. "Would you like to come down with me?"

"Later. I just want to be alone for a while."

I nodded hesitantly. "Everything else okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes." He forced a smile. "You were a great help. Thank you, Justin! I'm so glad you're back."

"You already said that," I noted smiling and before I got up, I squeezed his shoulder slightly, then left his room and went downstairs to join the rest of the family.


	49. Chapter 49

****House of the Scotts****

Something was wrong, I immediately noticed Lydia's strange behavior. She had come with me after the cheerleading training, which she only attended as a visitor, and had asked me to help prepare my birthday party. We had just arranged some paper streamers and balloons in the living room, when she suddenly broke her silence.

"Can I stay with you for a couple days?"

I lowered the balloon that I was about to inflate and looked at her confused. "Sure you can," I said slowly. "Did the Bakers banish you from the house?" The question was meant as a joke, and I was shocked when she suddenly burst into tears. Feeling worried, I led her to the sofa, where we both sat down. "What's going on?" I asked softly.

"I told you I had the appointment with the doctor," she said in a halting voice.

I nodded. "Yes, you wanted to find out about the baby's gender."

"When we got there, Davis changed his mind. He suddenly said he'd rather be surprised," she continued in her story. "But I wanted to know it anyway. The doctor told me that it wouldn't work if one parent knew and the other didn't."

I frowned and tried to understand what she wanted to say. "Okay, let me get this straight, you wanted to know it and he didn't?"

She nodded. "Yes, but in the end I told the doctor that I didn't want to know either. Davis and I had a bad argument after that. And since then we don't talk anymore."

I looked at her in shock. "You texted me three days ago that you had the appointment," I said.

"Yeah, and we haven't talked with each other since then," she said, sighing. "But that's not all. He has moved out of the bedroom and is now sleeping in the guest room."

I looked at her incredulously. The two had been so close. How could that happen, that they were now separated? "Did you ask me if you could stay with me because you wanted to avoid him?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "That's one reason and also because I don't know how to deal with it." She caressed her rounded belly. "I talked to my mom about it and she told me that my dad and her didn't want to know the sex of the baby either. It was only after Jamie was born that they learned it was a boy."

"It's even nicer to be surprised," I said.

"Yeah, that's Davis's opinion too," she said quietly. "And I understand him now. I had a lot of time to think about it. And after talking to my mom, I now know that I was just selfish. I should have understood his side as well. But instead, I avoided him. And now I don't know if we'll ever talk to each other again."

When she started to sob again, I took her in my arms. "If you really want to reconcile with him, you should go and talk to him."

"I'm really sorry what I said to him. And I hate it when we fight!"

"It's not good for the baby anyway," I said thoughtfully and touched her belly gently. "You have to talk to him," I said urgently. "Otherwise you can't clarify your misunderstanding."

"Can I stay just one night," she begged. "Or maybe two. Then I have time to mull it over what to tell him as an apology."

"Two nights," I agreed reluctantly. "It's my birthday then and I invited Davis too. So you'll meet him again at my birthday party."

"Thanks, Sawyer! Then I'll go and get my travel bag out of the car."

I looked at her stunned. "You have your travel bag with you? You couldn't know if I would agree."

"That's true, but I was hoping for that." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and left the living room.

I looked after her with mixed feelings. For a moment, I wondered if I should call Davis to let him know that Lydia would stay with me for a few nights. But I immediately rejected the idea. It was better if I stood out of it. It wasn't my business. I got up, grabbed the next balloon and continued with my work to inflate it.

 ** **House of the Scotts****

 ** **Two days later****

 _Make a big gesture._ Those had been my exact words to Davis, and now I was standing here at the doorstep to Sawyer's house, wanting to do just that. I had left L.A. to be with her. Therefore, it was time to finally admit my feelings for her to the public eye. I was fed up with hiding. Davis had openly professed to Lydia and the baby. I wanted to do the same. Everyone should know that Sawyer and I belonged together, and that should be a first step in the right direction. Still, I was nervous when I knocked on the door. It was Sawyer's mom, Peyton, who opened it and looked at me with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Justin?!" she exclaimed in astonishment. "I thought you were in L.A."

I ignored her comment, but looked over her shoulder. "Hi, Mrs. Scott! Is Sawyer here?"

She nodded and let me in, while her gaze followed me.

"Did you want to come to the party? It will start in two hours," she explained.

I shook my head. "Not exactly... I mean, of course... I wanted to go to her party, but I wanted to see her first," I stammered.

"I think she's in her room. Do you want to go up?"

I could feel that my appearance was a surprise for her. Apparently Sawyer hadn't told her mother about us. As I walked upstairs to Sawyer's room, I felt her questioning gaze. I hesitated for a moment, then tentatively knocked on the door. It wasn't long before she opened. I'll never forget this very moment. The way she looked at me; shock, surprise and joy were reflected in her face at the same time as she stared at me in disbelief. "Hey," I said softly. "Congratulations..." I couldn't finish my sentence because she uttered a scream and then literally flew into my arms and pressed her mouth onto mine. Apparently it didn't bother her much that Lydia was watching us with a broad grin on her face. I tried not to deepen the kiss, because I had actually come to talk to her. Gently but determined, I freed myself from her arms and took a step back. "Congratulations!" I repeated again and smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were here to visit," she said sulkily.

"It's not a visit," I said, looking quickly at Lydia, who winked at me. "Um... Sawyer, I think we need to talk," I began hesitantly.

"I'll leave the two of you alone."

Lydia wanted to pass by, but I grabbed her arm. "Davis is coming, too," I told her.

"I don't care," she said coolly and then quickly ran down the stairs.

Shaking my head, I watched her go. "Hasn't she still forgiven him?" I sighed.

"She is just playing cool," Sawyer said. "She was crying all night. She is unhappy that they had the fight."

"Didn't look like that to me." I frowned skeptically. "If they are already arguing about silly stuff like that, what else might happen when the baby is born?"

"You didn't stop by to talk to me about Lydia and Davis, did you?" She asked, grinning. "I think we can use our short time better."

When she took my hand and pulled me into her room, I went with her. As soon as she had closed the door, she put her arms around my neck again and looked deep into my eyes.

"You don't know how much I missed you," she said softly, leaning her forehead against mine. "How long are you going to stay in Tree Hill?"

That was the moment that I had been looking forward to all this time. Gently, I stroked her cheek, slipping my hand through her blond curls. "Forever," I whispered. "I left L.A. for good. You were right, texting can't replace a real relationship. That's why I came back. And this time, I'll stay in Tree Hill." Her lips felt soft and warm as she lowered her mouth to mine again. And this time I didn't resist, as her kisses became more and more passionate.

"You stay... forever...?" She gasped, as she interrupted the kiss for a moment.

I nodded. "I can't live without you. I know that now. And I don't want to." I cleared my throat before continuing. "I want us to make our relationship official. But only if you want that too."

"Of course I want that," she said and laughed happily. "That's the best birthday gift you could ever give me!"

I had to smile involuntarily when Izzy's words came to my mind. "Actually, I intended to surprise you at the party. But then I thought it might be better to talk to you first."

She looked at the clock. "We have two more hours until the first guests arrive. I think we can do something better with our time than talk. Don't you think?"

I saw the glow in her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I think that too," I said, pulling her back into my arms to pick up where we left off.


	50. Chapter 50

****House of the Scotts****

No idea what I had expected. Maybe that he would show up here and apologize? Probably that was just wishful thinking on my part. But at least I had expected him to come, especially when Justin had even announced it. But so far I had searched for Davis in vain under the guests who had come to Sawyer's birthday party. So he was really avoiding me. As much as I felt glad for her and Justin, that they were officially a couple now, I was sad that my relationship seemed broken. I couldn't bear to stand among the happy celebrating people and sneaked upstairs to the guest room, where I then lay down on the bed and let my tears run free. It wasn't long before there was a tentative knock on the door. Apparently, Sawyer had noticed my disappearance.

"Lydia? Is everything okay?"

I hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks and sat up. "No, but that's not your fault," I said quietly. "But I don't want to talk about myself right now. What about you? Are you happy?"

"You mean because Justin is back for good?"

I nodded. "That's what you always wanted, isn't it? He left L.A. - for you. Isn't that the most wonderful thing a boy can do for a girl?" I suppressed a sigh as I felt tears rising up again, I tried hard to keep them down.

"Yes, it is," she admitted, smiling blissfully. "I still can't believe it, it seems so unreal to me. I mean, I was surprised how cool my parents reacted about the fact that I have a boyfriend now. They haven't even said anything about the age gap of 5 years."

"Justin is a nice young man. And besides, he is very handsome," I said with a smile. "I know he and the twins aren't blood related, but somehow the good looks run in the Baker family."

"Which only plays a minor role for me," she said with a grin. "I love him, because he has such a big heart, is helpful, generous, tender..."

"... and not as stubborn and unforgiving like his brother," I added, rolling my eyes. "Davis promised he would come to your party. And now it's almost midnight." Sighing, I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't think he'll come."

"Just be patient."

I looked surprised at Sawyer. "You really think he will come?"

"As long as the party isn't officially over, anything can happen," she said, raising her eyebrows meaningfully.

Somehow I couldn't do anything with her cryptic hints. "Would you be mad if I stayed up here?" I asked softly.

"No. If something interesting happens, I'll inform you right away."

I kept watching her confused, when she winked at me and then left the room. Then I sank back and put my hands on my belly. A few days ago, I felt my baby for the first time. As if butterfly's wings gently touched the stomach from the inside. But today I couldn't feel any movement. Disappointed, I rolled onto my side. Maybe my baby felt that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to leave me alone. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Apparently, I had fallen asleep when Sawyer touched my arm gently.

"Lydia, wake up!"

I stretched and then yawned. "What's up?"

"He is here."

I didn't immediately understand what she meant. "Who's here?"

"Davis. He is waiting for you downstairs."

Suddenly, all the fatigue had gone and I sat up. "He's here?" I echoed as I felt my heart beat faster.

Sawyer nodded, smiling. "But you can't go down like that. Your make-up is totally ruined. Let's go to the bathroom. There you can wash your face and refresh your make-up."

I got up from the bed, straightened my blouse and followed her into the bathroom. It didn't take long for Sawyer to make me presentable again. When refreshed and newly made-up, I followed her to the stairs and looked down. And there he stood and looked up at me, immediately my knees went soft.

"Go ahead!"

As Sawyer nudged me slightly, I slowly walked down the stairs. Only then did I realize that all the other guests had made room for him and stood around him in a semicircle looking expectantly at me. "What's going on?" I whispered to Sawyer, who accompanied me.

"You'll never know if you stay up here," she smirked.

Only then did I realize that I had stopped and just stared at everyone. The whole situation seemed unreal to me.

"Keep going!" Sawyer urged.

Mechanically, I continued my way downstairs and then stopped in front of Davis, who looked at me full of expectation.

"Sorry if this isn't going to be a perfect speech, but I'm lacking practice with this," he said with a grin.

Confused, I stared at him. What was he talking about? When he reached for my hand and looked deep into my eyes, I reflexively held my breath.

"I asked you that question a few months ago and you said no. I know now that I asked you for the wrong reasons. But now I really mean it. The few days without you were terrible. Nothing made sense anymore. I have become aware that I would rather argue with you than be separated from you. And when I told you that I wanted to wait until after the birth to know the baby's gender, I just wanted to say that I don't care if it's a boy or a girl because I already love it. And that's exactly how I feel about you, too. So I'm asking you again in front of all our friends... Will you marry me?"

When he knelt down I couldn't keep my emotions at bay anymore. Sobbing, I dropped in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes, I will!" I said in a choked voice, then pressed my lips onto his. As we kissed, cheering broke out all around us. Some clapped enthusiastically, others called our names in approval, and I felt like I was floating on a cloud of pure happiness.

"Phew, that was a hard delivery," Sawyer said, smiling at Justin, who was standing next to her. "Where is the ring?"

I carefully freed myself from Davis' arms and noticed him fumbling in his trouser pockets before he revealed a ring.

"I told you that I don't have much practice with this," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I almost forgot to give it to you."

As he slipped the ring over my finger, a simple one made of gold, tears came to my eyes again and I looked happily at my hand. We were really and truly engaged now!

"Congratulations!"

Sawyer pulled me into a tight hug. "I knew it all the time," she admitted. "I just couldn't say anything. Justin helped Davis to pick the ring and I filled the other guests in so that they could line up."

"Thank you so much, Sawyer!" Deeply touched, I squeezed her hand. "It was a perfect surprise. I never would have thought of something like this."

"Hey, future Mrs. Baker!"

I laughed and hugged my future brother-in-law. "I also want to thank you for helping Davis, Justin."

He shrugged. "He wanted to make a 'big gesture'. And I think he has definitely succeeded with this."

"Absolutely." I smiled. "What do your parents say about that?"

When he said nothing and looked down to the floor, I stared at him in shock. "They don't know about it?" I asked startled.

"No," he admitted. "But Davis is going to be 18 in two months and then they can't do anything against it anyway. He wants to wait with the wedding till then."

I calculated shortly. In two months I would be 7 months pregnant. Not such a tempting thought to stand in front of the altar in this condition. "Maybe we should wait until after the birth," I said slowly and looked at Davis, who stood a few feet away from me, shaking hands with some guests.

"You should talk with Davis about it. Let's celebrate now!" Sawyer laughed happily.

Infected by her good mood, I let her pull me into the crowd and enjoyed being in the focus on that special day.


	51. Chapter 51

**Sawyer's birthday party**

Sawyer's birthday party was still in full swing when Tracy and I were looking for a place in the garden where we could be undisturbed. The incident in the factory hall was already a few weeks back, and the feelings of her and my parents had cooled down in the meantime. We had both realized that we had made a mistake and had come to the understanding that our relationship should grow slowly. But it wasn't that easy, given the many couples around us, who were making out in front of our eyes.

"My brother is crazy," I said, shaking my head. "Proposing to Lydia."

"I think it was a cute gesture," Tracy said, smiling blissfully. "Did you hear what he said to her? That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. I thought it was quite cheesy. But if I was honest, I had to confess that I admired his courage. To propose in front of all the guests and our friends had certainly not been easy. I was genuinely happy about their bliss. "I really had no idea he was planning that. He only filled Justin in."

"Is that why you're mad?" Tracy asked.

"I'm not mad. It sounds weird, but Davis and Justin have always been closer than both of us."

"What do you think about Sawyer and Justin?" Tracy suddenly changed the subject. "I also didn't know that they are a couple, even though we are friends."

"They kept their relationship a secret," I explained to her reassurance. "Only a few people knew about it."

"You can see how much they care for each other. Makes me wonder if the age difference might matter."

"Why should it matter?" I frowned at her.

"Well, I wouldn't want to have a relationship with someone who is 5 years older than me."

"Hey, I'm older than you," I said with a grin.

"Just a few months." She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count."

"I don't think it matters, and honestly, I don't really care," I admitted and shrugged. "I'm just glad he's back. I was missing him." I reached for her hands." Shall we go back in and dance?"

"Yeah, great idea." Her eyes began to glow with enthusiasm. "Let's go dancing. And then we need to talk about something else," she said mysteriously.

I frowned at her. "Can't you tell me right away?"

"Okay." She cleared her throat. "My parents are away over the weekend," she said softly. "I'm alone in the house because Brandon wants to go camping with some of his friends."

"And then you are afraid to stay alone in the house?" I asked her.

"No." She grinned and then lowered her head in shame. "I'm not afraid. I just thought that you could come to us then. We would have the house for ourselves."

I swallowed hard. The next question that was on my tongue would have been what we wanted to do there. But I could recognize the truth on her slightly flushed cheeks. "I don't know, Tracy..." I began hesitantly. "Didn't we agree to wait with that?"

"And for how long?"

She jumped up and stood in front of me, her arms crossed. "I... I don't know," I stammered as my mouth went dry.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

I could tell that she was disappointed and I would have liked to say something nice to her. Of course I found her attractive. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that I was actually scared of the 'first time'. There were so many things that could go wrong. I had the same talk with Lydia last year. Apparently, from a certain point of view, it was normal for girls to sleep with boys. I desperately needed 'tutoring' for that matter. "Of course... I think you're attractive," I stuttered. "But I don't think here is the right place to discuss this topic."

"You know what? Forget what I said, okay?" She smoothed her dress. "Let's just go dancing now."

I looked at her in astonishment. I was surprised that she just had dropped the subject so quickly. But she didn't give me time to think about it, when she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house.

 **House of the Bakers**

 **A few days later**

As I stepped into our bedroom that evening, I saw Lydia opening the drawer and retrieving her ring, which she immediately put back on her finger. Shaking my head, I stood next to her. "How much longer are we going to wait before we finally tell them?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few more days, "she said, looking at her engagement ring.

"A few more days?" I echoed in disbelief. "We already have been waiting long enough. What's wrong? Are you ashamed of being engaged to me? Would you like to undo it?" I saw her pale face and regretted my harsh words. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way."

"You're right." She nervously twisted her ring. "We should have told them. But I just don't know how."

"We walk up to them and tell them that we are engaged. Where's the problem?" I frowned at her. "Of course we can do it quite differently. We fly to Vegas and marry there secretly. What do you think of that?" It was supposed to be a joke, but when I saw her shocked, wide-open eyes, I knew she thought I was serious.

"Like your mom and dad?" She asked in a slightly shaking voice.

"That was a joke!" I sat next to her and touched her arm. "Tell me what's wrong? You've been acting so strange the last few days."

"I... I don't know how to explain it…" she whispered softly and lowered her head.

"Just try it," I suggested, gently brushing a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Some people have... decades of time to prepare for... growing up," she began haltingly. "We didn't even have a year. In a few months we will be parents and a married couple. I know I've always wanted that. But now I don't even know if I want all that anymore."

As her eyes filled with tears and she gazed at me with such a desperate look, that I literally could feel how scared she was. "I'm with you, no matter what happens," I said quietly, pulling her into my arms. "And if you don't want to get married yet, that's okay too."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure, I didn't want to put pressure on you, so if you're not ready, we'll just wait a bit longer." When she turned to me and then wrapped her arms around my neck, I pressed her tightly against me.

"Thank you for your understanding," she whispered.

I tried to hide my disappointment as she snuggled against me. I suddenly realized that I wanted all that. Maybe it was also because I had role models in my parents who showed me how happy you could be in a marriage. It surprised me that I felt that way. Until a few months ago, I had little thought for the future. But Lydia's growing belly reminded me on a daily basis of my responsibility. I grabbed her hand and gently slipped the ring off her finger. "You don't need it then," I said softly.

"In my heart, I know we're engaged," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, Davis!"

I nodded and got up. "We should just tell the others. Otherwise they keep talking about it."

She pointed to the ring. "What are you going to do with it now?"

I looked thoughtfully at the ring. "I could ask the jeweler if he takes it back. But since it is already engraved..." I shrugged. "I don't think that's possible."

"Give it to me!" She begged, holding out her hand. "I know that I will wear it again someday. But not now," she said softly.

"Okay." I returned the ring and saw her open the drawer and then put it back into the box.

"Not wanting to wear it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I really do, you have to believe me. It's just that I'm not ready to marry you."

"I got it the first time. There is no need to explain it to me again."

"If I wore the ring then they would expect us to have a wedding date. And I don't want to..."

"Lydia, please stop it!" I looked her in the eyes. "No need to apologize. And I'm sorry I ambushed you with my proposal," I said sincerely. "But you simply could have said no."

"In front of all the people?" She shook her head. "Besides, when you asked me back then I really wanted that too."

"That wasn't even a week ago. So don't speak about it as if it had been months ago." I rolled my eyes.

She reached for her nightgown. "I'm tired. Maybe we can talk about this another time."

It was all said and done for her. Thoughtfully and with mixed feelings I looked after her as she disappeared into the bathroom.


	52. Chapter 52

**Fitness Studio, Tree Hill**

The weekend was almost there, and I still wasn't able to find a solution for Tracy and myself. Should I give in to her wish and have sex with her? I needed someone to talk to about it, and who knew better than my twin brother, for he had the most experience. So I was glad when he agreed to join me for the workout, which was just a pretext. We were alone in the changing room, so I came straight to the point.

"Tracy asked me if I would like to spend the next weekend with her," I began, waiting for his reaction.

"And?" He raised his head and frowned questioningly. "What did you say?"

"I don't know," I admitted, looking down in embarrassment. "Her parents aren't there. They leave for the weekend. We would be all alone."

"Ah, I understand." Davis grinned. "She wants to finally do it."

"Not what you think." I rolled my eyes. "We want to... watch movies," I lied, because I was suddenly shy to admit to Davis that he was right.

"Movies?" He raised his eyebrows mockingly. "You could also watch movies if her parents were there. Believe me, Bro, if a girl invites you and emphasizes that her parents aren't there, then she wants to have sex."

"You would know," I mumbled.

"That's why you told me, right?"

He knew me better than I thought. Reluctantly, I nodded. "I just don't know what to do," I admitted with a sigh. "Again and again she starts with the topic, and I don't have any excuse anymore."

"Why are you looking for an excuse? I thought she is the girl of your dreams. Then you should want it just like her," Davis frowned.

"She's still a virgin." Somehow I was a little uncomfortable telling such intimate details to my brother, but maybe he would understand me a little better now.

"You are afraid to hurt her."

I looked at him surprised. Apparently he knew what I was afraid of. "Yes, and I wish I had more experience with this. Surely it would be easier then." It was not a question but rather a statement, still Davis understood it as a question.

"No, it's not easier," he said softly. "On the contrary. When I had sex with Lydia for the first time, I hurt her very much because I had the wrong expectations. I expected her to react like the girls I knew and had sex with before. But everything was different with her. My experiences with all the girls before didn't help me. Actually, they only made things worse." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When it comes to understand women, I'm the wrong person to ask for advice, Bro."

Bitterness and resignation spoke from his words, and instinctively I felt that something was on his mind. And it had nothing to do with our topic. "Did something happen?" I asked carefully.

"Lydia gave me back the engagement ring," he confessed after a moment's hesitation.

"What? Why?" I looked at him incredulously. "She was so happy when you proposed to her."

He shrugged. "Yes, I know. But she changed her mind."

Confused, I looked at him. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I. That's why I say that I have no idea about women." He frowned sullenly.

"I'm sorry." I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "There is certainly a reason for why she reacted that way."

"She just doesn't want to marry yet." He shrugged. "And I will have to accept that." He looked up. "But we are completely off topic." He cleared his throat. "If you want to hear my advice... If you don't want to sleep with Tracy, then you should tell her that. But if you want it and are only afraid of it, you should get past it. She's probably just as scared as you are. And then don't expect too much from the first time." He grinned slightly. "I bought new condoms a few months ago. I can give you some if you need them."

When he got up and reached for his towel, it reminded me why we were here. I hurried to change my clothes and then followed him into the weight room.

 **House of the Scotts**

For several weeks now I have given Lydia private lessons, and so far she had liked it. But today she seemed unfocused and made many careless mistakes. I glanced at her left hand and stifled a sigh. If Peyton hadn't told me that Lydia got engaged, I would never have known, because my daughter didn't talk to me anymore. I wondered if it was because of what had happened in the past. Did she still resent me for sending her to Santa Barbara? And then my first reaction to the news that she was pregnant? Had she still not forgiven me for that? I didn't know either, because Lydia remained silent. But I was really worried. After all, she was still my daughter. "If you want a break, let me know," I started the conversation carefully.

"No, I'm fine." Lydia sighed and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and reached for her calculator. "I'm completing the task, and then we'll finish for today."

"I baked some cookies," I hurried to say. "Do you want to stay for coffee?"

"No, I think I should go home," she said gruffly. "I'm really tired."

I looked at her more closely and only now recognized the dark circles under her eyes. "Everything okay?" I inquired worriedly and looked at her belly, that was clearly visible now.

"I haven't slept so well the last two nights," she admitted hesitantly.

"Actually, it happens later in pregnancy that you can't sleep well," I said.

"It's not because of the baby." Lydia sighed softly. "It's because of Davis," she admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Did you have a fight?" I asked in alarm. When I received no answer to my question, I saw my fear confirmed. "Please, Lydia," I begged her. "Talk to me! I know we had some problems in the past, but you are still my daughter and I only wants nothing but the best for you." When she raised her head and looked at me with misty eyes, I pushed my chair back and walked over to her. Carefully, I took her in my arms. "I love you," I said softly. "And you should know that you can always talk to me about everything."

"Davis proposed," she confessed reluctantly. "And I said yes. But later I wasn't so sure anymore."

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. "I know about the proposal. Peyton told me," I admitted. "She thought I already knew it. Otherwise she wouldn't have told me."

"I'm sorry, Mom!"

As tears ran down her cheeks, I pulled her closer. "Don't be sorry. It's your life, your decision. Your dad proposed to me when I was pregnant with Jamie. And then everything went very fast. I had no time to think about whether marriage was the right decision."

"Was it?" Lydia asked softly.

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. At least I thought so then. I thought I had no choice. Don't get me wrong, I have always loved your father, but I wasn't really ready for a marriage. There's more to it than just stepping in front of the altar."

"I gave the ring back to Davis," she confessed quietly. "I told him I didn't want to marry yet."

"It's okay to change your mind," I said softly. "Did you argue with him about it?"

She shook her head. "We didn't argue. He even reacted pretty cool. But I know that this is just an act. In truth, he is not happy with my decision."

I looked at my daughter in surprise. From the little girl of that time, had become a confident young woman with foresight and compassion. "Your life won't change much when you're married," I said. "You already live together."

"Does that mean you're suggesting marrying him?" She asked, frowning.

"It's your decision. I won't tell you what to do. I think I should have trusted you more from the start, as far as that goes. Maybe then you would have more faith in me these days."

"I think I'll have a cookie now," Lydia said, smiling. "I love your cookies, I've missed the scent of it while they are baking in the oven."

Now I was the one who had to fight back tears. We finished our lesson and went over to the kitchen where I made her a cocoa and then put down a plate of cookies. Satisfied smiling, I watched as she ate all of my cookies with great appetite. It was a moment that reminded me of earlier times, when Lydia and I had no secrets to each other. I hoped that the ice was broken after our talk and we would become mother and daughter again.

"Thanks for the cookies and the chat!"

I hugged her. "You're welcome. And if you have more on your mind, you can always call or come over, okay?"

She nodded. "Say Dad 'Hi' from me. And Jamie, too. See you next week again."

I looked after her, until she got into her car and drove off, then went back inside and closed the door.


	53. Chapter 53

**House of the Scotts**

When I met with Tracy for tutoring after school, I immediately felt that she had something on her mind. We were working concentrated for two hours before I finally addressed her cautiously. "Don't you want to tell me what's bothering you?" She looked at me in surprise, I gave her an encouraging nod.

"Is that so obvious?" She put her books aside with a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that this will remain among us."

"I promise," I said and waited what she would tell me.

"I told you that my parents are leaving this weekend," she began hesitantly. "And Brandon wants to go camping with some of his friends. It's the last chance before it gets too cold for it." She cleared her throat. "So far so good. I asked Jude if he wanted to come over. We would have the whole house for ourselves then."

She stopped in the middle of the sentence and I knew what she wanted to tell me with this statement. "You want to be alone with him because you want to sleep with him," I said immediately and smirked as she blushed. "No need to be embarrassed. That's just natural. You've been together for a while now."

"Did you have sex with Justin yet?"

Now I was the one who blushed. "Um... no," I admitted, grinning sheepishly. "We don't want to rush things. We have decided to take it slow."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I've never had such an open conversation with Tracy. Only with Lydia, because we both knew each other forever and we could really talk about everything. It was weird to discuss things like that with Tracy. "I... yes," I admitted hesitantly. "I didn't have a boyfriend before Justin. The boys were interested in me, but there was nobody there I was interested in. Besides, I've been in love with Justin since I was 14."

"And he is ready to wait?"

I wondered what I could answer her. In fact, Justin and I hadn't talked about this topic yet. It was the first time I realized that a young man of 22 might have some needs. "He would never force me into something I'm not ready for," I said slowly. "But we are completely off topic. What about you and Jude?"

"He called me and told me that he had other plans for the weekend."

I looked at her and saw disappointment in her eyes. I sensed that Jude didn't tell the truth. I remembered that Lydia had once told me that Jude was a virgin too. He probably was just scared of the first time - just like me. "There are other weekends coming," I tried to cheer her up.

"It's not about the weekend." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently he doesn't want to sleep with me." She sighed. "Am I so ugly?"

I let my eyes wander over her and frowned in confusion. She was pretty with her slender figure and honey-blond smooth hair that reached almost her waist. If she really believed that it was her appearance that he didn't want to have sex with her, then she was naive. "The question wasn't serious, right?" I asked, shaking my head. "Do you think the boys at the school are all looking at you because you're so ugly? You are the most popular girl. Every boy wants to go out with you."

"The same with you," she countered. "That's not proof."

"It's not about me, it's about you. I just want to make clear that it's not about your looks. It's probably because he's not ready for it yet."

"He's turning 18. I thought boys of his age can't wait to have sex," she said with a shrug.

"Well, most of them," I said. "But Jude is different. He is more the intellectual type who doesn't allow himself to be guided by emotions. Davis is completely different. But that's not always good. You see where it took him." I looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you want my advice?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's why I told you."

"Don't put pressure on him. I think if you push him too hard, he'll try to avoid you. And sooner or later you will lose him."

"Seems you know a lot about Jude's inner life," she said, stunned. "How come?"

"When Lydia was with him, she often came to me and talked about her issues with him," I admitted with a sigh.

"OK. Thanks for the advice, Sawyer. "

When she jumped up and gathered her things, I looked at her in surprise. "Do you want to leave now?"

"I have to talk to Jude. I need to tell him that I will wait for him. The last thing I want is losing him."

"That's good," I said with a smile. "Then our talk wasn't for nothing."

"No, it wasn't. Thanks again."

I looked after her as she left my room and then returned to my school duties.

 **House of the Bakers**

 **Two months later**

When I woke up in the morning of November 17, my first thought was that it's been 18 years since I've been taken to the hospital with labor pains. Julian had been with me the whole time, during and after the birth, when the twins had to stay in the incubator for weeks. Today, 18 years later, those tiny twins had become two tall, handsome young men who took their lives into their own hands. Sighing, I turned on my side and let my hand slide over the empty pillow next to me. As so often these days, Julian was in L.A., but he had promised to take an earlier flight to celebrate his sons' birthday with the family in the afternoon. I looked at the clock. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning. A time when everyone was normally asleep, but I could clearly hear soft music coming from downstairs. Reluctantly, I got up, put on my robe, and went downstairs. Surprised, I stopped on the doorstep to the kitchen. Lydia stood in the middle of the kitchen, fully powdered with flour, and was in the process of mixing the dough she had just produced. Smiling, I looked around in the chaos that she had caused. "What are you doing here?" I asked, though I could clearly see what she was doing.

"I'm making a cake for the twins," she explained smiling. "It should be a surprise. That's why I set the alarm clock and then snuck down."

I pointed to the dough. "Can I help you?"

"No, but thanks for asking. All I have to do is fill the dough into the baking pan and put it into the oven."

Smiling, I watched her for a while and then began to clear up. "You should lie down again. I'll wait for the cake to be ready."

"I can wait, too." Sighing softly, she dropped into a chair. "I can't sleep anymore anyway. The baby kept me up all night."

I looked at her sympathetically. I could still remember how it had been with me when I was in my last stages of pregnancy. "You shouldn't walk around that much anyway. The doctor said that you should take it easy." My concern was justified, because it was only a few days ago that Lydia had experienced premature contractions. I knew what it meant to have premature babies. I don't want that for my son and Lydia.

"I'm fine," she said and rolled her eyes. "I'm only in the house all day. This idleness is starting to annoy me."

"I know," I said, putting my hand comfortingly on her arm. "I remember very well how it was with me. You'll see. The time until the birth will pass quickly. And all of a sudden your baby turns 18."

She laughed and put her hands on her belly. "I doubt that this will happen that fast. I would like to enjoy the time between."

"You will," I said smiling and went on to clean up the kitchen. "Now let's celebrate the twins' birthday first. Then we'll see."

"Can I help you?"

"I remember well that I just said that you should take it easy. The catering service I've hired will do most of the work," I explained with a smile. "And someone is coming later to take care of the decoration. I would have liked to do it myself, but I have to go back to my store afterwards."

"Is Julian coming too?"

I nodded. "He promised to be here on time for the party. And I'll have to do a lot of work by then."

"Can I perhaps do something else, such as wrapping gifts or folding napkins?"

I looked at her in amusement. "You don't give up, do you?"

"I'm bored." She got up and went to the window and looked out. "I looks like it's going to rain. So we probably can't celebrate in the garden," she sighed.

"We have a few hours left until then. Maybe it will clear up." I knew this hope was very low. Because for today, the weather forecast had predicted rain in our area.

Lydia looked at the clock. "I think it's time to take out the cake," she said, pointing to the oven.

We were about to take the cake out when suddenly Izzy appeared in the kitchen.

"Hm... what is smelling so good?" She inhaled the scent of the cake. "Chocolate cake!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "My favorite cake."

She was about to reach out for it when I knocked her hand away. "Hands off! It's for the twins."

"Yeah, I thought so," she said grinning and dropped on a chair. "I couldn't sleep anymore. And when I opened the door and smelled the scent, I couldn't resist. "

"The cake is for later in the afternoon," Lydia said with a smile. "You'll probably have to wait until then."

"No problem," she said casually, reaching for an apple that lay in a bowl. "I have to do something before the party starts anyway."

"Where do you want to go?" I inquired curiously. "Today is Saturday. You don't have school."

"I'll meet with Brandon for tutoring." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "Later we'll join together the party."

"You often spend your time with Brandon," Lydia said, smirking. "Are you two dating?"

I looked back and forth between the two, surprised to find that Izzy was blushing. So now my baby was old enough as well to be interested in boys, I thought and sighed inwardly. I suddenly felt really old. I turned to the girls. "I'm going back to bed. You two can chat a little more." When I turned around again, I saw them both huddling together and whispering. Wistfully smiling, I went upstairs to the bedroom.


	54. Chapter 54

**House of the Bakers**

My brothers' birthday party was still in full swing as I sneaked into my room with Brandon and shut the door as a precaution, so nobody could bother us. We had been a couple for a few weeks. But apart from a few shy kisses and hand-holding, nothing sexual had happened between us. I had been surprised to notice that he was even more shy than me. At first I had only been interested in tutoring him. But after a few months of going in and out of his house I had realized that I felt more for him than just friendship. And I had been totally happy when I found out that he had felt the same way about me. He had just been too shy to ask me if I wanted to become his girlfriend. And because of that I had decided one day to ask him.

"What if someone finds us here?" Brandon asked, looking around uncertainly. "Won't we get into trouble then?"

"It's not forbidden to invite a friend to my room," I replied snappily, pushing him over to my little sofa. "Just take a seat and have something to drink." I pointed to the drinks I had previously taken from my parents' bar and had smuggled upstairs.

Brandon read the various labels stuck to the bottles and his eyes widened. "There is alcohol in the bottles," he exclaimed in surprise.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Of course, they are with alcohol. Where is the fun otherwise?"

"We're both 15, Izzy!"

His reproachful look hit me, and I sighed inwardly. I should have known that it would be difficult to persuade him to do something forbidden. Brandon was always so correct in everything. He reminded me of my big brother, Jude. "A few more weeks and I'm 16," I said pointedly. "When is your birthday?"

"February 23," he muttered. "But even then we must not drink alcohol. Where did you get that stuff from anyway?"

"From my parents' bar," I admitted. "They always have the bottles unlocked in the living room cabinet. I think they won't even notice that a few bottles are missing."

"That doesn't make it any better," he replied.

I took the liqueur bottle and poured the contents into two glasses and shoved a glass into his hand. "Try it! It tastes really sweet and fruity. And it doesn't have that much alcohol either." Although he hesitated at first, he actually took a sip and then looked at me in surprise.

"Tastes really good," he admitted. "And you're sure you can't get drunk from it?"

I nodded, hoping to convince him. It was a lie, of course, but I just wanted Brandon to relax a bit. He was always so tense when we were together. "I have often drunk this myself. I've never been drunk," I continued with lying.

"Well then..." He held the glass to his lips again and took another sip.

When he finally put his empty glass on the table, I stared at him in amazement. Apparently he had quickly overcome his doubts about alcohol. "Do you want more?" I asked cautiously, pouring the glass again as he nodded. With a frown I watched him as he emptied the next glass to the last drop and then got up and walked over to my bed.

"You... you don't mind... if I rest... a moment... Iz...?" he slurred.

From the way he stumbled over the words I realized that he wasn't sober anymore. I had wanted him to relax, but when he stripped off his jeans and shirt and crawled into my bed and pulled the blanket over his head, I doubted my action. I took the bottle and looked at the contents. He hadn't drunk that much. But apparently he wasn't really used to alcohol. Sighing, I reached for him. "Brandon? You can't sleep here," I said determinedly as I tugged at his arm. "At some point they will notice our disappearance, and then they are looking for us." I could have spoken to a wall because he didn't respond to my words. He didn't respond to anything I did. Panic came over me. Did he suffer an alcohol intoxication? I remembered that Davis had been so drunk once that Dad had taken him to the hospital. He had been unconscious at the time. I looked at Brandon. He looked very peaceful, as if he was asleep. But it was also possible that he was already unconscious. After trying another time to wake him up, I finally decided to call for help. With trembling fingers, I unlocked the door and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. I didn't want to run into my mom or dad. But I really didn't care about that at the moment. I just wanted to get help quickly. But it was Lydia I almost collided with when I turned the corner.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I left the question unanswered and grabbed her hand instead. "I need your help," I said curtly, dragging her up the stairs. She was 7 months pregnant, so I had to force myself not to run. But when we reached the top, I hastily opened the door to my room and pushed her inside. I hardly dared to look her in the face, but I could hear her gasping for air. "It's not what it looks like," I hurried to say before I slowly went to the bed, where Brandon was still lying motionlessly.

"Oh my God, Izzy! What did you do?" Lydia exclaimed stunned.

"Nothing." I ran a hand through my dark curls. "We were drinking alcohol, and then he was suddenly tired. He crawled into my bed and fell asleep immediately. Nothing happened between us. I promise!" I could see from her skeptical look that she didn't believe me. "It's the truth. I swear!"

"You're both fifteen," she muttered, feeling for Brandon's pulse. "Thank God, he still has a pulse. But I think you underestimated the effect of alcohol."

"Do you think we should call an ambulance?" I asked anxiously, stepping nervously from one foot to the other.

She shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary. He is breathing normally. What he needs is just some sleep."

"Thank God!" I let out a sigh of relief. "I really thought I had killed him!"

Lydia took the bottle of liqueur and sniffed at it. "If you are not used to this stuff you can get pretty drunk," she said with a serious face. "What did you intend to do? Did you want to seduce him?"

My horrified look that I gave her was not even played. I really didn't think about that. A little smooching and fumbling - yes, but no sex!

"Don't look at me so shocked. You are almost 16. It's not that unusual to have sex at that age." She pointed to the bed. "You can be glad it was me and not Brooke or Julian who found him here."

"You are not telling them, are you?" I looked at her pleadingly. "Please Lydia. I didn't mean to seduce him. I just wanted him to relax a bit. We don't think about having sex or anything like that yet. And that's really not a lie."

"I won't tell your parents," she promised after a moment's hesitation. "But you have to promise me you won't do that again. That could have ended really, really bad. Let him sleep off the intoxication now. When he wakes up, he might have a headache. But that will wear off soon."

"You are speaking from personal experience?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, you remember my birthday?" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "I was pretty drunk and it almost cost me my life."

"I know." I looked at her in concern. "Davis saved you back then."

She nodded again. "That's why I know how dangerous it can be to consume alcohol senselessly."

"I'll never do that again, I promise," I vowed.

"It's okay. We are like sisters. And sisters have to stick together, right?"

When Lydia left the room I went to Brandon and laid down on the bed next to him. It would probably take hours before he had slept off his intoxication. Sighing, I reached for my MP3 player, put the earphones in my ears and snuggled closer to him. Tired, I closed my eyes and let the rhythm of the music lead me into a daydream.


	55. Chapter 55

**House of the Bakers**

 **2 months later**

I didn't know what the cause was when I woke up all of a sudden in the middle of the night. Davis was sleeping soundly next to me, and a glance at the alarm clock showed that it was only three in the morning. Far too early to get up. I rolled onto my side, pushed my big belly over the edge of the bed and got up. It was no longer possible for me to get out of bed in other ways. But as soon as I stood upright, I felt a strong pressure on my bladder so that I hurried to get into the bathroom. I ignored that my belly felt hard and was cramping until I got back into bed again, only to discover that I couldn't find a comfortable position anymore. I tossed and turned until I couldn't bear it any longer. I rolled out of bed again and massaged my aching lower back and cramping belly. Although I had tried to be quiet, Davis suddenly sat up in bed and stared at me drowsily.

"Lydia?" He mumbled. "What's going on?"

I wasn't sure though. But the periodic cramps in my belly and lower back were possibly an indication that I was in labor. "Can you go and wake up Brooke?" I asked softly as I massaged my aching back again.

"The baby?" Davis asked alarmed, staring at me with wide eyes.

I nodded slowly. "I'm not sure, but this feels different than the Braxton Hicks contractions I had before," I said.

"I'll go and wake up my mom."

I watched Davis as he jumped out of bed and then hurried out of the bedroom. Sighing, I sat down on the bed and tried to breathe calmly. No reason to panic, I told myself. Having a baby was a completely normal process. Millions of women before me had already done that. I could do that too. My belly clenched painfully and I gasped in shock. Well, that's how real contractions feel like. Nothing I had read or heard was comparable to this pain. Maybe I was more sensitive to pain than other women, I thought, just as Brooke came running into the bedroom.

"Davis said you were in labor?" She wiped a tear from my cheek. "Don't worry, I already told Julian, he's getting dressed and we'll drive you to the hospital. Do you think these are real labor pains?"

"I don't know," I stammered helplessly as I held my hands pressed against my belly. "I haven't stopped the time yet."

"Does it hurt a lot?" Davis asked as he entered the bedroom again.

I saw the uncertainty and fear in his eyes and thought for a moment to lie. But he would soon realize that I was lying, so I nodded.

"Squeeze my hand when the pain gets too strong," he said, grabbing my hand. "Like we had exercised in the prenatal class."

They had lied to us, and especially to me, I thought, when we were on our way to the hospital half an hour later. Nothing helped against the unbearable pain that rolled over me in short intervals. I felt utterly helpless. Brooke talked to me reassuringly while Davis held my hand in his. I cried, begged, screamed that the pain should stop. And then we finally arrived at the hospital, and they took me straight to the delivery room.

"We're doing a CTG now, and I'll see how far the cervix is open," I heard the doctor say.

"Can she have a painkiller?"

Oh yes, I thought as I tried to lie still during the examination. I didn't know how much longer I could stand this pain. And from contraction to contraction, they seemed to become more painful.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for that. The cervix is fully opened. The baby is almost there."

Did I have this right? I shouldn't get any painkillers? Sobbing helplessly, I propped myself up. "Please... pain medication...", I gasped out with my last strength.

"It's almost over," Brooke said soothingly, wiping my sweaty forehead.

"You can do it. We can do it together..."

I gripped Davis's hand as another contraction hit me. I was glad that they supported me, although they couldn't take away the pain.

"Okay, it's time now. Do you hear me, Lydia? Put your head on your chest and push hard," the doctor gave instructions.

Although I had barely any strength left, I did as she asked.

"One more time. Take a deep breath and push!"

The pressure grew stronger, and with the remaining strength I had, I pressed until I felt dizzy and ready to faint.

"I can see the head," said the doctor. "One last time, and then your baby is here."

One last time, I pushed down hard, then noticed how the pressure suddenly subsided.

"You did it, Lydia!"

It was Brooke's voice that I heard first, next the first cry of my baby. And then the words of the doctor, "It's a boy!" As Davis bent over me and kissed me, I could see tears in his eyes.

"A boy..." I stammered, sinking back exhausted.

"Congratulations!"

The doctor had wrapped the baby in a towel and now held him so that I could see him. I didn't know why I suddenly cried, because it was the cutest baby I had ever seen. Maybe it was just the relief that it was all over now and that my son was healthy.

"We'll do some tests now, clean him up, and then we'll bring him back to you," the doctor said, bringing the newborn to a table where he'd been examined.

"He's just perfect!" Davis said, and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"He's definitely a Baker," Brooke smirked. "He looks like all my kids when they were babies."

Although I had only caught a glimpse of my newborn son, I had to agree with her. The dark hair and brown eyes were clearly a particular feature of the Baker family.

"Now that he's born, you can tell me the name you've kept so secretly over the last few weeks," Brooke said, looking at me curiously.

"Benjamin," Davis said, grinning. "Benjamin Baker."

"Benjamin Scott," I corrected. "We are not married."

"Not yet." Davis gave me a meaningful look.

"Okay." Brooke smiled slightly. "You should discuss that in private. I'll go now and tell the others that everything went well. They're all waiting outside and can't wait to welcome the newest addition of the family."

The doctor brought Benjamin to us and put him in my arms. "I think he's hungry," she said smiling, showing me how to breast-feed my newborn son. "Incidentally, the little guy here is perfectly healthy, although he was a few weeks early. I leave you alone now. Later, a nurse is coming and takes you to the maternity ward."

As soon as she left the room, Davis took out his cell phone and took a picture. "For the family album," he said smiling. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at us. "I can't believe he's really here now," he said softly, gently stroking his son's cheek. "And you were so incredibly brave."

I raised my head, smirking. "You really think so? I cried and groaned most of the time. What was brave about that?"

"Most women get painkillers or a c-section. You made it completely without it."

"Do you have that from the internet?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. "That and a few other things. I just wanted to be prepared. And in the prenatal class, they didn't tell us much about the delivery procedure itself."

Ben had fallen asleep on my breast and I put him carefully on the pillow next to me. "He's a miracle, isn't he?" I asked softly as I stroked his head and then gently touched his lips. I had been so engrossed in my son that I hadn't noticed that Davis had suddenly knelt in front of the bed. He held the engagement ring in his hands.

"I don't know if that's the wrong time or not, but I've been waiting four months to ask you that again ... Will you marry me?"

I involuntarily smirked at his stubbornness. "It really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Especially now. Benjamin should bear the name 'Baker'. And you have no excuse anymore to reject my marriage proposal. You don't have to stay in front of the altar with a big baby belly."

"You're right," I said laughing, holding out my hand to him. "Okay, I agree. Let's make it official."

"Really?" He asked in surprise as he slipped the ring on my finger. "I didn't think you would give in so fast."

"I wanted to wait for the right moment. And I think this is it." I looked down at our sleeping son. "We are a family now."

Davis leaned down to kiss me, then kissed Ben on the forehead before getting to his feet. "Okay, I'll go see the others and tell them the good news."

"Do that." I watched him smile as he left the room and then turned back to my baby boy. "Benjamin Baker," I whispered, gently kissing his forehead. "Your daddy is right. You are just perfect.


	56. Chapter 56

**In the hospital**

"Which one is it?"

I turned to my older brother and pointed to a crib right in the front row. "Over there." We stood in front of the big window, with a direct view of the nursery where all the newborns lay lined up in their cribs.

"Definitely a Baker," Justin nodded, grinning. "Great job, little brother," he said, patting my shoulder proudly.

"Well, Lydia wasn't that uninvolved," I said with a smirk and tapped lightly on the glass when I saw a nurse entering the room. I pointed to the crib where my son slept, and she picked him up and showed him to us.

"My God, he's so cute!"

I turned in surprise when I heard Izzy's voice. I hadn't noticed that she had stepped behind us. "I thought you were with Lydia."

"It's overcrowded in there," she said, rolling her eyes. "Mom and Dad are with her right now, and Lydia's parents and brother have just come too. I'll go back later when everyone's gone."

"Oh, there you are!"

I moved slightly to make room for Sawyer so she could take a look at the baby. "Oh, my goodness, he is so tiny!" She exclaimed, squeezing her nose on the glass.

I punched Justin in his ribs. "Be careful that you won't be standing here in one year," I smirked. Sawyer cleared her throat uncomfortably and, to my biggest surprise, even turned slightly red in the face. I looked at my brother, who avoided my gaze, which could only mean that the two had already had sex. I refrained from another comment. First Jude and Tracy and now Justin and Sawyer. My parents didn't need to worry about more grandchildren in the near future.

"I can't wait for him to come home with us," Izzy said, smiling blissfully. "Lydia promised me that I could help with the feeding and giving him a bath."

"And you can change the diapers," Justin added dryly. "And you can get up 2-5 times in the night and carry him around when he screams."

"It's the parents' job," she snapped, giving me a meaningful look.

"When can I hold him?" Sawyer asked hesitantly.

"They will bring him to Lydia later," I explained. "The nurse said that they will leave him there then. He only comes back to the nursery when Lydia wants her rest. "I turned away from the window. "I'm going to her now."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Izzy shouted.

"Me too." Sawyer joined her. "I haven't even been able to congratulate her properly. Yours and Lydia's parents are already a felt eternity in there."

"Yes, I know," I sighed. "My mom is still in shock." I rolled my eyes. "She had three kids and according to Dad she was very brave. But when Ben was born, she cried."

"He's her first grandchild," Izzy said. "You have to understand that."

"I don't know what I would have done without her," I admitted quietly. "I felt totally helpless when Lydia went into labor." I felt Justin's hand on my shoulder again.

"You should go to her alone. We're waiting here," he said, smiling encouragingly.

Although my sister immediately protested, I did what Justin had suggested. I hoped that all the visitors had disappeared as I opened the door and entered Lydia's hospital room. "The coast is clear?" I asked jokingly and stepped to her bed.

"As you see." She tapped on the bed and I sat down and kissed her. "Where have you been so long?" She inquired curiously.

"We were watching the baby," I replied and smiled.

"We?" She echoed.

"Justin, Izzy, Sawyer, and me," I listed. "Sawyer is very fond of the little guy. Speaking of..." I cleared my throat. "Did you know that Justin and Sawyer sleep together?" I saw that she grimaced. "So you knew it." I sighed softly. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Sawyer told me," she confessed. "She was totally nervous before her first time. And I just gave her some tips."

"I hope you told her to use condoms that aren't expired," I said dryly.

"Of course." She grinned slightly. "And a few other things too. But why did you ask me about their sex life?" She asked with a frown.

"I made a stupid remark, and I think I embarrassed them," I said, grinning sheepishly.

"And what did you say exactly?"

"That they should be careful not to be here in a year to look at their own baby through the glass," I replied. "I realized just after that how stupid this sounded."

"Unbelievable," Lydia said, shaking her head . "By the way...," she changed the subject and became serious again. "Your mom and my mom think a spring wedding would be nice. What do you think?"

"I proposed to you three hours ago, and you are already planning our wedding?" I asked surprised. "Why the rush?"

"Technically, we've been engaged for a while," Lydia pointed out. "Besides, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Okay," I nodded slightly. "If you want that you should have your spring wedding." As she sat up and wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't help but kiss her. Still closely entwined and exchanging hot kisses, the nurse found us when she opened the door and pushed the crip with our son inside. Only when she cleared her throat did we interrupt our cuddling.

"There are visitors out there for you, Miss Scott," she said, smiling sympathetically. "Should I tell them to come back later?"

"No, it's all right," Lydia said, and only I could hear her soft sigh. "I can handle a few more visitors." She waited for the nurse to put Ben in her arms.

"He is sleeping at the moment. If he wakes up, you can ring for me. I'll show you how to nurse him," the hospital nurse said with a smile. "He will certainly be hungry."

"You can let the visitors in now," I said as I watched Lydia tenderly stroking our son's mouth and nose. "Oh, my God!" I exclaimed as the visitors flocked into the room, and in no time the hospital room filled up. I gave Lydia a distraught look.

"Finally we can see him in the flesh," Izzy said, bending down to take a closer look at the baby.

"Not so loud," Sawyer whispered. "Can't you see that he is sleeping?"

"Be happy," Justin piped up from the corner. "That won't always stay that way."

"I'm sorry we're late," Jude said, squeezing my shoulder slightly. "Congratulations, Bro... Lydia..."

"That's when you spend the night elsewhere," Justin murmured to his brother with a sidelong glance.

"What a sweet guy! Does he already have a name?" Tracy asked, standing next to Jude.

"Benjamin," sounded through the room.

"Was it very painful?"

I glanced quickly at Sawyer, who had just put the question into the room.

"I'll give you a detailed birth report later," Lydia promised. "Now I'm just glad that it's over."

I've had enough now. I wanted to have my fiancée and son for myself. "Okay, guys," I said forcefully. "All out now!"

Sawyer was the only one who understood that we wanted our privacy. "Let's go now and leave the two alone." She grabbed Justin's arm and dragged him outside.

One after another said goodbye, and finally we were alone again. "Finally!" I sighed and dropped onto the bed. "I thought they were going to stay forever."

Lydia laughed softly. "Do you know what's going through my mind?" She asked, and went on quickly when I said no. "We should thank Jamie. After all, we wouldn't have our sweet son if we hadn't used one of his broken condoms."

"Yes, there's some truth in it," I agreed with a grin.

"And you really don't regret it?" She asked softly and looked up at me.

"How could I?" I kissed her lips and then carefully stretched out beside her while our son lay protected between us. "Ben is the best thing that could happen to us." I stroked gently his dark fuzzy hair. "And I can't wait to show him the things my dad taught me when I was a kid."

"I'm really tired," Lydia said suddenly, yawning. "Maybe we'll put him back in his crib and cuddle up a bit?" She suggested.

I nodded, picked up the sleeping baby and carefully placed him in his crib before I returned to Lydia. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer so that she could lie on my chest.

"I love you, Davis Baker," she murmured in a sleepy voice.

"I love you too," I said softly, but she didn't hear that anymore, because she had closed her eyes, and her steady breathing made me realize that she had fallen asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**In the hospital**

My hand tightly clasped around Sawyer's, we headed for the exit when she suddenly stopped as we passed the drugstore. She looked questioningly at me, and I nodded. Nervously, I was running back and forth in front of the store, while my girlfriend disappeared inside. I hoped that none of my family just passed by by accident and saw me. I didn't know how to explain that I was waiting in front of a drugstore. Davis's flippant remark was still in my head, and I hoped it wouldn't become reality. Sawyer left the store and I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "Did you get it?" I asked impatiently and looked around. For a moment I had thought to see my sister. But I must have been wrong, because I couldn't see her anymore. "Let's go," I said, reaching for Sawyer's hand again. It was time to get out of here.

"Are we going to your place?" She asked as we were already in the car. "I really want to do this now," she said and brushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

I nodded. "Everyone is in the hospital. We would be completely undisturbed," I said, with a sidelong glance at her. "I think we shouldn't wait any longer."

"No." She shook her head slightly, then stared out the side window.

The rest of the ride was silent, and when we arrived at my home, Sawyer immediately ran up to the bathroom. I followed her slowly, stopping at the door. "Hey!" I shouted through the closed door. "Shall I come in? Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. It only takes a few minutes, according to the package information," she called back.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall next to it and looked at the clock. More than a week had passed since Sawyer had confessed to me that she was overdue, and from day to day the strain on her and on me had grown that our first time hadn't been without consequences. I thought of Davis and Lydia, who had experienced something similar, and couldn't believe that such an event could happen twice in a family. I tapped tentatively on the door. "Sawyer? Everything okay in there? Do you already have a result?"

"Just 5 more minutes. Have some patience," she called through the door.

I started to run back and forth nervously. 5 minutes. A lot of time to mull over our situation, although I've already had enough time to think about what would happen if Sawyer was really pregnant. I thought of my biological father, who was the same age when my mother became pregnant with me. But I already knew one thing. I wouldn't abandon the baby and would do anything to become a good father. Not as Tom, who had given my mother money for an abortion. And I would marry Sawyer and give her and the baby a home. Even if I didn't know yet how to finance it all. My job as Coach of the 'Ravens' wasn't paid well. But somehow we would find a solution. I was just wondering if it would be a boy or a girl when the door opened and Sawyer stepped out. I could see right away that she had been crying. Gently, I hugged her, then took a careful look at the test result.

"Negative," Sawyer said in a low voice, leaning her head against my chest. "I am not pregnant."

I should have been relieved, but instead I felt a strange hollow feeling in my stomach. And when I saw Sawyer's tear-wet eyes, I realized that she felt the same way.

"Do you know that I already imagined what he or she would look like?" She said softly. "When I saw Ben, there was a sudden wish that I wanted all this as well." She looked up at me. "Crazy, right? I should be glad that I'm not pregnant. After all, I'm only 17, go to school and still earn no money."

"Well, to earn money is my job," I said smiling. "I would have taken care of you and our baby."

"There is no baby, Justin," she said softly.

"Yes, I know," I murmured, pulling her closer. "But I promise you, if it happens one day then I will be the most loving and caring father you can imagine," I promised her. For a moment I was a little confused when she burst into tears, because I expected that she would be glad about it. "Hey, don't cry!" I asked, stroking her cheek gently. "I know you're sad, but maybe it's for the best, otherwise we couldn't fly to L.A.", I said calmly.

Surprised, Sawyer lifted her head and looked at me. "L.A.?" She repeated slowly and wiped at her eyes.

"My biological father... Tom... invited me to visit him at the turn of the year," I informed her. "He would also be happy if you came with me, because he would like to meet the woman who stole my heart."

"Who stole your heart," Sawyer repeated, rolling her eyes. "That sounds kind of cheesy."

"It's poetical and the truth. You're the reason why I wanted to go home," I said. "Tom had very different plans for me when I was in L.A.."

"My parents will never allow that." She shook her head unhappily. "I'm still a minor."

"But I'm not." I shrugged casually. "I'm 22. And we could live with Tom in his apartment. That would be two adults who would take care of you," I said grinning. I could tell from her expression that she was torn by my suggestion. "Promise me that you will talk to your parents," I asked her.

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'll talk to them. But I can't promise you anything."

"Your parents are really cool. I mean, that was my impression when I met them the first time," I said. "I'm sure they won't say no."

"You don't really know my parents," Sawyer said, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes they can be very protective. Especially my mom."

"Has she never done anything crazy when she was young?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I have only known her for 17 years. At least I know that she and my dad have been dating since high school. She didn't have much time and opportunity to do crazy things."

I was about to respond to her remark when I heard the door open and the general hubbub of voices below. "They're back," I whispered to Sawyer and took her hand. I quickly pulled her over to my room, opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Phew, that was close," she said, staring at the test stick in her hand. "Where to now?"

I took a Kleenex and wrapped the test in it and threw it in the trashcan. "I will dispose of that later, but nobody will look for it here."

"That remains our secret."

I nodded. "Nobody will know about it. And in the future, we'll just be more careful." I put my hand around her neck and pulled her closer to me so that our lips touched.

"I'm leaving now," she said softly after we finished the kiss. "I'll talk to my parents later about your suggestion with L.A. and then I'll text you the answer, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed and left the room with her. As we went down the stairs, Izzy crossed our path. Sawyer and I kissed each other goodbye again and then I watched her with mixed feelings as she climbed onto her bike to ride home. I went back upstairs and was surprised to find Izzy in my room. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have something to hide?" She asked mockingly and looked around.

"What do you want?" I asked impertinently.

"I saw you and Sawyer in the foyer of the hospital," she blurted out. "She was in the drugstore buying something. Was it a pregnancy test?"

My sly little sister, I thought in amazement. Apparently she had the sixth sense. Reluctantly, I nodded. "Yes, it was a pregnancy test," I admitted with a sigh, knowing that Izzy would immediately see through a lie.

"Ha, I knew it," she exclaimed, throwing back her dark curls. "I watched you when Davis made the remark about 'standing here next year'," she said with a grin. "Then I had my confirmation that Sawyer is having a baby too."

"No, you're wrong." I shook my head slightly. "Sawyer is not pregnant."

"She isn't?"

I could almost see how disappointed she was and suddenly had to smile. "One baby is not enough for you, is it?" I teased.

"Well, I really would have been happy for you," she admitted. "Sawyer had that glow in her eyes as she looked at Ben through the glass. I think she would have liked to become a mother."

I didn't comment on her remark because I didn't want her to come up with wrong ideas. But I had to admit that the thought of being a father wasn't so bad. I looked up as Izzy put her hand on my shoulder.

"One day you'll be a great dad," she said softly. "And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she added, before she left my room. I waited a moment, thinking about what she had just said and then followed her to meet my parents.


	58. Chapter 58

**On the road**

I rode my bike home, parked it, and went inside to get my car keys. Already on the way here, I had made the decision to go back to the hospital. I absolutely needed to talk to someone about what I had just learned. And I knew Lydia wouldn't only understand me, she wouldn't judge me either. Luckily, my parents were not there, so I didn't have to answer any awkward questions. And I also hoped that I would get the opportunity to talk to Lydia alone. Luck was on my side this time as I opened the door to her room and peeked inside carefully. Lydia lay in bed and was about to feed little Ben. When she saw me, she smiled and motioned for me to be quiet. Silently, I closed the door and walked slowly to the bed, unable to take my eyes off mother and son. That could have been me in 9 months, if the test had been positive, it went through my mind. My stomach clenched painfully, and I quickly swallowed the tears. Lydia frowned as she gazed up at me. But she waited until she finished with breastfeeding before she spoke to me.

"Hey, what's up, Sawyer? You look like you're about to cry," she said concerned.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "I... I just had a long talk with Justin," I started, playing nervously with my fingers.

"Have you had a fight?" Lydia asked alarmed.

"No, that's not it." I took a deep breath and then told her the reason for my sadness. Lydia let me finish and then reached out to grab my hand.

"I wish you had told me," she said softly, stroking my hand. "How long have you been overdue?"

"About a week," I said softly. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to worry about me." I lowered my head in embarrassment. "You were heavily pregnant. I didn't want you to get upset and then have the baby prematurely."

"You're sweet, you know that?" She climbed out of bed with the sleeping baby in her arms and put him in his crib gently. "Come here!" She said and hugged me.

I didn't want to cry. I had already done that in the bathroom after seeing that the test was negative. But I couldn't hold back the tears as she gently stroked my back.

"I'm your best friend," she said softly. "You can always come to me, no matter in what circumstances. You didn't have to go through this alone."

"I didn't," I sniffled. "I told Justin."

"I meant you had needed a female friend," she clarified. "When I suspected I was pregnant, you were the first to know. You were with me when I did the test. Can you remember? I would have liked to do the same for you."

I nodded slightly. "Justin was there," I confessed softly. "I mean, not in the bathroom," I corrected, remembering that I'd even been in the bathroom when Lydia dipped the test in her urine. "He was waiting outside the door."

"How did he react?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Before or after?"

"Before and after," she said, smiling slightly. "It was probably a shock for him when he found out you were overdue, right?"

"I think so." I shrugged, trying to remember Justin's first reaction. "He hugged me and just muttered," We can do this together. I won't let you down'."

Lydia nodded. "Justin is a good guy. I think it's because of what happend to him in the past. You know that his father didn't want him and gave his mother money for an abortion?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes, he told me. But Justin's reaction was different than Tom's. I really think he would have been happy to have a baby with me."

"You wanted a baby too, am I right?" Lydia asked.

I thought for a moment and then nodded. "I didn't know how much before I held this negative test in my hands. I was really sad about it, even though I should be happy. Crazy, right?"

Lydia laughed softly and then pointed to the crib. "Can I confide something to you?"

"Sure." I frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"When Ben was lying in my arms, drinking on my breast, I thought about how nice it would be if he wasn't an only child."

"You are already thinking of having another baby?" I asked surprised.

"You see, I'm not any crazier than you." She laughed about my stupid face. "But first I want to get married," she added more seriously. "But after that I want another baby."

"Wow." For a moment I was speechless. "Does Davis know about your plans?"

"What are you thinking?" She laughed. "That remains my secret for the time being. I will tell him when the time is right." She looked at me curiously. "And what about you and Justin?"

"What about us?" I asked confused.

"Well, since you two have already thought about offspring, what about marriage?"

"I'm 17, Lydia," I reminded her, rolling my eyes.

"So what?" She shrugged. "Me too." She sighed softly. "Life is too short not to take every opportunity to be happy," she said. "And I know how much the two of you love each other."

I nodded hesitantly. Yes, we loved each other. But marriage? Apart from the fact that we hadn't even talked about this topic, I was just too young for it. My parents would never allow that. Unless... A thought had just crossed my mind and I got up.

"I have to go now," I said to Lydia, hugging her briefly. "I'll come back later," I promised and left the room. Lydia's comment had given me an idea, and I pulled out my phone and wrote Justin a text that we needed to meet again. I had no idea how he would react to my suggestion. But I also knew that he wanted nothing more than to fly to L.A. with me. Maybe this was the solution to all our problems. With a tingling sensation of excitement and anticipation in my stomach, I made my way to Justin's home.

 **House of the Bakers**

"We should... what?" I stared at Sawyer, completely dumbfounded. She couldn't be serious about what she had just suggested to me.

"That would be the solution to all our problems."

Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, and she gazed at me with a serious look. "Please, let's get married, Justin!"

Of course, I had already thought about what that moment would be like when I asked a girl if she wanted to marry me. But in my imagination it had been me who had popped the question, not the girl. "Do you want to marry me?" I stammered perplexed. I had to make sure I hadn't heard wrong.

Sawyer nodded determinedly. "Yes, I want that," she said solemnly. "That's what I wanted from the first moment I laid eyes on you. The moment when you saved my life after I had crashed during the cheerleading practice."

For a moment I was just speechless. I knew it had been love at first sight for her. She had told me more than once. But I didn't know that she had wanted to become my wife since that day.

"We could fly to Las Vegas and get married just like your parents did," she suggested.

I blinked to get back to reality. Sawyer was really serious. There was no doubt about that now. "I don't think it's possible," I began hesitantly. "You told me that your parents wouldn't even allow you to fly with me to L.A.. Do you think they would easily agree to a marriage?" Sawyer was silent for a moment, looking at me thoughtfully.

"They'll agree if I tell them I'm pregnant," she said, grinning mischievously.

"But... but you're not pregnant," I stammered, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that."

"You want to lie to them?" I exclaimed, stunned.

Sawyer nodded and then took a deep breath. "I am 17 years old and have never done anything wrong in my life. I'm the prime example of a good daughter. I'm good at school, I'm diligent, I don't smoke, I don't drink, I always go to bed before midnight, I'm... boring!"

I interrupted her because I didn't quite understand what she wanted to tell me by listing her virtues. "What does that have to do with lying to your parents?" I asked. "And you are not boring, by the way," I added quickly.

"It would be the first time that I do something crazy, something reckless," she said, smiling coyly.

"And you think if you tell your parents that you are pregnant they will agree to a wedding?" I asked skeptically.

Sawyer nodded. "I'm almost 99 percent sure. And once we're married," she continued hastily," we can do whatever we want. Then we can move to L.A. for example. You always wanted that, didn't you?"

This whole thing happened too fast. I had just returned to Tree Hill because I wanted to be with Sawyer. And now she suggested moving to L.A.? I ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you think how long it will take until everyone learns that you are not pregnant?" I asked softly.

She shrugged. "No idea. But when they find out, it's already too late."

It was only a few hours ago that I had made plans in case Sawyer was really pregnant. Of course, I wanted a solid base for our little family, and I would have married her. But starting a marriage with a lie felt wrong. "Sawyer..." I stroke her cheek and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "You know that I love you. And one day, I promise you, I will marry you. But... not now... not like this..."

"It's okay. I understand." She took a step back and lowered her eyes. "It was a stupid idea anyway. Forget what I said."

"Sawyer!" I grabbed her arm as she turned around. She was hurt and mortified. I could see that, but I was unable to give in to her wish. "I love you," I said softly, lifting her chin gently.

"Do you think I would ask you if I didn't love you too?" She asked in a slightly quavering voice. "I can't imagine my life without you. So I thought maybe we could speed things up a bit."

I kissed her gently and smiled. "Let's talk about it again in half a year, on your birthday."

"When I turn 18?" She rolled her eyes. "That's an eternity."

"Not that long." I hugged her and she leaned her head against my chest. I actually hoped that time would pass quickly. And then I wanted to propose to Sawyer.

"Do you have condoms?"

"Um... yes." I was surprised how quickly Sawyer could change the subject. When she took a step back and stripped off her shirt, I forgot everything. The sight of her slender, well-shaped body let my pulse quicken and made my pants tighter.

"Sleep with me!" She begged, and I could see how aroused she was.

I locked the door. My parents and siblings were in the house and I didn't want them interrupting us. We helped each other to take off our clothes and then went over to my bed.

"All this time I was just thinking about sleeping with you again," Sawyer said in a hoarse voice as she ran her hands over my bare torso.

"I thought you were scared, after everything that happened last time," I said, trying to control my breath.

"No."

Her hand slid lower, and I stifled a moan. "If you go on like this, I can't guarantee anything," I forced out with difficulty and rolled over to grab a condom from my bedside table.

"Please... don't...!"

Sawyer took hold of my hand and looked deep into my eyes. Even without words, I understood what she wanted to tell me with this look. I had refused her marriage proposal, and yet she wasn't ready to let go of this topic. The only question was, was I ready to succumb to her wish this time? For a moment, I tried to recall how disappointed I had felt when the pregnancy test had been negative. I suddenly saw Sawyer's face in front of me, tears of disappointment in her eyes; her dreamy look as she looked at Ben through the glass window. Were we really ready for a baby?

"Are you sure?" I asked softly and withdrew my hand when she nodded. It was the first time we had unprotected sex. And the feeling was much more intense than the last time. Maybe it was the thought that we had just created a new life together that inspired us and made us feel things that we had never felt before. Later, Sawyer rested in my arms, naked and exhausted, yet happy. We had tempted fate and waited anxiously for what the future would bring.


	59. Chapter 59

**Practice of gynecology, Tree Hill**

 **A few weeks later**

I knew something was wrong, when I threw up, after eating Haley's Christmas cookies. But I blamed it on an upset stomach, because I had felt sick every now and then the days before already. But when the symptoms even lasted during the turn of the year and even more of them came along, like tiredness, straining breasts and ravenous appetite, I was sure those were all signs for an early menopause. It wasn't surprising, because my mother had reached this point in the middle of her forties, too. Even when I was just about to turn 40, there wasn't any other explanation for my health problems. Especially while I didn't get my period twice now, which usually was always punctual. To confirm my own diagnosis I made an appointment with my gynecologist after all, who, after an accurate examination, cheerfully told me…, "Congratulations, Mrs Baker! You're pregnant!" I looked at her, as if she just grew two heads, and was sure she must have made a mistake. But the ultrasound picture she gave me definitely proved that there was something growing inside my uterus. And it wasn't a small dot anymore, but clearly recognizable as an embryo.

"I would say, because of the size of the embryo, I reckon you are between the 12th and 13th week of pregnancy." She shifted her glasses up until her hairline and looked at me with questioning eyes. "Haven't you noticed any symptoms? The gain of weight, the absence of your menstrual period… anything?"

I closed my eyes, while I was waiting for her to wipe the gel off my stomach. "I thought those were signs for me going into menopause," I mumbled.

The doctor smiled. "Well, you are 39. That would be a little too early. Those symptoms aren't even typical for someone, who reaches menopause," she then said.

"I googled the symptoms," I admitted bashfully. "That's what I got out of it."

"I always advice my patients not to google their symptoms or diagnoses, because with that they often get wrong information. Online doctors can never replace real doctors," she said with a warning undertone in her voice. "You see how wrong they were with your 'diagnosis'."

I pulled down my pullover and sat up. "I wish I was right," I moaned frustratedly. "How am I supposed to tell my husband and my kids that we're having another child? My son became father only a few weeks ago. I mean, my grandson and my baby will be just a few month apart!"

The doctor smiled again. "You're already a big family, aren't you? One baby more or less doesn't really matter."

I sighed in the inside. She didn't have a clue! It would change everything. And it wasn't just a question of if we had enough room in our house.

"Assuming I'll have the baby," I began hesitantly, "what about the health risks?"

The doctor turned the pages of my patient record and then looked up. "Your twin pregnancy didn't go without complications, but the way I can see it here, you didn't have any problems with your daughter. Even when the birth was offhand."

I nodded. "I had a rupture of the membranes. We barely made it to the hospital back then, before Isabella came. But that's 16 years ago! I'm not 24 anymore."

"I always tell women that, if you got pregnant, your body is still fit enough to get through giving birth." She squeezed my hand encouraging. "I'm not going to lie to you. Of course the risk is high, when you deliver a baby that late. But nowadays many women in your age get pregnant, and they still give birth to healthy babies. And I don't see any problems in your particular case."

"My kids are 22, 18 and 16," I said mechanically. "I don't know, if I can go through all those stages of growth again. I'm going to be 40 in a few weeks." I moaned and moved a strand of hair out off my forehead. "I don't even know, if I actually want that!"

"Are you thinking about an abortion?"

I looked at her in shock. Did she really suggest me to let my own baby get killed? I shook my head. "No, I could… never do that," I stammered.

"What about adoption?"

I just stared at her. All the questions they had also asked Lydia back then, when she had gotten pregnant, now rained onto me just as well. But I was almost 40 and not 17 anymore.

"Maybe you should speak to your husband first," the doctor suggested, "in the end, it's a decision you should make together with your partner."

It was probably more of a discussion I had to have with the entire family. Because then there would be two babies living in our house. Anyway, our whole life would change. I got up. "Yes, thanks, I will do that," I said and put the ultrasound picture into my handbag.

"Your next appointment would be scheduled in four weeks then," the doctor said, "if you have any problems or more questions, feel free to call me."

I shook her hand, thanked her again and left the practice. Everything around me felt unreal, as I went to my car and got inside. I wished Julian was here. But he was far away, in Canada, where they did the shootings for his new movie. I couldn't reach him there or even bother him. But should I really wait, until he would come back, which was only in two weeks? I laid my hand onto my stomach. You still couldn't see the pregnancy. But you soon would. I thought about it for a moment, where I could go, before I drove the car onto the freeway and turn into the road to Haley's house. I just needed to talk to someone now. And she was my best friend. She had already supported and accompanied me during my other pregnancies. Nevertheless I was nervous, when I was standing in front of her door and then knocked.

"Hey, Brooke!" she greeted me and let me come in. "I'm making cookies right now. Do you want to eat some?"

I tried to breathe as flat as possible, because the scent of freshly baked still caused slight sickness. Even when not as bad as a few weeks ago. "No thanks!" I refused politely and followed her into the kitchen then. "Speaking of cookies…," I began hesitantly, "You remember how I threw up after enjoying your Christmas cookies?"

Haley nodded, while she pulled a plate out of the oven and put it down then. "Sure. First I thought it was because of the new spices I used. But it seemed to be caused by something else."

I nodded and took a deep breath then. "It was caused by something else," I acknowledged. "I know what it was now. I was at my gynecologist's, before I came here…" I stopped, when Haley looked at me with a frowning face. "It's… about… about hormones," I stuttered then. I saw her eyes becoming wider and her looking at me with a knowing gaze.

"Oh… that," she gave then and in a consoling manner laid her hand on my shoulder. "I still remember my mother going into menopause back then. She…"

I interrupted her, before she could make any more false conclusions, "No, I'm not in menopause," I admitted to her hesitantly. "I am… pregnant."

The plate of raw cookie dough she was about to put into the oven, slid out of her hands and fell to the ground with a clang. Her unbelieving, puzzled look hit me and I gave a groan in my inside.

"You are… pregnant?!"

I nodded hesitantly and pulled the ultrasound picture out of my bag and gave it to her. She stared at the picture first and then at me.

"Wow, it is… huge," she couldn't hold back. "How far are you?"

"13th week," I answered mechanically, "and before you ask why I didn't notice…," I took a deep breath, "I first thought I was in menopause, too."

Haley took my hand. "Come on! Let's go in the living room. I want to know everything."

"Don't you want to finish baking your cookies first?" I asked confusedly and pointed at the chaos in the kitchen.

She shook her head. "It can wait."

With a sigh I followed her, sat down next to her on the sofa and then spilled my guts to her.


	60. Chapter 60

I was utterly pleased when Lydia asked me to help her at choosing her wedding dress. A task I liked to fulfill just too much, for I could remember how it was with me back then. I too had married very young and wasn't regretting it to this day. I wished for the same bliss for my daughter. All doubts I had had because of Davis Baker before were now gone. The 'bad boy' of High School had become a responsible young man, who took his duty as father and future husband very seriously. I wouldn't have wanted to trust my daughter to any other man. So he also took care of his little son, while we headed out to choose a wedding dress for Lydia. Brooke came with us. As a fashion designer and owner of 'Clothes Over Bros' and 'Baker Man' she was positively predestined for helping Lydia at choosing the best dress. Two weeks had passed, since she had told me about her pregnancy. And she appeared to be even more nervous than back when she had told me about it. We had entered the bridal shop and a saleswoman ministered to Lydia right away to show several dresses to her, as I spoke to Brooke. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" With slightly shaking fingers she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You seem to lack in concentration and absent," I stated. "Is it because of the baby?"

"Shush!" she hissed at me. "Not so loud! I don't want Lydia to hear it."

I grabbed for her arm and pulled her over to a suite. "You promised me to tell your family." I looked at her reproachfully. "That was two weeks ago, Brooke! How long are you gonna wait?"

Quietly sighing, she leaned back. "Julian will come back tomorrow," she said shortly. "I wanted to tell him first."

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand that, but you do that. You can't wait any longer with it."

"I don't mean to." She put a hand on her stomach. "This morning I had to discover for the first time that I can't close the zipper of my pants anymore." She sighed in frustration. "And all my shirts also became tighter. Even if I wanted, I couldn't postpone it any longer."

I turned my attention towards Lydia and the saleswoman, who were approaching us. "Did you find something nice?" I asked with a smile.

Lydia nodded. Her eyes were bright. "All dresses are beautiful. I just can't decide." She looked at Brooke. "Maybe you have a look at the dresses and tell me which would suit my type best."

Brooke rose and I followed her slowly. Maybe it was good that she was distracted from her pondering a little. Brooke and I were about the same age and I imagined how it would be for me if I was pregnant again and had to tell Nathan.

"I short-listed four dresses," Lydia said and pointed at the wedding dresses separately hanging on a stand.

"Best you try on all of them," Brooke suggested. "Afterwards you can chose the one you like best."

"Okay." Lydia took one of the dresses from the stand and went with it into the changing cubicle.

Brooke thoughtfully looked after her for a moment, before she turned back to me. "Are you aware that the wedding is in three months?" she asked and lifted her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confusedly, for I knew the date of course.

"I'll be six months pregnant then."

"Oh," I blurted, for I couldn't come up with anything more witty. I hadn't even thought about that. Brooke would have to wear a maternity dress to the wedding where probably all of the Tree Hill citizens would participate. At the latest then there would be no doubts about her condition anymore; everyone would see that she was pregnant.

"We'll go again to buy a dress for you," I offered.

"I can imagine how they'll bad-mouth me!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Just like they did with Lydia, when she got pregnant with 17."

"Just don't listen to their chatter! Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and I and your whole family got your back! And those who'll gossip are probably all just jealous."

Brooke made a thin smile. "I'm not even sure if the whole family will have my back," she sighed. "My mom and dad will probably not be that excited and Sylvia will get a heart attack!"

"They always have something to complain about anyway," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And what about Julian?" She asked me quietly. "What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Is that the reason you're so nervous?" I dug deeper. "You're afraid to tell Julian, because you fear he doesn't want the baby?"

She nodded slowly. "I had two weeks of time to think about it. Just now that the kids are older, we could have had a little more time for ourselves again. Maybe we could have made a trip together to bring us closer to each other again."

"Do you and Julian have any problems?" I asked carefully, for her indication assumed it.

"Well…" She quietly sighed and then shrugged. "You know how things are. He is in L.A. or wherever else in the world to shoot movies, I'm at home with the kids or at the store. We barely even saw each other those past couple of months. And that's bad for any marriage."

"I'm sorry!" I said honestly and put my hand on her arm. "I had no idea."

"It's okay." She forced herself to a smile. "Julian and I have practically known each other our whole lives. So it's only natural that feelings change."

I would have liked to respond anything to that, but Lydia emerged from the changing cubicle right then and proudly presented her wedding dress to us. My eyes teared up, as I looked at my little girl. "Oh Lydia, it's just perfect!" I said and walked around her. The white wedding dress of pure silk was strapless, shaped tightly around the waist and expired in a wide swinging skirt that reached down to right above the knees.

"That's the one, isn't it?" She turned to and fro in front of the mirror, happily laughing. "It's simple and still elegant. Just like I wanted it."

"Then take it." Brooke was smiling. "If your heart tells you it's the one, then you should take it. I also think that the cut is just brilliant for your body shape."

Lydia touched her waist. "I had doubts at first about if it's not too tight, because I still have a little baby fat on the hips. But it fits really great."

I did a quick look at Brooke, who had winced a bit by the words 'baby fat'. Not long and her belly would become round as well.

"Now I need a veil and fitting shoes to it," Lydia said and turned about her own axis a last time. "What do you think, mom, should I take high heels or rather ballerinas?"

"Something more comfortable definitely," Brooke intervened. "You'll be on your feet half the day. And you'll probably want to dance as well."

"I can show you something there," the saleswoman offered, who had backed off discretely the whole time. Lydia walked off with her and I turned back to Brooke. "You know you can come to me at all times, when something bothers you, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that," she said. "You saw all the highs and lows. Apart from Julian and the kids, you're the most important person in my life. And nothing's ever gonna change about that."

I spontaneously embraced my friend. I hoped she and Julian would find a way to solve their problems. Just now it was important that they stuck together. Lydia returned with the saleswoman. She was carrying a shoebox.

"I took pearly half-high strappy sandals," she said and proudly showed them to us. "They fit the dress well. I changed my mind about the veil, I'll take a flower crown instead," she added as well.

"So you have everything?" I asked.

Lydia nodded and turned to the saleswoman then. "I'll need the wedding dress in three months. Are you gonna get the changes done in time?"

"I'll look at the calendar right away," the saleswoman said, about to go. But Brooke held her back.

"I can do it," she offered her help. "I'm a fashion designer," she explained to the saleswoman.

"Well then…" She smiled. "Then I'll hand you the dress right away; just like the shoes and the headdress."

We all followed her to the pay desk and I payed. Nathan and I had already decided before that we would pay for our daughter's wedding dress and accessory. The costs for the wedding party would be split between Brooke and me. With the wrapped in a suit bag wedding dress and the fitting shoes and headdress we then made our way back home again.


	61. Chapter 61

**House of the Scotts**

As expected my parents were instantly all for it when I asked them if Ben, Izzy, and I could have dinner with them. I had informed my mom about the reason for our visit and she was utterly delighted about the news that Brooke would finally tell Julian the truth. As much as I wanted to let Izzy in on it as well, who was, apart from Sawyer, one of my best friends after all, I still kept the secret from her. Brooke should talk to Julian first before the others would learn about it. The welcome was hearty. Mom and even Dad both hugged me and smiled happily. Our relationship, especially between Mom and me, had become better since Ben's birth. Forgotten were the fights we had a year ago, when she found out that I was pregnant with Davis' kid. By now, she was proud of me and of how well I had managed it all. I had even graduated from high school; I was particularly proud of that. And now the wedding was imminent with the boy my mom had used to warn me about.

"You go ahead and sit down! Dinner's almost ready." She reached out her arms to Ben and I couldn't help a smile about her comment. "Oh dear! He grew some more."

"Look forward to the time he starts crawling and walking," my dad gave with a smirk. "We need to make everything here childproof then."

Mom proudly gestured to the playpen standing in the middle of the room. "Look, Lydia! We bought it so he's safe here while we eat." She carefully lay Ben down on the blanket in the playpen and then turned to us. "Now we can eat without needing to fear that he does something stupid."

Izzy nudged my ribs. "The kid's only a few weeks old. What does your mom think he can do?" She rolled her eyes.

"Shhh!" I hissed at Izzy. "She only means well. And look… he likes it. He looks all pleased."

We all sat down at the dining table and my mom brought dinner. "What's new, guys?" she asked, while dealing out the food on our plates.

I made an effort making my face look neutral, hoping that I wouldn't spill the beans. Izzy still had no clue and it had to stay that way for now. "All good," I lied and threw my mom a warning glance, so she wouldn't dare to mention Brooke's pregnancy in front of Izzy. "It's all about the wedding lately," I hurried to say instead. "We're all pretty nervous about it."

"Don't worry, Dear," Mom said with a smile. "We'll make sure it's gonna be a nice festivity. We haven't found a location yet, though." She frowned. "But we still got a little time left."

"Davis wants to go with Justin and Jude to buy suits," I continued. "The groomsmen still need some as well."

"I still need one, too," my dad piped up, then took a fork of his vegetables.

"Why? You could wear your old wedding suit," my mom suggested.

"You're not serious, Haley!" Dad put down his fork and shook his head. "Do you know how old that suit is? More than 20 years! I doubt that I still have the same figure as back then. I was 19 then!"

Izzy giggled. "You aged really well, considering that you're almost 40, Mr. Scott."

"Thanks, Izzy." He grinned widely and tapped on his stomach. "I work out regularly and eat consciously."

"We completely lost the topic," my mom threw in and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you try on the suit first, before you decide whether to buy a new one," she said to Dad.

"I'm sure you'll buy yourself a new dress for this occasion," he muttered and poked his fork into a piece of meat.

"I could hardly go in my old wedding dress to my daughter's wedding!" Mom said, outraged.

"By all means, I'm excited about wearing a dress to the wedding," Izzy cut both of them off. "I looked at several bridesmaid dresses on the internet already." She enthusiastically rolled her eyes. "I'd like a strapless cocktail dress with a deep neckline, so the boobs are accentuated specially well…"

"Izzy!" I shook my head disapprovingly. "You're only 16! I hardly believe that Brooke and Julian will allow you to run around like a tramp."

"Look who's talking!" she countered, throwing me a look just as disapproving. "You had sex with my brother when you were 16 and ended up pregnant! I think that's way worse than wearing a dress with a deep neckline!"

"Kids, please!" my mom cut in, realizing that the whole thing was about to escalate.

I was right about relieved not having to answer, when my phone buzzed. I had kept it turned on for the case that Brooke would need me. "I need to pick that up," I said and rose hastily. I quickly ran upstairs and went to my old room. Nothing reminded of my old kids room anymore, I discovered then in surprise. My mom and dad had turned it into a guest room and all the furniture and even the floor was brand new. I sat down into a chair and opened my phone. It was Sawyer, not Brooke, who called me. "Hello?" I said.

 _"Lydia? You have… you have some time right now? My mom and dad are out and I'm alone here, and I don't wanna be alone right now, cause…"_

She trailed off and I clenched tighter to the phone. "What is it?" I asked in alarm.

 _"Justin is still at his training and actually, I'm kinda glad, cause I don't want him to… to…"_

Silence again, and I felt my heart starting to beat uneasily. "Are you sick? Do you need help?"

 _"Can you come over?"_

Her voice sounded whiny and scared, and I nodded mechanically. "Sure. I'm at my parents' right now. We're having dinner. But I think I could go for a bit and come to you." I looked at the clock. "I'm there in ten minutes, okay? Don't do anything stupid!" I didn't know why I had added that last sentence, but I was relieved when Sawyer quietly said, _"I promise."_ I shut my phone and ran back downstairs. In little words I told Izzy and my parents about what Sawyer had said and asked them to look after Ben for an hour, until I would be back.

"Oh, poor Sawyer," my mom said compassionately. "Of course you need to go when she's sick and alone. Maybe I should try and call Peyton and Lucas?"

"No, it's all right," I said hastily, because I was almost sure that Sawyer didn't want her parents to find out about what she was upset about. She could have called them herself, but she had asked me for help, which was a sign for me that she needed a friend by her side and not her parents. "I'll take care of her."

"You want me to come with?" Izzy offered her help.

I shook my head. "No, you stay here. You can play with Ben a little until I'm back." I could tell by Izzy's sour expression that she didn't like it to be left out. But I needed to know what was going on with Sawyer first, before I would get Izzy to her. I kept my word. In no more than ten minutes I made it to Sawyer's house and then stood outside the door. After my knocking she opened and instantly pulled me inside.

"Let's go upstairs," she said shortly and without any further hello.

Hesitantly, I followed her upstairs, the whole time wondering why she was acting that strange. But my question would be answered soon, for Sawyer pushed me into the bathroom and handed me a longish object without any word, with further observation it turned out to be a pregnancy test. "Wow…," I blurted, when I had read the result. "Just… wow!"

"You have nothing else to say to that?" Sawyer asked with a slightly shacking voice, while frowning at me.

"You're… pregnant," I repeated.

Sawyer nodded and wrapped her arms around her body. "Isn't that terrible?" Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks and I looked at her, confused.

"Terrible?" I echoed puzzled. "I thought you wanted to have a baby."

"I did," she sobbed. "But now… now that I'm pregnant I'm just not sure anymore if…" Her voice broke and I pulled her into my arms.

"Shhh," I said calmingly, pulling her against me. "Don't cry! Does Justin know yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I did the test only just now." She pressed her tear-streaked face against my shoulder. "Why?" she sobbed.

"Oh, Sawyer…" Sighing, I ran a hand over her long blonde curls. What was she expecting what would happen when she had unprotected sex for weeks? Again and again she had said how badly she wanted a baby; especially after Ben had been born. I couldn't really understand her desperation. After all, she had accomplished what she and Justin had worked for. "I can tell you first-hand that it's the most wonderful thing to be a mother. When you hold that tiny being that's a part of you and Justin in your arms for the first time, everything else around you will be unimportant." Sawyer nodded, but I could sense that she was still not convinced. "Justin will be over the moon when he learns about it," I continued. "I'm sure he'll want to marry you right away." I laughed quietly. "I can't believe it! You and Brooke, you'll both…" I fell silent abruptly and bit my lips. Oh shit! I had almost spilled the beans! But Sawyer didn't seem to be surprised by my words.

"I know," she said quietly. "My mom told me in private. That's why I think the timing's so bad. Brooke and I are pregnant at the same time and Justin will be a father and an uncle at once!"

"Maybe I should try and get pregnant again as well," I joked. "Wouldn't that be funny if we all were pregnant and then get our babies shortly after one another?"

Sawyer threw me a sour glance. "I don't think that's funny at all, Lydia! No idea how I should go on now. Somehow I've hoped that I wouldn't get pregnant before my 18th birthday." She moved a long strand of hair behind her ear, sighing. "Justin doesn't wanna marry before I turn 18. I do understand that, cause he wants to wait until I'm of legal age. And I've hoped that I'd get pregnant after the wedding. But should I really wait three months before marrying?"

I could hear the desperation in her voice and now I understood her a little better. "I'm sure Justin would marry you sooner," I said softly. "You just need to talk with him."

"Yeah, about that and… this…" She touched her flat stomach with both hands. "And then I need to tell my parents, too. Oh man!" She moaned quietly. "I'm scared shitless of that, you know that?"

I nodded. "I felt the same way back then. But you should see my mom now, how much she adores Ben." I smiled. "At least you don't have the problem that your parents hate the father of your baby. They love Justin. They couldn't imagine a better man for you. But it was a whole different thing with Davis."

"I remember." Sawyer nodded. "Is it really only one year ago? Feels much longer to me."

I looked at the clock. "Oh damn!" I exclaimed. "It's already late. I need to go back. Ben's surely crying down the whole house because he's hungry." I looked at her worriedly. "You gonna be okay on your own? You know if you need anything, you can call me anytime."

"I'll be fine." Sawyer forced herself to smile. "Now go to your son!"

I hugged her once again and then got into my car and drove back to my parents' house.


	62. Chapter 62

**House of the Bakers**

Brooke's behavior was odd. You couldn't put it any different. She had cooked my favorite dish just for me and sent the kids away so we could celebrate our reunion undisturbed, but she was listlessly poking around in the food and listening only with half an ear to what I was saying. The filming of my new movie was wrapped up and the next project, this time a tv show, was waiting in the wings. In a few days I had to go back to Los Angeles already where the castings would take place. I looked at Brooke. We hadn't seen each other for almost three weeks and she seemed somewhat different; not only by her behavior. Seeing her made my heart still beat faster and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again tonight and make love to her. "Dessert?" I asked and winked at her. She looked at me, puzzled, then jumped up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's strawberries with cream," she said hastily and went over to the fridge to fetch the bowl of strawberries.

I also rose and walked to her. But when I wanted to wrap my arms around her from behind, she flinched. "Sit down," she said with her voice slightly shaking and put down the bowl of strawberries on the table.

I halted and watched with a frown as she ran to the fridge a second time in a haste and then got the can of whipped cream. "We could take the dessert upstairs," I said with a soft and, I hoped, seductive voice. Her eyes widened when she realized what I was on about.

"Julian… I…," she trailed off and sat down on the chair. "We need to talk."

I sank back down on the chair, irritated that she had shot down my attempt of seduction so brusquely. "O-kay…," I said slowly and knitted my brows. "Did anything happen when I was away?" She avoided my eyes and began to toy with her wedding ring. My stomach clenched, my breath caught. I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't tell me now that she wanted to break up. As much as I loved my job, I wouldn't sacrifice my marriage for it. But I wasn't stupid or blind. I knew how much Brooke suffered by me being in different places for shootings all the time. Sometimes we didn't see each other for weeks. And when I wasn't filming, I was in my office in L.A. We hadn't had a life together for a long time. That I would be away again for several weeks didn't make it any better; on the contrary. I grabbed her hand across the table. "I love you, Brooke!" I said in a hoarse voice. "I know I didn't show you that so often lately, but I still love you just as much as I did the first day, when you approached my table at the cafeteria of Tree Hill High and asked me if I could give you tutoring lessons." I looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes that slowly filled with tears. But I wasn't done with my confession yet. "You're the only woman for me and you always will be! More than 20 years, Brooke…" My voice broke and I squeezed her hand tighter. "Please don't give up on it… don't give up on us!"

"Julian…"

Tears were running down her cheeks and I leaned forwards and softly wiped over them with my thumb. I was relieved that she didn't pull away her hand, but her fingers closed around mine even more.

"I… don't wanna break up," she eventually said quietly. "Why do you think that?"

I cleared my throat to banish the lump in it. "Well, since I entered the house you're acting weird," I began hesitantly. "You draw away from my touches, you're jumpy and nervous and don't even wanna look at me. So I had to assume the worst."

She pulled her hand away and ran it through her shoulder-length hair. "God, this is so hard!" she exclaimed, sighing.

"What is it?" Frustration spread out inside me, because I still hadn't gotten any explanation for her odd behavior towards me.

"I need to tell you something, but I just don't know how."

I could hear the despair in her voice. I pushed back my chair and went to her. For a moment, I stopped in front of her, before I gently pulled her up and into my arms. "Just say it," I mumbled and put a kiss to her temple.

"Just like that?"

I nodded and pressed my cheek against hers. "Just like that," I mumbled, hoping that she would tell me what was bothering her now.

"I… I'm… pregnant…"

I had expected anything, just not that. I was glad that I had something to hold onto at that moment, for otherwise my legs probably would have buckled under me. Pregnant!? The word echoed in my head. Brooke was pregnant? That was why she had acted so weird? For how long did she know? All automatically, my hands moved down, feeling from her shoulder blades across her back down to her waist. With both hands I held her middle and felt a definite bulge. "How long… I mean… how far…?" The words got stuck in my throat. It wasn't Brooke's first pregnancy. I knew that she must be quite far, if you could already feel a baby bump.

"Sixteenth week…," she confirmed my assumption.

I pushed her away from me and looked at her in shock. "You're already in the sixteenth week and didn't tell me?!" I asked, flabbergasted.

She wrapped her arms around her waist. "I've only known for three weeks myself," she said and I could hear that her voice was slightly shaking.

"At least you've known for three weeks," I mumbled and shook my head. "You should've told me."

"How? Was I supposed to tell you via Skype, while you were in Canada and busy with filming your movie! You didn't even have enough time to talk on the phone. And I wanted to tell you in person."

Her voice sounded reproachful, but also defensive, and I nodded. "Do the others already know?"

"Haley and Peyton know, and oh… Lydia, too," she admitted quietly. "It's not so long ago that she was pregnant herself. She could tell the symptoms and talked to me about it right away. I couldn't lie to her."

I ran both my hands through my hair, sighing. "A baby," I muttered, "… another one."

"I'm sorry, Julian! I regularly took the pill. I don't know how it happened. Heavens, I didn't even know I could still get pregnant at all!"

Tears of despair and frustration ran down her cheeks and I made a step towards her and pulled her into my arms. "Shhh…," I said soothingly and kissed her tears away. "We can do it. We already managed to raise four kids. We can do a fifth one, too, and… a grandchild," I added and grinned.

"I'm so happy you say that," Brooke mumbled. "I was so scared of your reaction."

I pulled her closer. "You don't need to be scared. I love you and I'll always be there for you!"

"I love you, Julian… to the moon and back!" she said with a smile and pushed her lips against mine.

Finally! I returned her kiss and then gently pushed her away from me. "Okay, I'll take the strawberries, you the cream," I ordered and smirked.

Brooke grabbed for the cream, laughing, and waited for me to take the bowl of strawberries from the table, then went upstairs with me to our bedroom.


End file.
